Children of Millennia: Part 2
by MillenniumPrincess
Summary: The heroes have all grown up and are starting their futures. Atem and Mystery happily begin their new lives as pharaoh and queen, but eventually, they must confront their destiny and face their nemeses in a fight that will decide the fate of the world. Retelling of the Ancient Egypt arc with some of my own ideas and the same content from part 1.
1. A Happy Reunion

A Happy Reuinion

Ten years had passed since the Children of Millennia met and became friends. Now that they were all grown up, they were all going their own ways. It was fun going on adventures, training, playing, and just being together, but childhood fun doesn't last forever. Time has ways of changing people and things, but friendships can withstand the tests of time no matter where anyone is.

Kisara, now a woman, had been flying around the desert with Kirara. Still living the life of a free spirit and trying to protect her secret, she still didn't feel ready to live in the palace with her friends. But she still loved them and often thought about them. That was when she asked herself, "I wonder what everybody's doing now." She hadn't seen her friends in so long since she left to start her own personal training. Then she decided, "You know what? I think we should head home, Kirara."

Hearing that, Kirara sighs with contentment. Even she wanted to be back with her friends, humans and Magical Creatures. Then she growls, sensing trouble.

"What's wrong, Kirara?" Kisara asks. Kirara takes her closer to the ground and flies faster.

The trouble Kirara was sensing was coming from Freya. She and Sakuya were trying to escape from a group of Goblins. A Goblin shot an arrow from his bow and pierced Freya's leg. She fell and began groaning. Sakuya used her Shadow Ball attack to keep the Goblins from coming, but they didn't stop. Luckily, Sakuya was quick and nimble and could avoid being attacked with a weapon like an axe or arrows. But she had to protect her human companion.

As the Goblins were discussing their plans on how to eat their victims, Kirara swooped down and pounced on them. Kisara held out her hand. Freya held Sakuya in one arm and used her other hand to grab her cousin's. It hurt to climb, but Freya endured the pain and sat up on Kirara's back as they were flying away.

They stopped at the south bank of the Nile River. Kirara and Sakuya approached the water and started drinking while Kisara attended to Freya's wound. It hurt to remove the arrow and it also hurt just as much as her wound was being washed. Kisara tore some of her dress and tied it around the wound to stop the bleeding. This was something the girls were accustomed to since they had spent most of their days in the desert and didn't have a lot of essentials.

"We can't keep doing this," Freya suddenly said. "We can't keep getting ourselves into this kind of trouble. We've run out of ways to protect ourselves and we're at the point where we're going to have to start stealing for health and comfort. We're not criminals. We swore we would be good people."

"I know," said Kisara. "Besides, we've completed our training, we can control our Dragons better now, and the royals may even be ready for us to live among them." She sighs and adds, "Besides, I really miss everybody."

The memory starts to come back. Several years back, Kisara and Freya decided that they wanted to go on a journey and have their own personal training. There was more to it than that. The girls confessed to their friends how worried they were about letting everyone at the palace learn about their secrets. Seto and Mahad had the same fear about the White and Black Dragons being sealed in stone tablets. Even though they knew royal sorcerers knew magic that could help Kisara and Freya understand and control their gifts, they couldn't risk false promises and lose two friends they cared about.

For their journey, the girls were given food, money, new clothes, and medicine for themselves and their guardian beasts. They were even promised that the palace was their home and that they could return whenever they wished. Now the girls had to forage for themselves by picking food from trees and shrubs as well as fish in the river since they had no money left. They even outgrew most of their clothes and had to wear something less comfortable. In fact, the dresses they had on now were quite scratchy. It wasn't completely hopeless for them. After all, they still had the Moogles and would often stay in their village. Even the Mana Dragon and her kin watched over the cousins.

After thinking about it, Kisara finally spoke up and told her cousin, "Maybe we should go back, Freya. We've been away for a long time. Let's go home." Freya nods in agreement, but decides she wants to rest a while before reuniting with their friends.

Kisara and Freya weren't the only ones having thoughts about the matter. Mana was also out by the river doing some personal training of her own. Now that she was older, she could do much more like bending the different elements of nature, cast illusions, and communicate with her comrades mentally. However, she was still only a student and had a few complications. It wasn't hopeless for her. She did have her friends and teachers.

Walking along the bank, she made water rise up to her head like a rainbow. She tried to make the water look like a hoop a fish could swim through, but it ended up taking the form of a sphere. The fish still swam around, but didn't have a lot of room. Gently, Mana placed the fish back in the river. Facing her front again, she saw the cousins and their guardian beasts. Mana couldn't believe her eyes. She called out to the girls to get their attention.

Kisara and Freya both face their side and see her in the distance. "Is that?" Kisara asked.

"Could it be?" Freya added. Hearing Mana call their names, they find that their assumption is right. "It _is_! Mana!"

"Mana!" Kisara called.

"My friends," Mana cried as she was running towards them, "my friends!" Knowing Freya can't stand up well yet, Kisara stays by her and waves towards their friend. Mana finally approaches them and starts hugging them. "Oh, it's been too long. I've missed you both."

"And we've missed you," Kisara told her.

Seeing a stain of blood on Freya's leg, Mana asks, "Freya, what happened to you?"

She follows her gaze and tells her not to worry. "It's not serious. What are you doing all the way out here?"

Mana gets down and places her hand over Freya's wound to heal it. Healing magic was one of the few spells Mana could perform well. "I was just practicing my magic. I also needed a little time to myself. A lot of changes are being made."

The girls wanted to ask what kinds of changes were being made at the palace, but they also wanted to know how everyone else was doing. "Well, how have things been with you and the rest of our friends?"

Mana decided to talk about herself first. She was now eighteen years old. Much older, but still somewhat of a child and immature than the rest of her friends. Needless to say that she was still only an apprentice in the magical arts. "Just wait, soon I'll be full-fledged magician just like Mystery and Master Mahad."

"Master?" asked Freya. "He's a master magician now?"

"Yeah," Mana answered. "He and Mystery completed their training a few short years ago. More than that, Master Mahad is also a member of the royal court just like Seto."

"What about Joseph?" inquired Freya. "Wasn't he training to be a member of the royal court also?"

Mana remembered that Joseph had been training for the same thing. In fact, Master Shimon recognized Joseph's loyalty and determination and thought he would be deserving of his place. Joseph felt honored, but he kindly refused. He still felt that he wasn't ready and had a lot to learn. Shimon saw how comfortable Joseph was with his current place and decided to respect his decision. Sad to say that not all was well for Joseph. His parents were killed in a fire that was set to their house by bandits. The house had been rebuilt, but the monsters, food, and crafts were all stolen. Joseph decided to give his parents' house to royal servants who recently got married.

Joseph wasn't the only one who lost his family. Mystery's parents Shira and Serin were also murdered many winters ago. Criminals came to the city seeking revenge against Mystery for stopping their kidnapping of children and selling them into slavery. They found her home, but not her. They soon decided, what better way to carry out their revenge than to take the lives of those she loves dearly? Shira and Serin tried to get away, but had been slashed many times. When Mystery heard that her parents were under attack, she tried to save them, but their wounds were too great. Treating wounds and replenishing energy was one thing, but no spell could revive the dead. Shira and Serin were given a proper funeral and sent to their personal resting places. Mystery decided that she wanted to give her old home away the same way Joseph did.

Just hearing the story made Kisara and Freya cry. "They were good people," Kisara sobbed. "Why would anyone want to do anything to hurt them?" She and Freya never actually met the families of their friends, but had often heard stories.

Even Mana started to cry just thinking about it. "I know. It's just not fair."

Kisara dries her eyes. "Are Mystery and Joseph all right now?"

"Well, they both still feel sad just thinking about it, but they remember that they have us. They may have lost their parents, but they're not without families. Seto learned that when he was in their place and met all of us."

"How is Seto?" Kisara asked. "You said he became a member of the royal court also."

"That's right," Mana answered. "A few short years ago; shortly before Mahad did. And he's also a great sorcerer." Seto had proven his intellect and skill to be outstanding. But that wasn't the reason he chose to become a member of the royal court. He did it for the love and devotion he had towards his friends and family and wanted to be there for them. "I guess I should mention this," Mana was saying, "Seto and Joseph talk a lot about you girls. Like the rest of us, a day doesn't go by without thinking about you. They say that when you come back, they want to ask you girls to marry them."

Their eyes widen of excitement. "Marry them?" Freya echoed. She said that she wanted to stay with Joseph forever and Kisara wanted the same thing with Seto. Just thinking about it made them both happy, but they also wondered, "But would it be all right for Seto and Joseph to have a courtship with commoners like us?"

"Of course it would," Mana answered. "They discussed it with their masters and made it clear that their love for you was true. Besides, all the fun we had and the bonds we made all those years ago make it all the more reasons."

"Speaking of marriage," Kisara was saying, "I know Atem and Mystery are betrothed to marry. Well, of course, but I'm wondering, are they married yet?"

Mana shakes her head. "Not yet. They're getting married on the same day of their coronation. You see, the current pharaoh hasn't been well lately and he's about to pass the crown."

Kisara and Freya were shocked to hear that. "Mana, if it's not too much to ask, do you think you could take us to see the king?" inquired Kisara.

"It's not too much," she insisted. "Come on, we'll go right away." And the girls climb on Kirara's back.

As they make their way to the palace, Freya decides to get back to the last topic and ask, "Mana, I know we sort of got off the matter, but how are things with you and Mahad?"

Mana felt a little embarrassed hearing that, but she knew where Freya was going and had talked about it with her many times before. "I still want him to know how I feel about him," she shyly responded. Mana knew that she was so much younger than her master and it would be forbidden for a master magician to have a courtship with his apprentice, but she loved Mahad for who he was and wanted him to love her in the same way. Mana had always looked up to him and admired him, but as the years went by, her love for him grew stronger and pure.

Freya and Kisara knew how Mana was feeling. They didn't have much advice except to think about all the times they spent together and to consider his own feelings. Other than that, they told Mana to have courage and be honest.

Mana saw that her friends were right. She faces them and thanks them. "Thanks for being so understanding."

Kisara looks back and tells her, "And don't worry, I'm sure he'll understand. Besides, I always saw how you two were whenever you were together." She smiles, winks and adds, "And the rest of us will be with you if you need us."

Mana's eyes widen with excitement. "So you girls are coming home?"

She nods in answer. "We thought it over before you came by. We want to be back with the rest of our friends. But I don't think we're ready for marriage just yet."

"That's all right," said Mana. "There's still a little time." She also remembered how worried her friends were about letting their secrets get out. But Kisara and Freya could control their Dragons now and contain them. Thinking about it, she remembered how worried they were about fitting with the rest of the royals. "I'm sure everyone will welcome you as one of them. After all, you're daughters of Millennia. So I'm sure we can find a place for you." Then she got an idea. "Hey, how would you girls like to be Mystery's ladies-in-waiting?"

Kisara and Freya actually weren't sure about it. They weren't very knowledgeable and didn't know the ways of royalty, but Mana promised them that everyone would be there to help them. The cousins decided to consult with the king about the matter while they would be paying their respects.

When they came to the palace courtyard and saw some royal subjects doing battle with their guardian beasts, Mana started to become worried. "Oh, no, is it that time already? I'm so late!"

The cousins face her and ask, "Oh, Mana, did you have someplace you needed to be? We're both sorry!"

Mana smiles and relaxes. "Oh, no, I'm not that late," she assured, to make herself and her friends feel less worried. "But I do have someplace I need to be."

"Do you need Kirara to give you a ride?" offered Kisara.

She kindly accepted her offer and climbed on the cat's back. "Good luck with the king," she called as she was flying back out to the desert.

Kisara and Freya felt happy to be back home. Well, they wouldn't actually consider it like that until they met and caught up with their oldest friends. Other than that, they had to make themselves known to a lot of people and get the king's approval. They felt embarrassed about looking so shabby and filthy, but hoped his highness would recognize them and welcome them.

On her way to the courtyard, Mystery took notice of the cousins. Happy to see them, she quickly approached them. Kisara saw her coming and held out her arms to hug her.

"Kisara, Freya," Mystery said as they were hugging. "Welcome home. Oh, you have grown beautifully."

"So have you," said Kisara. "We met up with Mana and heard everything."

Freya, now hugging Mystery, spoke up and added, "It's good to be home again, but we need to see the king." When they let go, she continues, "We heard he wasn't feeling well and we want to pay him our respects. Besides, we've got a lot of things we think he needs to hear."

Mystery nods. "Yes, he is weak. But come with me and I will take you to him." Mystery had learned to speak properly over the years. It was something she needed to be accustomed to if she was going to be the new queen.

They came to the royal chamber where his highness was. Atem, the soon-to-be king, had just exited after having what seemed like was going to be a last conversation with his father. He had just been told personally that he would be king. Of course, there was still the coronation and wedding. Before Mystery met her friends in the courtyard, she had her final conversation and received his blessing.

Finally, Kisara and Freya were able to see King Aknamkanon. They knelt beside him and said their names in hopes that he would remember them.

Thankfully, he did. "Kisara, Freya, you've come home. Reshiram and Zekrom have told me about your journeys."

Freya nods. "Yes, and we've completed our training." Tears start to fall from her eyes. "Oh, my pharaoh, I know we haven't always been around much to commit ourselves just as the rest of our friends, but it was for their safety and so we wouldn't overwhelm you."

"Words are unnecessary," the king told them. "Your masters have told me about your gifts. Know that it changes nothing. I have always considered the both of you my children and I stand by that. You have my word that my subjects and magicians will not seize your powers and that they will protect you just as you have always protected my son and the rest of your friends. I am grateful to the both of you. Kisara and Freya, you have taught me that no matter how different one may seem or the quality of their gift, they should not be feared. To be afraid of someone because of that matter brings about hatred and violence."

"Yes," Kisara answers in agreement; her eyes, now having tears falling from them. "And we are just as grateful to you as the rest of our friends. By taking us in and accepting us for who we are, the way we are, you have given us a home and a real family. You have been like a father to us. Oh, if only we could give you in return all that you have done for us." Then she removes her amulet from around her neck and holds it out to him.

"Keep it," said King Aknamkanon. "Your light is meant to protect those you love dearly, Kisara. And Freya, your hopes are also meant to be shared. I gave you those amulets to carry those pieces of wisdom and embrace your gifts. You learned right away what I meant when you received them." He smiles and adds, "I believe in you just as I believe in the rest of my children. As mentioned many times before, you and your friends are Children of Millennia. Stay together as you continue to fulfill her wishes and ensure that peace remains in Egypt."

Kisara and Freya both knew that their king was one of Millennia's finest followers and dreamed that her wishes would one day come true. They both gave their word that they would continue to protect their friends and help them to preserve their leader's dream. In return, King Aknamkanon gave the cousins his blessing and promised to watch over them for he knew of their love for their friends. The cousins continue crying and smiling. It made them happy to be welcomed and accepted and to know that they would be protected. They loved their king just as they loved their friends.


	2. Coronation and Marriage

Coronation and Marriage

Late that night, Mystery went to the desert to clear her mind and look at the stars. She kept convincing herself not to feel too sad or broken because she knew she and her friends would continue to be watched over even after his highness would pass into the next world. It actually hurt most just thinking about how Atem would be able to handle the matter. He never met his own mother and the one parent he actually knew would soon be gone from his life. After that, he would inherit the throne and become the new king. As hard as it was becoming, Atem and Mystery promised each other that they would be in it together.

Luna met up with Mystery and learned that King Aknamkanon was about to pass into the next world. With him gone, she would be able to reenter the palace as a free woman and a friend. They were idly conversing, but soon the discussion started to become less friendly.

As the desert wind blew by, Luna stood behind Mystery and asked, "Mystery, do you insist on becoming Atem's wife?"

Keeping her back turned on her friend and fixing her gaze towards the city, she wonders, "Do you intend to stop me, Luna?"

"I will not try to change your mind," she replies. "However, before you go, you must promise me that if anything should happen to you, you will entrust the Millennium Star to me."

Mystery loved and trusted Luna like she did the rest of her friends and everyone else at the palace, but she sensed something different about her over the years. Unbeknownst to Mystery, Luna had given herself to the Dark Lord and bonded with the Cobalt Star. Luna had been protecting it over the years and making sure Mystery wouldn't be able to sense its presence. That worked, but Mystery still sensed darkness within her friend. Finally, she spoke and asked, "And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own friend?"

Luna said nothing. She didn't want the Millennium Star for herself. Rather, she wanted it for Bakura. They agreed to destroy Millennia and her followers by using her powers against her just as Cobalt's powers were used against him to forge the seven Millennium Items. Luna's feelings for Mystery had changed, however. Now she would fight her on Bakura's behalf, but she still didn't have the gall to kill.

Not hearing a response, Mystery wonders, "Do you desire power, Luna? Why do you seek power, my friend?"

Luna keeps silent for another minute, then finally answers, "The path I walk is the way of domination. It is power that will lead me down that path."

"Domination," Mystery silently echoes, tilting her head down and facing the sand. "Do you have someone to protect, Luna?" She had to ask because the powers of the Millennium Star were not meant to be used for violent purposes. To use them to kill and harm would corrupt its pure forces. No, the powers of the Millennium Star were meant to heal and defend.

Luna's eyes widen a little bit. "Protect?" she repeated. It wasn't a difficult question to answer and she knew just as much as Mystery did that she had to speak the truth. "The answer is 'no'," she finally responded. "I, a woman of darkness, have no need of such."

Seeing that her answer is truthful, Mystery finally looks back at her friend. "Then I have no choice but to deny your request." She unfolds her wings and flies back to the palace. Watching her fly away, the question rings through Luna's head once again. " _Do you have someone to protect, Luna?"_

 _Why would I have any need to waste my time worrying about protecting someone? Ridiculous,_ she wonders to herself as she makes her way back to Kul Elna. Even if Luna had answered differently, Mystery would have known right away that she was lying. The women were friends, but despite their friendship, they had to embrace the fact that neither one was responsible for the other one's safety. It didn't take long for Luna to accept that as she looked at her Crystal Ring. Even after bonding with the Cobalt Star, Luna had never removed the Crystal Ring from her finger. She kept it on to keep Mystery convinced that they were friends.

Like Luna, Mystery never removed her Crystal Ring from her finger either. Unlike her, however, she wore it to symbolize their friendship. Mystery loved Luna and wanted her happiness, but she had to be responsible for her gift. As they say, 'with great power comes great responsibility'. If the sacred powers of the Millennium Star became abused, not only would its powers be corrupted, but the one holding it would end up destroying themselves. Mystery would never forgive herself if she were to lose Luna that way.

King Aknamkanon passed on slowly a few days later; leaving his son to become the new pharaoh. Now looking more regal and wearing the crown, Atem stood on the balcony ready to make his announcement to the Egyptian people. He even asked Mystery to stand beside him. The crowd cheered as they welcomed their new leader. Atem raised his hands in the air to silence the crowd. "Citizens of Egypt, I hereby thank every one of you for being here today. Long ago, I was a prince eager to take the throne. Growing up, I had many lessons to tend to so I would learn about responsibility and leadership. It would be wrong of me to boast and claim that I stand where I do today by myself. The real truth is that I had my friends to help me and my superiors to guide me. Now I stand with all that I learned ready to be your leader and to continue my father's legacy. But I won't do it alone. My friends, along with the woman I have chosen to be my wife will stand beside me all the way."

Everyone starts to cheer again. "Say something, Mystery," Atem whispers to her.

She moves closer towards the end of the balcony and clears her throat. "Thank you, my pharaoh," she says, loud and clear for everyone to hear. "Please hear what I say. When I was a child, many of you knew me as the hero of the desert. It was because of our former leader, King Aknamkanon, that I claimed my destiny as heiress of the Great Goddess Millennia. Like him, I too, dreamed that Egypt would become a peaceful and glorious kingdom and every day, I, along with the rest of my friends, have devoted myself to make that dream come true. I am not marrying our new leader for the ways of tradition, but for love. I too, am aware that certain responsibilities must be remembered. Therefore, you all have my word that I will continue to ensure that peace remains in the kingdom I love and that the people I love will continue to live in harmony. But remember that we are all Children of Millennia. And that together, we can preserve our former leader's dream and continue to fulfill the wishes of the Great Goddess Millennia."

The cheering continues for some time. A few minutes later, the entire public and their guardian beasts get down and kneel. Even the great beasts of legend had come to pay their respects. Finally, Atem and Mystery left the balcony to prepare themselves for their wedding.

Just as Atem was feeling nervous about his coronation, Mystery was feeling nervous about getting married and becoming queen. She tried not to because she was finally marrying the man she loved. "Pharaoh," she was whispering, "If you would rather wait until you have become used to your duties and responsibilities as king, I completely understand."

To make her feel at ease, he held her hand and whispered back, "No, it's all right. We can wait a little while longer if you're feeling nervous, but remember, you and I are in this together." As if her nervousness faded away, she smiled and thanked Atem. Then they went their separate ways.

Even the rest of the royals were making themselves look formal and regal for the royal wedding; taking baths and changing clothes. "You know," Joseph was saying as he got his head out of his shirt, "I've been thinking we could have three weddings in the same day. Me and Freya, our king and Mystery, and Seto and Kisara."

Mahad put his headdress on after straightening out his hair. After becoming a member of the royal court, he had cut his hair, making it touch his shoulders and being covered by his headdress. Besides, he didn't want the orphans to continue to mistake him for a girl. "That would have been thrice the excitement and bliss, Joseph, but this is a royal occasion."

"Kisara and Freya are royalty now," said Seto. "As I understand, they are now working with us." He smiles and makes another joke. "You know, Mahad, we actually could have had four weddings; you and Mana could have gotten married as well,"

"I'm not going to have this conversation," he groaned. "Besides, as I understand it, Mana, Freya, and Kisara do not seem ready to wed. The king told me so himself."

"I know that," said Joseph. After washing and drying his face off, he began talking about his plans for his future again. "But just wait. When Freya and I get married, I'm going to buy a big house in the city, we'll raise lots of children, and if any follower of Cobalt stands in my way, I'll show him who's master," he says, raising his fist and striking a bold pose.

Seto shakes his head and scoffs. "You just worry about that future of yours, Joseph, and leave Cobalt's minions to me."

"Oh, no, you don't. I'm not letting you have all the fun."

"It is not fun, you fool," Seto retorts, "It is hard work, determination, and devotion."

Hearing them going about with their friendly ways, Mahad smiles and wonders, _Some things just never change_. Seto and Joseph had been going on like this since they became friends; having pleasant conversations that would turn into friendly arguments. It just helped them to grow on each other. When the fighting would get out of hand, Mahad would get between them and try to stop them. He even took a couple blows to the face and stomach a few times before. Seto and Joseph would often apologize for hurting their friend and make amends with each other. But the three of them also loved racing. Seto finally got to fulfill his dream of becoming a dragon rider after his Bagon reached his final stage of evolution and became Salamence. The same thing happened to Joseph when his Trapinch became a Flygon. Mahad and Mana would also join in the race with their trusty companions Latios and Latias. It was always a friendly competition and dragons and their riders would color and decorate themselves to look outstanding in their performance.

Freya and Kisara had finished looking their best for the wedding. No longer did they have to wear those uncomfortable dresses. Now they would really look like royalty in their clean, silky white dresses. They even had their hair back and out of their eyes so they would have a clear vision. Now the cousins were helping Mystery get ready. "I remember long ago how you imagined what your own wedding would be like; how you and Atem would pretend the whole thing," said Kisara. "And here you are now; finally getting married to the man you love. And before you know it, you'll be starting a family of your own."

Mystery chuckled hearing that. The thought of having children always delighted Mystery, but she was a patient woman and didn't want to selfishly rush into things. "Well, I don't think Atem and I are quite ready to start a family just yet. We already have a lot that we need to be accustomed to. Surely you girls understand."

The two cousins did understand and feel the same way. They had to be accustomed to palace life and learn the ways of royalty before fulfilling their happiness. For now, they would just stand beside their friends and help them any way that they could. They would also take time learning under their superiors. While the men they loved would help them adjust to palace life, Isis, their new friend, also a member of the royal court would teach them everything they needed to know.

Finally, arrangements were set, the entire assembly of royals was gathered around, and Atem and Mystery were finally ready for their grand moment. The royal court stood beside the aisle with their heads lowered and Magical Creatures watched from a different part of the palace courtyard. The courtship was made, vows were sealed, and Atem and Mystery were crowned as the new king and queen of Egypt after being given the word. After they kissed, everyone around them cheered and threw flower petals around them, all of the royal beasts pranced around and made their own cries, and a grand celebration occurred as everyone danced and sang to the music around them.

Watching the festivities and keeping undetected, Bakura scoffed and asked, "What's the matter with them, looking so happy?"

Luna sighed in a carefree way. "Can't blame 'em," she smiled. "Happiness is the best thing in the world for some people. For everyone else, they'll only be happy if they think they're happy."

Bakura rolled his eyes. He had been living with this woman for ten years now and he still didn't understand her. He didn't even know how he could stand her half the time. Refocusing his attention on the festivities, he can't help but feel disgusted and bitter. When he was a boy and before he lost everything, there never really was anything to celebrate about. What he was really bitter about was that his rivals had everything and he had nothing. Not that he wanted what Atem and Mystery had, rather he wanted them to lose what he once had. What better way to exact his bitterness by causing them the same pain he was caused? The real question was, how would be able to do it?

Back home in the ruins of Kul Elna, Bakura and Luna decided that it would be a good time to speak with the Dark Lord himself. After bonding with the Cobalt Star, Bakura taught Luna everything she needed to know about his ways. She even learned more about the secret of the Millennium Stone and the monster that was dormant within it. At the same time, she took a new identity. To Mystery and the others, she was still Luna, but to Bakura, she was a mercenary named Max. That made protecting the Cobalt Star a much easier task.

Max released the Cobalt Star from her heart and it revealed the figure of a dark-skinned man with white hair and clothes the color of the starry sky. This was something that she had been doing whenever she and Bakura needed to discuss something with the Dark Lord. She would also release the Cobalt Star on the night of the new moon when it was most dark. Not only would the Cobalt Star gain additional strength, but it would endow an unfortunate individual with a certain curse. Only until the night would end would the entity of darkness descend from the sky and return to the heart it rested in.

"My lord," Bakura was saying, "it's just as Max predicted. Mystery, the heiress of Millennia, has married the new king of Egypt."

"That is not news to me," the Dark Lord replied. "It is not because I rest in the heart of the woman Queen Mystery believes to be her friend, but because Millennia and I are still connected despite our differences and distance." That was a fact about the two deities. Cobalt and Millennia, even in their current state as Stars, would be able to communicate with each other, unbeknownst to their children. It wouldn't be a bitter rivalry; rather it would be necessary discussion. Of course, Max and Mystery wouldn't understand in the same way. They would share their deities' powers and wishes, but not the same wisdom.

"Tell me, Bakura," the Dark Lord was saying, "does this change anything for you?"

"It changes everything for me," he answered in a satisfied manner. "It's a double header for all of us. Max and I can exact our revenge against the royals for taking everything from us and at the same time, fulfill your wishes by destroying Mystery and the Millennium Star." As satisfied as Bakura was about the whole thing and now having new ideas about how to manage the matter, he didn't regret not accepting Cobalt's powers. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't make a contract with the Dark Lord. Cobalt wasn't the forgiving type and wouldn't grant Bakura his powers for changing his mind. That would have to be up to Max. Just as Mystery would decide whether or not to entrust the Millennium Star to Luna, Max would decide whether or not to share Cobalt's powers with him even if it was his birthright.

"Your incompetence never surprises me," Cobalt jeered. "You cannot possibly continue to intend to take these matters in your own hands. You need my help more than you realize."

"We know," said Max. "We will do as you say, but we ask you to respect that we have our own ideals to fulfill."

"You may fulfill your ideals however you see fit," Cobalt promised, "Though I warn you, should you do anything I deem traitorous and against my wishes, I will abandon you just as my own true heir pushed me aside for his own selfish desires." After saying that, his shape changes back into his star form. The Dark Lord truly did understand Bakura's reasons and feelings, but he still had to make a clear warning. He really did have something in store for his children and didn't want his plans to be altered. However, those plans had to be kept secret.


	3. Cathcing Up

Catching Up

As Mana was walking around the palace courtyard, she couldn't help but jump around and squeal. "Best coronation ever, best wedding ever, this is going to be the best reign ever!"

Freya couldn't help but laugh. "It's also going to be the best summer ever as everything changes for all of us. A new king and queen, new lives for all of us, everybody's dreams coming true, and a new age of peace and prosperity."

"Mm-hmm," Kisara said in agreement. "With two of our closest friends as Egypt's new leaders, it's like Millennia's wishes have just come true and we're living in paradise."

"Yeah, and in a few more years, the three of us will be just like the pharaoh and queen. We'll have our lucky guys, we'll be living large," she finally sits down and sighs. "Queen Mystery," Mana says to herself. "It's got a nice ring to it, I admit. But don't you guys think it's a little weird? Now that she's queen of Egypt, we're going to have to start calling her things like 'her majesty'."

Kisara and Freya admitted that it was something they would have to get used to. As time passed, the girls continued talking about their dreams and catching up with each other on their history. It was like typical female quality time. Mana was able to enjoy that with Mystery, but it wasn't the same without Kisara or Freya. Now that they were together again, they could share that same quality time. Kisara, Freya, and Mana would let Mystery adjust to her new life as queen, but it didn't mean they could no longer spend time as friends.

In another corner of the courtyard, the men of the group were lost in thought about the same things. Joseph was lying down on his back resting underneath a tree. Happy that the woman he loved returned, he started whispering things to himself as he imagined what things would be like now that they were together again. He slowly raises his arm as if trying to grasp the sun, pretending he was reaching for Freya's hand.

Seto decides to take advantage of the matter and play another prank on his friend. He approaches Joseph, grasps his hand, kneels down, and whispers, "Good morning, lover boy."

Joseph comes back to his senses and gives a surprised yelp. He sits up and scolds Seto. "Mother Goddess, Seto! How many times do I have to tell you? Do not torment me when I am daydreaming."

Seto shakes his head and chuckles to himself. "I just could not resist," he says, still chuckling a little. He had been doing this to Joseph for as long as they had been together. Sometimes, Joseph would torment Seto the same way. Doing so would make Seto hit Joseph on the head with his Millennium Rod. They also liked trying to get each other into trouble.

Joseph rolls his eyes, then focuses his attention on the girls. He watches Mana practicing magic to display her talents to Kisara and Freya. "I'm glad we're all together again."

"So am I," said Seto. "But that doesn't mean we can go back to the old ways."

"Maybe not, but we can still catch up and just be friends." It had only been a few short days since their return. Despite everyone's responsibilities and how much they had all grown, nothing was more important than being together as the family that they were. Not yet by law or by blood, but still by the love that they had for each other.

Mahad was sitting near the water by himself. He didn't want to get mixed up in another quarrel between his two friends. Seeing Seto and Joseph just being the way they were around each other made Mahad think of them as a married couple. The monsters decided to keep him company. Sakuya stood beside him and rubbed herself against his side while Kirara sat in his lap. "We have all missed you girls," Mahad said, scratching Sakuya's ears. Sakuya purred affectionately, telling him how much she and her friends missed everybody as well. Mahad turned his attention to Kirara and began petting her. "Are you happy to be back home with us?" Kirara swayed her tails twice as an answer for 'yes'. It was a trick Mahad taught her when he would ask her a question; one sway for 'no' and two for 'yes'.

Seeing Mahad look so happy, Mana decides to make an impression for him. She casts a transformation spell and gives herself cat ears and a tail matching her hair color. Kisara and Freya can't help but laugh because they find her looking so cute. At first, Mana thinks that they think that she looks ridiculous, but they promise her that they think that she looks cute. Satisfied to hear that, Mana approaches Mahad. He stops petting Kirara as he turns his attention to his student. Smiling, but trying not to laugh, he tells Mana how cute she looks and places his hand on her head to pet her and scratch her ears. Even Kirara meows in an amused manner.

Mana didn't know what to think of her master's reaction. Was he impressed with the spell she just performed on herself or did he really think she was cute? Either way, she was happy to see him like this. Mana would do anything to make Mahad smile. It would even make her happy to hear him laugh with joy. It would just go to show how much she loved her teacher and wanted his happiness. If only Mahad could see that. Of course, Mana wanted the same thing for all of her friends; to be happy and in a pleasant mood. That was why she had the amulet of joy. Her amulet even glowed for her impression.

The transformation spell starts to wear off and Mana's feline features disappear. "What did you think about it?"

Mahad smiles and tells her, "I was quite impressed with the spell you performed. Also, I really did think you were cute. Oh, Mana, you always know how to make your friends smile." Kirara jumps off of his lap and she and Sakuya give their affection to the rest of their friends.

She nods in a cheerful way. "I find great pleasure in it. It makes me feel good to see my friends look happy." She gets on her knees and places her head on her master's lap. Soon she starts to feel upset. She still didn't think she was ready to talk about her feelings no matter how much she wanted to show them. She tries by saying, "You know that a lot of the things I do is to impress you, right?"

Mahad smiles and rubs her head. "Mana, I'm always satisfied with your efforts. I don't think you lack talent or skill. I just want to support you and let you know that I believe in you."

Mana smiles hearing that. She always considered herself lucky to have a teacher as kind and understanding and supportive as Mahad. Then she got an idea. Mana got back on her feet and presented her master with Gracedia flowers to show her appreciation to him; how grateful she was to Mahad for being a wonderful teacher and one of the best friends she ever had.

Mahad takes the flowers and smells them. He felt like Mana really did care about him and wanted him to know how she felt. He takes one of the flowers and places it in Mana's hair. "To show how fortunate I am to have an apprentice like you and that I know you will become a wonderful magician someday." Then he moves closer to her and kisses her brow.

Mana's sigh sounds like a gasp, but she moves closer to Mahad and wraps her arms around him to hug him. Perhaps they weren't showing signs of affection the same way the rest of their friends did with each other, but it was clear that the both of them knew that they had feelings for each other. Mana takes her master's flute and holds it out to him. "Please play me a song, Master," she inquires.

He smiles and takes the flute. He keeps still and quiet for a moment to let the wind give him an idea about what to play. Listening, he starts to play on his flute to match each note with the melody he was hearing. Kisara and Freya rejoin their friends and listen as Mahad plays. Soon, memories of all the songs they sang together and danced to start coming into mind. When Mahad finished playing, he started talking with the girls about the same thing.

Seto and Joseph approach everybody with Kirara and Sakuya in their arms. "I never get tired of hearing you play wonderful tunes, Master Mahad," Joseph complemented him. Seto and Mahad were his friends, but he had to address them as his superiors because they were of a higher status than he was. "It's like all the bad things inside of me are being driven out."

"I too, think about all of those good memories we shared together," Seto sighed. Then he and Joseph fix their gazes at their beloved girls. Kisara and Freya want to talk about all the good times they shared as well as catch up with their friends, but they suddenly felt nervous about being together again like this. So they decided to go back inside the palace while Mana decided she wanted to train her Kirlia with a battle against another one of the royal beasts.

Seeing the girls leave, Mahad smiles and asks his friends, "Are you two going to tell me to stay away from your girls?"

Joseph smiles back and retorts, "If I needed to do that, you and I wouldn't be friends." Then he and Mahad chuckle at each other. Joseph sets Kirara down and sits beside Mahad. "There's nothing wrong with being together spending time as friends."

Seto continued to tease his friends by adding, "Besides, we each have our own lovers," as he scratches Sakuya's ears. He sits down and gives Mahad a warning. "So I suggest you stay away from my girl." He chuckles, confesses that he's only teasing, and pats Mahad on the back.

Mahad had become more tolerant to Seto's humor and would try to laugh with him. Other times, he would just roll his eyes and scoff. He didn't want to start anything, however. So he played along by saying, "Yes, we're certainly fortunate to have Kisara, Freya, and Mana as good friends and good lovers."

This time, Joseph decides to tease Mahad. "So you and Mana do have feelings for each other. I'm not surprised. I mean, I've known you two for ten years now and you can't hide anything from me." Then he cries out in pain as he feels Seto hit him on the head with his Millennium Rod. Seto had been doing that since he became its sacred guardian. He would hit Joseph on the head just to tease him, or if he thought he was being immature, lazy, or irritating.

"Our affection for our women is our own business and not each other's," Seto scolded. "There is no reason to pry or tease. When we're ready, we'll have a relationship. After all, we can't all be as impatient or immature as you."

Joseph rubs his head and growls. "I know that. Come on, Seto, I may be reckless, but I'm not irresponsible." He was speaking as if he knew where Seto was going with this. "Look, I want Freya to be comfortable and happy. I'm not going to force myself on her out of lust. When she and I are ready, we'll be a real family." He had to include himself after mentioning his flaws and what he thought would be right. As much as he wanted to marry Freya and start a family, he had to respect her needs of comfort and let her become adjusted to the life of royalty like he did when he moved into the palace.

Hearing Joseph say that, Seto smiles and tells him, "Well said, Joseph. That goes to show how much you truly care about Freya and that you're not only thinking about yourself. No man could ever admit not being ready no matter how excited he was about his dream." Then his amulet and Joseph's both start glowing.

"More than that," Mahad was mentioning, "That makes you a true friend. Despite your flaws and peculiar ways, you do the things you do because you care. Also, once you've made up your mind, there is no stopping you."

Joseph appreciated hearing the compliments and pieces of wisdom his friends were giving him. He had to admit that sometimes he had to be the way he was, but when it came to being a friend, he would also be also be willing to do the right thing. The three of them did agree, however, that before they could complete their love for the women they loved, they had to consider their feelings as well and respect their needs. But there was no hurry. Just as there was plenty of time for them to get where they were now, there would be plenty of time for them to decide their futures.


	4. Mystery's Big Surprise

Mystery's Big Surprise

The first few weeks of summer started out smoothly for the new royal leaders. Atem and Mystery attended every royal meeting to discuss issues the kingdom had to manage such as agriculture, architecture, human and monster population, criminal activity, wealth, and many other things. The royal temples would also be inspected and scrolls would be looked through. After all, just because two of Millennia's children were ruling the kingdom didn't mean that everything would be perfect and under control. Great responsibilities had to be managed, but as promised, Atem and Mystery would keep calm and be themselves no matter what had to be done.

Another royal meeting had come into order. It was something Mystery was accustomed to since it was like the meetings the great beasts of legend held at Council Rock. Even Atem was used to it because he would often take part in some of the meetings his father had. "Good morning, sacred guardians," Mystery greeted. "Once again, we welcome every one of you."

"Thank you, Queen Mystery," Seto told her. He clears his throat and takes a scroll. "The other day, I sent Freya to the temples to overlook them. She returned with this report claiming to have found a nest of insect-based monsters taking refuge below one." Since Seto remembered that Freya loved going to the temples and making sure everything was in order, he decided to give her a job to manage them.

"If I may," Isis interrupted, "Both Kisara and Freya claimed to have found a sort of hidden chamber below a temple and met a beast of legend several years back."

Mahad faces her and explains, "Yes, but that temple was used as a sanctuary of a sort. Those divine beasts remained there waiting for the ones they deemed chosen of their power. This time, these beasts have claimed that underground chamber as their territory."

"That temple is still a part of sacred ground," Atem told them. "We can't have any intruders claiming it as their territory. The chamber will have to be cleared out."

Mystery speaks up and adds, "Also, if this underground chamber is directly below the temple, the temple itself could sink deeper into the sand and cause a cave-in. We may have to-" but she stops herself; feeling something strange.

Atem faces her and asks, "Are you all right?" Mystery doesn't answer. She covers her mouth, stands from her seat, and runs out of the room. Feeling sick and the need to let it out, she does so at the first jar she sees. Hearing her groaning, Atem rises from his seat and comes to her aid. Seeing her on her knees and close to the jar, he kneels beside her. "Mystery, what's wrong?" He asks again.

She wipes her lips. "Forgive me for running like that, but I had to. But I know not what it is. I have never felt this way before. I mean, I was well this morning, but now-" she stops herself and feels it coming up again. She leans closer to the jar and does it again.

"Just take it easy," Atem tells her as he rubs her back.

Mystery places her hand over her mouth and groans. She tried to recall everything she ate recently, but she knew that she didn't eat anything she disliked. She also knew that she didn't eat so much that she would get a stomachache. She also said she woke up feeling healthy. Her head didn't hurt, her throat wasn't sore, her skin didn't itch, and her sinuses weren't congested. It didn't make sense to her why she suddenly felt so nauseous.

After explaining that to her husband, Atem sends for Mahad and Isis to escort Mystery to the hospital wing of the palace. It was quite reasonable because Isis was a healer and Mahad still knew much about being unwell and what remedies were needed to treat whatever condition. While Mystery was being taken care of, Atem decided to continue the meeting as planned.

Isis decided to examine Mystery and asked for Mahad to stay by the door in case she would need anything. Mystery told Isis how confused she was about suddenly feeling sick when she seemed so well. With many ailments being ruled out, Isis asked Mystery about personal matters since it related to her stomach acting up. Mystery confessed that she had been feeling more hungry than usual and that she had been feeling a little moody. Isis started to wonder if these ailments had to do with her personal schedule, but then realized that the queen wouldn't be feeling so nauseous.

Finally, Isis was able to understand the meaning behind it all. "Well, Queen Mystery, I bear you news I think you may find delightful."

"Delightful?" echoed Mystery.

"Yes, my queen. I've gathered the results and it pleases me to tell you that you're not sick at all. In fact, you're with child."

At first, Mystery's reaction makes her look like she's shocked, but she slowly manages to smile. Even though she said she didn't seem ready and had just started to become accustomed to being queen, she was delighted to hear she was carrying her first child. Grateful and excited, she wraps her arms around Isis to hug her and thank her. A second later, she calms down. "Forgive me, I am just so happy to hear such wonderful news."

Isis chuckles as well. She was used to getting this sort of reaction from many other mothers-to-be. She clears her throat and tells the queen what she needs to do to ensure her own health and the health of the child she was carrying. Mystery would be feeling very hungry and would also need to rest and exercise more. At the same time, under no circumstances would the queen be able to cast magic. Doing so takes energy and performing even the simplest spell could harm her child. Even if the mystic properties of the Millennium Star would protect Mystery, she still had to be cautious. Of course, she would still be feeling a little down for the next few days. That was when Isis told Mahad to tell Joseph what kinds of things the queen would need to eat.

With news of the queen's condition being passed to many of the royals, Mystery started to wonder how Atem would take the news. So she told Isis and Mahad to keep quiet and let her tell the king personally. With that being settled, Mystery left to search for Atem.

The royal meeting had been adjourned shortly before Mystery's examination and everyone returned to the throne room. Mystery found Atem sitting in his chair and asked to have a personal conversation with him. The pharaoh wanted to hear the results of his wife's examination, but saw that she was too excited and really wanted him to come with her, so he followed her to the palace courtyard. "Mystery, what is it?" Atem asked as he was following her. "Just tell me."

Finally, she stops under the tree where they confessed their feelings for each other. Mystery figured it would be the best place to tell him. She turned to face him and held his hands in hers. "All right. Are you ready to hear this?" she asked. She moves closer to Atem and whispers the news.

After hearing what she just said, it made sense to Atem why his wife was feeling so strange lately and why she was so excited right now. He barely managed to smile when he asked, "Really? We're going to-?"

"Yes," Mystery softly squealed. But as excited as she was, she had to consider her husband's feelings. She didn't know what to think based upon his reaction, so she asked, "My king, I know you and I are already just getting used to being leaders and we may not be ready for this. But I am so happy about it. But are you-? Do you think-?" She takes a deep breath and tries again. "Please tell me what you think of this. And please be honest."

Atem knew he had to do so for her. Honestly, he was just as delighted as Mystery was about the news. He admitted he was nervous because Mystery was right about getting used to the things they had only just started. Other than that, this was going to be their first child. Neither Atem nor Mystery knew much about children. They had often interacted with the orphans and spent time with them to help them become accustomed to the ways of the palace, but this would be different. But Atem didn't want the sense of nervousness to get in his way. "Mystery, my love," he was saying, "Personally, this makes me very happy and I cannot wait to see our child. Rather, our daughter. Parenting will be new to us just as being king and queen already are, but know that you and I are in this together. And everyone we love will be beside us to support us."

It made Mystery happy to hear Atem say that. Her eyes shined as tears of happiness began to fill them and her amulet also began to glow. But then she remembered something else. "But it is bad news as much as it is good news."

"What do you mean?"

"The existence of the heir of Cobalt still remains a mystery. But we let the Egyptian people know of my existence as heiress of Millennia on the day of our marriage and coronation. What if he knows about it? Also, once he finds out we are - well, you know, expecting - it will put our kingdom in danger."

Atem saw that Mystery was right to be worried. Now that Mystery's first secret was out, it would be a matter of time before her new one would be known also. There would be no telling what would happen once the heir of Cobalt would hear of the news. "That's true. And everyone here will be worried as well."

"Still," Mystery says and puts her hand against her stomach, "I really want this." As worried as she was about meeting her rival, she really did want the child she was carrying. She also knew that her husband wanted the same thing.

To make her feel better, Atem smiles and takes her hand. "Until the time comes, we should keep quiet about this. Let's put our fears behind for now until we really do meet the enemy."

Mystery smiles in agreement and wraps her arms around Atem to hug him. Of course, when they said they would keep quiet, they meant to the public. The royals along with their servants and monsters would be the only ones to know.


	5. Kindness and Affection

Kindness and Affection

Atem and Seto stood on the palace balcony to spend some quality time together. They were still best friends to each other and could talk about anything personal as well as share secrets. Needless to say that they were brothers to each other. It had been that way since they were children and it remained that way now. They even spoke to each other like they were brothers when they were alone together.

Seto smiles and tells Atem, "I'm very delighted to hear the news that you and your wife are expecting your first child, my king, but are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I'm certain," he answered. "I know it will be new to the both of us, but I told Mystery we would be ready for anything we would have to face."

"Well then," Seto was saying, "You have my blessing." Seto still treated Atem like he was his little brother and felt like he was responsible for his safety and happiness. Of course, he was being honest when he told the pharaoh how happy he was. "And I promise you, I will be beside you." Seto's devotion to his family had not changed since he moved into the palace. And although he didn't care to admit it, he was mostly doing it for the love he had for them. He loved his family very much and would do anything to take care of them.

Atem faces Seto and tells him gratefully, "That means so much to me. Thank you, Seto."

"Of course," he told him. "I promised you I would always be there for you as your guardian, your friend, and your brother." Then tears start to fill his eyes. "As I mentioned before as a child, Pharaoh, you're my family."

Even Atem felt like he was about to cry. "I've always considered you my brother as well." Then they both hug each other. He truly did even though he didn't know what it was that made Seto different from the rest of their friends. Atem also knew it wasn't just because those two had more in common than they realized. All that mattered to the both of them was their bond as friends and as brothers.

Late at night, Seto went to the palace courtyard by himself. He leaned against the wall, sat down, removed his hat, and looked at the stars. Watching them in the sky, he pictured the faces of the king and queen looking at him. As if they were there, Seto smiled back. He soon started wondering what the new member of the family would look like once she was born. Perhaps she would have her mother's eyes and hair in many colors like her father. One thing was for certain, Seto couldn't wait to meet her. And just as he promised Atem he would always take care of him, he would do the same for the rest of their family. Soon memories of his childhood started flashing before his eyes. He recalled the fun he shared with everybody and the lessons he learned with them and the adventures they had together.

 _I'm your big brother, Pharaoh_ , Seto wondered, _I'm supposed to take care of you and protect you. And I promise I'll help take care of your child as well._

Joseph approached Seto with a candle in his hand. "Hey, Master Seto," he was asking, "What are you doing out here all by yourself at this hour?"

Seto came to his senses. "Oh, good evening, Joseph."

Joseph soon apologized. He remembered that for Seto to be by himself usually meant something was on his mind. "Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have interrupted you while you were-"

Surprisingly, Seto didn't feel like scolding Joseph for interrupting his thoughts. He instead forgave him. "No, that's all right." He moved a little further to his right. "Here, sit with me."

Even Joseph seemed a little surprised. Seto didn't usually ask for companionship from him. Normally, the two would only be together to make mischief or just have fun. They rarely had conversations as friends. Nonetheless, Joseph sat down and placed the candle close to his feet. "Is there something you want to share, Master?"

"What do you mean?"

Joseph chuckled. "Come on, Seto. You and I have been friends for ten years. You can't hide anything from me."

Seto chuckled back. "I suppose that's true. But remember, even though you and I have known each other for a long time, there are still some things we don't understand about each other." Before Joseph can say anything, Seto adds, "Perhaps not understand, but tolerate. That's why nothing surprises us."

Joseph sometimes felt like Seto's wisdom would give him headaches, but he still appreciated it and had to admit that sometimes he was right. When they both stop chuckling, Joseph inquires, "So do you still want to talk? Is anything troubling you?"

Sometimes, Seto thought Joseph was prying into matters that didn't concern him, but soon remembered that he was just being a friend. At the same time, he thought that despite his devotion to the royals, Joseph was more of a loyal and true friend than he was. Seto often teased Joseph about not having a head as big as his, but would complement him by saying he had a big heart. Joseph appreciated the complement, but didn't think his heart was as big as Mystery's. Finally, Seto answered, "Everything is all right. I suppose I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is it because of what we all found out today about the pharaoh and queen?"

"Yes. I am very happy to hear about it. I wonder what the child will be like."

"I guess we'll know when it's born," Joseph replied. "Sorry, I mean 'she'. I can't forget this will also be the new heiress of the Great Goddess. Can you believe it, Master Seto? The first princess of Egypt to also be the new heiress of the Great Goddess Millennia?"

"I know," Seto told him. "That's twice the excitement. Egypt will forever live in the light and in prosperity. But we can't be carried away about it." Then he looks at the candle. "It is like the candle's flame; it may guide us though the darkness, but we have to protect that small flicker of light."

That was one piece of wisdom Joseph was able to fully understand and agree with. He also understood Seto's love and devotion to the royal family after hearing him confess that the pharaoh was like a brother to him. Not to mention that Seto felt indebted to Atem and Mystery for all that they had done for him in the past. "You really care a lot, don't you? I can see it." Joseph moves closer to Seto and complements him. "You know, Seto, you've got a big heart. I know there are times when you can be hard and assertive, but you've shown that you can be really caring." Then he reaches over and pats Seto's shoulder. "Even the rest of our friends agree that you can be a real softie sometimes."

Sometimes, Seto felt like Joseph was embarrassing him with those complements, but he still kindly accepted them and returned them. "And you, Joseph, are a true friend. You're very kind and understanding, I even have to admit that sometimes you can be mature and share a little of your own wisdom. More than that, you do the things you do because you care. And you're right. I care a lot about the royal family. Our family, I mean. And we'll always be there to take care of each other."

Seeing both of their amulets glow, Joseph and Seto agreed that they had shared so much with each other and learned so much from each other. But as much as Seto and Joseph would be friends to each other, it would only last for a short time and they would soon go back to their usual ways. That was when Joseph teased Seto by saying, "But it's a shame you don't like kids. Because of that, I wonder how you'll be when the princess will be born."

That wasn't necessarily true, actually. Despite Seto's firm exterior and sense of responsibility, he cared a lot about the children of the city. In fact, he would often search the kingdom and come back with children who had been abused, abandoned, or neglected. Seto knew how hard it was for children to find happiness and comfort because he had been in their place. That was why he would bring them to the palace; to ensure better lives for them. Of course, Seto wasn't the nurturing type and would mostly help the orphans with their schooling. But he didn't like seeing the children being mistreated or lonely. That would be the only time when he would be comforting.

After hearing that, Joseph once again complemented Seto about being a softie and caring too much. "Maybe you actually would make a good fatherly figure."

"Better you than me," Seto retorted. He said that because he knew that a lot of the orphans in the palace liked Joseph because he would have fun with them as well as help them with their work. While Seto and the other sacred guardians would take some of the orphans as their students and train them, Joseph would help them with their chores and let them have fun. "Besides," Seto added, "I think I would rather adopt than have children of my own."

Joseph could never figure out which seemed like the better plan. Adopting children always seemed more generous and caring, but having children seemed like the real thing. Some of the orphans would be even adopted by some of the servants. Perhaps it was the loving bond that mattered more than being bound by blood. That is how families are formed, after all. But all Joseph could say was, "Well, don't let Kisara hear you say that when she decides she wants to bear your children."

"If that is what Kisara wants, then I will happily accept it," Seto told him.

Joseph never understood why Seto would always change his mind about the things he wanted. Then he realized it was because he remembered to consider the feelings of the woman he loved. Soon, Joseph started thinking about it being the same way for him and Freya. Soon the four of them would be in the same place as their king and queen; happily married and starting their own families.


	6. Jirachi's Feelings and Seto's Apology

Jirachi's Feelings and Seto's Apology

Some of the royal beasts were in the palace courtyard discussing yesterday's surprise. It wasn't a big problem because they would only be talking about it amongst themselves and not with any commoners or visitors even if they were beasts of legend. Jirachi was flying around in excitement. To him, a child for the king and queen meant a new playmate for him. Not just a playmate, but someone to protect as well. Jirachi would be like a big brother. He always considered it that way because he often heard he was one of the many Magical Creatures born from the will of the Great Goddess Millennia. And since the new child would be Millennia's new heiress, she would be Jirachi's little sister or cousin.

One of Jirachi's friends, Celebi, took notice of Jirachi's excitement and decided to speak with him. "It's wonderful news, isn't it, Prince Jirachi?"

He finally calmed down so he could speak with his friend. "Please don't call me 'prince'. It doesn't seem right to me." Since his human companion became the new queen of Egypt, Jirachi became Egypt's prince of monsters. He wasn't necessarily a leader of the country, but he still ruled the beasts alongside his friend Lucario. Jirachi had kept insisting to his friends not to call him their prince, but it couldn't be helped for them. Some of them were even the guardian beasts of the royal court, and it especially couldn't be helped for them; not even Celebi. Even though she was a free beast of legend, she served as Isis' guardian beast. Just as the power of the Millennium Necklace gave Isis the power to recall the past and predict the future, Celebi could travel to the past and future. Not to mention they were both healers of sorts.

Celebi smiled and told Jirachi she couldn't deny his request no matter how many times he insisted and even if they were just friends. "You know I can't help it. It's a royal custom, after all."

"I suppose so," Jirachi groaned. He refocuses his attention on Mystery and happily sighs. "I guess I always knew. I mean, the queen does look a little different and she has been behaving a little differently."

"It's unmistakable, Prince," said Celebi. "It's the look every woman, human and creature, gets when she knows she's about to become a mother." Looking at Mystery, she continues to explain, "She's always looking so happy for no particular reason at all except for her discovery. Now that she knows about it, she'll do anything to keep it safe and take good care of it." Celebi had seen it several times before when she helped examine mothers-to-be; seeing them look so happy and taking proper care of themselves.

Jirachi faces Celebi and asks her, "They are having a daughter, right?" He had to ask because he had been told that the first child born unto Millennia's family would always be a daughter. As a result, the first daughter would be the one to inherit the powers of the Great Goddess. Not that he had any objections; he thought it would be fun to have a baby sister. Besides, he remembered that Mystery wanted a daughter of her own.

"Well, there's really no way of knowing for sure right away," Celebi honestly answered. "I suppose only time will tell. But I'm sure the Great Goddess will let the pharaoh and queen know what they're having." After that, Celebi and Jirachi decided they would talk to the rest of their friends. Even Mana would be joining them.

"You're really excited about this, aren't you, Prince Jirachi?" Latios asked.

He makes the same request again. "Please don't call me 'prince'. It doesn't feel right hearing my friends call me that."

"You know we can't help that," said Latias. "Besides, we have to now that you're royalty."

"I guess so," said Jirachi. "But you're right; I am excited. I'm going to be a big brother." Seeing his friends look confused, he explains, "All right, so you know how the baby is going to be Millennia's new heiress? Well, you also know how people believe me to be one of Millennia's children? We're both children of the Great Goddess, so that makes me like a big brother."

Hearing Jirachi's voice and listening to what he's saying, Seto interrupts by laughing and asking, "You a brother to a human child? That has to be the most absurd thing I've ever heard." Then he turns his attention to the rest of the royal beasts. "Do any of you honestly believe monsters like you are actually going to be friends with our future princess? A human infant is not a toy, you know."

"We know," Jirachi replied. He was aware that infants had to be handled gently and softly. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Seto. I may just be a little monster, but I can be a big help."

"Size doesn't matter, you're still a monster," Seto retorted. "It also matters not if you are a royal beast. You see, Jirachi, the fact is that no one wants a monster no matter what status, what size, or what their appearance or nature near a baby."

Jirachi wanted to protest. He met Mystery when she was a baby and they always did everything together; play, fight, eat, sleep, and learn. They even taught each other how to speak.

Even after hearing that, Seto continued to torment his friend. "You may have done all of that with Queen Mystery, but she was not a newborn when you first met. Besides, you are much older now and your antics have changed." Jirachi was older, but his maturity remained somewhat the same. He was still a little childish and curious. He understood his flaws, but he still wanted to be a big brother. Seto places his hand over Jirachi's head. "I know it's hard for you to accept, my friend, but these are the facts. Even if you have your reasons for wanting to be with the child, many of the royal humans will do everything to keep you away. When that happens, everyone you loved will ignore you and in time, forget about you."

As Seto continued to explain, Jirachi started to imagine what things would be like for him. Would he really be pushed away and scorned for just wanting to help? Would he never get the chance to relive those fun moments? Would he be forced to live out in the cold? When Seto finally finished, Jirachi groaned.

"Don't listen to him, Jirachi," Mana told him. "He's always this way and you know he's lying."

Seto shakes his head. "What did I tell you in the beginning, Mana? It's the truth." He finally stood on his feet, but before he left, he gave Jirachi another warning. "And remember, my confused little friend. When a baby moves in, the monster moves out," he said and walked back inside the palace.

Tears flowed from Jirachi's eyes. Whether or not anything Seto just told him was true, it still hurt. None of the other royal beasts paid any mind, however, but it didn't help much. They had to do something to help their friend.

Even Mana didn't like seeing Jirachi look sad. "I don't believe he's telling the truth, but don't worry. I'm going to help you."

"But how," Jirachi asks after wiping his tears.

"Well, if any of the royals decide to feed you any leftovers, I'll share my food with you instead. And if you have to sleep outside on the ground or in a tree, then I'll sleep with you."

"But you have a bed, Mana," he reminded, "Why would you sleep without comfort?"

"Because you're my friend, Jirachi, and friends are always there for each other," she tells him and smiles. Jirachi smiles back and hugs her. It made him feel better knowing he was still loved and cared about by others. But that wouldn't be enough to restore his hopes. Since it was Mystery's child and he was her monster, he had to settle things with her.

When Mana heard her name being called, she left the courtyard and went back inside the palace. Sakuya rubbed her head against Jirachi's to comfort him. "She's right, Jirachi. Don't let it get to you. It's not his child anyway, so it's not up to him to decide who gets to be her friends."

Lucario picks Jirachi up and holds him. "You should talk to the pharaoh and queen about the matter. Even I believe you deserve to be friends with their child. Just as you said, she's your sister."

Even though he saw that his friends were right, Jirachi wasn't in the mood to talk to them right now. Instead, he decided he needed to clear his mind and relax. Everyone respected his decision and agreed to leave him alone for a while.

While Seto was in his study looking over some scrolls, Kisara stormed in with an angry look. Startled, Seto accidently smears one of the scrolls. "Have you gone mad?" he scolded. "You may now be a royal, but manners are still in order."

Kisara pays no attention. Instead, she lifts her hand and slaps Seto in the face. "I just heard everything you said in the courtyard. How could you be so cruel to your friend? Especially when you know how sensitive he is?"

Seto places his hand over his cheek. He did know Jirachi's personality very well, but still thought it would be fun to tease him. There was no problem in saying all the things he did anyway since he was being honest right from the start.

"That doesn't matter," Kisara scolded. "Even if you were being honest, it wasn't funny. It was mean. It's Atem and Mystery's child, so let them decide what's best for it. Also, let Mystery decide whether or not Jirachi can be its friend. Didn't you even think that maybe you were hurting Jirachi's feelings? Or how would you like it if the pharaoh and queen told you that they didn't want you in their child's life?"

Seto cleans his desk and remarks, "Just as you said, it's their child."

"Precisely," said Kisara. "But what if I was having your child and told you and I didn't want you in its life?" Seto said nothing after hearing that. He wasn't being ignorant; he was just speechless. He wouldn't have liked that very much. Then he started to think about Jirachi's feelings. Kisara finally calms down. "I love you, Seto, but this has to stop. No matter how funny you find yourself to be, you still end up hurting your friends. Even if you do it because you like them and want to have fun with them, you need to consider their feelings and stop acting like you can control everything." Then she leaves the study.

As Seto started rewriting the scroll, he started thinking about what Kisara said. Jirachi was his friend and he did hurt his feelings. An apology was in order. But as Kisara mentioned, Jirachi was very sensitive and wouldn't be the forgiving type after hearing all that he was just told. So he decided to set things right between them.

That evening, Seto saw Jirachi playing in the palace courtyard with Mana. He approached them and asked if he could play along, but they ignored him and decided to go inside and help Joseph with his work. He tried again the next morning when Jirachi was having breakfast, but Jirachi teleported away. He even offered to give Jirachi a bath when he finished eating. Again, to no avail. For Jirachi to stubbornly refuse to listen and want to be left alone, Seto knew this wouldn't be easy. He was used to getting this sort of reaction when he wanted to apologize to Joseph and Mahad for having petty arguments and childish quarrels, but this was the first time he made Jirachi feel so bad that he didn't want to talk to him.

Summer was over and it was now the middle of autumn. Preparations had to be made for the arrival of winter; making sure there was plenty of food, keeping everyone in comfort, and managing crops and fields. Since it was the desert, days in the cold seasons would still be typically warm and skies would be clear, but precautions still had to be made.

Mystery managed the first half of her pregnancy with grace and happiness. With Isis and Mahad's help, she kept in good health for herself and for her daughter. With the progressing of time, it was now clear that the child she was carrying was indeed feminine. It wasn't just because Millennia herself was feminine or because the Great Goddess told Mystery so, but because of the small, but strong connection within.

Looking at Mystery, Seto held a piece of papyrus in one hand and a feather in the other. "Just a few months left," he said to himself.

Jirachi heard him and realized what he was doing. "Cut it out, Seto!" he growled. Trying to hold back his tears and bite back his hiccups, he tells him, "Stop counting already!" and flies away.

At first, Seto didn't know what Jirachi was so upset about, then he remembered that it was because of what he told him. But it wasn't his fault. Seto had tried many times to apologize to Jirachi, but still ened up being ignored. Other times, Jirachi would be so irritated for the times Seto would constantly try to talk to him, he would lose his temper and end up attacking his friend. Seto had received the message that Jirachi wanted to be left alone and would leave him to think things through. Sad to say that neither of them got over their problems.

Jirachi went to the royal treasury and looked through a mirror to gaze at his reflection. He had been doing it several times, asking himself if he was a human or monster. Thinking about the similarities humans and monsters share, he can't find himself to compare with either of them. Embracing the fact that he was born with the body, instincts, and behavior of a monster, he looks happy at first, but when he thinks about his human manners, he tries to envision himself as a human. However, it still ends up as the same result: disappointment.

Atem found Jirachi and sighed. He learned about what happened between him and Seto and didn't want things to continue being this way for his two best friends. "Jirachi, we need to talk."

Jirachi gives the king his attention and flies over to him. He thought he understood what he wanted to say, so without letting him speak up, Jirachi tells him, "I know, Pharaoh. You came to tell me that I shouldn't stay angry with Seto. But it's so hard for me to forgive him and put it all behind me. Do you notice how he treats Mahad and Joseph? I know he's just teasing them, but he's still being mean."

"Yes, and I don't appreciate his attitude. But still, there are some things you need to know." Then they start making their way to the palace courtyard. "Jirachi, you must understand, part of what Seto said is true, and part of what Seto said is not."

At first, Jirachi thought that the king was taking Seto's side because they were best friends, but soon learned that a lot of his explanations were true. It pained Jirachi to hear that no animal or monster had any business near a baby, but it made him feel relieved to know that he would never be ignored or forgotten. Still, no matter what, Jirachi had to mind his manners and be considerate.

"You see, Jirachi," continued Atem, "we would never abandon or hurt you because we love you."

Jirachi always knew that the pharaoh and queen loved him. He knew he was also loved by Mana, Mahad, Kisara, Freya, and Joseph, but didn't think Seto loved him. "But why would Seto want to hurt my feelings if he loves me?" Jirachi learned that sometimes it would be all right for friends to have their disagreements and fight, but it was never all right to hurt one another.

Atem couldn't answer. He instead got back to the last topic and said, "We also know you would never do anything to hurt any of us. We have always appreciated you for who you are and you have always been good to the rest of us. You are our friend, Jirachi, and we appreciate that," as he rubs his back to comfort him.

"Even though I'm a monster?"

"Human or monster, you are our friend and we love you no matter what," said Mystery. Jirachi lifts himself up and sees the rest of their friends standing next to them. Mystery moves closer to Atem and takes Jirachi in her arms. "Oh, Jirachi," she sighs, hugging him. "I am grateful to have a friend like you. You have always looked out for me since I was little. Now you can do the same for our child." She wasn't saying that just to be fair and disappoint Seto, but because it was the right thing to do.

Even though he had Mystery's approval, Jirachi still had to ask for Atem's. "Can I, Pharaoh?"

"Yes," he answers. "Be a big brother to our little princess."

It made Jirachi happy to hear that. He dries his eyes and gives the pharaoh and queen his gratitude. He also lowers himself and hugs Mystery's stomach. "Don't worry, little princess. I'm going to help take good care of you because I'm your big brother."

Everyone smiles and laughs. Seto clears his throat and tries one last time. "Jirachi?" The little monster finally gives his friend his attention and promises to listen. "I'm really sorry for hurting your feelings. I was just-"

"I know," he interrupted, "you were just teasing. But you were also being honest," he says, finding his apology sincere. "Just please don't do it again."

"So am I forgiven?"

"I never said that," Jirachi reminded.

"Well, can you forgive me?"

"Why should I?"

Seto smiles nervously and tells him, "Because it's my birthday and I would appreciate it."

"That's not a legitimate answer," Joseph told him. Seto hit him on the head for saying that.

"No, it's not," repeated Jirachi. He finally smiles at Seto and tells him, "But I can forgive you because that's what friends do." Then he rubs his hands together and asks, "Can we still be friends?"

Seto smiles and says, "Yes, friends forever." Jirachi laughs and moves closer to hug Seto's face. Seto laughs as well and places his hand around Jirachi to hug him. Kisara moves closer to them and kisses them both. Freya and Joseph smile at each other and place their arms over each other's shoulders.


	7. Finding a Place

Finding a Place

With friendships restored, everyone could happily return to their ways. Mana went back to her lessons for the rest of the day. Also, now that the orphans were finished with school, they could attend to their work. Many young girls helped the royal handmaids with washing clothing and scrubbing floors. Several young boys helped keep the royal beasts clean and prepare meals. Younger children had been taught how to weave and sew. Even siblings worked together to manage the stables, temples, and courtyard. Even though some children were happy with their work and able to find new families among their superiors and friends, some actually were not.

There were seven sisters born unto one common family. Their mother had died after the youngest sister was born and their father had recently fallen ill. Dying slowly from his illness, the sisters were forced to live and work in the palace. All of them were happy except for the eldest. Her name was Suiguintoh and she had a hard time fitting in. She missed her father so much, his death left her quiet and wanting to be alone. She worked, learned, and had good food and comfort, but she felt like she was in a cage. Mystery had seen that before with Luna and wanted to help Suiguintoh by being her friend.

Many of the other royals were not fond of Suiguintoh. She had very bad habits and would often steal or damage property. The damages were accidental, but she would always be scolded for stealing. Her habit didn't just get her punished, but also beaten. Finally, she decided that she was fed up with the cruelty and discomfort of the palace. She only said 'goodbye' to her sisters and started on a journey to be her own person.

Finally, Suiguintoh, along with her guardian beast, a Murkrow named Mei-Mei, made it to the outskirts. They were tired and had no food, so they stopped at the ruins of Kul Elna. The damages and eerie atmosphere didn't bother them. They went inside the first house and made themselves at home.

It was hard for them to sleep because of the rain. The wind was cold and water kept splashing on their faces. The flash of lightning and roar of thunder made Suiguintoh sit up with her arms around her legs. Soon she started to regret her decision. "I should never have come here," she scolded herself. "I think I really would have been happier working in the palace. I actually would have been a lot happier if they weren't trying to change me. Why couldn't they understand me?" Just thinking about it made Suiguintoh start to cry and miss her family.

Things started to look better with the sky now clear and the sun shining. But an empty stomach couldn't be ignored. Suiguintoh needed to find food for herself and for her bird. She stepped out of the house and smelled something delicious in the air. The scent of cooked meat brought her to the house Bakura and Max were living in. With them and their own monsters surrounding the food, there would be no way to steal a meal. Suiguintoh stepped back, but the sound of her kicking a rock attracted the attention of the dogs. One of them, Houndoom, lifted his head and growled. The other two, Arcanine and Mightyena, picked up Suiguintoh's scent and found her in front of the house. Houndoom leaped on her, bared his teeth, and growled ferociously as saliva dripped from his mouth. Mei-Mei tried to fight back and protect her, but Arcanine stopped her with his Flamethrower attack.

Bakura finally stepped outside. "What's going on out here?" he asked. He got Houndoom to move away. He lifted Suiguintoh by the collar of her dress. The poor girl whimpered, but said nothing. Bakura loosened his grip and pushed her aside. "This is no place for children. Get out of here."

She finally spoke up. "Where am I supposed to go?"

He looked back at her angrily. "I don't know and I don't care. Now get out," he repeated. Then he saw Suiguintoh's legs tremble. Just as she was about to lose her balance, Bakura caught her. He placed his hand on her forehead and felt that it was hot. He heard her stomach rumble and knew she was famished. He brought her inside and placed her on his bed.

Max didn't know what was coming over Bakura. She knew that he would warn anybody he encountered and kill those who didn't heed his warning. It didn't even matter how old they were. She had never even seen him take a liking to children. Nonetheless, Max helped him to take care of the girl. She placed a cold wet cloth on her forehead and left a plate of meat and grain beside her. It would take a while for the girl to recover, so they left her to rest.

"She may be unconscious, but I was able to read her mind," Max told Bakura. "She's just like me; a servant girl who had been abused and misunderstood. She ran away looking for a better life for herself. She has even been punished the same way I have been." Max found herself developing a soft side for the girl. She even knew that Bakura was feeling the same way. They decided to talk about what to do with her.

A few hours later, Suiguintoh started coming back to her senses. Bakura saw her open her eyes. They were violet cat-like eyes. He thought that perhaps she had been abused for her bewitching looks. She wasn't even a follower of Cobalt, but was dressed like one. "Ah, you're awake," he told her.

Suiguintoh removed the cloth from her forehead. Max took it from her to cool it down again and gave her some cold water to drink. Suiguintoh happily drank the water and asked, "Did you help me?"

"I didn't do that much," Bakura lied, "I just couldn't leave you out there like a carcass waiting to be devoured." He puts his eyes back on her. "Where did you get those bruises?" He really did know, but he couldn't let her know what he and Max just talked about. Before Suiguintoh could say anything, he told her, "You don't have to answer. I probably know."

Max decided to explain what she found out about Suiguingtoh, but she explained it to her like it was an opinion. Suiguintoh was amazed and confused about how they could be right about her. "I was in your place when I was your age, kid," Max told her. "In fact, I made a lot of the same choices you made. Then Bakura found me and helped me to live a better life."

"Don't think it will be the same for you, though," said Bakura. "We have no patience for children. We can't even take responsibility for them. Max and I look out for ourselves."

Suiguintoh got out of bed and asked Bakura and Max to hear her out. "The both of you understand my situation and know I have no home to go to. You may not have done much for me, but I owe you my life now. It wouldn't be too much to take me as your servant. You don't even have to take care of me, really."

Max smiled and shook her head. "I don't know what you could possibly be thinking serving us, but I admire your wits."

Bakura thought for a moment. Since this girl used to live in the palace, perhaps the situation could be tolerable. Perhaps he could use her just as he had been using Max. "Well, my dear girl, you make a quality offer. But should I accept your servitude, know that I won't be responsible for your health or safety. Be grateful I'll keep a roof over your head, but you are responsible for yourself."

"I accept your terms," Suiguintoh immediately said, "And I'll carry out your orders. I made it clear I can take care of myself and I can prove it if you'll give me a chance."

"Very well," said Bakura, "but in the meantime, rest up and regain your energy. Tomorrow, your training begins." That would be enough time for them to get to know each other. Bakura would take this time telling Suiguintoh his secrets. At the same time, he would learn what kind of information she had on the royals since she worked for them.

Speaking of which, Max decided to take this as an opportunity to check up on her friends at the palace. To keep them convinced that she was their friend, she removed the Cobalt Star from her heart and left Bakura to guard it. Afterwards, she changed her appearance to take on the shape of Luna. She changed out of her black outfit and dressed in purple clothes and changed her eyes from blue to gold. Now the royals wouldn't suspect a thing. When the transformation was complete, Luna headed to the palace and left Bakura to explain everything to Suiguintoh.

Luna walked through the palace gates and the great hall. When she came to the throne room, everyone was surprised to see her. Mystery, being the only one to recognize Luna, kindly welcomed her as a friend. Luna showed the same affection and the both approached each other to hug. "Oh, Mystery," Luna softly sighed. "Look at you, queen of Egypt, and with child, no less."

Mystery chuckled. "And look at you, free and lively." Then they both hugged once again. "Oh, Luna, it is so good to see you again. I have missed you."

Kisara and Freya gossiped as they landed an angry glance at Luna. "I just don't understand that woman," Kisara whispered.

Freya agreed. "How can she come here when she's not even a follower of the Great Goddess Millennia?"

Shimon and Aknadin finally recognized Luna, but couldn't believe it was really her. For all they knew, she died after she escaped from the palace as a child. They scorned and jeered, but Mystery assured them that Luna was a free woman and their friend.

The queen wanted to convince everyone that Luna had changed and become a good friend, but Luna told her, "Queen Mystery, in my heart you are my friend. But things cannot be as they once were."

"I see no reason why not," Mystery told her.

"As your subjects say, I am a daughter of the Dark Lord Cobalt."

After hearing Luna admit that, the rest of the royals began spouting jeers and nasty comments. "Is that why you're here?" asked Freya. "To tell us who you really are and where your loyalties lie?"

"She admits she's loyal to Cobalt," Joseph cried out. "Maybe she's a Cobalt spy." It wasn't meant as a joke, but Joseph and Seto and some of the other men laughed at that.

Mystery raised her arms to silence her subjects. "Luna is not a spy; she is our friend." Then she asks Luna to follow her to a quiet part of the palace. They come to a small room. "Please forgive Joseph. He still refuses to act his age and mind his manners."

"No, they're right to think that about me. I can't be loyal to Cobalt and to you at the same time. That kind of loyalty is a double-edged sword that can end up hurting me as well as the people I care about."

"But you are a free woman now, Luna. You can be loyal to whomever you decide, Millennia or Cobalt. Besides, you being a spy is the least of my worries. You see, Luna, when I married Atem, I let it out to the public that I was Millennia's true heiress. Not by accident. I did it in hopes of-"

"Because you wanted to know who the heir of Cobalt was," Luna finished for her. She keeps quiet for a moment, then decides to tell Mystery the truth. Not completely, though. Luna wanted to keep Mystery convinced that she was her friend, but she couldn't allow Bakura to think it was a true friendship. She sighs and begins by saying, "Queen Mystery, I have a confession. I _am_ a spy, but not for Cobalt; for you."

Mystery's eyes widen hearing that. "Are you really?"

"Yes, and I have information you may want to hear. I discovered that the heir of Cobalt is a man named Bakura. He lives in the outskirts. He found out about you, but hasn't made himself known. He's been keeping to the shadows."

"Is there anything else you know about him that you can tell me?"

Luna placed her fingers close to her lips and told Mystery to keep her voice down. "I'm sorry. This is all I have to offer."

Mystery lowers her voice and asks, "Have you always known?"

Luna nods and apologizes again. "I would have told you sooner. Or rather, I _wanted_ to tell you. Even though I always considered you my friend, I had to lie to you." Then she puts her hand behind her back and crosses her fingers. "Not out of hatred, but to keep myself alive. I saw him with the Cobalt Star and he threatened to kill me if I let the word get out to you and the others."

"You do not have to live like this," said Mystery, "I can protect you from him."

"Not in your current state," Luna told her. "Don't risk the life of your child for me when I'll only keep endangering you. But please understand I also want to protect you from the heir of Cobalt. I won't tell him of your condition, but promise me you won't share what we discussed with your subjects."

Mystery succumbed to Luna's request only because she knew that if these secrets were to get out, Luna's life wouldn't be the only one in danger. If the heir of Cobalt found out that his identity was revealed and the royals were onto him, he would murder Luna and come after the royal family.

Luna looked away and growled. "I hate this. I hate feeling like I'm being backed into a corner and having to choose sides. I also hate that you find your dreams to be coming true and that they all seem like they're being taken away. I also hate that you have to put up with this." She stops for a moment and smiles at Mystery. "But what I hate most of all is myself for hating you; especially for no reason." But Luna did want what Mystery had; a home and a real loving family. "Pray that your child will bring you good fortune."

Mystery smiles back at her friend. "Thank you, Luna. And worry not. Your secret is safe with me. And I promise to protect you." Then they shake hands, hug, and head their own ways.

The sacred guardians, along with Mana, Joseph, and the cousins began talking about suspicions about Luna's loyalty. "You can't be loyal to the Dark Lord and the Great Goddess," Seto told them. "The way I see it, Luna is only _pretending_ to be a friend to the queen."

"It didn't seem like that to me," said Joseph.

"But perhaps Seto is right, Joseph," Mahad told them. "For Luna to say she's a spy-,"

Joseph interrupts him and says, "It all comes down to whether or not you trust her. Queen Mystery trusts Luna. Therefore, I do as well."

"Queen Mystery can make mistakes," Freya told him. She still had bitter feelings for Luna and didn't trust her. "And you shouldn't trust Luna just because she does."

Joseph sensed Freya's bitterness and told her, "You're blinded by hatred."

"No, I'm not," Freya argued, even though she really was. She had never taken the time to see Luna for anything besides a bad person who took pleasure in hurting others. Other than that, Freya felt like Luna was trying to poison Joseph's mind and crush his spirit.

Joseph sighs and takes control of his temper. "Look, I really don't want to fight. But a wise friend once told me to be a friend to someone who needs one. I followed that wisdom because it was the right thing to do; not for myself, but for Luna. She needs to know that we trust her. If she says she's on our side, then I believe her. And if that's the case, then we need to protect her and be there for her as we would for anyone else in this kingdom."

"Joseph, I know friendship is your thing, but come on," Mana groaned.

"Even if we do," Seto was saying, "Luna won't provide us with any information we need on the heir of Cobalt. Rather she'll provide him with information about the pharaoh and queen. We're practically giving ourselves to the enemy."

"We'll give Luna one chance," said Mahad. "If she does anything suspicious or traitorous, we'll report to the king and queen right away." Finally, the meeting was adjourned.


	8. Darkness: To Find it or be Found by it

Darkness: To Find it or be Found by it

Even though the meeting had ended, Seto, Mahad, and Joseph couldn't take their minds off the matter. "You know, I'm actually surprised that the heir of Cobalt hasn't made himself known yet," said Mahad. "You would think he would after the announcement the queen made to the public."

Joseph smiles and shows optimism. "Relax, you worry too much. I'm sure that the heir of Cobalt and the evil Star are right under our noses." Then he jokes to himself, "The best place to hide as long as we're not sneezing."

Seto heard him and hit him on the head. "This is not funny," he scolded. "But you make a good point. That's probably how he wants it. He knows everything, but is waiting to attack until the time is right for him. And I can wager that the time is when our princess will be born."

Joseph rubs his head. "But that's supposed to be when spring starts. What are we supposed to do in the meantime? Sit and wait for him to attack us or go out there and find him first?"

Both Mahad and Seto had a hard time trying to decide. For one, they didn't know the first thing about the enemy they knew, yet didn't know. Meaning that they didn't know what they would be up against once they would encounter him. Since it would be a first, they had to be cautious, patient, and think things through. But they had to protect the royal family and the people of their kingdom.

Typically, the silence made Joseph impatiently decide for himself. "Well, that's it then."

"Where are you going," Mahad asks.

"I'm going to find him right now," he answered. "He does his work at night." Then he headed outside to get his Flygon ready.

Seto and Mahad follow him and try to persuade him to stop, but he stubbornly refuses to listen to him. They finally give in and decide to follow him by riding their own beasts Salamence and Latios. The three friends decided that the first place to look would be in the outskirts since that was where many of Cobalt's followers lived.

They landed their dragons in the outskirts and stopped to rest for a while. It was a big place and they knew that the heir of Cobalt could be anywhere. But Seto and Mahad hoped that their Millennium Items would detect his presence. If the Millennium Star could sense the Cobalt Star, there was no reason why the Millennium Items couldn't.

Everyone decided that they needed to store up their energy for when they would be ready to meet the heir of Cobalt, so a fire was set and dinner was made. While they ate, they went back to the matter and talked about Luna. Joseph considered Luna his friend and didn't like hearing others speak ill of her. But he had to bring himself to agree with Mahad and Seto because they had legitimate reasons even if they were personal opinions.

"She is a spy," said Seto, "but not for us. If she was, she would be telling us everything she knows about the heir of Cobalt. But the way I see it, she comes to the palace to gather information on the royal family and pass it on to him."

Joseph swallowed a bite of his fish and spoke up. "Well, didn't it occur to you that perhaps Luna's silence is an act of protection? She is trying to be cautious so she doesn't end up being killed."

"It still doesn't seem that way to me," Seto argued. "I say she is keeping herself alive to help the enemy attack and kill the royal family."

Mahad decides to interfere as usual and stop an argument from rising. "Both of you stop. We don't know anything about our enemy and trust is becoming a difficult matter. We shouldn't be quick to make assumptions without first gathering as much information as we can. That is why we are here. Whatever Luna's reasons are for being secretive, we have to take matters into our own hands." He drinks from his flask and continues on. "Although it is true that our queen revealed to the Egyptian people that she is heiress of Millennia, whether or not the heir of Cobalt knows is at this moment unclear. Pray he remains ignorant of her secrets."

"So if he knows," Joseph was saying, "He'll come to the palace to attack her?"

"Attack, kill, destroy, condemn to the Shadow Realm," Seto answered. "But while we're here, we should keep quiet about our queen. Our enemy could be hiding in the shadows and listening to us."

Mahad nods in agreement and finishes his meal. Then his Millennium Ring starts reacting. The pointers on the Ring start moving around. "Something evil is nearby. It's hard to tell what kind of force it is, but it's too weak to be the Cobalt Star." Hearing that, the men learned that they were in the right vicinity. But it was still too soon to act. They didn't know what they would be up against, so they couldn't afford to make a hasty or careless mistake.

The Millennium Ring started acting up again, only much stronger. "Wait a minute," Mahad says, now standing up and looking more alert. "There's something else out there." Seto and Joseph stand up also and follow his gaze into the southwestern direction. Since the force was this strong, it wasn't far away, so they could walk.

They found themselves standing before the ruins of Kul Elna. They looked in surprise and fear. Neither Seto nor Joseph had any idea what could have happened. Mahad knew all of its secrets, but didn't think it would be wise to tell his friends. Perhaps the darkness he was sensing was coming from the spirits of the village.

Joseph volunteered to go and check things out. He knew the Millennium Items would make his friends easily detectable. Since he didn't have a Millennium Item, he would be safe and unnoticed. He wouldn't be able to sense any force of darkness, but it wouldn't matter. Just one quick glance would be enough.

Mahad knew Joseph would be unprotected, so he suggested, "We should head back to the palace and alert the royals."

Joseph was just as scared, but he didn't want his friends to sense his fear. So he chuckled and assured them that he would be all right. "Don't worry, Mahad. Nothing's going to happen."

No matter what the situation or how worried they were, Mahad and Seto would let Joseph have his way. Sometimes it was a good thing to do, but if he really would end up in trouble, then they would take action and come to his rescue. It was only good because he would help them gather information. Seto sighed in submission, then asked, "Well, what are we supposed to do while you're gone?"

"Nothing," Joseph answered. "Absolutely nothing. Do not draw attention to yourselves." Then he disguised himself in a hooded robe. "I'll be back in a few minutes." So he started his path down the village.

As he was walking, Joseph started having second thoughts. Since nighttime was the time the heir of Cobalt would start his attacks, he would probably be out attacking the nearest villages. The outskirts were his domain, but he would be out making his rounds. Realizing that, he went back to Mahad and Seto and told them so. That was when they decided to come back in the morning.

And they did come back in the morning. Things started out quiet, so they took it easy for a while. Mahad's Millennium Ring hadn't been acting strangely; meaning that they were safe. "We should take this time to plan," suggested Mahad.

"I agree," said Joseph. "We need to think things through. To find the heir of Cobalt, we have to think like a follower of Cobalt. We have to know what they want and where they would go."

Seto grinned, liking the idea. "Say the heir of Cobalt does know everything. He may be wanting us to think that. Then he'll be expecting us to search for him. But he'll already be out of our reach."

Just thinking about it started giving Joseph a headache. "Just when I start to think we're onto him, he's actually onto us."

"This is all hypothetical," Mahad assured. "But it may just be that way. The heir of Cobalt is cunning and not to be taken for a fool. This is also for sure, we're dealing with a dangerous man. But there may be a way to investigate him undetected." Then he stood up and placed his fingers on his friends' foreheads.

"What are you doing?" Joseph asked.

"I am casting a spell that will allow us to communicate mentally. That way, if the heir of Cobalt is nearby, he won't be able to hear us. I will also make sure he won't be able to see us." Then he started incanting a magic spell. The three men turned invisible. "These protective enchantments will conceal us and hide our scents from any monsters. Just remember, keep quiet and calm." Finally, they started on the path to Kul Elna.

Since they were invisible, they would easily get lost from each other. That was why mental communication came in handy. Of course, the enchantments wouldn't last long, meaning that they had to be quick. That didn't mean they didn't have to be careful. Mahad went to the square of the village. With so much evil in the atmosphere, it was hard to know for certain which part of the village to check out. Seto and Joseph thoroughly investigated every house. Strangely, every one of them was empty.

When the enchantments wore off, the three met up again in the square. "I don't understand," Mahad told them. "The forces of darkness are strongest here. I was certain that the heir of Cobalt would be here."

"It's clear that he's onto us," said Joseph. "He must have known we would be coming back." Then he growls of impatience. "This is practically a game to him. He's toying with us like a rat would to cats."

Mahad was also beginning to lose his patience. He was about to speak up until his Millennium Ring started shining. "Why is it acting like this?"

"Could be trouble," Joseph suggested. "That's what it usually means."

"Never mind that," Seto told him. "We're the ones in trouble." The others follow his gaze and see three dogs coming their way. The dogs stop in front of them growling with their teeth bared.

Joseph cries out and gets behind Seto. "Don't let them get me," he whined.

Irritated, Seto asks him, "Do I look like a human shield to you!?"

Nervously, he answers, "I'm not going to lie to you, Seto. Yes, you do." He said that because Seto was much older and stronger than he was.

The dogs finally soften their growling after hearing a whistle. The three friends see a man dressed in a hooded black cloak. "Well, this is unexpected," the man told them. "Pardon my dogs. Anyone they see trespassing on our home is an enemy. But it's clear that you three men are royalty." He looks closely at Mahad and Seto and tells them, "Based upon your clothes and golden ornaments, I assume that the two of you are high priests. And your friend must be your squire."

Joseph growls, taking that as an insult. "And you must be the man we've been searching for."

They can't see it under his hood, but he's smiling. "I suppose I'm a wanted criminal," he joked. "But I guess that's to be expected. I am well known around these parts." He finally lifts his hood and reveals his features. "Perhaps it's time we became acquainted. I am Bakura."

Mahad's eyes widen. "You are Bakura?" he repeated.

"I've heard that name somewhere before," Joseph whispers.

Seto leans closer to him and whispers back, "So have I. He's the criminal the people here have mentioned. They say he's a master thief and vicious murderer."

"I can hear you over there," Bakura told them. "Did any of those pitiful excuses for barbarians also happen to mention accusing me of being Cobalt's true heir?"

"Actually," Mahad was saying, "we were about to assume the same thing. I sense great darkness within you; practically stronger than any other dark force I have ever sensed before. We do not know for sure because we do not hold the Millennium Star, but perhaps you could tell us the truth."

Bakura keeps silent for a moment, then starts laughing. They see black bat wings emerging from behind him and unfolding. "There's nothing to tell. The truth is out." The three friends gaze in fear and amazement. "But I'm afraid I can't let you go free. Now that you know my secret, you must pay the price. There are many different kinds of punishments I could inflict upon you." While Bakura thinks of a way to torture his victims, Mahad, Seto, and Joseph take this chance to escape. Bakura growls and sends his dogs to go after them.

Joseph turns back and sees the dogs coming. He runs back to them to hold them off and give his friends the chance to escape. He tries fighting the dogs off, but they keep leaping on him and biting him. Mahad and Seto come back with their dragons and send the dogs running back. Darkrai takes their place in the fight and launches his Dark Void attack, putting the dragons to sleep and forcing them to have haunting nightmares. The dragons fall to the ground and the men tumble off of their backs. They landed in the middle of the desert. They were far away from their enemies, but also far from the city.

Seto picked up his hat, dusted it, and placed it back on his head. Mahad did the same with his headdress and gathered his medical supplies. Joseph was covered with so many scratches and bite marks that it hurt to move and stand up. He knew he had to be treated. Mahad took a vial of medicine and rubbed it all over Joseph's scratches. Joseph winced and hissed, but he tried to endure it. Finally, after applying the medicine, Mahad wrapped clean fabric around Joseph's arms and legs.

"There. That should do it," Mahad said, tightly wrapping the fabric. "Take it easy and don't strain yourself or your wounds will open up again."

Joseph smiled weakly. His lower lip was swollen and bleeding from when Houndoom's paw landed on his face and scratched it. "You really are a reliable companion. Now I just need a new pair of clothes."

Seto began rubbing medicine on his own scrapes and said to Joseph, "I'm sure we can sew up those tears and wash away those stains."

"What are we going to do now?" Joseph asked.

"We start making our way back home," said Seto. But that would be a difficult task. With the dragons having nightmares, it would be hard to snap them back to their senses.

Joseph wanted to go home and rest, but getting home was actually the least of his worries. "No, I meant about Bakura," he clarified. "He is going to attack the royal family, guys. Now that we know what we are up against, what do we do?"

Seto keeps silent for a second, then turns to his friends and gives them a simple and obvious answer. "We stop him." But that response led to another question: how would they stop him? The magic of their Millennium Items don't come close to the magic of the Cobalt Star. What would also be the use of planning? They already knew that no matter what, Bakura would be one step ahead and be expecting them to do something. All they could do now was stay on their toes and wait.

Another question arose. "Should we tell the pharaoh and queen what we found out today?" Joseph soon realized it was pointless to ask that. Of course, they would have to tell them.

But Seto instead answered, "No. The less they know, the better. That man is bad news. In the meantime, we should continue to gather as much information as we can about him; what his objectives are and who he is. If Luna refuses to help us, we have to do it ourselves."

"And when he does make his move," Mahad was asking, "What do we do?"

"I don't know yet," Seto answered. "But for now, we need to be prepared for anything. We need to make ourselves strong, cunning, and steady. Mahad, I think it is time you started training your students for combat. And, Joseph, have the royal beasts trained as well. No holding back; give it all you've got."

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Seto," Joseph told him. "Don't make it sound like war has begun. While I agree we need to be prepared, we shouldn't be hard on our students and guardians."

"We cannot just sit by and pretend nothing is wrong," said Mahad. "But if we train like we are going into war, Bakura will assume that. I believe that for the time being, we should keep quiet and act as though nothing has changed. If we do that, Bakura won't assume we may be planning something."

Seto takes time to think about it. "I see, it's the element of surprise. Bakura won't be able to suspect a thing. He'll assume we're ignoring the matter. And when he comes to attack us, we'll be ready for him."

"Great idea," said Joseph. "But how are we going to surprise him?"

"I suppose we will just have to improvise," said Mahad. "Take whatever comes our way and make the most of it." The three friends found themselves agreeing on the matter and began thinking of ideas on how to make their plan work.


	9. Finding Family

Finding Family

As planned, Seto, Mahad, and Joseph kept their secret to themselves and stood by their usual schedules. By night, they went to the outskirts to gather as much information as they could. Most nights, they returned with a few simple wounds. By morning, they would be a little cranky and tired. Sad to say that they hadn't learned anything new. Bakura truly was smart and cunning and wouldn't let any follower of Millennia interfere with his plans. Spying worked in his favor, but not in the favor of the royals.

With Mahad being gone most nights and not doing too well on some days, Mana would practice her spells on her own. It was fun because she could display all that she learned to her friends. When she demonstrated for Mystery, it made Mana sad because the queen couldn't help Mana with her training when she was still carrying her child. But Mystery still had ways of helping without showing Mana her own tactics. Mana still loved Mystery and understood. As much as Mana wanted to become a full-fledged magician, she thought it would be wonderful to have a family of her own. But she wasn't as patient as most of her friends and wouldn't be able to handle the conditions she needed to follow if she was to have children. So she decided it could wait until she had completed her training.

Mana saw Atem and Mystery spending quality time together. Like them, she couldn't wait for the princess to come into the world. Atem was on his knees and had his head against Mystery's stomach to listen to his child. Mystery felt happy with this family bonding. Seeing them this way, Mana wanted to be a part of the bond, so she walked up to her friends. If they were going to be parents and Jirachi was going to be a big brother, then she wanted to be a big sister. And who knows? She could also be a teacher once she would be a magician.

She felt a little embarrassed, but she gathered her courage and cleared her throat. Atem stood up and moved aside for her. "Queen Mystery," she sheepishly said. She looked like a little girl with doe eyes and pink cheeks wanting something from her parents. Finally she made her request. "Could I touch your stomach?"

Mystery smiled sweetly and nodded. Mana's smiled brightened up as she placed her hand on Mystery's stomach. She giggled as she felt the baby moving inside.

Mahad found Mana and was about to scold her for being so childish. He had often disapproved of her childish ways and reprimanded her for her lack of respect. He approached her and said firmly, "Mana, you know better than to-" but before he could finish, Mystery took his hand and placed it on her stomach to feel her child. Feeling her, Mahad's feelings had changed. As if all the good feelings were coming to him, he smiled and sighed. Even he started to think about how wonderful things would be a few weeks from now.

Finally, Mahad put his arm around Mana. "We should be going now. Thank you for sharing this moment with us." Then they both head outside. The both of them actually didn't feel like practicing magic after what happened. They wanted to relax together.

"I can't wait, Master Mahad," Mana told him. "I wish the baby would come sooner. I could help the pharaoh and queen a lot."

"That's true," said Kisara's voice. Mana and Mahad saw her and Freya standing next to them. "And maybe Freya and I should be the ones there for the queen."

Mahad could see how much his friends wanted the bliss to start and how much they wanted to be a part of it. "I'm just as anxious as you girls are about it. Don't worry; we still have several weeks until spring."

Freya clears her throat. "Speaking of spring, that's when Joseph and I decided to get married." Everyone looks at her with happiness about what she just said. "I've been feeling comfortable around here and nothing has happened since I started living here. So I've decided to finally take the next step."

"I've also been feeling the same way and made the same decision," said Kisara. "I'm going to accept Seto's proposal and marry him when spring starts also."

"And will you have children of your own?" Mana asked.

Freya heard Joseph talk about his plans for when they would get married. She told him she wanted to stay close to her friends, but wouldn't mind living in the city to raise a family. Kisara said the same thing to Seto. But their fiancés were loyal to the pharaoh and queen and wanted to remain in the palace. So they agreed that they would stay in the palace and still have their families.

Joseph and Seto saw their friends and decided to join in. "It's wonderful, isn't it?" Joseph asked. "We're all becoming our own person and starting our own lives." He dries his eyes before any tears start falling from them. "I remember when I first met you all. We were the biggest bunch of misfits in the entire kingdom. And now, here we all are ten years later."

Kisara smiles and shakes her head. "Some of us are still misfits."

Mahad smiles as well. "Well, perhaps. But we've all got each other," he says, putting his arm around Mana. Mana lifts her arm and puts her hand over her master's. "And the pharaoh and queen. And we'll have our new princess. The first princess of Egypt to also be the heiress of the Great Goddess Millennia," he boasted. Everyone laughed and cheered. Then they started singing Millennia's lullaby. As the cousins sang, Mana and the boys began playing their instruments. Seto sat next to Mahad and strummed the strings of his guitar while Mahad played his flute. Mana also sat next to her master and began playing her harp while Joseph sat next to her and patted his hands on his drum.

The orphans working in the courtyard approach them to listen to the performance. The audience was made up of Suiguintoh's six little sisters. There was Kanaria, a cunning and clever girl dressed in yellow, sneaky and pushy Suiseiseki and her tomboy twin Souseiseki, the blue-eyed, blonde haired Shinku who was bossy, but a good leader, playful little Hinaichigo, and the one-eyed Kirakishou, who was wise for her age. These six sisters looked up to the pharaoh and queen and their childhood friends as their masters.

Soon a small girl dressed in a purple hooded cloak approached the children and the performers and applauded for them. "That was a wonderful performance," she complemented.

Kisara approaches her and asks, "I'm sorry, but who are you and how did you come here?"

She takes a step forward and introduces herself. "My name is Barasuishou. I heard a small girl named Kirakishou lived here in the palace and I came here looking for her. You see," then she pulls her hood back and reveals her features. "I am her long lost twin sister."

Looking at the small girl, they notice that she looks exactly like Kirakishou, but dressed in purple and with the left side of her face covered up. They assumed she was without a left eye just as Kirakishou was without a right eye. Barasuishou even had wavy white hair like Kirakishou. Barasuishou explains her story and tells the royals, "You see, Mother died after my sister and I were born; leaving Father to raise so many little girls by himself. It was too much for him. As hard as it was, Father separated us and gave me to another family to look after me. My adoptive parents told me of my true parents' deaths and that all my sisters moved into the palace. Since then, I wanted to find and meet all of my sisters; especially Kirakishou."

Kirakishou moves closer to Barasuishou to get a closer look at her. The girls were like mirror images of each other just as the elder twins were to each other. Then Barasuishou starts hugging Kirakishou. "Oh, I'm so happy to be back with my sisters again. I'm back where I belong."

The sisters and the adults are taken in by Barasuishou's story and welcome her among them. Freya and Kisara decide to introduce her to the pharaoh and queen and help her get settled in. Seto and Joseph didn't seem too sure about the matter, however. With all that had been going on in the past few weeks, they couldn't help but feel that the girl was a spy pretending to be a long lost sister. But that was absurd. She was only a child. So they decided to help Barasuishou make herself at home after she met with their majesties.


	10. An Evil Melody

An Evil Melody

Late that night when the moon was above the city, Barasuishou got out of bed and snuck out of the room she shared with her sisters. She summoned her guardian beast, a Froslass named Crysta, and they headed to the outskirts together. They came to the ruins of Kul Elna and met up with Suiguintoh and Mei-Mei. "Well, how did everything go?" Suiguintoh asked.

"I did exactly as you told me and they all believed every word I said," Barasuishou answered. A few days ago, Suiguintoh mistook Barasuishou for Kirakishou. Then she got the idea of convincing the royals and her sisters that they were related. It actually worked out well.

"Very good," Suiguintoh sneered. "Our masters will be most satisfied." At first, Max didn't see what good would come from having two children as their servants, but after hearing Suiguintoh's plan, she thought it was a good idea. With Barasuishou pretending to be loyal to the royal family when she was truly loyal to the Dark Lord, they wouldn't suspect that any enemies would be living among them.

Bakura and Max were satisfied. "Well done, my pets," Bakura told them. "Everything is turning out just as I want it to."

Suiguintoh cleared her throat. "Master, wouldn't it be more prudent to attack and kill the queen while she's still with child? She wouldn't have a chance against you. Why wait for the child to be born?"

Bakura faces her and explains his reasons. "My anger and hatred for the royal family would not subside if I just did away with the queen right away. I wouldn't even feel like I had accomplished anything. No, I want the child to be born. I want her to be alive. If I'm going to enjoy carrying out my revenge and fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes, I want a living enemy and a real opponent." Then he takes his dagger and scratches the wall. Max enjoyed the sound, but the girls and the monsters covered their ears and clinched their teeth. "Besides, I want to make the pharaoh and queen understand what kind of pain I was caused and how much I suffered over the years. You see, I once had everything they had: a home and a family. True, I wasn't living a happy life and was miserable most days, but still, I lost everything. What better way to satisfy my revenge than by putting my intentions on the next generation and taking everything the pharaoh and queen hold dear?"

Max smiles and nods. "I understand completely, Bakura. It's not even a selfish act. It may seem like you're doing this for yourself, but the Dark Lord understands and will be most pleased. You'll be living up to his expectations of you, avenging our fellow villagers, and who knows? This could be the beginning of the end of the Battle of the Gods."

Bakura chuckles for a moment. As he starts to think back on the terrible things that happened to him in the past, he begins singing a vengeful song.

 _I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense._

 _When I think of what the royals did, I get a little tense._

 _But I dream a dream worthwhile, so I don't feel too depressed._

 _Because it sooths my inner child and helps me get some rest._

 _The sound of Pharaoh's dying gasp._ Zoroark places his hands around his neck and falls and gasps like he's wounded and on the brink of death. _His daughter squealing in my grasp_. Suiguintoh lets out a surprised yelp as she feels Bakura grab her and lift her. _And Queen Mystery's mournful cry, that's my lullaby._

 _Now the past I've tried forgetting and my foes I could forgive,_ he sings with mock remorse.

 _Trouble is I'm not like Mystery. I'd hate to let them live._ He places the point of the dagger against his fingertip and pricks it. He lets the blood out for a small second, then places his fingertip to his lips.

Suiguintoh decides to sing along and add, _So you found yourself somebody to take down Queen Mystery._

Max saw that Suiguintoh was referring to her, so she decides to sing and tell her, _Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that suits me perfectly. The melody of angry growls._ The three dogs bare their teeth and softly growl like they're giving a warning. _A counterpoint of painful howls._ Mightyena lets out a howl of pain after Max steps on his tail. _A requiem of death, oh, my. That's my lullaby_.

Bakura lowers his voice and sings slowly, _Our people are gone, but we're still around to carry out the deed._

 _As we live to be sinners with a lust for hate and greed_ , Max sang.

Bakura's voice becomes strong again as he sings, _The pounding of the drums of war. The thrill of the Dark One's mighty roar._

"The joy of vengeance!" Suiguintoh cheered.

"Testify!" Barasuishou finished.

 _The cry you will be hearing_ , sang Bakura.

"It's time to die!" Barasuishou and Suiguintoh proudly cried.

 _Payback time is nearing and then our flag will fly against a pitch-black sky. That's my lullaby!_ When Bakura finished that last note, he and his female companions joined him in sinister cackling and the dogs joined in by howling.


	11. A Princess Born of the Millennium Star

A Princess Born of the Millennium Star

As time passed and the seasons changed, both parties of the opposing deities began arranging their plans of attack. Neither one knew what the other would be up to, so it would be a surprise. Also, depending on who would make the first move, some plans would have to be changed.

It was starting to become much warmer now. Grass was growing, trees were blossoming and crops would start growing. Spring was definitely on its way. Even the sky was clear and had little clouds. Mystery placed her hand on her belly and began rubbing it. The baby would be due in a few days and the thought of it was making her anxious in both good and bad ways. This was going to be her first child and she would make a lot of mistakes. But she was promised she wouldn't have to be alone. She starts to feel better until something else comes into mind.

Atem finds her standing on the balcony and gazing at the sky. He approaches her and asks, "Are you all right?"

Mystery decides to be honest and say, "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

She faces him and explains, "For several months now, I have been excited to have a child. I was most happy to hear she would also be yours. But now with so much going on and knowing that the heir of Cobalt is somewhere out there, what if he knows about this and will come after us?"

"Mystery, please," Atem begged, "try not to think about these things."

"But there is more. What if I never get to hear her cry, see her smile, or even hold her? What if she ends up without a mother? I could never stand to let that happen after promising you that you and I would be in this together." Tears start to fall from her eyes. She was afraid of dying after childbirth and leaving her baby. That was a common fear many mothers shared, but it was serious for Mystery because she remembered that Atem never met his own mother and that Kirakishou and Barasuishou lost their mother after they were born.

Atem takes Mystery's hand and dries her tears. "I promise that won't happen."

Mystery takes a deep breath and tells him, "I don't want it to. And when she does arrive and I am still here, what will I do then?"

"Not you; we," Atem reminded. "We'll take whatever comes our way together. I know this is new and scary as well as exciting. I'm nervous as well, but I just know you and I will both be good parents. Also, I would never take for granted or abandon this precious gift."

Mystery smiles and hugs her husband to thank him for saying that. She really needed his comfort and support.

Atem smiles and rubs her back as he holds her. "Why don't you get some rest," he insisted. He noticed that Mystery had been looking and feeling a little tired. Perhaps it was from worrying so much. Mystery accepted his suggestion and went to their royal chamber to prepare herself for bed. A lot of the royal servants and beasts would be preparing themselves for bed anyway since it was a bit of a slow day today.

Mystery removed her gold and jewelry, took her shoes off, changed into her nightdress, and tied her hair back. She got down on her knees and prayed to the Egyptian Gods, asking them to protect her and all the people she loved. As usual, she also asked for blessings and forgiveness. Mystery finished praying, but she didn't climb into bed. She felt things becoming tight inside and started groaning. It didn't seem like a problem at first and lasted for a few short seconds. Finally, Mystery sat on the bed, but before she could lie down, the pain started again and wasn't letting up.

When Mystery finally realized what it was, she got on her feet and called for Kisara and Freya. They had been by Mystery's side for the past few days attending to her and keeping her well. The two cousins heard her and went to her aid. They found her and saw her holding herself. "Please help me," she groaned. "The time has come."

Both Kisara and Freya couldn't believe what they had just heard. There was no time to be still or amazed, however. The girls helped Mystery to stand and escorted her to the birthing room. Mana found them and asked what was going on. When Kisara and Freya told her that the queen was in labor, she insisted on helping them. When they finally got inside, Mystery got on the bed and Mana sat by her holding her hand and cleaning off the sweat she was giving off. Kisara and Freya felt scared. They had helped Isis many times over the past few months with other women in labor and insisted that they would help the queen on their own. But now they were having second thoughts. Kisara shook her head to bring herself back to her senses. She promised her friend that she would be there for her and she wasn't about to go back on her promise. Kisara helped Freya to come to her senses as well and told her and Mana to come back with warm water and herbal liquid. The girls left the room and even told their guardian beasts to guard the door while they would be helping Mystery.

Atem was walking through the halls until his Millennium Puzzle started glowing. For it to be doing so meant that the Great Goddess was trying to tell him something. He started to worry about Mystery and went looking for her. He wasn't the only one looking for her. Jirachi was also worried about his friend and wanted to make sure she was all right. The Millennium Puzzle guided them to where Mystery was, but their path was blocked. Kirara altered her size to become a big cat. She wasn't doing it to threaten her leaders, but to tell them to stay back. Atem and Jirachi heard Mystery's cries and demanded Kirara to get out of their way until they saw Mana and Freya coming. Freya came back with the medicinal liquid and Mana was carrying a bucket of warm water. The girls apologized and told their leaders that no one could see the queen right now.

Sakuya barked not to push them back, but to get their attention. "Please forgive us," she apologized. "But we implore you not to enter. Her majesty is in labor."

Jirachi was the only one who could understand what she just said, so he passed the message on to Atem. When Atem received the message, he turned around and went back to the balcony. There was nothing he could do now but pray and wait.

He wasn't the only one doing so. When the rest of the Millennium Items started shining, the sacred guardians gathered around before the statues of the Egyptian Gods and started praying for not only the queen's health, but also the child's.

The Millennium Items weren't the only things reacting to the situation. Far away in the outskirts, the Cobalt Star also began resonating. Bakura and Max had a strong feeling about what it meant, so they sent their own subjects to the palace. The Cobalt Star would alert them, but not show them what was happening. That was why Suiguintoh went to the palace with Zoroark to find out if the mother and child would be healthy or sick. If they were healthy, things would be in Bakura's favor. If either of them were sick, it would ruin their plans.

Back at the palace, tensions were mounting. Jirachi heard Mystery's cries again had enough. "Oh, I can't bear it anymore," he complained. "I'm going in."

Kirlia held out her arms to contain him. "No, my prince. The birthing room is restricted to all males; humans and monsters, friends and family. We've got to have faith in our friends and in the Great Goddess Millennia." Jirachi couldn't stand waiting around, but he saw that she was right. So he closed his eyes and began praying.

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like hours, Mystery's cries weren't the only cries being heard. Listening from the other side, Jirachi, Kirara, Sakuya, and Kirlia all heard wailing. "It's her," said Jirachi. "She's here." Finally, he passed through his friends and went through the door to see his new sister. When he stepped inside, however, the room was lit up by a pure angelic light. It was blinding at first, but when the light started becoming dim, what looked like a celestial maiden came into view.

"Great Goddess Millennia," Mystery said in awe, "is that you?"

The shining maiden nodded and took the infant in her arms. "Mystery, my child, you have done well to bring into this world a new princess of Egypt and my new heiress." The Great Goddess returned to her form as a star and gave off a light more brilliant than the previous one. The light stretched across the kingdom and brightened the city; waking everybody and making them wonder what sort of work of the Egyptian Gods this is.

The light finally dies down and the Millennium Star enters the heart of the princess. As if by the hands of the Great Goddess, already the child was cleaned and wrapped up in a white blanket. Mystery sits up and smiles as she cradles her new daughter. The baby slowly opens her eyes and looks at her mother.

Mana, Freya, and Kisara approach Mystery to look at the child. "Look at her," said Freya. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life."

"She looks just like her mommy," said Mana. "She even has her eyes." The princess really did have the same blue eyes as her mother; a blue that shined like sapphire and carried a look of innocence. Her skin was also very pale. Children were usually born pale, but the princess' skin tone was as pale as her mother's. As for her hair, it was light blonde like Atem's bangs and covered most of her head.

Mystery leaned her head and softly kissed her daughter's forehead. "My daughter, Emily."

Everyone was confused. "Emily?"

"Yes," said Mystery. "That is her name."

Mana's confusion disappears as she smiles. "I've never heard a name like that before. It almost sounds like Millennia."

"That's what it means," said Atem's voice. They see him by the doorway and watch him approach the bed. "It means 'little Millennia'. Long ago, when we found out for sure that we were going to have a daughter, we wanted to give her a name to honor the Great Goddess; a name that was different and unique because that was what our child would be."

"Just like her parents," Mystery added, remembering the story of her birth from her own parents.

Kisara smiles as well. "It's a beautiful name. It suits her perfectly."

Atem is pleased to hear that. He turns his gaze to meet his own child. Although she didn't share much of his physical appearance, he still knew that she was his. It also seemed like she knew who her father was because she smiled right at him. Atem's smile brightens up and he tells her how happy he is to finally meet her.

Jirachi, who had been waiting patiently, climbs on the bed and introduces himself as well. "It's nice to finally meet you, my princess," he says softy and holds out his hand. The princess stretches her arm out and reaches for Jirachi's hand. As she tries to grasp it, Jirachi moves closer to let her hug him instead. Everyone finds it precious to see them already bonding. "I love you too, baby sister," Jirachi whispers and kisses her. He separates himself from her and decides to go tell his friends. The girls decide to do the same with the others who were still waiting.

Freya sees Joseph in the hall and happily runs up to him. He catches her in his arms and they both kiss. "How is the queen," he asks her.

"She and the princess are both doing well," she tells him. "Oh, Joseph, she's so beautiful."

"Can you tell me what she looks like?"

Freya shakes her head. "Wait until tomorrow. We want it to be a surprise."

Joseph agreed that he could wait until tomorrow. After bringing a new child into the world, the queen was tired and needed to rest. "Meanwhile, I guess we'd better tell the royal guard to get word out to the public that the princess is born." Freya nods and tells him to be on his way. Joseph tells the captain and his men while Jirachi tells the royal beasts.

While the message gets passed around, Suiguintoh decides to return to her masters who were still waiting. Zoroark takes on the form of a horse and gives her a ride back to the outskirts. Finally, when they return home, they find Bakura and Max standing in front of their house. "It's true, Master."

"I knew it!" Bakura cheers. He looks up at the sky and sees the clouds reveal the soon-to-be full moon. The others follow his gaze. "I've waited forever for this day. The princess will help me make my dreams come true." Max didn't seem as thrilled. Personally, she didn't care about Bakura's personal goals. All she really wanted was to face off against a real opponent. She hoped that the queen wouldn't disappoint her in giving her a challenge.

Back at the palace, the sacred guardians and their friends rejoiced as they heard the happy news about the queen and their new princess. Seto and Mahad jumped and tightly hugged each other; feeling blessed for their friends. Mana startled Mahad by jumping up on him and wrapping herself around him. Mahad still picked her up and hugged her. Isis couldn't help but shed tears of joy for the pharaoh and queen. At the same time, she was proud of her students for managing without her and being there for a friend who needed them most. Aknadin and Shimon were looking forward to seeing the new child and Joseph kept going on about his excitement to the two remaining courtiers Karim and Shada.

Thinking about how much he loved his family and how devoted he was to them, Seto decided that there was something he needed to share with his fellow guardians. He cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. They still remained with their cheerful ways. Seto tried again by clapping his hands. He was still ignored. Finally, he took a deep breath, placed his fingers close to his teeth, and let out a mighty whistle. That got everybody's attention.

Seto clears his throat. "My friends, I am just as happy as the rest of you to hear that our queen has birthed a healthy child, but hear my words, the true heir of the Dark Lord Cobalt is still somewhere out there. Whether or not he knows of tonight's event is at this moment unclear, but we cannot be ignorant of the matter. The pharaoh and queen cannot raise the new princess alone. We must protect her from that evil fiend and teach her all she needs to know. The Great Goddess Millennia and the pharaoh and queen have done more for me in the past and now I can repay them by being a true guardian to their child and a true follower of Millennia. They are my family and I will do everything I must to ensure their health, safety, and happiness. Are you with me?"

Mahad speaks up and says, "I second that. But this is not just about being loyal to Millennia. We are all children of the Great Goddess and part of the same family. Still, it is time we repaid our Great Goddess for all that she has done for us and all that she has given us by protecting and serving the royal family." Then his amulet starts glowing.

"So be it," said Isis. "We shall stand by this vow to the very end."

"For our Great Goddess Millennia and for the royal Egyptian family," the royals cheered. With the vow being made and everything being settled, they all headed for their chambers.

Joseph walks with Seto and tells him, "You can whistle really loud, you know that?"

Seto removes his hat and chuckles. "How else could I get everybody's attention?"

"But that was really moving of you," Joseph complemented. "I know I'm not a sacred guardian yet and I don't know if I'll ever become one, but I can keep to that vow too. I mean, we're all Children of Millennia. She's everybody's Great Goddess and the royal family is our family too."

Seto nods and pats Joseph's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. Let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"And don't snore so much," Mana teased.

"I don't snore," Joseph argued.

"You keep most of us awake at night," Mahad told him, remembering the adventures they went on together and the many times they camped outside. Joseph had kept his friends awake most nights not only because he snored, but also because he talked in his sleep.

"Admit it," Seto teased. "You do snore. Not to mention you talk in your sleep and you still wet your pants when you get scared."

Joseph was about to lose it. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Seto, I do not do that. I'm a grown man."

"But you still never act your age," Seto told him.

Joseph scoffed and headed for his chambers. "And you never admit you're wrong," he grumbled. Seto heard him and figured that was his way of saying 'good night'. Joseph did have a lot of embarrassing moments when he was growing up. A few years back when Seto started working as a sacred guardian, Joseph got such a terrible stomachache, he ended up throwing up in one of Seto's hats. Seto was so mad, he gave Joseph a whole season of hard labor. Also, Mana made Joseph laugh so hard at lunch one day, he accidently snorted his drink all over himself. He was used to getting into trouble and having misadventures, but he learned to control himself and have fewer accidents.

Mystery was tired and ready for bed. So were her husband and new daughter. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began humming Millennia's lullaby. Tonight was the happiest night of her life. She had just become a mother and was blessed with the child she brought into the world. At that moment, Mystery knew that many wonderful things were coming her way. It was like she forgot all of her worries and thought everything was going to be all right. And just as she and Atem promised, they would love and protect their daughter and stay together no matter what.


	12. Celebration

Celebration

When the dawn came, the royal subjects along with their Magical Creatures started preparing a celebration to the royal family to welcome their newborn princess. The people of the kingdom started making their way to the palace to pay their respects. The royal family would soon be awake and everyone wanted this day to be special.

Atem didn't mind letting Mystery sleep in after last night. She was still recovering from her labor and needed her strength back. The Millennium Star no longer rested in her heart, so she had to recover on her own. At the same time, her body had to get used to being back to the way it was now that her child was born.

Already well-dressed and ready, Atem watched his child as she was slumbering peacefully beside her mother. He couldn't help but smile and sigh. It was the peaceful contentment every new parent found themselves in after seeing their child for the first time. His fears and concerns about not knowing what to do and making mistakes faded as well. He just had to embrace that he would just know because this was his child.

The princess softly stirred and started opening her eyes. It made Atem excited to see her look at him with those blue eyes of loving innocence. She didn't know anything about the world yet, but she knew who her father was and was happy to see him. It was as if she shared that same passionate love Mystery had for him.

"Good morning, my Emily," Atem softly whispered. "Did you sleep well?" As if she understood the question, she gave an answer with a smile and a squeal. Atem took that answer as a 'yes'. He saw right away that she was the living image of her mother. At the same time, he prayed that a part of him would live inside of her.

Mystery sighed like she was just coming out of a dream. She opened her eyes and was happy that the first thing she saw was her daughter; awake and ready for her first day. Atem leaned down and said 'good morning' to his wife by kissing her. "How are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thank you," said Mystery. To prove it, she got out of bed and on her feet and started stretching. It felt good for her to be able to bend down and touch her toes again. She was even able to stand and walk. Physically, she was back to her old self, but she would still need a little time before thinking about flying or performing magic again. For now, she decided that she needed to clean herself up and look regal. After all, she was still queen and couldn't ignore her duties. She also figured that her daughter could use a bath too, so she took her along.

By the time Mystery and Emily were finished and ready for the day, the sky was bright blue and the sun was in the sky. It was still morning, so most of the day wasn't wasted. Now the royals were ready to meet the public. Everyone was waiting and cheering.

Atem walked to the balcony and became visible to the crowd. He raised his hands in the air to silence them. When they all became quiet, he raised his voice and made his announcement. "People of Egypt, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you here. We are gathered here on this day to celebrate the birth of a new child. The Great Goddess Millennia has smiled down upon us and blessed us with not only a new princess of Egypt, but also a new heiress of the Great Goddess herself. It was her light that spread across the kingdom, promising us that Egypt will live in an age where light will always shine through the darkness." He takes Emily from Mystery and holds her. "I now present to you our new princess: Emily!" He announces and raises her in the air for all to see.

As the people cheer for their new princess, many monsters let out their cries and prance around. As if the child knows what's going on, she smiles at the public and squeals at them. She tries reaching to wave at them, but it's hard for her to do so being wrapped up and held up high. A gentle breeze moves through the royal family and a sunbeam shines on them as if Ra is smiling down at them. Seeing that and wondering the same thing, the entire public stops cheering and gets down to the ground to bow and kneel.

Atem lowers Emily and holds her in his arms to cradle her. Afterwards, he places a finger on her nose and gently rubs it. Mystery rubs her own nose against Emily's face, kisses her, and takes her back into her own arms. Remembering that all of their friends are waiting for them, they enter the throne room, pass through their kneeling subjects, and take their seats. Before Mystery sits down, she places her daughter in the royal cradle next to her.

"You may rise," said the pharaoh and queen. The sacred guardians and the rest of the royal servants get up off the floor and on their feet.

Seto faces Atem and tells him, "We are ready to begin with your permission, my pharaoh."

"Proceed then," said Atem.

"Very well," said Seto. Now that the presentation was over, the true celebration could begin. Seto clears his throat and raises his voice. "The time has come. In honor of her arrival, let us all welcome her newest excellence home with the ceremonial festival of the daughters of Millennia!"

Music was played on drums, flutes, and harps. Many young girls danced to the music to amuse the royal family. Even some of the Magical Creatures moved to the beat. Many of the royal subjects engaged in friendly conversation as they ate and drank to their heart's content. Since this was a day for everyone to celebrate the new royal birth, all people and creatures of high and low estate were invited to the palace to not only pay their respects and give best wishes, but to share in the fun. After all, the Gods of Egypt were their Gods as well; meaning that they were family.

The same could not be said for Bakura and Max; the children of the Dark Lord Cobalt. Being so, they were not welcome to take part of the celebration. Not that it bothered them. Neither of them actually liked parties. Besides, no one in the city knew of their existence, so how could they expect to receive an invitation? The royals knew, however, and Max and Bakura didn't appreciate being ignored by them. So although they hated parties, they hated being ignored most of all. On the other hand, they weren't the attending type. Rather, they were the type to crash parties. And that was what they decided they would do after sunset; intrude at the palace and devastate the royals with their evil ways. But first, a few things were in order. With dusk being several hours away, the thieves took this time to gather surprises for the royal family.


	13. Seekers of Millennia's Power

Seekers of Millennia's Power

The celebration had a few small interruptions, but they were easily fixed. Trespassers were caught sneaking around the palace walls, but were forgiven and released. Several visitors returned to their homes and attended to their own personal pieces of work. Monsters were let out of the palace to get some exercise and stretch themselves out. Some subjects had to attend to their regular duties such as making their guests comfortable and keeping things tidy and organized.

Seeing that their friends had been waiting patiently, Atem and Mystery decided to let them meet their child as promised. It wouldn't be fair if they didn't get a chance to meet her after their lovers already did. Seto, Mahad, and Joseph approached the cradle and looked at the princess in delight. They even smiled and sighed with the same expression; agreeing that their princess was a beautiful child. They carried this same expression every time they saw a newborn child, but the miracle of a new life never ceased to amaze them.

Joseph was so happy; he had a hard time keeping control of himself. He wanted to play around and be like one of those jolly relatives. But he had to remember that the child he was standing before was a princess and he needed to mind his manners. That was all right for him. Seeing her was enough to make him start imagining that one day, he and Freya would be in the same place as their king and queen and be blessed with children of their own.

Mahad had never felt so strongly of his emotions. Just one look at the princess was enough to make him feel more responsible for keeping her safe from any danger. This small twinkle of light had to be protected if it was to shine through any darkness. But it wasn't just about being a royal protector anymore. Mahad was beginning to love her just as he had loved her parents. Protecting her wouldn't be about his devotion to the royals, but for the love he had for them. And although he hadn't had much experience with small children, he wanted to be there for her and help take care of her. At the same time, Mahad couldn't wait to one day take her as his student in the magical arts. He knew the queen would soon teach her the ways of the Millennium Star, but the princess would also be able to learn as much from him.

Seto had known Mahad for several years and felt as though he knew what he was thinking. That made Seto wonder if he was feeling the same thing as his friend. Seto and the princess had only just met and already, he was beginning to love her. That was reasonable for him since the royal family was his family and he swore that he would always be there for them just as a true brother would. He would be a friend and a guardian to his princess. And although Seto said he wasn't the nurturing type, he knew that would have to change if he was going to help take care of his new family member and perhaps, one day have children of his own.

While Joseph and Mahad keep admiring the child in their own ways, Seto lifts his hand and twiddles his fingers to say 'hello'. The princess keeps an expressionless look for a few short minutes, then smiles and coos at her new friends.

"She likes us," Joseph softly cries. "It's like she knows we're her friends."

"Perhaps it's because we're friends with her parents," said Seto. While his two friends agree with the matter and gossip about it, Seto turns his attention to the king and winks at him. Atem took that a signal of congratulations and winked back in gratitude. Seeing that the rest of the sacred guardians are waiting, Seto, Mahad, and Joseph decide to be fair and move aside and let the rest of their friends see their princess. They all start gossiping and showing the same sense of admiration as well.

Unbeknownst to any of the royals, their enemies had a surprise for them. Now that everything was in order, they were ready to attack. Bakura had the same black clothes on and decorated himself with gold he had stolen from the royal tombs. Max had fewer decorations and remained in her black attire. To keep her identity concealed, she wore a black cap on her head and covered her face with a veil; making only her cobalt blue eyes visible.

"I think it's time we made ourselves known, don't you agree?" Bakura asked Max.

"Yes, Bakura," she answered coldly. She had been waiting as long as Bakura had been and was ready to surprise her foes.

"Then let the ultimate Shadow Game begin," Bakura laughed and began riding his horse out to the city. Max and the dogs followed after him. To Bakura, every challenge or plan of attack was a game. But once the heirs of the Gods would meet, it would mean the beginning of the Battle of the Gods once again. That was why it would be called the ultimate game; because it would decide the fate of not only the country, but the entire world.

Hearing the sound of hoof beats and barking, the citizens wonder what it is that's approaching their city. Houndoom and Arcanine launch fire attacks from their mouths to burn every house and shop. Everyone screams of fright and runs to seek shelter while the attackers run through the city. "To the palace!" Bakura cried out, almost close to the gates.

"Who dares trespass?" a soldier asked.

The captain of the guard raises his spear and shouts, "Halt, in the name of the pharaoh!"

"You fools," Bakura shouts, "Step aside if you value your souls!"

"Stand tall, men," the captain says as he and the guards steady themselves.

This time, Max barks an order. "Out of our way!" And she and Bakura slip right past the guards and through the palace gates.

"Sound the alarm!" the captain orders. Before the guards even consider alerting the royals, they get caught up in trying to fend the dogs off and keep them from following their masters.

Inside the palace, the sacred guardians began sensing the evil force approaching them. Even the little princess could sense it with the power of the Millennium Star. Frightened, she started wailing. Queen Mystery took her in her arms and began trying to calm her down. Even though the Millennium Star no longer rested in Mystery's heart, she still wielded all of its powers; including the ability to sense forces of evil. Then Mahad's Millennium Ring started shining. He hadn't felt it react so strongly since a few weeks ago in the outskirts. But this time, the dark force it was sensing was much stronger. That made him think that this was the darkness of the Cobalt Star for sure.

"Mahad, is something the matter?" Joseph asked.

"The Millennium Ring," Mahad was saying. "We are in the presence of pure evil!" Then everyone turns their attention to the middle of the room where an ominous black cloud was forming. As the cloud lets up, Max and Bakura's shapes become clear. Bakura draws his hood and reveals his face. "It's Bakura!" gasped Mahad.

Joseph growls and asks, "What does he want here?" Seto tells him to keep quiet and not to start anything. He even knew the answer as to why Bakura would come to the palace, meaning that his assumptions were right all along. Hearing Mahad mention Bakura's name, the queen wonders if this is the man Luna warned her about; the heir of Cobalt.

"Well, quite a glittering assembly, Pharaoh and Queen." Then Bakura starts looking around and addressing the kinds of people present. "Royalty, nobility, peasantry, and-" he stops and chuckles after fixing his gaze at Joseph, Mahad, and Seto. "How cute, even the pets." Joseph growls, taking that as an insult. He tries to approach Bakura to teach him a lesson in manners, but Mahad and Seto grab his arms and hold him back. Bakura wipes his brow and says plainly, "Max and I noticed we were left off the guest list. We both felt quite distressed not receiving an invitation."

"You wouldn't want it," growled Joseph.

"Enough of this game," said Seto. "We know you two are putting on an act and you shall be punished for your mockery and for trespassing on sacred ground."

"Not so fast," said Max. "We reside in the outskirts of your little kingdom, so your rules don't apply to us. But I suppose because of that matter, it would be impossible for us to receive an invitation to any royal celebration."

Trying not to let Bakura and Max sense her fear, Mystery asks, "So the two of you are not offended?"

Bakura grins and answers, "Why no, your majesty. And to show we bear no ill will, we've come bearing gifts for the child." And he and Max throw gold treasure towards the royals. Many of them recognized a lot of the golden trinkets and knew right away that they were stolen goods from the royal tombs. However, Bakura continued to take advantage of their ashamed expressions. "We assumed that these trinkets wouldn't be enough, so Max and I brought another token of our esteem." Then he and Max place their fingers close to their teeth and whistle to call for their dogs. The dogs come running to the call and bring with them the sarcophagus of the former king. "Say 'hello' to your previous king!"

"You dare disrespect the tomb of our former pharaoh?" asked Seto.

"Now you've taken this too far," Atem exclaimed. "Your souls must now be judged by the Great Goddess Millennia." The sacred guardians agree that a Millennium Trial had to be called into order and tell the guards to bring in two sealing tablets. A Millennium Trial would always be called by the royals to judge the souls of any criminal who threatened or disrespected the royal family. Judgment was always based upon the kind of Shadow Creature dwelling in the soul. It was assumed that Shadow Creatures were born from the will of the Dark Lord and fed upon the anger and hatred of humans; parasites living among hosts to survive. The Millennium Items didn't have the power to destroy Shadow Creatures, so the sacred guardians used them to extract the beasts from the soul and seal them in stone tablets. If the soul was free of the evil within, the one being judged would be free to go. It wasn't necessarily considered punishment; rather it was saving the poor victim from the darkness controlling them.

"Great Goddess Millennia," the sacred guardians were saying, "Lend us your power and help us to fight the darkness within the hearts of these criminals."

Max and Bakura weren't worried about what was going to happen to them. They were masters of darkness and knew they would be capable of overcoming the magic of the Millennium Items. "Your weak magic will never contain us," said Bakura.

"No mortal can resist or endure the sacred powers of the Great Goddess Millennia," said Shada.

"Hold on," Karim said, noticing the behavior of his Millennium Item. "The Millennium Scale is unable to find balance. That means the evil within both of their hearts is immeasurable."

Aknadin agreed and used the magic of his Millennium Eye to look into Max and Bakura's souls, but could see nothing but shadows. "I see dark forces that know no bounds. Their souls are bottomless pits in which thrive terrifying creatures. I am afraid that these two share the same amount of anger and hatred within their hearts."

Shada held his Millennium Key towards Bakura and Max. "Now, Great Goddess Millennia, show me the beasts that dwell within." His Key started shining and revealed the shadows of two dangerous monsters. The forces he felt were stronger than any other Shadow Creature he had encountered. "Those are no ordinary beasts."

"What did you see, Master Shada?" Joseph asked.

"The most powerful beings I've ever witnessed," he answered. "Those sealing tablets are far too small."

Seto didn't believe him. "Ridiculous."

Joseph agreed. "We have never had any difficulties before." But he spoke too soon. Max and Bakura cackled and summoned the beasts of their souls to prove that they were too powerful to measure, let alone contain. Max summoned an angel with pale skin, tattered black clothes, and a sickle while Bakura summoned a silver man-shaped beast with a snake for a lower body. "Unbelievable!" Joseph gasped as he and the others stared in shock. "How can such creatures live in the hearts of two petty thieves?"

Bakura stops cackling and tells them, "Let us introduce our friends. Diabound, Angel of Death, meet the pharaoh and queen."

"And, Pharaoh and Queen, meet the instruments of your demise," Max finished.

Seto now understood why his friends were worried, but he still decided to take his chances. So he used his Millennium Rod to capture both monsters and seal them away. When their images appeared on the tablets, Seto assumed that it was over. "Just as I have suspected, their souls have been cleansed."

Bakura lowers his voice and says with mock innocence, "Thank you, Master Seto. You've saved our lives. Those horrible creatures were controlling our minds and now we are finally free."

"Free to annihilate you, that is," Max finished, and the tablets cracked and shattered; releasing Diabound and the Angel of Death.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Joseph exclaimed.

"It makes perfect sense," Queen Mystery argued. Seeing the power both monsters possessed was enough to justify her assumptions. "That man is the true heir of the Dark Lord Cobalt. Such tremendous evil power could only come from the Cobalt Star itself." Then she fixes her gaze at Bakura and speaks directly at him. "I have actually known all along, Bakura. A friend of mine told me of your identity and I knew you and I would one day meet."

Bakura wasn't concerned hearing that. He knew the very same thing. There was one difference between him and Mystery about the matter though; he was looking forward to the day that they would meet while Mystery prayed that it would never come. "Yes and here we are now," Bakura told her. "The heir of the Dark Lord and the heiress of the Great Goddess standing face-to-face. You know what that means, don't you? The Battle of the Gods is about to begin once again."

Mystery growled. Fighting was not something she was looking forward too, but no matter how bitter her emotions were about it, she knew that she had to fight if she expected to keep her friends and family safe. What was worse, Mystery knew that her daughter was the one Bakura was really after and wanted to get to now that she was the new guardian of the Millennium Star. That was all the more reason she had to gather her courage and face her nemesis.

The queen rose up from her throne, but Seto turned around and raised her hand to stop her. "Do not force yourself into his hands, Queen Mystery. That is exactly what he wants. Please allow us to subdue these fiends," he insisted. Mystery sits back down and decides to listen to him.

The sacred guardians agree that the only way to stand against the heir of Cobalt is to unite and work together. This was one time that Seto would not let his pride get the better of him. Now that he knew who he was up against, this was not the time to show off. He even admitted that his strength alone wouldn't be enough to defeat two powerful Shadow Creatures, so he asked Joseph to come and help him. Seto and Joseph had always made a good tag team in battle and thought they would have a bit of a chance if they worked together. But this wasn't a game or a sport and they couldn't afford to let their guard down. They had to fight with every bit of their strength.

Seto and Joseph raise their left arms and activate their diadianks to summon Shadow Creatures for battle. Seto summoned a red dragon named Goresgoloth and Joseph summoned an armored dragon named Garoozis. Bakura and Max weren't worried. They knew their Shadow Creatures could overcome whatever beasts their opponents would sick on them. Seto and Joseph commanded their monsters to attack. Max's Angel of Death counter attacked and defeated Garoozis with ease, but rather than having Diabound take down Goresgoloth, Bakura summoned another monster called Winged Sage Falcos and ordered it to fight instead.

Everyone fighting for Millennia was confused. "Only those in the royal court can do that!" Seto protested, thinking this was a trick.

Mahad agrees and asks Bakura, "How did you summon that beast? Neither one of you possesses a diadiank." Those tools didn't just allow their wielders to summon Shadow Creatures of their will, but to call more than one into battle. Without a diadiank, the combatant could only call forth the Shadow Creature of their own soul.

Max chuckles and asks, "Is that so?" and she and Bakura lift their sleeves and reveal diadianks on their left wrists. "Don't you remember? We paid a visit to your old pharaoh's tomb. While Bakura and I were paying our respects, we thought we'd borrow a few of his little toys."

Isis raises her voice and asks, "Can't the two of you see that you are interfering with forces beyond your control?"

"Obviously not," Bakura answered. "You forget I am the true heir of the Dark Lord Cobalt and have complete control over these forces. And I must thank your former king by making me a fine army of Shadow Creatures by capturing and sealing them."

"You dare disturb the great protectors of the sacred crypt of King Aknamkanon?" Seto asked.

"Those monsters were sealed to safeguard the tomb of a great pharaoh!" Joseph exclaimed.

"So you say, but I disagree. He was a tyrant!" protested Bakura. He stomps his foot on the sarcophagus and explains, "He destroyed our village when he fashioned the seven Millennium Items; in a selfish attempt to further his own power!"

Max speaks up and adds, "You may think he forged the Millennium Items to help the Great Goddess bring peace, but we know the real truth. Instead of fulfilling her wishes, he betrayed her and used her powers for himself so he could gain control and see to it that nothing could stand in his way."

"You lie!" Aknadin debated. "King Aknamkanon helped Millennia to put an end to the great wars that ravaged our nation. He shared her dream of bringing peace and prosperity to this kingdom. That was why he created the Millennium Items; to ensure that harmony would reign forever in Egypt."

Seto agrees and adds, "Then he gave these tools to us so we could preserve Millennia's dream; to keep the peace and rule the land with justice as well as to thwart evil doers not unlike yourselves."

"Evil doers?" Bakura echoes. He growls and asks angrily, "Who do you think you are? Do you know why the Millennium Items can sense any dark presence that the Star itself cannot? It is because there is dark magic within the Items. They react to the inner darkness of any human they come into contact with. So the fact that the seven of you wield these Items makes each and every one of you and evil doer just like Millennia's so-called finest follower King Aknamkanon!" he protests. "Just as Max mentioned, your former king betrayed your Great Goddess and wanted to selfishly use her powers to control the entire world. And the secret lies in the village of Kul Elna."

None of the sacred guardians could take much more. "Enough lies," Mahad ordered.

"What you speak is treason," Aknadin added. But although he was just as bitter and joined the others in disagreement with Bakura, he was in shock to hear him mention Kul Elna. Aknadin was certain that all of the village's secrets were buried with its destruction. How could Bakura and Max possibly know anything about it? Mahad, Seto, and Joseph had different opinions about the matter. Since they knew that Bakura resided in the desolate village, perhaps they could get Bakura to spill all the secrets he knew about Kul Elna.

"Hidden deep beneath the sands of Kul Elna lies a structure known as the Millennium Stone," Bakura told the royals. "Place the seven Items in the Stone and ultimate power will be yours."

Joseph changed his mind and saw that this debate wasn't getting his friends or his opponents anywhere. He knew that the only way to settle this was to continue the Shadow Game. "I don't care much about your story, Bakura. All that matters is sending you where you must go."

Seto agreed and decided that their Shadow Game had to go on. He and Joseph also knew that their tag team efforts wouldn't be enough to stand against Diabound and the Angel of Death. The other sacred guardians knew just as much, so they joined in the fight and summoned their own monsters.

Mahad made the first move and ordered his Illusion Magician to attack. The purple-armored mage raised his scepter and destroyed the Winged Sage. Even though one monster was taken down, it didn't matter to Bakura or Max. That Shadow Creature was a throwaway and therefore no longer of any use to the thieves. Max decided to devastate her opponents with a real attack from her Angel of Death. The Angel opened up her wings and released an ominous force attacking and destroying the monsters summoned by Aknadin, Shada, and Karim. The remaining monsters were pushed away and weakened. Seven against two was fair for the royals because they could attack the enemy and defend themselves at the same time, but they were still at a disadvantage against the might of their opponents.

Mahad wanted a second chance to attack, but his friends knew that his monster would easily be destroyed. Seto and Joseph decided to give their tag team efforts one more shot. That was when they turned their attention to Karim. Using the magic of his Millennium Scale, Karim merged Seto's Battle Ox with Joseph's Mystic Horseman to become Rabid Horsemen. Now they were truly united in strength and spirit. Bakura still felt like he wasn't being challenged and figured this would just be another easy victory, so he ordered his Diabound to steady himself and be prepared to fight back. When Joseph saw the snake part of Diabound stop Rabid Horseman's attack, he thought that his teamwork with Seto truly was no match against one beast by itself. Seto, on the other hand, wasn't worried. He wanted Bakura and Max to think that they were willingly walking into defeat when really, he was luring them into a trap. This was the opportunity he gave Mahad. Without sparing any seconds, Mahad takes this chance to attack. The Illusion Magician doesn't land a physical assault on Diabound. Instead, he uses his Binding Illusion to render Diabound immobile. It doesn't last very long unfortunately. Diabound breaks free and attacks once again. The force of the attack pushes everybody back against the wall.

For these two monsters to easily overpower seven opponents, Mystery had to assume that Bakura was tapping into the powers of the Cobalt Star, giving him and Max extra strength and putting them at an unfair advantage against her friends.

Bakura and Max weren't having much fun against their opponents, but they thought it would be a waste to just do away with them right now. They wanted a real battle, otherwise easily destroying Millennia's followers wouldn't be worth trying to seize her powers. Perhaps they would get the challenge they wanted by taunting the royal family. "Pharaoh, if I were you, I would consider replacing your staff," Bakura tormented.

"That is enough," Seto snarls and gets back on his feet.

Mystery was finally beginning to lose her temper. "Bakura, you and Max are on sacred ground and your disrespect is appalling!"

Bakura saw that his plans to draw the pharaoh and queen and make them join the battle were working. He continues to taunt her and say, "Well, it looks like we've gotten a rise out of her highness. Please excuse us for disrespecting a kingdom that destroyed our home!" and orders Diabound to attack.

Isis steps in and orders her monster, a blue-skinned and blue-haired fairy named Spiria, to defend everybody. Spiria holds up a rainbow shield to block the attack. It works for a few seconds, but the shield is soon destroyed once the attack finally stops.

Mahad comes to Isis' aid, then growls and tells Bakura, "This is not over!"

"It will be soon enough," Max promised. "One more attack from our monsters and this entire palace will be reduced to rubble." Then she and Bakura raise their heads and laugh.

Atem and Mystery both had enough. They decided that they couldn't sit by and watch their friends struggle against their opponents anymore, so they finally jumped out of their seats and joined in the fight. "Leave this palace before we remove you!"

"Pharaoh and Queen?" Aknadin asked.

"Please," Seto begs, "for the safety of your child, allow us to battle these fiends for you." He kept insisting although he knew he and his friends were weak and wouldn't be able to take much more.

Atem and Mystery knew just as much, which was why they paid no attention to him. "Bakura," Mystery cries out, "is this how you introduce yourself as the true heir of Cobalt? Trespassing on sacred ground and tarnishing the very name of my ancestors and my husband's? You have always been despicable, but now you have reached a new loathe!" Although Mystery had never actually met Bakura until now, she was aware of the crimes he had committed after hearing the stories Luna told her about him.

Bakura chuckles once again. "Queen Mystery, I understand how much you care about your ancestors. But admit it; you probably don't even know the first thing about your husband's! But here, maybe this will teach you a little something." Then he shoves King Aknamkanon's sarcophagus towards them.

Shimon approaches the sarcophagus and starts weeping his apologies. "King Aknamkanon, I never imagined your return to the palace would be so disgraceful." He faces Atem and Mystery with tears and tells them, "I'm sorry you had to see this, Pharaoh and Queen. But we cannot let these fiends continue to dishonor our heritage by spouting false accusations and lies! And you mustn't believe what they say about our former leader. You both know as well as I do that he was kind and just."

"Of course we do," Atem said compassionately. As he looked at the sarcophagus, he thought he heard his father's voice. _"Justice lies with the Egyptian Gods"._ Atem wondered what that meant. Was the voice referring to the three divine beasts resting in the temple?

Mystery was forgiving, but not towards Bakura and Max. She fixed her gaze at them and growled, "I have had enough of your evil ways. It is time to end this."

"But, Queen Mystery," Bakura was saying, "you and I have a lot of catching up to do considering that meeting and battling is something we should have done many years ago. So here we are now; the princess of light standing face-to-face against the prince of darkness. But as far as I'm concerned, I've won this match and you've taken no part of it. And not to mention you and your husband interrupted me at the best part, just when my monster and Max's were about to deliver the finishing blow, forcing you into submission. Now any last words before I destroy you and seize Millennia's power?"

Mystery doesn't answer. She just keeps glaring and frowning with tears of anger.

Not hearing a response, Bakura and Max take this as an opportunity to attack. Atem and Mystery both agree that they can no longer hold back. If they expect to protect the people they love, then they must summon their most powerful beasts. Although Mystery promised never to call her beast into battle, she had no choice and assumed it would be the only way to defeat Diabound and the Angel of Death. Atem began praying to the Egyptian Gods to help them in battle. He heard his father's voice again; calling forth one of the Egyptian God monsters. Like the rainbow ring surrounding the Millennium Star, a rainbow covered Mystery's outline as she raised her left arm and summoned her Rainbow Dragon. The throne room also began to shake as the presence of the Egyptian God monster, Obelisk the Tormentor came into battle.

Obelisk attacked with his Fist of Fury while Rainbow Dragon attacked with her Rainbow Ray. Max and Bakura both knew that alone, their monsters wouldn't stand a chance of survival. Max was left with no choice but to tap into the magic of her Cobalt Star, supplying her Angel of Death with tremendous power. Afterwards, Diabound and the Angel combined their strength in hopes that they would be able to hold off the opposing assault.

When the attacks finally subsided, everyone was amazed to see that all four monsters were still standing. "This is impossible!" Aknadin exclaims. "Their powers are equal!"

"Those thieves withstood the assault of an Egyptian God!" gasped Seto.

"And a legendary Dragon, no less," Joseph added, both impressed and worried.

Max and Bakura face each other, agreeing to withdraw their monsters and take their leave. Before they go, they promise to return to finish what they started. "This isn't over, Pharaoh and Queen," Bakura promises. He turns his attention to Mahad and gives him a direct warning. "And you, I believe it's Mahad. Don't grow too fond of that Item around your neck. I have a small, shall we say, fondness of the Millennium Ring. I always seemed to admire it since the times I've seen you come to the outskirts to hunt me down and I think I'd like to have it."

Mahad growls and argues, "The heir of Cobalt would never be able to control Millennia's powers. Her treasures are of no use or value to you."

Bakura disagrees. "All seven Millennium Items and the Millennium Star itself are fated to fall into my hands. Just you wait." Then he and Max turn around and take their leave.

"Stop!" Mystery orders. Although she was glad that she would be able to stop fighting, she wasn't relieved it would be in this way. She knew the fight would never be over if Bakura and Max would leave in hopes of making themselves stronger. At the same time, she knew that none of the people she cared about would ever truly be safe if the heir of Cobalt was on the loose.

"We mustn't let them escape," said Aknadin. While he tells the guards to pursue the two thieves, Atem and Mystery make it to the balcony and see Max and Bakura fight their way out.

"You'll never contain us," Bakura tormented, getting on his horse and riding past the guards. "Until we meet again, Children of Millennia," he cries out, riding through the city streets with Max and the dogs following them.

Watching them ride away, Atem and Mystery witness the devastation Bakura and Max caused to the city. Many buildings were smoldering now and some soldiers were on the ground motionless. There was no blood in sight, but it was hard to know for certain if they were killed or had their souls taken from them. Mystery wanted to send herself in pursuit of Bakura and Max, but she didn't want to leave her friends and family unprotected. Bakura was full of surprises and would have many traps and plans of attack in store for her. Frightened and worried, she wasn't sure what to do. All she knew was that Bakura had to be stopped, but how and at what cost?

Fearful of her daughter's life, Mystery held her close to her chest and gently hugged her, vowing to keep her safe and never to rest until Bakura was stopped. At the same time, just thinking about forcing herself to fight terrified Mystery. As mentioned before, she knew that the time would come for her and Bakura to meet face-to-face and fight to decide the fate of the world, but she prayed that it would never come. Mystery's heart was too strong and she wasn't the violent type. She would never seek revenge or force herself to harm another human being no matter how great the pain she was caused. But as forgiving as she was to the people who hurt her, she would never forgive Bakura for taking everything dear to her. At the same time, she would never forgive herself if her victory meant his death. Mystery was terrified and confused about the whole thing and began sobbing about it.

The sacred guardians praised their king and queen for their courage and tried to assure them that they would all be able to rest easy tonight. Mystery disagreed as she was pondering over her emotions. Atem understood her and decided to stay by her for the remainder of the night. Even the sacred guardians agreed that their queen needed a few moments alone after what happened tonight. They even insisted on watching over the princess for the night while Mystery would take the time she needed to pull herself together. Personally, Mystery didn't feel comfortable about the idea of leaving her child alone, but Mahad kept assuring her that she would be all right in his care. Atem was just as unsure, but he trusted his friends and appreciated their thought. Finally, Mystery gave in and placed the baby in Mahad's arms.

"Come," Mahad silently whispered to Seto and Joseph. "Let them alone for a while."

Seto was just as understanding of the queen's thoughts about the matter. "She is really frightened of Bakura," he told his friends.

"What are we going to do?" Joseph asked. _Now that the children of the Gods have met, the battle has already begun._

* * *

 **The Angel of Death is not a real Duel Monster. It was inspired by my younger sister, just as Max was.**


	14. Evening Plans

Evening Plans

It didn't take very long for the princess to calm down and fall asleep. She was actually able to do so after Bakura and Max left the palace. It seemed that she was the only one who would be able to rest easy. With that being settled, Mahad tucked the blanket a little more securely around the child and gently placed her back inside the royal cradle placed beside her mother's grand chair. Mahad grasped the white veils surrounding the opening, then looked at the child for one last moment before drawing them. He sighed, but could not find the will to smile at the peacefully slumbering infant. Even Seto and Joseph felt the same way just looking at her. Just like her parents, her friends feared for her life.

Finally, Mahad drew the veils and took a few steps away. Upset about the whole thing, he sighed of frustration and placed his hand over his face. Just like his two leaders, he knew that this day had to come no matter how much he prayed it wouldn't. And why did it have to be on _this_ day? What wicked scheme was Bakura planning?

Joseph tried to be optimistic, but even he knew that things weren't going to be all right now that the heir of Cobalt was on the loose. Children would be having haunting nightmares every night about Bakura and the Cobalt Star, unable to sleep peacefully. Magical Creatures would be restless and unable to calm down until the evil presence was gone. Many of the royals wouldn't be able to sleep either; waking up from nightmares and trying to pray to their Great Goddess for protection.

Seto, usually hasty in matters like these, knew he had to take this time to plan for when Bakura would come back and attack again. To fight the heir of Cobalt, one had to think like a follower of Cobalt and know his weaknesses. But Seto and his friends knew Bakura all too well and this wasn't going to be like the times they had in the outskirts trying to hunt him down and defeat him. New courses of action had to be taken.

Joseph returned to the throne room and brought back some warm herbal drinks for himself and his friends. In matters like these, the friends would always have warm drinks and discuss these situations together. Plus, the essence of the herbs would soothe their nerves and make them feel better. "There has to be something we can do," Joseph said as he gave Mahad and Seto their drinks.

"Well, a man hunt won't stop Bakura," Seto said, thinking about their missions in the outskirts.

"Of course not. But what will?" Mahad asked after taking a sip from his cup. "The magic of the Millennium Items will not do much for us either. Their powers don't come close to the powers of the Stars, so why would Bakura have any interest in them?"

"It also seems Bakura wants to steal the Millennium Star as well," suggested Seto. "To destroy it, no doubt. To do that, he must get to our princess. That is why he is attacking us first; so there will be no one left to protect her."

Joseph took a bite of some bread and a sip of his drink to wash it down his throat. "Well, we can't let that happen," he finally said. "We don't want him to have the Millennium Star or our princess. And we certainly do not want him to have them both together. There must be some way to protect them both."

Mahad finished his herbal drink as Joseph said that. Hearing his opinion gave him an idea. "There is," he softly cried, being careful not to wake the princess. He had to remember that she was still in their presence.

"There is? How, Master Mahad?" Joseph asked as he and Seto approached him.

Before sharing his plan, Mahad casts the same mental enchantments as before; allowing him and his friends to communicate telepathically. He had to be careful of his surroundings. Shadows are everywhere and conceal many secrets. After the enchantments are cast, Mahad shares his idea. _I know that once the Millennium Star enters a new heart, a contract is made and cannot be undone. But what if the queen takes back the Millennium Star?_

 _Yeah,_ Joseph thought. _The previous keeper can hold on to the Star for the current one._

 _And if the princess isn't the one holding the Millennium Star, Bakura can't use the Cobalt Star to sense her presence_ , Seto finished.

 _I get it,_ Joseph thought. _Separate the lock and the key. And use a protective enchantment on the princess to conceal her from Bakura._

Mahad nodded. _Yes, she will be perfectly safe._

They all start to think it's a good idea until Seto suggests, _Until a squeal gives her away or until Bakura sends his dogs to sniff her out._

Hearing that, Mahad sighs in a disappointed manner. "Oh, dear."

"I forgot Bakura has friends in high places," Joseph groaned.

"Yes," said Mahad. "And knowing Bakura, he will be expecting us to do something like that anyway." Just when they thought they could outsmart Bakura, they remembered how cunning he was. A simple protective enchantment wouldn't work because Bakura would always be able to find the princess as long as she had the Millennium Star. It would also be the same way if they tried hiding her someplace away from the palace. Even if she didn't have the Millennium Star, Bakura would still intend to kill her.

Thinking about all of that and how well he knew Bakura, Joseph growled. "Well, what won't he expect? He knows everything."

Seto disagreed. "Not necessarily, Joseph. Bakura knows nothing about affection, devotion, loyalty, or caring about someone else. He knows nothing about the things we do. Even if he had a friend in his life or a family, I still doubt that he would understand."

Joseph snickered hearing that last statement. He even decided not to say anything against the matter. Friendship was his personal strength, but he'd never consider taking the heir of Cobalt as his friend or try to help him understand the magic that can come from all the good things Seto mentioned. Then he started thinking about Luna. He still believed that she was their friend and could help them, but he didn't want to bring her up. Instead, he suggested, "Look, why don't you guys get some sleep and let me watch over the princess? It will give me something to do while I try to think of a plan."

"Are you sure?" Mahad asked. "But aren't you exhausted from today's battle as well?" Mahad knew Joseph too well and remembered that he would always push himself past his limits when fighting for someone he cared about; making him weak and tired. At the same time, those battles made Joseph stronger in body and in spirit. When Joseph insisted, Mahad smiled and nodded. "All right then. May Millennia protect you both tonight," he said and stood up. Mahad and Joseph shook hands and patted each other's backs.

Seto got up as well and did the same thing to both of his friends. "I'm actually going to be up for a little while. How about I take it from here when I get back?" Joseph thought that Seto was making fun of him and thought he would sleep on the job, but he didn't want to start an argument that would make a lot of noise and end up waking the princess, so he nodded. Seto smiled and headed out of the throne room. He was telling the truth when he said he would be staying up, so instead of going to his chambers, he went to his tablet shrine and began looking at the many different images of monsters.

Aknadin found him there. He wasn't surprised that Seto would be there considering that he had been his master for many years and knew many of his secrets. There was nothing Seto could hide from a man who knew his student too well. They engaged in friendly conversation for a brief moment, then began talking about the issue at hand. "Any word on Bakura and Max?"

"With an entire squadron of guards on their trail, they will not get far," Seto assured him.

"Really," Aknadin asked, not sounding relieved or certain of the matter. "After seeing their frighteningly impressive display of power, I disagree." Then he faced the tablets of the three Egyptian God monsters at the top of the shrine. "Listen, Seto, we're not dealing with any ordinary thieves. We're actually dealing with much more than the true heir of the Dark Lord Cobalt also. He and his friend are each harboring a monster whose might rivals that of the Egyptian Gods."

That was when it finally occurred to Seto. He and his friends had only been thinking about looking for ways to stand against Bakura and the Cobalt Star itself. What they hadn't been taking into account was the creature of his soul and Max's. Seto figured that there might actually be a way to defeat Diabound and the Angel of Death. "Master Aknadin, you have just given me an idea. This tablet sanctuary is filled with dangerous Shadow Creatures we've pulled from the hearts of criminals. Surely there must be other evil doers besides Max harboring as much darkness as our friend Bakura, wouldn't you say? I would."

Aknadin gasped hearing that. He remembered hearing Bakura and Max mention the village of Kul Elna. He wondered if perhaps they both escaped from the village before it was destroyed. Of course, as Queen Mystery mentioned before, possessing the Cobalt Star was reasonable enough to explain the incredible power of Bakura's Diabound. And for Max to harbor a creature just as powerful meant that she was a villager and that would explain why her anger and hatred rivaled Bakura's own. Other than that, if there were other evil doers who possessed as much darkness as Bakura and Max, that would be terrible for the kingdom.

"All we need to do is find these criminals," said Seto, speaking as if he himself was a follower of the Dark Lord and considering these tactics to be the key to defeating the enemy. "Then we simply use the Millennium Items to harness their powers. Yes, we'll have an unstoppable army of Shadow Creatures."

Aknadin didn't want to agrue with Seto, but he also knew that he would be lying if he just agreed with him because he didn't like the idea. So he tells him the truth and says, "Seto, what you're suggesting is completely immoral. Not to mention quite dangerous."

"With all due respect, Master, would we not be reducing the number of lawbreakers that wreak havoc in this kingdom every day?"

"Perhaps."

"And in the end, we would be creating this army to protect the people of Egypt as well as the royal family. Besides, we would already be helping our people by extracting the darkness within." Seeing his amulet glow, Seto reminds his master of another promise the sacred guardians made long ago. "Is that not what we all promised to do the day we took our oath as the finest followers of the Great Goddess Millennia?"

Although Aknadin saw that Seto was making more sense, he still couldn't find himself to agree. Remembering his devotion to the royals, but uncertain of Seto's reasons, Aknadin couldn't give a direct answer, so he instead sighed. What he really hoped for was for Seto to not develop a lust for power and drift off into the shadows. Aknadin would never forgive himself if Seto lost sight of what was important to him.

Elsewhere in the palace, Shada, Karim, and Isis began having their own personal thoughts about Bakura and the Cobalt Star. While Karim and Shada were trying to think of a plan, Isis began tapping into the powers of her Millennium Necklace, hoping that the Great Goddess would show her whatever light the future held for them. "Please, Great Goddess Millennia," Isis prayed, "show me what dangers lie ahead." Her Necklace shined for a few seconds, then the light became dim. Isis sighed and shook her head; letting her friends know that Millennia was blind to the future. "I'm sorry. Ever since Bakura and Max arrived, Millennia's vision of the future has been clouded. It's as if the kingdom is shrouded in a blanket of shadows."

"It's the work of the Cobalt Star," Karim assumed. "The Dark Lord is trying to prevent the Great Goddess from locating Bakura and Max."

Isis sighed in disappointment with herself. After realizing what Bakura was capable of, there was no way of knowing the same thing about the Cobalt Star itself since he had not displayed any of its powers. But Isis knew for certain that the powers of darkness were strong and dangerous. But she remained faithful that Millennia would guide her through the shadows and help her to see the future. "It seems that for now, her best is all that the Great Goddess can offer. Then again, against the heir of Cobalt, our best is all that the rest of us can do. That is why I must continue my efforts to see through the darkness."

"You should preserve your energy," Shada told her. "Millennia would not want you to push yourself after this evening's battle with Bakura and Max had taken its toll on you as well as the rest of us."

Karim nods in agreement. "When they return, we will need our full power in order to face them. So listen to Shada and get some rest."

"I appreciate your help; both of you," Isis said sincerely. "But my Millennium Necklace may be our only hope of knowing what Bakura and Max are plotting next. Since the well-being of the citizens of Egypt as well as the safety of our newborn princess is at stake, I'm afraid rest is a luxury I can't afford."

Rest wasn't a luxury any of the royals could afford, as a matter of fact. With their minds being full of so many worries and concerns, sleep seemed to be impossible even for the king and queen. Mystery had left the balcony and tried to rest so she would be able to relax and pull herself together. She was finally able to relax a little, but not well enough. She went to the throne room and found Mahad standing by himself watching over the princess. He left a little while ago to put away the cups he and his friends drank out of and returned to see that Joseph was tired after all; so he decided to stand guard.

Finally, Mystery felt assured that her child would be safe tonight. She didn't want Mahad to feel tired, so she dismissed him and took her daughter with her to her royal chambers. Mystery actually thought she would feel more at ease if her child was close to her, so a small bed was prepared next to her own. At the same time, Mystery realized how worried the rest of her friends were about tonight and thought that perhaps the only way for any of them to rest easy was if she finally started feeling emotionally well again. She knew as well as her friends and subjects that Millennia would watch over and protect them just as she always had. But if only Mystery was just as brave and as strong as her husband. As embarrassed as she felt just thinking about it, the queen felt like a frightened child and figured she would be a little safer with Atem by her side. So she went back to the balcony, stopped, lowered her head, and whispered, "Pardon me, my pharaoh."

Atem gave her his attention and asked, "Is everything all right, my queen?"

Mystery didn't want Atem to sense her fear and see that she was still upset, so she instead told him, "My king, please accept my apologies for the interruption, but it is not wise of you to be outside alone."

But Atem could see right through Mystery's concerns for him and knew the reason behind it all. Nevertheless, he understood her and replied, "Perhaps you're right. It's not safe here. We should go."

"Yes. Stay close; especially after today." Then they both left the balcony and went to take a walk outside the palace. They felt safe with the guards and their Magical Creatures on the lookout, but it was actually the atmosphere the outdoors provided that made them feel more at ease; walking under the stars and feeling that evening breeze. "One can never be too cautious," Mystery told herself. "Perhaps overprotective, but never too cautious."

They both stop in front of a pot as they hear a soft clattering sound. "Did you hear that?" Atem asked.

"Stay behind me," Mystery cautioned, moving in front of her husband as if whatever was inside the pot might come out and attack them. What jumped out of the pot turned out to be Mana and Jirachi up to their old games. Mana had a habit of hiding in royal jars and pots and taking her friends by surprise and Jirachi just loved playing games. Mana lands in Mystery's arms while Jirachi clings himself to Atem's face to hug him.

"Mana, Jirachi," Mystery gasped, setting Mana down and removing Jirachi from Atem. "What are you doing?" Mystery had always admired Mana's playful antics as well as the times she and Jirachi always played together, but this really wasn't the time to play around.

"What?" Jirachi asks, "We can't pay a visit to our two oldest friends?"

"We just miss you, that's all," Mana told her. "Ever since your daughter was born, we haven't been able to talk at all," she groaned, sounding like a spoiled and impatient child.

"Why do you speak as though we had not seen each other in years when you know it has only been one day," the queen asked.

"Oh, we know we haven't spoken in a whole day," Jirachi replied. "But you two didn't forget about us, did you? Your most faithful and closest friends?"

"And after all these years of training and practicing magic together," Mana added. "I mean, we're all one big family." The way the two were speaking to the pharaoh and queen, Mana and Jirachi sounded like children seeking their parents' attention and affection. That was also why they even teased Atem about not walking in the desert without wearing a hat and reminding Mystery to keep her hair tied back if she was to fly in the sky.

Trying not to lose her temper, but still not in a pleasant mood, she scolded her friends. "That is enough, you two," she said firmly. "We are sorry that things are not like how they used to be. But do you not see? We have a baby now and we have no time for-"

"And you have no time to let your husband speak for himself?" Jirachi interrupted.

Mana joined in and asked, "Is that why you've been doing all the talking, Queen Mystery?" Mana and Jirachi weren't going about with their playful antics to irritate the queen, but to try and cheer her up after sensing she wasn't feeling like her usual self. It wasn't working very well considering her mood hadn't changed. It worked for Atem considering that he was smiling and chuckling after they ran into each other. This was what he needed to feel better again.

Mystery saw that her friends were only trying to help her considering that they would do this every time one of their friends was upset or in a bad mood, so she knew it just couldn't be helped. Finally, she managed to smile and feel a little more cheerful. Mystery would never lose it in front of a friend who only wanted to help no matter how irritated she seemed. But she still had to act like a queen. Feeling a little better and remembering her duties, she said to her friends, "We are getting off the subject. How did you two get past the guards anyway?"

In answer, Mana faces her front and shows them that some of the soldiers are standing motionless. "Well, my magic's been improving."

Mystery was impressed, but at the same time, concerned. "Why did you have to use your freezing spell when you could have just asked Jirachi to teleport you? We need them to guard the palace."

"Oops! Sorry," Mana said, sounding like a little girl feeling embarrassed over a simple accident. But she was confident enough that she could undo the spell, so she places her fingers between her eyes and says, "I release thee." Pink lights shined around the outlines of the men, but the freezing spell was still in effect.

"Uh-oh," Jirachi moaned, seeing that turned out to be another spell that Mana had not yet mastered well yet. She was still an apprentice and still had a little trouble with some of her spells. Many of them would work well at first, but would soon get out of hand. At the same time, while casting a spell would work, reversing the effect would be a whole new challenge.

This time, Atem teased his friend. "Your magic's improving, is it?"

"Let me try that again," Mana said and began looking through her spellbook. "Uhh… it's in here somewhere," she groaned, trying to find the solution as quickly as she could.

Mystery remembered how worried Mana would get trying to set things right and how prone she was to accidents since they were classmates together, so she was very patient with her. But the queen still asked her friend to hurry. "You are lucky I will not tell Mahad you were practicing your spells without his permission."

Mana felt a little relieved to hear that. If Mahad were here, he would be harder on her than the queen already was. So she calmed down a little bit and thoroughly looked through her book. "Let's see…" she says as she flips through the pages, "turning humans into toads… getting rid of bad breath… ah! The freeze spell!" After finding the solution, she incants the counterspell and returns the guards to normal.

As Mana and Jirachi turn around and smile at their friends, Atem and Mystery thank them and rub their heads. They weren't just showing their appreciation for undoing the spell, but for just trying to be friends and make them feel better. They even admitted that they had fun. That was all Mana and Jirachi wanted from the start. They both heard about the things that happened in the palace and they wanted to make their friends feel better and promise them that things were going to be all right. And the best solution was to have fun. Mana may still have a little trouble with her magic, but she has a knack for bringing happiness and laughter to her friends. It was actually the real magic she possessed within herself. Not just because it made her amulet glow, but because of how good it made her as well as her friends feel. Even though Mana had come to understand and appreciate that magic, she still wanted to be a great sorcerer like her friends and learn their kind of magic.

Out in the desert, Bakura and Max were enjoying a late night snack and discussing their next plans of attack. They knew the royals very well and were confident that they would stand against any surprises. However, if they had any chance of standing against the Egyptian Gods, they needed more than just the Cobalt Star. Even though they didn't seem too worried, they were wise enough to carry out their mission one step at a time.

"Perhaps trying to acquire all seven Millennium Items and the Millennium Star at once was a bit ambitious," Bakura wondered.

"Gee, you think?" Max asked, taking a bite from her apple and giving it to the dogs. The three beasts always raced and fought over whatever food was thrown at them.

Bakura never liked Max's smart remarks, but he paid no attention. "For now, I'll just focus on gaining one in particular; the Millennium Ring." A wise start, he figured, since he mentioned favoring that one Item. "Once I obtain that, the others will follow." Then he looked up at the sky. The moon would soon be full in the next few nights. "Once the night of the full moon comes, however, I can no longer delay. I must have the Millennium Star by then. Sleep well, Children of Millennia," he taunted, gazing at the palace and taking a bite of his bread.

Having felt rested enough, Max and Bakura met up with their servants and returned to Kul Elna. "I trust that everything is turning out as you wished, Master?" asked Suiguintoh.

"Yes," Bakura answered. "That encounter went exactly as planned. My dark purpose will be fulfilled as the Battle of the Gods begins again. And Millennia and her children and followers will fall at the hands of darkness." Thinking about the whole thing made Bakura start singing a new kind of song.

 _In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning. And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

 _It scared me out of my wits; a thief throwing his fits. Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me_

 _I was once the most feared human being in Kul Elna_

 _When the royals attacked, they made a mistake_

 _I vowed to make each of them pay and not to let a soul get away_

 _Little princess, beware, Bakura's awake!_

Suiguintoh and Barasuishou began singing, _In the dark of the night, evil will find her. In the dark of the night, just before dawn._

 _Revenge will be sweet when the task is complete,_ Max and Bakura sang.

 _In the dark of the night_

 _She'll be gone_ , interrupted Bakura. _I can fell the power of the shadows slowly growing._

 _Strengthening the beasts inside from where they dwell._

 _As I lead them all on a chase, I'll put them all in their place_

 _Say 'good night' little princess. Farewell._

The girls sang once again. _In the dark of the night, terror will strike her_

"Terror's the least we can do," said Max.

 _In the dark of the night, evil will brew._

 _Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real_ , sang Max and Bakura.

 _In the dark of the night, she'll be through_

 _In the dark of the night, evil will find her_

 _In the dark of the night, terror comes true_

 _My dear, there's a sign_ , Bakura was telling Max, _it's the end of the line_

Suiguintoh and Barasuishou began repeating the same line, _In the dark of the night_

 _Come my minions, rise for your masters, let your evil shine,_ Bakura sang, acting like he was conjuring servants by the means of magic.

 _Seize her now, yes, run ever faster,_ Max sang as the monsters raced out of the village.

"She'll be mine!" Bakura cried out, and he and Max began laughing.


	15. Mahad the Reliable

Mahad the Reliable

Early in the next morning, Mahad and Joseph went into the city to investigate the damages caused by Max and Bakura's attacks last night. "The damage looks quite extensive," Joseph said as he took notice of the people who continued to clean and repair their houses as best as they could. With so many other buildings burned to the ground, many families had to be relocated or move into the palace until they could find new homes. Shops had also been burned; leaving food and goods to be damaged, spoiled, or even stolen.

"You and Max will not get away with this, Bakura," Mahad silently vowed.

A small boy stopped in front of the men. "Excuse me."

"Yes?" Mahad asked, looking down at him.

"Are you here to protect us from that scary man and lady?"

To make him feel rest assured, Mahad smiled and told the child, "Yes, we are. I promise they will not scare anyone again."

The boy felt relieved. "Oh, good," he said and went back to help his family clean their house. But it was a promise that would be difficult to keep. But how else could the royals help their people to keep their hopes up? Praying to their Great Goddess wasn't enough anymore either considering that Bakura would come back and attack again. But they had to do everything in their power to protect every Light in the kingdom. For now, until they could find and stop Bakura and Max, all they could do was stay on their guard.

Gallade stopped in front of his master to alert him. Unlike some of the other Magical Creatures, Gallade couldn't speak the same language as their humans. Knowing that, Mahad used the same tactics of mental communication; making it easier for them to understand each other. _Master Mahad, I have just heard from the members of Council Rock. Max and Bakura have returned to the desert. But they are keeping to the shadows; making themselves undetectable._

 _Do you have any leads on their next plans of attack?_

 _None yet, Master_ , Gallade answered. _We keep trying to find him, but we keep coming across an ominous force; attacking us or forcing us to turn back. It is clear that this man doesn't want to be found._

Mahad wasn't disappointed to hear that. In fact, this was what he expected Bakura to be doing; keeping to the shadows and waiting to attack until the time is right. Then his Millennium Ring began reacting to a force of evil nearby. It was unusual to sense something like that at this time of day considering that the night is Bakura's time. Mahad lifted his head and gazed in the west region. Looking closely, he saw a dark figure on a horse. It was too far to identify, but Mahad figured that it had to be Bakura or Max.

Gallade follows his master's gaze. He decides to pursue the fiend until Mahad tells him to let him go. "Know this, Bakura, as a follower of the Great Goddess Millennia, I will do everything in my power to keep you from carrying out the Dark Lord's deed."

"As well as keep Cobalt's darkness far from this kingdom," Joseph adds.

Back inside the palace, Kisara and Freya spent the morning with Mystery. They even helped to give the princess a bath. Mystery felt happy to spend some quality time with her friends, but although it made her feel a little relaxed, she was also quite concerned. She had not seen the two cousins since yesterday's celebration and wondered why they had not returned until last night after the fight.

The truth was Kisara and Freya knew about the terrible events that happened last night. They even witnessed the fight. After seeing how things ended, Kisara and Freya felt more determined to want to protect their friends, but at the same time, worried. They were scared to tap into their powers and call their Dragons into battle. If Diabound and the Angel of Death could withstand an attack from an Egyptian God Monster and a legendary Dragon, then it was likely that their own Dragons wouldn't stand a chance even after all the training they had accomplished.

"Where have you two been last night?" Mystery asked, not by means of interrogation, but out of curiosity.

The girls decide to be honest and answer, "We went to the desert in pursuit of Bakura and Max. We also went looking for Luna in hopes of getting answers from her."

Mystery knew that her friends were only trying to help, but she was still concerned about their safety. "Do not go looking for either of them again," she firmly ordered. "The desert is not safe at this time. Surely you two know that." She softens her tone and her nerve as she adds, "Besides, if you end up in a Shadow Game against them and if your White and Black Dragons are defeated, you will be trapped in the Shadow Realm. I would never forgive myself if you two made that sacrifice just because you wanted to protect your friends."

"You and the others are more than our friends, Queen Mystery," said Freya. "You're our family; the only real family we've ever had."

Kisara nods in agreement. "Like you, we would never stand by to let the heir of Cobalt torture and attack the people we love. We'll do as you ask and be cautious. But please, if anything should happen, if there should ever come a time when we may need to fight, don't try to stop us. It's not a selfish request. It's just… destiny."

After hearing what her friends had just said, Mystery had no choice but to give her word. She and her friends had to accept now that whatever would come their way would be in the hands of destiny. Whether in or out of their favor, no matter how much they wished such terrible things would never have to come their way, fate was now in control. But would anything good come from everyone having to face the fates they would bring upon themselves? If they were doing what they thought best not for themselves, but for others, and if in the end, it was all based upon that final decision, then sadly, it would have to be accepted.

Mana and Jirachi followed Atem around in the courtyard. "So tell us," Mana said, skipping near the water, "is everything really going to change now that your daughter is finally born? I know she's the new heiress of Millennia and the new princess of Egypt, but she was just born and already people look up to her like she's some kind of guardian angel and is going to make everything all right again."

"Yes, that does sound unusual, doesn't it," asked Atem. "But they know just as much. With so much going on now, a lot of people forget that she's only a daughter of Millennia and not the Great Goddess herself."

"Yeah," Mana sighed, finally stopping in her tracks. Jirachi thanked her for stopping. Sitting on the top of her head while she was skipping was a bumpy ride. "It's not fair that they should expect so much from her when she can only give so little. The joy she brought with her coming into the world was enough for me and for the rest of us. Isn't the light and hope she filled in the lives of her people enough for them?"

"I think so," said Jirachi. "A lot of people are just scared now that Bakura and Max are on the move. They may be threatened by Cobalt's darkness, but Millennia's light will always shine through. But we have to help our Great Goddess with the same task and for the same reason. Millennia is protecting us, and we have to help her by looking out for each other. In time, the townspeople will come to realize that and there'll be nothing to fear."

Mana sat down and smiled and she began tapping her knees together. "You're right," she told Jirachi. "Millennia will forever be with us and she'll always have her children and followers." Then she places her hand over Jirachi to hug him. Jirachi moves closer to Mana and hugs her face. Atem smiled seeing his two friends getting along so well and looking so optimistic.

Before the morning was through, Mahad returned to the palace and walked through the great hall. Isis was on her way to the throne room when she noticed Mahad coming towards her. "Mahad, you startled me." It was actually funny of her to say that considering that Millennia gave Isis the power to recall the past and predict the future. How could she not know the simplest thing that was yet to come?

Mahad stopped in front of her. "Greetings, Isis. Has Millennia been able to discover what the future holds for our kingdom?"

Isis shakes her head. "No, she has not. She has had a hard time guiding me through the darkness."

"I see," Mahad sighs. "It has been the same for me as well. Millennia has been unable to locate the whereabouts of Cobalt's dark forces."

"It's Bakura."

Mahad shakes his head, but not in a matter of disagreement. "You need not worry. I still have faith that our Great Goddess will lead us through the darkness Bakura is causing for Cobalt."

Isis agrees and says, "Yes, but we have to help Millennia as well; help her by protecting her family from Bakura and the Cobalt Star. But the one whom we must worry about the most is our princess. Such a beautiful and innocent soul was just brought into this world and is now wanted to be taken away and destroyed so soon."

Mahad understood what she was saying. That was all the more reason to keep the faith and to fight for Millennia. Then it came to him. He knew Bakura would understand how Millennia's followers intended to fight him, but the reason why was something Bakura would never understand and therefore wouldn't suspect. The purpose was where the true strength lied. When he said out loud that he knew what had to be done, he resumed passing though the great hall and started planning everything carefully in his mind.

Isis was curious, but at the same time, worried about her friend. She returned to her chambers and tried once again to tap into the powers of her Millennium Necklace. In her previous efforts, Isis hoped to see the future of the kingdom, but this time, she tried a different approach; to foretell the fate of a friend.

She held her hands close to her Necklace and began concentrating. _Please, Great Goddess Millennia, I beseech thee. Pierce through the shadows and show me the light of the future._ At first, she saw nothing but black and purple darkness, but then a small white spark appeared and began growing. _Wait, what is this? I see something_. As requested, Isis got a glimpse of Mahad's future from the Great Goddess Millennia. She saw images of a Shadow Game in which the opponents fought with magic as well as Shadow Creatures. The last image she saw was how the outcome would decide Mahad's fate.

She gasped and opened her eyes. _Jumbled pieces of events yet to come! I sense great danger._ Instead of deciding to alert the royal family, she decided it would be wise to alert the one whose future she saw. "I must tell Mahad."

The sacred guardians gathered together and stood before the royal family. Mahad got down to his knees and said, "My pharaoh and queen, rest assured, the sacred tomb of our former leader, King Aknamkanon will never be disturbed again. My team of sorcerers is casting a spell to secure its walls as we speak."

"Excellent," Atem and Mystery said gratefully.

Seto grins at Mahad and tells him, "Yes, but I will believe that tomb is safe from intruders once I have tested it for myself. After all, we've seen what your 'magicians-in-training' are capable of. I would say a bit more training couldn't hurt."

Mahad said nothing. He just looked at Seto for one moment, then silently sighed as he looked away. Joseph, on the other hand, felt differently about those remarks. Now was not the time to tease a friend who was just trying to help. Joseph lets Seto know that by telling him, "Nobody thinks you're funny, Seto. Besides, trying to penetrate those walls would mean trying to disturb that tomb." Seto rolls his eyes and throws his Millennium Rod; hitting Joseph right in the face. The two were about to start fighting and dealing blows on each other, but Mahad got between them and pushed them away from each other.

"Enough," he groaned, stopping Joseph from jumping on Seto. "Can't you two cooperate for once?"

Seto grinned once again and asked, "But, Mahad, what fun would come from that? Besides, Joseph is the one who usually starts these petty fights."

"You started this one," Joseph argued.

Mahad had been putting himself between Seto and Joseph several times to stop them from fighting. It was all right for them to sometimes fight like this when they were children because they would learn to grow on each other. But they weren't children anymore and they needed to control themselves. That was one of the reasons Mahad told his friends that he wouldn't always be around to keep stopping their fights.

As Isis watched the three friends go about with their unpleasantly usual ways, she had a feeling that Mahad was serious this time when he said his friends needed to stop fighting with each other on their own. Before thinking about telling him, she walks outside and waits for him as he starts to be on his way.

Watching from the balcony, Mana saw Mahad leading a team of royal soldiers through the palace gates. Worried about her master and that the journey would be dangerous, she wanted to be there for him, so she climbed on the ledge and called out to him. "Mahad, wait! Please take me with you, Master!"

Afraid that she might fall from the balcony, Joseph pulls Mana's arm to get her to come down. "Come back here, Mana!"

"I've been practicing my spells and I can - help!" she yelps as she falls and lands on Joseph.

He groans as he tries to reason with her. "I'm afraid it's much too dangerous and you're merely a student."

"I'm Mahad's _top_ student," she reminds him. Mana gets up off of him and brags, "I have _twice_ the skills of any magician he's leading to that tomb. My master needs me."

Joseph got back on his feet and groaned. It was true that Mana was the top student of her class, but many of her efforts ended up in disaster. That wasn't the reason Joseph refused to let her go. He was actually just as worried, but he trusted his friend and he had to let Mana know that she needed to do the same. "It seems to me you underestimate the skills of your teacher. Master Mahad is a brilliant sorcerer. You would never find another magician whose power equaled or rivaled his own. He'll be fine."

Mana finally gave in and trusted Joseph's words. She knew her master very well and believed that he would come through. What Mana doesn't realize, however, is that her master's power has limits. In fact, Mahad's true power was so great; he had to lock a portion of it away for his own safety. To release his full ability and lose control of it would not only endanger himself, but many of the people around him.

Before Mahad passed through the palace gates, he took notice of Isis and told his team to go on ahead. "Isis, what's wrong," he asks as he approaches her.

Isis wasn't sure how to answer. All she could tell him was, "Mahad. I'm not sure you should go through with this."

He sensed her concern for him, but instead of asking her why, he instead asked her, "So Millennia was able to read you my future, wasn't she?" Isis nods with a worried look, but before she can explain her reasons, Mahad smiles and tells her, "Actually, I would prefer not to know."

Isis couldn't change her expression after hearing his response. She couldn't even bring herself to ignore him and tell him otherwise. That was when she figured it probably wouldn't change anything if he learned what she had discovered about him. The future wouldn't be changed and the hands of fate would still be played.

"Do not feel so discouraged. After what we had discussed earlier, I have decided to be the one to carry out my part of the vow first. Besides, as we already mentioned, our princess needs our protection now more than ever."

After working with Mahad in the royal court for so long, Isis understood his obligation to the royals. She also knew of his sense of responsibility and one look at his amulet was enough to make her see his reasons. It actually wasn't just about the vow they made to the royal family; but so much more. "I understand," Isis finally told him. "Just be careful."

"Isis, keep an eye on the baby," Mahad says and starts walking again.

Isis sighs and tilts her head down. "Please wait," she says and faces her front again. Mahad stops to listen to her. "Just know that in my vision, you do return."

"Thank you," Mahad whispered and started walking again. Isis didn't know what else to say to him. She didn't want to doubt what the Great Goddess revealed to her either. No, Isis was loyal to Millennia and trusted her. Her visions had never shown her any false predictions and Millennia was true to her promises. If there was any light in what Isis saw, then she believed in the Great Goddess. Still, she prayed for her to watch over her friend.

Isis wasn't the only one having concerns about her friend. Before Mahad passed through the gates and caught up with his team, Mystery stopped him. If she knew Mahad, then she knew that there was so much more on the line than just carrying out one good deed. Remembering his sense of responsibility and how it would always get the better of him, Mystery feared that he was going to go the extra mile for the people he cared about. At first, Mahad was surprised to see the queen standing before him, but after seeing the worried expression she carried, he knew her reasons for coming before him. The two had been friends for a long time and knew each other all too well. Neither one could change the other one's mind. They knew just as much, but they decided to have one last talk.

"Mahad," Mystery started softly. "If there is more to your quest than just looking over the tomb, I will let you go and carry out that other task. But I know you better and I am afraid that the other task may be to seek out our enemies. As I have begged the rest of our friends, I must beg of you not to take it upon yourself to seek out Bakura and Max."

"I am afraid I cannot carry out that will," Mahad told her. "It is my duty as a sacred guardian and a follower of the Great Goddess to protect you and your family from Cobalt's evil forces."

"I told you, Mahad, I know you better than that. It is not about your duty or your devotion, but so much more."

Mahad sighs and nods. "Of course, my queen. It is because you are my family and I must do everything in my power to carry out my tasks. The love I have for you and for all of our friends is the reason I made this vow to always protect you." He looks down at the infant in Mystery's arms and continues on. "It was on the night your daughter was born. We all knew that one day the heir of Cobalt would make himself known and find you. Now that your daughter is the one Bakura is after, he will stop at nothing to destroy her."

Mystery understood his explanations and reasons and knew it would be impossible to try to persuade him to stop. Tears filled her eyes. She loved Mahad and couldn't bear to think what would happen if he tried to face Bakura and Max alone. But then she remembered that she would risk her own life to protect him from danger as well. So she decided to let him have his way. To Mystery and Mahad, the bond between them was never the bond between master and servant, but always between friends and children of the same goddess.

Mystery moved aside so Mahad could pass through the gates, but instead of walking, he faced her and asked, "My queen, may I-?"

"Yes, Mahad?"

He sighs and tells her, "I have a request. May I say 'goodbye' to your daughter? I want to see her once more before I go."

Mystery releases the tears in her eyes and decides to grant his request. If this would be the last time Mahad got to see her child, then she knew that she would regret never letting him. She also knew that Mahad would probably regret never having that chance to see her again, so the queen placed the child in his arms.

Mahad looked down at the princess as he held her. Tears started to fill his eyes as he saw her look up and smile at him. He trusted Isis' words about returning, but he couldn't help but fear he would never get to see that sweet little smile or hear her little voice again. "I only wish there was something more I could do to help, but worry not. I will always be with you." Mahad lowered himself and gently kissed the child's forehead. "Farewell, Princess Emily," he whispered and gently hugged her. She really wasn't just a princess to him; but also a part of his family and that was all the more reason for him to carry out his part of the vow. Mahad gave the queen her child back and said 'goodbye' to her as well.

"May Millennia be with you, my dear friend," Mystery softly whispered as she watched him leave.

Mahad caught up with his team and started leading them through the city. As they walked, so many memories began flashing before Mahad's eyes. He always put himself in harm's way when doing a favor or completing a request from a superior. He also did it when looking out for his friends. In return, all of his friends would return the favor and come to his rescue. Even though he didn't always understand Joseph or appreciate Seto's ill humor, they were still his friends and he would always be there for them. And though there were times when Seto would get upset and threaten to kill Mahad, he would kill for his friend all the time. Those three were brothers to each other as well as a team and their friendship was just so.

Then there was Kisara and Freya. Mahad cared deeply about the cousins and would do anything to keep their secrets safe. Just as he had been welcomed into a new family, he had to do the same for his new friends. Whatever differences they all shared, they still got along. In some ways, he was a misfit just like Kisara and Freya because of his gift. True, the cousins had their Dragons and Mahad had his magical talents, but they still had much in common.

What could he say about Atem and Mystery? Mahad had always been serving the royals as a child and would do everything necessary - but not whether right or wrong - to ensure their safety. What fueled his responsibilities was the bond he shared with them as friends. Atem and Mystery both protected Mahad more than he could protect either of them. True, he would help them with their studies and training, but how could he repay them for all that they had done? The Children of Millennia would not be so without his two leaders. They brought and kept everyone together and Mahad would not let them come apart.

Finally, Mahad thought about Mana. She was more than his top student; but also his closest friend; practically a little sister to him. Mahad always loved how she always had ways of making him smile and even laugh. He was also easy on her because he knew she was doing her best to please as well as impress him. He even knew that she had such strong feelings for her master. But it would never be so for them to have a courtship and get married. Mahad was about five years older than Mana and it was forbidden for a master magician to have a relationship with his student. But he loved her dearly and hoped that they could be together once Mana would become a full-fledged magician. But how could he ever tell his apprentice his feelings for her in words or by actions?

This was Mahad's family and he would do anything to keep it safe and happy just as he always had in the past. But there was more. Just as it had always been Mahad's duty to protect the royals, he knew that when Mystery became queen of Egypt, not only would he have to carry out that duty for her, but he would also have to repay her for all that she had done in the past as hero of the desert and as Millennia's heiress. He finally had the chance to repay the debt to his family; by fighting for the Great Goddess Millennia and her children.

As if Mahad's amulet could read his thoughts, it gave off a glow much brighter than it had ever done before. He truly was a loyal and reliable companion and Millennia believed in him. Since his amulet reacted to his sense of responsibility, he knew his strength and gift from the Great Goddess would give him the power he needed to fight the darkness. But if this would be his last fight, he would no longer have any need to hold his amulet. So he removed it from around his neck and gave it to Gallade. Mahad learned long ago that the magic was not in the amulet itself, but within the person holding it. Now that Mahad had learned the weight of his strength after seeing the bright glow of the amulet, he could give back his gift. But Millennia would still be with him; by the power of the Millennium Ring.

After walking for what seemed like hours, Mahad led his team of soldiers and their beasts not to the Valley of the Kings, but to the sacred sanctuary where royal magicians practiced spells and trained for combat. Mahad hoped he would have a chance of defeating Bakura in his own domain, but there was another reason he came here; to make himself stronger not in body, but in spirit. While the soldiers and their monsters positioned themselves at the top of the hill, Mahad walked through the entrance in the tunnel and stopped in the middle of the arena.

 _I swore I would never do this_ , Mahad thought to himself, _but I do not see it any other way. In order to defeat Bakura, I must take back the power I sealed away here so long ago_. "Great Goddess Millennia, I call upon thee," and his Millennium Ring started shining and a purple light covered him. "Unlock the great force I buried here." Mahad felt his strength growing as his magic filled up inside of him. All he had to do now was wait.


	16. Makings of a Magician

Makings of a Magician

What Mahad didn't realize was that once again, Bakura was a step ahead of him and he was walking into a trap. But that didn't matter. He had a few surprises of his own in store. It was time to match the magic of illusions against the magic of darkness.

Bakura and Max rode through the desert and made their way to the training grounds. "He's backed himself into a corner," Bakura grinned. "Follow me," he called to Max and made his way into the tunnel. Max waited before following him inside. She had been behind Bakura all the way, but not far behind. Max was too smart for the soldiers she saw atop the hill and knew a trap would be placed. As it turned out, she was right. Before she got through the entrance, the soldiers released a bunch of boulders and sealed the opening; separating her and Bakura.

That didn't concern Max the very least. She could have easily made it through without being crushed, but she had to keep them convinced that Bakura was the one holding the powers of the Cobalt Star. At the same time, she had no choice but to use a spell if she wanted to join him. It wouldn't be hard to do so without getting the attention of the guards either. The desert wind blew through her and her eyes shined into a sandy color. Max used Gem Missile, an earth based spell, creating dozens of purple crystals and shattering the boulders. After passing through, she sealed the opening again; keeping any intruders from interfering.

It didn't take long for Bakura and Max to enter the arena. "Well, what have we here?" Bakura asked coyly. "Let the festivities commence."

"I have been waiting for you," Mahad told him, "but you did not have to bring your friend with you."

"Well, I'm glad Max came along. The show would have been a waste without an audience."

"Listen to me," Mahad was saying, "The both of you have dishonored my king and queen, threatened the safety of my people, and proven yourselves to be a great danger to my princess. Now it is time for you to pay the price."

"Oh, please," Bakura sighed. "You already had your chance. Now hand over your Millennium Ring and you'll make it home with your soul intact."

Mahad places his hand over the Ring and tells him, "I shall _never_ hand it to the likes of you! In fact, it is I who shall see to it that _your_ soul is the one sealed away!"

The two thieves laughed. "You couldn't even defeat us with your eight friends by your side."

"Yes, but now, I am more powerful than the both of you can imagine. Long ago, I buried a mighty force of magic upon these grounds and now I have gained it back." Bakura had his doubts, but Max could tell that Mahad wasn't lying. She truly did sense a growth in his magical aura. "Generations of Egypt's royal magicians were trained in this very sanctuary," Mahad explained, "and it is here where I locked away my true power."

"Then let's see you use it," Bakura said, still in doubt. He raised his left arm and summoned Diabound. It turned out that Bakura had also been making himself stronger because his beast's silver skin turned gray and dull with blue scratch marks and the snake turned into a cobra.

Mahad couldn't believe what he just saw. "But that's not what your creature looked like in our last encounter!"

"As the darkness within me grows, my beast continues to evolve," Bakura explained.

Mahad's fear was returning. With the Cobalt Star in Bakura's heart, there would be no limit to the growth of his monster's strength. With so much evil in his heart, Diabound would be nearly invincible. But Mahad wasn't willing to back out now. He had a promise to keep and he wasn't going to go back on it. He raised his arm and called forth his Illusion Magician. Even he looked as different as before. The mage's armor was darker and more regal.

With both opponent's monsters in battle, Max decided to start the match. "It's time to duel. Or as you would rather say,"

" _Diaha_!" both men cried.

Bakura makes the first move and orders his creature to attack. The cobra part of Diabound tried to strike, but Illusion Magician easily dodged and counter attacked. Even though the match had only just begun, Mahad still wasn't going to take his chances. So he transferred some of the magic he got back to his mage; making him stronger. Bakura couldn't believe it, how was a mage whose power didn't come close to his own able to overpower him?

Mahad made his monster stronger, but it cost him his own energy. Already, he was pushing himself past his limits. He had done it several times in many different ways before, but this time was different. Bakura was a whole new opponent and this was more than a test of survival. He would only be lying to himself if he said that this was nothing compared to what he had been through. But Mahad refused to give in to his fears and beg for mercy. Millennia would protect him, but he had to help her as well; by fighting the heir of Cobalt even if it would drain him of his strength.

Millennia wasn't just watching over Mahad. She was alerting the others of what was happening through their own Items. Many of them thought it was a haunting nightmare, but some of them knew that the Great Goddess was trying to convey a message. Isis was seeing everything through her Necklace and knew that this was the future Millennia revealed to her.

It actually really was a nightmare to the others. Atem thought nothing of it until he came to Mahad's tablet shrine. Mana was there too with Jirachi. "Tell me, Mana," the king said, "why have you and Jirachi come to Mahad's tablet shrine?"

"I know it sounds weird," Mana was saying, "But I had this really bad dream that Master Mahad was in trouble and needed help. He was struggling, Pharaoh, and I could swear he was calling my name. I wasn't sure what to do. When I found Jirachi and told him about it, he suggested that maybe if we came to Mahad's sanctuary, we could pray to the Great Goddess to help him."

They all look up and see the tablet of the Illusion Magician. For it to be glowing meant that their friend was in battle and their nightmare wasn't just a dream. They were worried because the Illusion Magician was the creature of Mahad's soul and for it to be destroyed meant that their friend would be condemned to the Shadow Realm. That was when they all decided to find and rescue him.

Bakura could sense that Mahad was already feeling sick and about to fall on his knees. "Donating your energy to your mage was quite foolish. Sure, you've made him somewhat stronger. However, you've left yourself somewhat vulnerable, haven't you?"

Mentally, Mahad admitted that Bakura was right, but in words, he disagreed. "Wrong. My loyal creatures will protect me. And together, we shall win." He raised his arm to summon another monster, but to keep Bakura in suspense, he didn't call the beast's name. He instead ordered Illusion Magician to attack. Bakura was about to attack first until surprisingly, Mahad's second monster, Shadow Ghoul, appeared and attacked Diabound from behind.

Bakura growled. "So the virtuous Mahad fights dirty."

"You're just upset because my monsters have the upper hand," Mahad tormented. "It is your turn, Magician!" With Diabound recovering from Shadow Ghoul's Ambush Attack, this was the opportunity the Illusion Magician needed to attack. He raised his scepter and launched green bolts of magic at Diabound. Mahad wasn't going to give Diabound any chances of fighting back, so he ordered his Shadow Ghoul to attack again.

"No, my Diabound!" Bakura cried as his monster was attacked. Shadow Ghoul disappeared into the wall behind him after attacking.

"One more time! Ambush Attack!" The Ghoul snuck up on Diabound again, but he was expecting it and dodged the attack.

Max chuckles and shakes her head. "A valiant effort, Mahad. However, you can't use the same trick twice. You know what they say: 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice,'" Then Diabound crushed the Shadow Ghoul. "You die!" laughed Max.

"I'm sure even you understand that," Bakura added. "Because with your monster gone, a piece of your soul goes with it."

Mahad groans and places his hand against his chest. "Magician, attack!" he ordered, ignoring his pain. The Magician carried out his master's order, attacking and leaving behind a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared up, there was nothing left in sight. "I am afraid it is all over for you, Bakura. The Shadow Game has ended and your Diabound is no more."

Bakura disagreed. "What's that I see creeping up behind you?"

Mahad turned around and saw Diabound coming up from behind him and attacking his Illusion Magician. "How did you do that? Only my Shadow Ghoul can pass through walls."

Bakura laughs and answers, "Oh, I must have forgotten that my Diabound has the unique ability to inherit the powers of every monster he defeats in battle."

Mahad's eyes widen. "That cannot be!"

"It's true," Max tells him. "I guess you can say Bakura and I aren't the only ones with a knack for stealing things."

After hearing Max say that, something came into mind. Mahad stands up straight and inquires, "Now that you mention that, there is something I would like to ask you both. I am aware of your crimes and I assume that you do it to satisfy your Dark Lord. But why do you have any interest in Millennia's power?"

Bakura figured it would be all right to share his reasons with Mahad considering the idea that he wouldn't be around much longer. "Well, it's true. As heir of Cobalt, it is my duty to fulfill his wishes and carry out the task of defeating Millennia's followers. But defeat alone will not satisfy me. I want the royal family to suffer from bitter pain and lose everything dear to them. What better way to exact my plan than by wreaking my hatred and bitterness on the little princess?" Before Mahad can say anything, Bakura stops him and continues on. "I know what you're going to say; you won't let that happen. To ensure that my plan will come to pass, I will condemn you to the Shadow Realm one by one so that there'll be no one left to protect the princess from my wrath. Not even Millennia herself will save the child. But here's the real truth: I don't intend to destroy her right away. Rather I want to use her. Specifically, I want to use the Millennium Star of my own will. With so much evil and darkness in my soul, the pure forces of Millennium Star will become corrupted and when that happens, I'll use Millennia's powers against her to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes."

"You can't _do_ that!" Mahad protested. "You wouldn't even be able to _control_ the Millennium Star if you touched it!"

"That's of no concern to me," Bakura told him. "Once I've completed my task, the Millennium Star will mean nothing to me anymore. I'll destroy it along with the princess!" he said and began laughing.

Riding on the backs of the dragon twins and being guided by the lightning they saw in the desert, Atem, Mana, and Jirachi made it to the spellcaster's training grounds. They found Mahad's team of soldiers trying to fight Bakura and Max's Magical Creatures. Atem approaches Gallade and asks him where his master is.

Jirachi translated the answer that Mahad was battling Bakura. Rescuing him would be a difficult task after seeing that the entrance to the arena was sealed, so Jirachi decided to teleport back to the palace and alert the rest of his friends of the situation. With many of the soldiers suffering from nightmares after being attacked by Darkrai's Dark Void, Latios and Latias took their place and began fighting.

The battle in the arena was coming close to an end as Bakura continued to surprise Mahad with his own illusions. The mage refused to give in, however, no matter how many times he was given the chance to save himself or how many times he was threatened. But he was being pushed past his limits and running out of ideas to fight back.

Again, Bakura tormented Mahad. "This match will be over soon. One more attack by my Diabound and you'll be sent to the Shadow Realm."

"Never," Mahad groaned.

"You can't deny your destiny, Mahad," said Bakura. He took a step closer towards his opponent and unknowingly got his foot caught in a trap. "What have you done to me?" Bakura asked as he groaned and fell.

"Is it not obvious?" asked Mahad. "This sanctuary is home to several traps and I used my magic to conceal them; leaving you to take care of the rest and fall victim to them."

"You'll never contain me," the thief growled.

"Really?" the mage asked. "Because by the looks of you, it appears that I already have. Now to finish this." _It is over, my pharaoh and queen_ , he wondered as he moved his left forward and activated another trap.

Max and Bakura saw axes swinging across the arena. The spectating thief escaped and jumped on the one that almost hit her friend. Bakura escaped just in time, making the axe only cut him free from the trap. "Thank you, Mahad. But be careful. I hear this place contains some traps." He jumps on and asks, "Pardon me, but do you mind if I cut in?"

Max chuckles and tells him, "Good one, Bakura." In many ways, the joke was intended for both her and Mahad. For Max, Bakura joined her on the axe. For Mahad, it meant cutting him in half. When he saw the two thieves change the direction of the axe they were standing on and making it come his way, the mage escaped just in time. Max and Bakura were disappointed that they didn't get him, but now they could make the Illusion Magician suffer. Diabound's Heiligo Shock Wave injured Mahad's Shadow Creature as it surrounded him; brining the two on the brink of destruction. Unable to endure the pain his monster was suffering any longer, Mahad's groans turned into screams.

When the attack finally let up, Bakura saw Mahad on his knees panting from exhaustion. He decided to give Mahad one last chance to save himself. "You look like you could use some rest. Why don't you and I make a little deal? It's simple, give the Millennium Ring to me and I will spare you. Stay and fight and I'll see to it that your soul is removed from this world permanently!"

Mahad could see right through Bakura's deceptive ways. He knew Bakura would never really spare his life if he surrendered the Millennium Ring. Not that it mattered. He was one step closer to entering the Shadow Realm after all the pain he brought upon himself. But was it really a fate worse than death? Then again, Mahad and Bakura would both be playing right into the hands of the two deities they served. Millennia and Cobalt would be deciding their fates in this Shadow Game.

At the same time, sacrifice wasn't something Mahad feared. He had always put the needs of others before himself no matter what the cost. For years, he had risked life and limb protecting those in need; his friends, his family, his people, he truly was a reliable guardian to those he served and looked after. If he were to surrender and save himself, it would be a selfish act; thus irresponsible of him. Even if the result of Bakura winning the Shadow Game and becoming stronger wouldn't change with the action, it would all be based upon this one final act.

Remembering all of his acts of responsibility during all those years, remembering all the adventures he shared with his friends, and seeing everyone's faces flashing before his eyes and hearing their voices calling his name, Mahad knew he had to do the right thing and keep going. He wasn't just a follower of Millennia; he was one of her children and he was going to keep fighting for her and the rest of their family.

Mahad got back up on his feet. "Bakura, being the heir of Cobalt, you must not understand anything about loyalty, devotion, affection, concerning for others. Then again, how could you when your heart is full of evil and darkness? Even though you know that is how we followers of Millennia face our enemies, I doubt you have the same experience we do. How is the part that you understand, but not why. Therefore, it is something you can never expect."

"I know why you're fighting," Bakura argued, "to fulfill Millennia's wishes."

"Yes, as a follower of Millennia. But as one of the Children of Millennia, I am fighting for so much more than that. I am fighting you because I have taken a vow to protect our family. The royals, my friends, all of Millennia's children and followers."

"Then you're a fool," Max growled.

"Well, perhaps in your eyes," Mahad told her, "but any of them would do the same thing for me." All of the faces of his friends began flashing before his eyes once again. He saw the smiles that carried their appreciation for him always being there when they needed him. Some faces carried a look of worry and wanting to help him when he was in trouble. The last face he saw was the princess'. Seeing that little smile one last time made Mahad remember his vow and decide how he could fulfill it. Knowing this would be the last time he would ask for Millennia's help, he said it in prayer as he removed the Millennium Ring from his neck.

Bakura caught the Millennium Ring as it flew across the arena. "Ah, the Millennium Ring is mine," he said in a satisfied manner, but not gratefully.

"Bakura," said Mahad's voice, "you and Max are treading down a dangerous path."

Bakura and Max faced their front and saw that the Illusion Magician was still standing, but Mahad wasn't in sight. Then they both took a closer look and saw that Mahad _was_ Illusion Magician. "Mahad," gasped Bakura, "what sort of cheap magician's trick are you playing on us?"

"It is no trick. I used the sacred powers I borrowed from the Great Goddess Millennia to merge together with my Illusion Magician to defeat you." Mahad raised his scepter and cried out, "Dark Magic attack!" The attack made it through Diabound's Heiligo Shock Wave and attacked the beast. Max and Bakura were both surprised. Neither of them could believe how strong Mahad had become. They both even admitted that they had not expected something like this to happen; not even why. The mage didn't really accomplish anything. He saved himself from being trapped in the Shadow Realm, but he still ended up losing the life he once had now that his own soul would be sealed in stone. As for the two thieves, they had their own ways of saving themselves from being crushed in the collapsing sanctuary.

The destruction rumbled outside the sanctuary as well. Max and Bakura's beasts felt it in their paws and ran away. The rumbling even made the tablet standing on top fall down to the sealed entrance where Mana was standing; crying out for her master. Kisara and Freya were the first to find and approach their friends. Kirara flies down to Mana and lifts her from the ground before the tablet can crush her. "My master!" Mana cries, freeing herself and running back towards the tablet.

"Mana, come back!" Freya tells her, climbing off of Kirara's back and following her.

Kisara and Atem followed them and stood before the tablet. As the dust cleared, they all saw the image on the tablet. They were shocked to see that it wasn't Diabound's image, but the image of their friend. "Oh, no!" Mana gasped. "Mahad's soul is sealed in that stone. That means he lost." Feeling crushed, the poor girl kneels at the tablet and holds her hands against it as she cries.

Riding on Salamence and Flygon, the rest of the sacred guardians arrive. Not even they can believe what they are seeing before their eyes, but they had to embrace the fact that their companion's soul was sealed.

Atem takes Mahad's amulet from Gallade and looks at it for one second. He puts his eyes back on the tablet and whispers in question, "But why?"

Mahad's voice rang through his head as if his question was being answered. " _My pharaoh, I have made the ultimate sacrifice. Now I am able to become your eternal servant."_

Seeing the amulet glow, the king reacts in confusion. How could Mahad's amulet react if he was no longer of his world? Could he still be alive even in stone? Embracing that matter, Atem grasps the amulet and whispers his gratitude.

Mana couldn't pull herself together or bring herself to wonder the same thing. Her sobs became harder and the tears rushed from her eyes. All she wanted was for her master, her love, to come back. She even started blaming Millennia for letting this happen. Why didn't the Great Goddess protect him like she had prayed for her to do so? But her feelings of remorse were greater. Mana started regretting not telling Mahad all that she wanted to tell him and thinking she could have been a better student.

Isis finally joined her friends and decided to help Mana understand. "Mana, Mahad's spirit is very much alive, existing deep within that stone. In fact, he is even stronger now." She sighs and adds, "The Great Goddess Millennia has shown me all. Mahad fused himself together with his most trusted creature."

"What," Mana asked, still sobbing, "I'm confused."

"Mahad has transformed," Isis clarified. "He will now be known as the Dark Magician."

Mana refocused her gaze on the tablet and echoed, "Dark Magician?" But the thought of her master being sealed made her start to cry again. "But my training isn't complete and I need Master Mahad! I want to become an elite spellcaster!" She got down on her chest and continued sobbing. Freya and Kisara tried comforting Mana, but she kept telling them to leave her alone. Even Seto and Joseph felt devastated. They didn't understand how Mana felt, but they still felt broken. The both of them even wanted to scorn Mahad, but how could they? Seto and Joseph knew their friend too well and remembered his reasons for his habits. Did they consider him reckless? Yes, they did. That was why they wanted to scorn him. But they remembered that in the end, what he did was responsible and they had to appreciate his efforts. But neither of the two could find the will to show gratitude or understanding. Instead, they let the tears run free from their eyes.

Atem looked at the amulet again and trusted that Isis' words were true. Mahad was no longer with them in the same sentient way his friends were, but his soul was still alive. And after hearing his friends' last words, Atem knew that Mahad would always be there for his friends just as he had always been.


	17. Dreams and Memories

Dreams and Memories

As it turned out, Max and Bakura did escape from the sanctuary before it could cave in. Exhausted from the battle and the excitement, they lost consciousness and wound up at the river. Bakura came back to his senses and started gasping for air. "All right," he was telling himself, "one down and five guardians to go. And then the seven Items and the Millennium Star will be ours." He looked around and saw that Max was still out of it. He gently nudged her to wake her up, but she slipped and sank. The water was gentle where they were and wouldn't carry her away. Other than that, she could breathe underwater thanks to the magic of the Cobalt Star. Bakura wasn't even concerned about the crocodiles coming to strike her. Even animals as well as monsters can sense the supernatural; so Max was safe from even dangerous predators.

Seeing Max look so peaceful as she sleeps underwater, Bakura starts to recall some distant memories from his early years, before he had lost everything. Before the destruction of Kul Elna, Bakura had a home and a family. In the outskirts, there wasn't much for anybody. There was little food, less water, few essentials, and not many good people. In fact, the region was dominated by bandits, deviants, and wanted fugitives; not just followers of the Dark Lord. How could anyone live in happiness when living among thieves and murderers? But the Darks had their part of the kingdom and so did the Lights. They would mind their own business in the day, but would do their work at night; raiding the nearest villages and assaulting anyone who got in their way.

Even as a little boy, Bakura was an expert. Though he had never given himself to the Dark Lord and didn't really want anything to do with his wishes, he would still join his fellow villagers. Sometimes at night, the Dark Lord would appear in Bakura's dreams, trying to guide him and lead him to his destiny. In Bakura's case, Cobalt was trying to control his path. But the boy wanted to control his own destiny. Bakura couldn't change who he was, but he couldn't embrace it either. In fact, he could never figure out what it was that he really wanted. Still, he was helpless to defy his destiny as heir of Cobalt.

Nothing is easy even for the heir of Cobalt. He could control his negative emotions and his temper. And although he was popular for just being who he was, he was never happy. Like Mystery, Bakura didn't have many friends. But unlike her, he actually didn't want any. He liked being alone and doing things his own way. But that changed when he met her; a small girl who looked like she was about his age; at least four or five years old. Her hair was black as ebony and her eyes were gold like the treasures his comrades stole. Bakura had never seen her in the village before, so he figured she was a city dweller and a city dweller had no place with an outsider.

But no, she was also an outsider. She had been raised in the city, but ran away and came to the outskirts. The child knew right away that she was adopted and wanted to find her parents. When she learned from her adopted mother that she came from the village of Kul Elna, she set out on a journey to head to the village. Sure, she was a little girl, but she was very resilient and had a lot of moxie. Like all other little children, she was very curious and lively and there was so much she wanted to see.

Bakura didn't like putting up with such nonsense, but every time he tried to avoid her and leave her alone, she followed him. She didn't know what it was about the boy that she liked, but she followed him around. For the girl's sake, he showed her around the village. But he refused to help her find her parents. That was her own task and she had to carry it out herself. Sad to say that she had no luck. None of the other villagers were kind or looking for a child. Every individual she came across immediately rejected her and pushed her away. But she wouldn't give up. Before the day was through, she left the village and returned to the city, but promised herself that she would return.

The children met again the next day. Finally, she introduced herself as Luna, but Bakura didn't introduce himself in the same pleasant manner. He instead gave her a nasty look and asked her why she had come back.

"If my parents are here and I belong with them, then this is where I belong," she answered. She was actually very bright for her age. "I won't give up on finding them. But what about you? Why are you alone?"

"That doesn't matter," he told her, "go home," and began walking away.

"But I want to stay here," she whined.

Bakura looked back and asked, "Why? Even if your parents were here, you wouldn't know which house belonged to them."

That actually was the truth. Other than that, Luna didn't come back to the village just to find her parents, but actually for Bakura. He was the only one in the village who was actually nice to her. "Well, until I do find them, would it be all right if I stayed with you? I really don't want to go back."

Bakura's eyes widened and he barely gasped. Was she serious? Clearly this girl had no idea who she was talking to. Then again, how could she considering the fact that she had never lived in the village before? "No, go away," he silently demanded. "I would rather be on my own, alone."

"But it's always nice to be with a friend," Luna told him.

"I don't want any friends," he retorted. "Now go away and leave me alone."

Luna looked like she was about to cry. "Why are you so mean?"

Bakura put his hand over his face and sighed of frustration. "Oh, for the love of-" he mumbled to himself. "Did you honestly believe that people would just welcome you back home with open arms? In the outskirts, we are all servants to the Dark Lord Cobalt. No one here is friendly. And we certainly don't have patience for annoying little girls like you. Now I'll say this one last time, go home," he said coldly.

Luna tried not to show Bakura that he was hurting her feelings. Instead, she tried looking at his anger another way. He was just like her; lonely and misunderstood. Maybe that could change if she reached out to him. They could even help each other. She could be his friend and in return, he could teach her what it meant to be one of his kind. Luna walked up to Bakura and held his hand. "Come on, please?"

A new feeling started coming over Bakura from the moment he felt Luna touch his hand. It was like he suddenly wanted to be with her. Perhaps it was good that she didn't know who he was and maybe it would be nice if he had a real friend. He firmly grasped her hand and they began walking together.

For several days, Luna and Bakura had met up and played together. As time passed, Luna started to forget about looking for her parents and wanting to live with them. At the same time, Bakura didn't feel like stealing or getting into fights with the other village boys. Pondering over these strange emotions, he couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he couldn't even stop pacing back and forth in his house. He thought he was feeling sick, but his parents couldn't find anything wrong with him. They wondered if he was getting back the loving innocence they thought he lost on his fifth birthday, when his heart turned dark; that all the good things were coming back to him. They even wondered, could he be in love?

When Bakura and Luna met again the next day, the girl noticed that her friend seemed lost in his thoughts. She also noticed a change in his behavior. Just when he started out as a mean little boy, he now looked like he was starting to have fun. She had even seen him smile a few times like he had meant it; especially when Bakura told her he was feeling bothered by the heat.

They went to the river together to cool down. They both went in the water, but only let it touch them below their knees. Bakura still tried understanding why he was feeling so differently towards her. Clearly she was different from the other village girls, but why? Was it because she had been raised by followers of Millennia and that she was more lively and fun?

Luna poured water all over herself to cool the rest of her body. She noticed that Bakura was still looking bothered and figured she could shake him up a little. "Hey," she called.

He turned and gave her his attention. "What? Ahh!" he gasped, feeling the cold water against his face.

Luna giggled and told him, "That'll wake you up."

Bakura shook his head and wiped his face. He tried not to laugh, but it was hard to keep a straight face. He saw that she was trying to have fun, but he wasn't really one for games, let alone humor. But he was very cunning and crafty and had a few tricks of his own. He grinned and pushed Luna, making her fall back.

"Ahh! Cold!" Luna cried, feeling the water surround her entire body and soak her clothes.

Bakura walked towards her and chuckled. "Have you cooled off enough?"

This time, Luna gives him a dirty look. He didn't have to push her so hard. She was just playing. She grabs Bakura's ankle and pulls it, causing him to fall back and be soaked. "That was payback," she barked, now standing up.

"You started it," Bakura argued, and they both started scooping water and splashing it against each other. It was both a game and a fight. They were laughing and giving dirty looks at each other. Deciding that he's had enough, Bakura lunges his body towards Luna and they both fall in the water; thus stopping the endless splashing.

Luna and Bakura get out of the water and wrap towels around themselves to dry off. With their clothes drenched and nothing else to wear, they couldn't go back to the village. To pass the time, they decided to talk to each other.

Bakura is the first to speak up. "Luna," he began.

"Yeah," she answered.

"When you find your parents, will you stay in Kul Elna? I mean, none of the villagers seem to like you. Not even the children your age want to play with you."

Luna sighed. "I know. I've often wondered if it's because I was raised by followers of Millennia. But I really want to be with my own kind. I'll never learn to if they won't give me a chance. But after being with you, I don't know anymore."

Bakura felt his heart racing. It was happening again, this warm and cozy feeling he thought he had forgotten even after all the times he had been embraced by his parents. "Do you only come to the village to find your parents or is it because of something else?" He had to ask because if he really was developing feelings for her, then he really wanted her to stay with him.

"I told you; to learn to be part of my own kind," she answered. "But you know, finding my parents was supposed to be what I wanted, but now, I'm not so sure anymore. Why should I try to find them? They didn't even want me after I was born. Then again, maybe I did see them. They could have been one of the many people who said they didn't leave a child at the palace." Thinking about it made Luna feel so upset that tears started filling her eyes.

Bakura places his hand over Luna's and tells her, "You're very strong for a little girl."

She faces him and shakes her head. "Not strong enough." She leans her head closer to Bakura's and rests it upon his shoulder. Bakura wanted to kiss her, but at the same time, he wanted to fight his emotions. But how could he?

The memories finally stop. "It's been eighteen years since that day," he whispers to himself. He places his hands against his chest and feels his heart racing again. He had remembered everything, but his friend had forgotten everything. He thought it would be better that way after meeting her again several years later, but he remembered that the Cobalt Star bonded his mind with Max's; making whatever he saw mentally appear before her eyes.

But it was all right as long as Max was unconscious. She would think nothing of it. When the scene ended for her, she finally opened her eyes and came back up to the surface. "Mother of Cobalt, what a weird dream I had," she told herself. Then she saw Bakura sitting by the water with only his lower body covered. She put on a look of feeling awkward and said, "Or maybe I'm still having it."

Bakura grinned and shook his head. He wanted to keep her convinced that his memories were just dreams. But it didn't always work. Max had asked Bakura several times if these dreams really were long lost memories. She had always convinced herself that she had buried many dark secrets within her heart; secrets that could have dangerous ties to her long forgotten past. In words, Bakura told her that these were just dreams. Max had a feeling he was lying, but she wouldn't know for sure yet; not until she had seen more. But who knows if Bakura will let her see what she wants to, or rather what she needs to? The truth could be too much for her. Over the past few years, she had also seen some frightening images that triggered what looked like scenes from her past; the same scenes of blood and shadows from her nightmares. Her nightmares, Bakura's memories, were they intertwined?


	18. The Cat's out of the Bag

The Cat's out of the bag

The royals returned to the palace and called the first meeting of the day into order. Seto is the first to speak up. "Due to Mahad's carelessness, those lunatics Bakura and Max are more dangerous than ever. For now, they are in possession of the Millennium Ring."

Karim faces him and tells him, "Now wait, that is yet to be confirmed. For all we know, both Bakura and Max were buried under rubble when the sacred sanctuary collapsed."

"Perhaps," said Shada. "However, my Key still senses both of their presences."

Mystery turns her attention to Isis and asks her, "What does Millennia tell you about this? Is she able to show you the future? What about Bakura's?"

Isis shakes her head. "Sadly, she is not." There really was no way for any of the sacred guardians to know what was certain. All Isis knew was for Millennia to be blind to the future, the Dark Lord was keeping her from seeking his two children. But there was no way of knowing if Max and Bakura had been killed the cave-in or if they had survived. Either way, nothing was certain for now.

Seto moves closer to Atem and Mystery. "On behalf of the sacred court, I apologize for these failures." Then he turns to his comrades. "Believe me; I speak for every one of us when I say we will not disappoint you again, Pharaoh and Queen."

Isis agrees and apologizes. "I am sorry, my king and queen."

Although Mystery apprecited their apologies, she told them, "Apologies are not necessary, Isis. What we need are solutions."

"Of course, Queen Mystery," said Isis. "I shall pray for the Great Goddess to break through the darkness that conceals Max and Bakura from her visions and show me the future."

"That is all we can ask," Atem told her. Isis sighs and lowers herself to bow.

But patience wasn't a luxury any of the royals could afford at this time. The night of the full moon was drawing near. It wouldn't be until tomorrow, but they couldn't afford to take their chances. For during that night, Mystery and her daughter would be most vulnerable to attack and the Millennium Star would be up for grabs. Just as the Cobalt Star gets its strength on the moonless night, the Millennium Star becomes most strong when the night is most bright. In this case, the night of the full moon. According to legend, on the night of the full moon, the one who holds the Millennium Star must open her heart to release it so that it may grant one wish. Everyone assumed that Bakura would take this as an opportunity to claim the Millennium Star and destroy it.

Since the Millennium Items allowed their wielders to borrow Millennia's power, Bakura had control over them. Why he wanted them was still unclear to the royal family and their sacred guardians. But they knew for certain that he could not get to the princess or seize the Millennium Star. To destroy one would destroy the other. The Stars are like parasites; living off another in order to survive. It becomes the heart and soul of the person holding it once a contract is made. If the Millennium Star were to be crushed or turned into dust, the princess would be killed or vice versa.

Realizing the situation, everyone knew that Bakura and Max would be coming back to the palace. Security forces had to be increased and the city had to be inspected. After all, Bakura did have friends in high places and he could have spies roaming about in the kingdom trying to carry out the Dark Lord's wishes.

Seto asked for permission to inspect the city and investigate its inhabitants. He wasn't willing to take his chances now that Bakura was stronger in power. This was the opportunity he needed to create an army of Shadow Creatures powerful enough to oppose Diabound and the Angel of Death. Seto wasn't going to explain all the details to Atem and Mystery, however. He instead told them that the kingdom's gateways had to be sealed to keep out any intruders and that they needed to seek out any spies.

Joseph agrees and tells the king and queen, "Until we have more information, everyone is a suspect."

Atem decides to grant Seto permission to carry out his task. "Very well, then. Proceed. So let it be written, so let it be done." After that, the meeting was adjourned and the sacred guardians were dismissed.

Kisara and Freya saw that Mana was still too upset about what had happened to Mahad and agreed to give her some time to pull herself together. She didn't want to practice magic or race with her friends. The cousins felt like their team was coming apart. It was one thing when everyone grew up and started their own paths, but now everyone had a battle on their hands. The cousins couldn't just stand by and do nothing. They had to help their friends.

After saying their prayers to their friend in the tablet sanctuary, Freya and Kisara went out to the desert to search for clues on where Bakura and Max could be. Freya figured that maybe they could get all the information they needed from Luna considering that she was their closest friend.

Kisara knew where her cousin was going with this. "Please, Freya, don't continue to harbor bitter feelings for Luna."

Freya sighs of frustration. "This time, I know I'm right about her. I mean, you've got to embrace the facts, Kisara. She's not one of us. If she was, she would be fighting to help us. She may have been raised to be one of us, but she still chose the path of darkness."

Kisara sighs and turns around to face her cousin. "I'm sure Luna has her reasons for being who she is. But she'd never sell the royals to the Dark Lord." Kisara had been trying to think like a follower of Millennia and keep her enemies close. She still didn't know Luna as well as the queen did, but she still believed in her as a friend did.

Freya still had a hard time putting herself in Luna's place. Luna did have dark secrets like her, but she was keeping them safe for her own protection and not her friends'. No matter how hard Freya tried to find things she and Luna had in common, she was still able to tell the difference between Luna and herself. But how could she prove herself right without any evidence? All she and her cousin could do in the meantime was search the desert sands. If they would find Luna, they would interrogate her about Max and Bakura's objectives. But knowing Luna, she would keep silent and not share anything with the cousins. Other than that, even if they found the Millennium Ring, they would have to win it back in a Shadow Game. That was too risky for the cousins right now, so they kept cautious as they soared over the desert.

Everything at the palace was set in order for Seto's mission. Joined by Joseph and Shada and a team of soldiers, he passed through the palace gates and began passing through the city.

Joseph faces his superior and asks him, "Master Seto, do you believe that Bakura and Max still walk amongst us?"

"Of course," answered Seto. "They each control a beast with powers equal to an Egyptian God." He faces his comrades and asks, "You saw that for yourselves, did you not?" Recalling what happened at the palace, Shada and Joseph answer in a surprised expression. Seto looks away and tells them, "Mahad was a fool to face Bakura alone and that is why his spirit is now sealed. Now it is time we planned for our next battle."

"What should we do?" Shada asked.

"We must strengthen our own army of Shadow Creatures and take down those rogues. We shall accomplish this by extracting these beasts of darkness from the souls of the Egyptian people at once."

Shada couldn't believe what he just heard him say. "Seto, are you suggesting we punish the innocent? What would the pharaoh and queen say about that?"

"Shada, the very reason I am doing all this is to protect the royal family and the citizens of Egypt," he reasoned. Even though Shada and Joseph saw his amulet glow, they still didn't understand his reasons, but they couldn't bring themselves to argue with him. Still, was it wisdom or a selfish lust for power? What did Millennia see in him that they didn't? After telling the guards to halt, Seto faces Shada and remarks, "And no, I am not targeting the innocent. It is the souls of potential criminals that I shall be seeking out and punishing." Finally, he issues his order. "Guards, here is your mission. You are all to scour the kingdom. Any villager you deem suspicious of criminal activity is to be brought before me."

Meanwhile, Kisara and Freya decided that they had enough and couldn't find any leads on the thieves, so they went back to the city. Kirara was too exhausted and dehydrated from flying around so much to carry her friends back to the palace, so the cousins stopped to get some water for themselves and their guardian beasts. One of the merchants mistook Kisara for the queen and immediately gave her a bowl full of water. Freya paid the merchant and tried to explain that Kisara wasn't the queen, but soon a crowd formed around them. Everyone was asking Kisara what was going on and if they would still be safe from Cobalt's wrath. The cousins tried to escape, but people continued to surround and question them.

Seto and his team were several miles away from where the cousins were. It was actually hard to get around the city with a new suspicious figure being brought to them every few minutes. Two soldiers came back with a man with his hands tied behind him. "Go on," one soldier says, shoving the man towards Seto. "We overheard this vagrant disrespecting the royal family, sir."

"Well, that was certainly foolish of you," said Seto. He faces Shada and tells him to see into his spirit.

He holds up the Millennium Key and whispers, "Please, Great Goddess Millennia, show me what lies within this man's heart." Then it starts shining and reveals a jester of a monster. "I sense an evil spark beginning to grow."

"What damage will this one bring?" Joseph asks.

"Well, it appears harmless now, but it most certainly shows potential for greater evil."

"All right, this vagrant is useless to me. Lock him up," Seto demanded. Even if his Shadow Creature didn't have the potential Seto sought, the man was still a spy for Cobalt in his eyes and he wasn't going to let any small spark of darkness go free.

"You're making a mistake," the man cried. "Why would you waste your efforts on the likes of me? There's a much more serious threat among us, sir."

Seto understands him and tells him, "Believe me, we are all well aware of the heir of Cobalt and the Star itself and we've already taken actions to stop them."

But he was talking about something else. "I'm referring to the White and Black Dragons!"

Seto and Joseph couldn't believe what he just said. "Wh-White… and Black… Dragons?"

"It's all true! The White and Black Dragons stalk our town! They emerge by night and threaten us while we sleep!"

They can't help but assume that he's mad until they start wondering if he's talking about Reshiram and Zekrom. But as mighty and as powerful as those great dragons were, they wouldn't attack a human village. Then Seto and Joseph wonder if he's talking about the beasts of their lovers' souls. Ever since Max and Bakura's attack at the palace, the cousins had been leaving the palace every evening to search for the thieves. But they would never carelessly let their monsters loose and attack anybody unless they felt threatened or if their friends were in danger.

Finally, Seto spoke up and said, "I have heard enough. Take him away. Let's go."

"How can you lock me up and let the Dragons roam free?" the man asked as Seto turned and began walking. "You'll be sorry for this!"

Not far away, the crowd surrounding Kisara and Freya got out of hand and developed a negative atmosphere. They realized that Kisara wasn't Queen Mystery, but accused her of being an imposter. Freya tried to remind everyone that she and her cousin and their beasts were royalty, but they began jeering at her as well; calling her a witch and spreading rumors that her eyes would curse anyone who gazed into them. Unable to protect themselves any longer, the cousins lost consciousness from being beaten so much. Kirara took on the size of a big cat and tried to scare the crowd away, but they kept throwing stones and jeering.

Seto notices the crowd and asks, "What is this about?" Taking him as a true man of royalty, people move aside and show him the girls and their beasts. They don't silence themselves, however. Many of them demand for Seto to arrest and execute the cousins for their unusual appearances. Even the other Magical Creatures demand the same thing because they can sense a great power coming from the girls.

Joseph follows Seto and is distraught to see their lovers beaten like this. Seto stops him before he can set a bad example. He was just as upset as his friend, but he had to calm down and think about what to do.

"Master Seto? Joseph?" Shada asks as he approaches them. He recognizes Kisara and Freya, but before he gets down to help them, his Millennium Key starts shining again; only much brighter than before. "Wait, what's this? The powers within them, they're too strong!" Then he heard the cries of the White and Black Dragons. Shada steps back and gets down on his knees. "I've never felt such powerful spirits before. What has the Great Goddess just shown me?"

Now Seto and Joseph were concerned. They knew that sometimes their powers would get loose when the girls were unconscious. That was why the Millennium Key never sensed the Dragons until now. If this were to get out to the rest of the guardians, the girls would be in trouble. Seto and Joseph were aware of the White and Black Dragons and tried to help the cousins protect their gifts. That wouldn't change even after all that was happening now. All that mattered right now was taking care of their injuries. Seto raises his voice and makes his command. "Guards, these girls and their beasts come with us. Give them all the food and water they desire. We must hurry, men."

Now that Kisara and Freya were being taken care of, the crowd was next and Seto knew how to break it up. "And as for all of you, leave at once or we shall place every one of you in shackles." Hearing that, they all get scared and start running back to their houses.

Realizing the dangers of the cousins' secrets and knowing that they would be scolded for disobeying the queen, Seto and Joseph agree to keep quiet about what happened to them today. "Not a word about this to the pharaoh and queen," Joseph told the guards.

Seto agrees and adds, "We needn't concern them until we have a full understanding of what's going on here."

"Let us return to the palace now," they demand in unison. Kirara carries the cousins on her back and she and Sakuya follow the royals back home. Seto and Joseph were too worried about Kisara and Freya, so they decided to be the ones to look after them until they started feeling better.


	19. The Dark Prince and Kidnapped Princess

The Dark Prince and Kidnapped Princess

It was just as predicted; Bakura and Max returned to the palace when the moon was high. But they couldn't afford to be careless. In fact, they knew the royals would be expecting their return and knew how to avoid any traps. Using dark magic, the two thieves made themselves invisible and started sneaking past the guards and into the palace.

Max and Bakura made it inside with ease, but they had other matters to take care of. The princess wasn't the only one they were planning to attack. No, it was time to take apart another sacred guardian. Max guided Bakura to the tablet shrines, certain that one or some of them would be there saying their prayers.

As it turned out, there was only one sacred guardian praying in his sanctuary. It was Aknadin. Seto found him first and told him the status of today's task. "Our mission was a success, Master Aknadin. We searched the land for Shadow Creatures dwelling in our citizens' hearts and our findings were greater than I could have imagined. You should be proud."

"Well, I am not. Now release those innocent people immediately," he firmly demanded.

"You cannot be serious!"

"Silence," the old man protested. "You must do as I say. You are starting to tread down a dangerous path, Seto. You are a follower of Millennia and you must act like one. Free those people, for you have disgraced the name of the Great Goddess."

"Never!" debated Seto. "I did this to protect her family! It is the only way we can defeat Bakura and Max! I do not regret it at all!" This seemed like the better option for Seto. Even he lacked the power necessary to use the Millennium Star to fight. And with the Cobalt Star in Bakura's possession, the heir of the Dark Lord would only grow stronger in power. This was all Seto could think of to make his team stronger and have a chance of defeating the two thieves.

But Aknadin continued to oppose the situation. He tried to reason with Seto, but was turned away. "Seto, wait," Aknadin called as his student exited the shrine, "you're making a mistake!" He didn't wait for Seto to turn around. He instead got down on his knees and sighed in a disappointed manner not towards his student, but himself. "I should know," the old man scolded. "Not long ago, I made the same mistake myself." Recalling how he himself developed a lust for power and almost lost everything dear to him, Aknadin groaned in frustration.

Suddenly, Aknadin felt a strange pulse beating below him. "Who's there?" he asked, standing in alert. He faced the shrine's exit and saw Bakura and Max standing near it. The thieves grinned and chuckled, ready to attack.

Inside the palace, Seto returned to the room where Kisara and Freya were resting. Seto saw Joseph and asked, "Are they awake?"

"No, Master," he answered. "Not yet." The two cousins had not yet woken up since they were brought home.

"Very well," said Seto, and he sat down beside his friend. Seto was actually just as upset with his fiancé and her cousin for disobeying the queen and putting themselves in danger, but he was grateful that they were home safe again. But would it last? As long as Kisara and Freya were unconscious, their powers would be easily detectable and even break loose. Even though they had learned to keep them contained even in sleep, the two cousins would still be in danger. They were promised that their powers would not be seized, but would the rest of the royals go back on their word? Desperate times call for desperate measures, but Seto and Joseph would never selfishly sacrifice the women they love.

Seto broke the silence by starting on a new subject. "Joseph, where is the princess?"

"She's asleep," he told him. "The queen is watching over her tonight. Even she is not taking any chances."

Seto shakes his head. "None of us will rest easy tonight." He smiles at Joseph and tells him, "Joseph, you should go and help guard the princess. Let me watch over Kisara and Freya."

Joseph wanted to oppose the idea. For one, he would be unprotected against the dark magic Max and Bakura possessed. Even Seto knew just as much, so why would he make that suggestion? Then again, if the queen would refuse to fight, he would have to fight for her.

"Go ahead," Seto insisted. "Why should we both stay?"

Joseph kept quiet because even he knew that his master knew the answer. Neither one of the two men wanted to leave their lovers. They both shared the same fears and after what happened yesterday, they didn't want to go through the same thing Mana did when Mahad sacrificed himself. But Joseph gave in and decided to obey his master. He had been watching the two cousins all afternoon by himself anyway. It seemed fair that Seto should watch over them for the remainder of the night.

Back in the tablet shrine, Bakura and Max continued to attack Aknadin. They got him lying on his back and stepped on him to keep him from getting up. "We meet again," Bakura growled. "Only this time, you didn't bring along any of your friends to fight by your side. I, on the other hand, did." Then Diabound and the Angel of Death appear and start destroying the shrine. Bakura finished cackling and asked, "You're not quite as impressive without your younger counterparts to hide behind, are you? I could seize your Millennium Eye in an instant, but I have something more amusing in mind. After all, we still have a score to settle."

Max speaks up and asks, "Perhaps you recall a little incident occurring in the village of Kul Elna several years ago?" Max was told that her village got caught in the wars, but she learned from Bakura that Aknadin was responsible for its attack. He sent the royal guard to burn the village to the ground and capture every citizen, human and monster alike. "We know all of your secrets, Aknadin. We know what you did at Kul Elna."

"You crushed our people and abandoned your son," Bakura told the old man. "A young boy named Seto!" Aknadin gasps hearing that. Were these two thieves talking about the boy he took as his student many years ago? The one who grew into the man working alongside him in the royal court?

Aknadin couldn't take much more. "Release me at once," he groaned.

"From where we're standing, it looks like you're in no position to be making demands," said Bakura.

The old man groans again and promises, "You won't get away with this."

"Wrong," debated Bakura. "I've already destroyed one of your cohorts and I have the Millennium Ring to prove it."

Aknadin gasps once again. "Then it's true!"

"It's painful, isn't it, old man?" Max asked. "To lose someone you care about? Well, try losing your home village," she growled, rasing her voice to let him understand the pain he caused them.

"Please," Aknadin begged, "if you'd just let me explain!"

Bakura removes his foot from his chest and picks him up by the neckpiece of his cloak. "You destroyed my homeland, took away my family, and left me with nothing! Now it is time for you to pay the price; by serving the Dark Lord."

Max chuckles and tells him, "We know that you have a dark side, Aknadin. It just needs to be unlocked. And who better to unleash it than the heir of Cobalt himself?" Then Bakura places his hands over Aknadin's eyes, making him see nothing but shadows.

In their chamber, Atem and Mystery both sensed a great dark presence. They knew that it was the darkness of the Cobalt Star; meaning that Bakura and Max returned to the palace. Feeling a tremor and hearing what sounded like collapsing rubble, they went to the balcony and saw that Aknadin's tablet shrine was under attack. Atem told Mystery to stay with the baby while he would check it out. Mystery promised him that they would be all right and told him to go with caution.

Sensing the same evil force, Seto went to his master's aid along with Karim and Shada. Max and Bakura were gone, but the shrine had been destroyed and nearly reduced to rubble. Seto found Aknadin lying on the ground and carefully lifted him up.

"He… must be… stopped," Aknadin groaned.

"What happened here, Master," Seto asked. "Speak to me."

"Who did this?" questioned Karim.

Aknadin groaned once again and answered silently, "Pure evil."

After seeing him collapse, Seto asks worriedly, "Are you all right?"

Shada takes Aknadin's hand to check his pulse. Feeling that it's stable, he answers, "Yes, he is going to be fine. He has just been under incredible strength."

Seto gently places Aknadin down and growls. "We cannot let those rogues continue to get away with these despicable acts." He stands up and declares, "Let us take them down once and for all!"

"They shall pay," Karim vowed.

Inside the palace, Max sensed the Millennium Star and navigated Bakura to where it was. He followed her directions and came to the royal chamber. Now the heiress of Millennia and heir of Cobalt were standing face-to-face. Mystery wasn't going to hold back, however. Knowing her daughter's life was at stake, she had to fight. Ready to perform a spell, her hands and eyes start glowing into a white light. Not yet ready to attack, but just giving him a warning to turn back.

Bakura wasn't worried. He didn't wield the powers of the Cobalt Star, but he was able to keep Mystery convinced that he did with the help of Zoroark's illusions and with Max able to fight as long as she was out of sight. Black shadows surrounded Bakura's hands and his eyes glowed into a purple light. The illusion was successfully working on Mystery. Max took this opportunity to temporarily dispel the queen's magic; making her unable to attack or defend herself. This gave Bakura the chance he needed to strike her. He lunged his hand towards her and released what the queen thought was a force of dark magic; forcing her against the wall.

There was no time to celebrate. The queen would make a quick recovery and be able to perform magic again, so Bakura picked up the child from her cradle and disappeared as shadows surrounded him.

Suiguintoh's twin sisters saw what happened. They were also fooled by Zoroark's illusions and didn't see the beast or Max help Bakura. For all they knew, Bakura had attacked the queen and stolen the princess.

"Come on," Souseiseki whispers, facing her elder sister, "we've got to find out where he's taking the princess."

Suiseiseki wanted to debate. She loved Queen Mystery and would do anything to help her, but she was afraid of Bakura. Other than that, she didn't like seeing her twin get involved in dangerous matters like these. But she knew that once her sister's mind was made up, there was no way to change it. So the twins summoned their guardian beasts, Lempicka the Scyther and Jade Dream the Shellos. Unfortunately, neither of them had a plan, but they couldn't sit and delay. That was when they decided they needed help. They heard that Barasuishou had been going to the desert to spy on the two thieves, so they decided to gather as much information as they could from her before leaving.


	20. The Past Returns

The Past Returns

With everyone in pursuit of Bakura and Max, Aknadin was taken to the hospital wing. His injuries had been tended to and the royal physicians told him that he needed to rest. But rest would not be possible. The two thieves were haunting him. Aknadin saw their faces even when his eyes were closed and he even heard them cackling. Though they were not in his presence, he still felt them near him.

Bakura's voice rang through his head once again. _We know all of your secrets, Aknadin. We know what you did at Kul Elna. These events may have occurred eighteen long years ago, but time doesn't heal all wounds._

The past began to haunt Aknadin. He had often recalled what happened all those years ago, but he had never felt so disturbed or tormented in such a terrible way until now.

It was just as Bakura mentioned. It all happened eighteen years ago during the great wars that threatened Egypt; back to the time when everyone's lives would change forever.

Cobalion stood before King Aknamakon and gave him a status report. "My pharaoh, we've lost our strong hold to the north and the enemy continues their march towards the capital."

"With our remaining armies, how long can we withstand their attack?"

"If all goes well, perhaps a week," Cobalion answered.

The pharaoh sighed in accepting of his defeat. "So the end has come."

Aknadin spoke up and told his highness, "With all due respect, giving up is not an option, sir. This conflict will not just decide the fate of our country, but that of the entire world. If we were to allow the enemy to advance much further, they would seize our Millennium Star."

Realizing that, the king becomes more alert. He knew that if the Millennium Star would fall into the wrong hands, its pure forces would become corrupted and the one responsible for its corruption would abuse its sacred powers, thus destroying themselves and everything else around them. That was why the pharaoh had been safeguarding it for the true heiress of Millennia. Only she could properly use the Millennium Star. Sadly, she was still too little and too weak to control it. King Aknamkanon also knew that even if he were to properly use the Millennium Star himself, he would still lack what it takes even if the Great Goddess herself would be guiding him.

But Aknadin knew that there would still be a way to use Millennia's power without using the Star itself. The royals were also in possession of the Millennium Spellbook. Whoever would be able to decipher the book's ancient text would learn all the powers and secrets of the Great Goddess. Aknadin suggested that they would be able to use Millennia's power by learning from her Spellbook.

But the pharaoh objected. "We've been through this before, Aknadin. No one has been able to decode those spells."

"That's not true, sir," Aknadin debated. "We have had a breakthrough."

The king was surprised to hear that. "What? Are you saying that you've decoded the book?"

"Not quite," Aknadin answered, "but I have managed to decipher one of its spells. It's a ritual of sorts, allowing the spellcaster to forge seven mystical treasures capable of giving the ability to borrow Millennia's powers. These Millennium Items could eliminate the invaders and bring tranquility to Egypt once again."

Seeming interested and convinced, King Aknamkanon asks, "And just how long will it take to create them?"

"According to the spell, the task will take seven days," said Aknadin. "Fortunately, I've already begun experimenting with the magic necessary to fashion these treasures."

What King Aknamkanon wanted was for Egypt to once again live in peace. In hopes that Aknadin's task would carry out that wish, he decided to let him complete the spell. "If it will bring peace, fine. Proceed," the pharaoh decreed. "Go forth and create these seven Millennium Items in the name of Egypt. The fate of this kingdom rests with you, my brother. May the Great Goddess be with you."

Before Aknadin would be able to carry out his task, he knew that sacrifices had to be made. He couldn't risk losing everything he held dear to him; not even his own family. It wasn't just his elder brother he wanted to help. Aknadin was concerned about his wife and only son; a small blue-eyed boy who was no more than five. Aknadin told his wife to take their son and leave to a safe place. At first, she thought he was trying to keep them safe from the wars, but she realized it was much more than that.

"In order to save our kingdom, I must do the unthinkable," Aknadin told her. "And if my actions are discovered, people may seek revenge. So for your own protection, no one must ever know I have a family. You must run as far from here as you can. It's for your own good. I wish there was another solution to this," he said regretfully.

"So do I," sobbed his wife. She tightly held her little boy's hand and looked at her husband with eyes filled with tears.

"And please remember, it is essential that Seto never learned the truth about who I am," he paused for a second, and then finished, "as long as he lives." Then he started riding his horse through the palace gates.

"Aknadin!" She cried, watching him leave. The boy watched in silence and with a look of both sadness and anger. He knew he would never see his father again.

But Aknadin didn't stop or look back. He continued running with a heavy heart, whispering his goodbyes to his wife and only son, hoping they would live long and be safe.

That night, Aknadin summoned the royal guard and was joined by Rama, Serin, Olman, and Ishtar. He spoke to the soldiers loud and clear for all of them to hear. "I've called you here for one reason. You are the pharaoh's strongest soldiers and beasts and the fate of this kingdom depends upon you. Now listen closely, you must never question or repeat what I say and now I shall make sure of that." Gazing at the soldiers, Aknadin and the rest of the royal court began mesmerizing the soldiers and their Magical Creatures. "Let my voice penetrate your very core."

"Yes, Master Aknadin," the soldiers answered, feeling dazed.

"Gentlemen, my voice is the voice of reason, the voice of peace, the only voice you will obey. You have been handpicked to take part in a ritualistic experiment to save the land of Egypt. There is no turning back now. Our mission begins tonight on a small village in the outskirts of our kingdom. To Kul Elna!"

"To Kul Elna!" The royal guard echoed.

Everyone's forces were gathered and they all started riding their beasts to the outskirts. Aknadin knew very well that the outskirts were where the Dark Lord's followers resided. On the way, he wondered to himself, _The pharaoh must never learn of the events that are about to follow. According to Millennia's spell, evil spirits must be captured in order to forge her treasures. Of this, my brother would never approve._

By the time they reached the village, the moon was above them and houses were lit up. No doubt the villagers were getting ready to make their moves and work for their Dark Lord. Aknadin would see to it that it would never happen. "We stand before the evil village of Kul Elna," he told his army. "The inhabitants are not only followers of the Dark Lord Cobalt, but they are also possessed with the darkest spirits known to man. That's why they have been raiding our royal tombs and slaughtering our people for years. But tonight, we shall put an end to their evil ways. Capture those spirits, men!"

Soldiers yelled and cheered as though they were in battle. They set every house they encountered on fire, drawing families out into the open. Mothers held their children close to them, elders tried to lead their fellow villagers to safety, men tried to fight back, even monsters engaged in battle. Soldiers kept surrounding and trapping every villager who tried to escape. Magical Creatures and guardian beasts were captured and contained so they wouldn't be able to protect their human companions. When the soldiers assumed that they had drawn everybody out, they led all the human villagers to the sacred shrine below their village. One by one, every man, woman, child, and elder was slaughtered and offered to the Great Goddess so their evil spiritual power could be harnessed.

The offering was accepted and the golden magical substance took the shape of the seven treasures of the Great Goddess Millennia. The ritual was a success. That was what the royals assumed until they felt the ground below them quaking. It was coming apart below them and releasing tremendous shadow magic. Some of the men assumed that the ritual angered the Gods; especially the Dark Lord Cobalt. They even wondered, was Millennia also angry with what they had done? Had the ritual been performed incorrectly? They knew their Great Goddess was not one for sacrifices, but then why would she need to harness the spirits of her enemy's children in order to create her treasures? Something was wrong and certainly didn't make any sense, but what?

Rama lost his balance and his grip on the Millennium Ring, causing it to fall into the Pit of Shadows. A few seconds later, the Ring emerged from the shadows, but with it came a large stone tablet. Aknadin looked closely at the tablet. It looked as though the seven Millennium Items were able to fit inside the stone.

The Millennium Ring glowed and released an evil pulse, pushing Olman and Ishtar against the wall where the stairs led out of the shrine. "What have I unleashed?" Aknadin asked in fear. Shadows started surrounding the tablet and took on the form of a terrible dark creature. The monster extended an arm and grabbed Aknadin. "What do you want from me?" Aknadin questioned.

"Return those treasures to their resting place," the monster growled.

Aknadin lifted his arm and placed the Millennium Eye close to his face. If he was to have any hope of saving himself from this monster, if these treasures would allow him to borrow Millennia's power, then he needed to use the treasure in his hands. "These Items belong to us," Aknadin debated, putting the Millennium Eye in the place of his left eye. Tapping into its power, he made the Shadow Creature lose its grip and start reacting in fear of the Item's light.

Serin gathered the rest of the Millennium Items. "Master Aknadin, we must leave now!"

"Not without this," Aknadin said and grabbed the Millennium Ring from the stone. He and Serin watched the monster disappear within the tablet. They didn't know for sure if the beast was gone, but they weren't waiting to find out. Assuming that it was trapped, they escaped from the shrine and started heading back to the city. The rest of their friends ended up being engulfed by the shadows when the monster appeared and attacked with its shadow magic.

A few days later, the enemy arrived and was in reach of the city. Soldiers and their demonic companions laughed and assumed they were victorious. "Men, those cowards have abandoned their kingdom, which means that Egypt belongs to us now," the general announced. His men and fellow beasts cheered and howled as they started making their way towards the palace. As they raced through the streets and passed empty houses, they saw the king and his new royal courtiers standing in front of their palace to defend it.

"Look at these poor fools," the general jeered. "They face us with an army of seven! Show no mercy, men!"

This was now the time for the royal Egyptians to make their move and save their beloved city. "In the name of Egypt, Great Goddess Millennia, lend us your power!" the pharaoh called, and everyone's Millennium Items started activating. "Mighty spirits, protect our kingdom!" Seven Shadow Creatures appeared above them and launched their attacks towards the invaders. The ground quaked around them from the impact of the blasts and several men disappeared without a trace.

The memories finally ceased and Aknadin found himself lying in his bed. _I shall never forget what happened,_ he thought to himself. _It was both my greatest achievement_ and _my darkest hour._ My _efforts saved Egypt from destruction, but I deserted my family to save my kingdom. And my only son would never know of his noble ancestry._

He thought he would never see Seto again after leaving him, but he was wrong. Aknadin never expected it to happen, but Mystery, the heiress of Millennia, found his son and brought him home. He didn't believe it at first, but after taking the young man as his student and getting to know him, Aknadin knew right away that he was his son. And after seeing him working hard to rise to excellence and regain his royal status, Aknadin knew right away that Seto deserved so much more. His own son, a man of royal blood, but having to work to get where he was and Atem, a boy who got everything he had without having to work for it. It wasn't enough or even fair. Aknadin felt with great bitterness and rage that Seto was the one who was destined to be king of Egypt. That was when he decided that he would do everything in his power to make sure Seto would become king.


	21. Dark Secrets Discovered

Dark Secrets Discovered

After gathering information from Barasuishou, the twins finally made it to the outskirts and reached the village of Kul Elna. It was silent and eerie for them and they assumed that Bakura and Max were still on their way. Suiseiseki shuddered. "This place is a lot creepier than Barasuishou described."

Her twin sister rolled her eyes and began walking. "Oh, please."

She lies and says, "I'm not scared, all right?" But she yelps of fear feeling an ominous presence. She catches up with Souseiseki and tells her, "I just don't see why we have to be here, that's all. I mean, I know why, but why here of all places? I can see that it's creepy and it's haunted and it's the kind of place you'd expect Bakura to live in, but- oh, what am I saying?" But her frustration quickly turns back into fear as she feels the same presence. Suiseiseki grabs her sister and whimpers, "Don't worry, I'll protect you. All right?"

But Souseiseki isn't fooled by her sister's bold act. She releases herself from her grip and tells her to stay close. Suiseiseki always tried fooling all of her sisters, especially Souseiseki, into believing she wasn't really scared. Of course, none of them were convinced. They knew their sister too well and never fell for any of her acts. Despite her games and deceitful tactics, she was very shy-natured and easy to frighten.

Souseiseki feels the same presence and know something's not right. "Keep quiet and don't attract any unwanted attention. I thought we were alone, but we're not."

"But Bakura and Max aren't here," Suiseiseki told her. "And it's good that we got here before they did. We'll surprise them, rescue the princess, and escape from this place."

"Assuming that whatever's here doesn't ambush us first," said Souseiseki. "Barasuishou said that these ruins are haunted by the spirits of the villagers who lost their lives to the village's destruction. But I don't think it's the spirits I'm sensing. Something else is here, but I can't tell what it is yet." Even Lempicka and Jade Dream could sense the ominous force and were restless. But they stayed close to their human companions to protect them.

Suiseiseki speaks up and asks, "Didn't Barasuishou also mention that a dangerous monster was sealed here and that Bakura is trying to release it?"

Her sister nods. The twins were able to hear the story of what happened from Barasuishou, but not the whole truth. All the twins knew was that a terrifying monster lived in these ruins and Bakura wanted to summon it and use it to attack the city.

A voice spoke up and asked in an eerie manner, "Who goes there?" The girls get closer together and hold each other. The ominous force they were sensing appears before them as a shadow. It becomes clear and is revealed as Darkrai. Darkrai speaks to the twins and asks them, "Would you happen to be sisters of Barasuishou?"

Hearing that, Souseiseki wonders if Darkrai can help them. She gathers her courage and takes a step closer towards him. "Yes, we are. Forgive us for trespassing. I know we have no business here, but maybe you can help us."

"Help you," Darkrai softly growled.

The younger twin nods. "The royal family is in trouble. Bakura has been attacking them and trying to steal Millennia's power. We think he wants that power to open the border to the Shadow Realm like he did when the Millennium Items were created."

"That's a lie," Darkrai roared. "Bakura had nothing to do with the creation of the Millennium Items."

"Then you're not the monster," said Souseiseki.

Darkrai calms down and explains, "No, the monster was born from the will of the Dark Lord. I was bequeathed to Bakura as an egg from a village elder."

Suiseiseki hears the sound of something softly treading on the ground and looks around to see what it is. Hearing growling, she whimpers and tries to alert her sister.

But Souseiseki tells her to calm down. She refocuses her attention on Darkrai and asks him, "But if you're not the monster, what was it that tried to cross over into our world eighteen years ago?"

"I cannot reveal that to followers of Millennia such as yourselves," Darkrai told her.

The images become clear to Suiseiseki and she sees that they're Bakura's dogs. "Souseiseki," she whimpers again.

She finally gives her elder sister her attention. "What?" She asks, annoyed. In answer, Suiseiseki refocuses her attention on the dogs. They slowly approach the girls with their teeth bared. Souseiseki faces Darkrai once again. "Well, thank you anyway. We'll just go now."

"Go?" asked Darkrai. "I think not. I have orders from my master not to harm Barasuishou. But I cannot deny my comrades fresh meat when in wanders so willingly into our domain. Even if you are Barasuishou's sisters." He chuckles and sinks below the ground.

With nothing but their Magical Creatures, the twins were unable to defend themselves. Being a water attribute monster, Jade Dream's attacks could weaken Houndoom and Arcanine and Lempicka's bug-type attacks could easily overwhelm Mightyena. But the dogs were fully evolved beasts and could defeat the twins' guardians in a single move. Nonetheless, they fought with everything they had and helped the girls to escape.

The battle wasn't working well in their favor, however. As the twins feared, the dogs defeated their Magical Creatures. The dogs weren't even tired and could still fight. The girls were completely unprotected now. They were unskilled in magic and had no weapons in possession. They also knew for certain that no one was coming to rescue them.

But just when the dogs were about to pounce on the girls and turn them into a late night snack, they were all pushed back. The twins opened their eyes and saw what looked like a swordsman and a magician standing in front of them. They didn't know how or why, but they had succeeded in summoning their own Shadow Creatures. They were small and cautious, just like the twins, but they had secret powers that helped them to become strong. Just like the twins needed to gather their own courage, their Shadow Creatures could grow strong in the same way.

Suiseiseki's monster, Silent Magician, launched a wave of blue magic at the dogs and Souseiseki's monster, Silent Swordsman, raised his halberd and waved it not to attack, but to drive the three canines away. With the dogs running back to Kul Elna, the twins were free to head back to the palace and tell everyone what they found out.

The fight wasn't over yet, however. The twins had another opponent to face. To their surprise, it was Suiguintoh. Instead of warmly welcoming her sisters or showing concern for them, she scowls at them. "Don't you two know better than to wander the desert at night?" She asks with mock concern.

They face her in shock. "Suiguintoh?" gasped Suiseiseki. "Get out of here and save yourself or the dogs will attack you too!"

Suiguintoh just chuckles. "You two should be more concerned about yourselves."

"What's the matter with you?" asked Suiseiseki. "Don't you realize that you're in danger too?"

But only Souseiseki saw through that devilish smile. "Wait. Don't tell me. You serve Bakura?"

Suiguintoh smiles again. "Well, it looks like my secret's been found out. You know, I wish I could let you two go. You're my sisters, after all. But knowing you, you're too loyal and can't keep any secrets. I'm afraid you've found out too much and for that, I'll have to severely punish you."

The twins hold each other and gaze at their eldest sister in fear. "But why?"

A red violet light surrounds Suiguntoh and her eyes glow also. "It's not my fault. I'm just carrying out my master's orders. I can't let any eavesdroppers or spies go free and let any unwanted information get out. So now, I must condemn you both to the Shadow Realm on my master's behalf." Her soft chuckle turns into a sinister laugh as her own Shadow Creature, Black Rose Dragon, emerges and roars. This creature was born out of Suiguintoh's jealousy towards her sisters and wanting of her father's affection. Ever since she could remember, all Suiguintoh ever wanted was to be embraced by her father and for him to recognize her. But she had not received the same affection the rest of her sisters received from him until his death. Suiguintoh swore on her father's deathbed not to let disaster or tragedy befall her sisters. But her servitude for Bakura meant going back on her promise. The twins knew just as much, which was why they kept trying to reason with their eldest sister.

Silent Swordsman and Silent Magician kept defending themselves and avoiding Black Rose Dragon's attacks. Even the sisters started fighting amongst themselves. Souseiseki pushes her twin aside, making Suiguintoh come for her instead. "Why are you doing this," Souseiseki asked as her sister jumped on her.

"I told you," Suiguintoh groaned, "I don't have a choice."

Sensing a tone of remorse in her response, Souseiseki tries again. "You don't have to live like this, Suiguintoh. Come back to the palace with us and we can be a family again."

Suiguintoh looks at her sister with that same sense of regret. She didn't want to go back on her promise, but she couldn't disobey her master either. Would it even matter? Her father was gone and she would never see him again or ever gain the affection she craved from him. She wouldn't even be scolded. She wouldn't be ignored either. But that didn't change the way Suiguintoh felt towards him. She releases the tears in her eyes and whispers her apologies. She also gets down and kisses her sister's forehead. Black Rose Dragon attacks again and defeats the Silent Swordsman; sending Souseiseki to the Shadow Realm. Suiseiseki is in so much shock; she doesn't realize that her Silent Magician is in striking range until Black Rose Dragon begins to attack again. Instead of calling her Magician back to save herself, Suiseiseki lets the Dragon attack her; allowing her to join her sister in the Realm of Shadows.

Suiguintoh felt great remorse sending her sisters to the Shadow Realm. But how could she convince herself that there had to be another way? If Bakura found out she had betrayed him, he would send her to the Shadow Realm. But would it be possible for her to rescue her sisters? If there was a way and until she could do it, she had to keep following her master's orders. So she called back her Dragon and took Lempicka and Jade Dream back with her to Kul Elna.


	22. Fateful Night in Egypt

Fateful Night in Egypt

The chase was still on in the city as the pharaoh and queen continued to pursue Bakura and Max. A Shadow Game was also in play as they ran through the streets. Diabound and the Angel of Death were summoned to hold back the royals and attack the villagers. The pharaoh and queen fought using their own Shadow Creatures; Rainbow Dragon and another Egyptian God Monster named Slifer the Sky Dragon. The two Dragons fought with everything they had, but with all of the new tricks Bakura acquired in his Shadow Game with Mahad, Diabound and the Angel of Death were not easy to attack, let alone take down.

Queen Mystery knew this wasn't going to be like the rescue adventures she had in the past, but at the same time, she still didn't know what she was up against. Bakura did, however, and he was more than prepared. He knew all of Mystery's weaknesses thanks to Max and he would do everything to make sure the queen would not fight back. With Diabound and the Angel of Death attacking the city, the royals had to decide whether to continue pursuing the two thieves or save their people.

Atem and Mystery couldn't let Bakura and Max continue to get away with their evil ways, but they couldn't let the two thieves harm their people. Instead of fighting back, they ordered Rainbow Dragon and Slifer to protect the villagers from their enemies' attacks. It wasn't very easy, though. For every attack the Dragons took, Atem and Mystery were also putting themselves in danger.

When they reached the last street, Bakura and Max stopped on top of a house. Bakura chuckled and tormented the pharaoh and queen. "Looks like a dead end for you two. So much for rescuing your villagers." Then Diabound and the Angel of Death prepare themselves to attack.

"No harm shall befall the people of our kingdom, Bakura. Mark my words," said Atem. Slifer and Rainbow Dragon launch their attacks; colliding with Diabound's and the Angel of Death's and lighting the sky as great as broad daylight. When the light dies down, the Dragons grab Diabound and the Angel and drag them higher into the sky.

"What!?" Bakura and Max cried.

"We refuse to let you put this city in any more danger!" Mystery told them. "With your creatures above the city and into the skies, our people are safe from your attacks!"

"Your Dragons may control the skies, but our Diabound and Angel of Death command the darkness; making them infinitely more powerful," Max told her. Then Diabound and the Angel of Death disappear into the darkness.

"They're gone!" gasped Atem. "What have you done?"

"Our monsters have the ability to move in shadows; completely undetectable. And by the time they reveal themselves, it will be too late," Bakura explained, Still invisible, Diabound attacks Rainbow Dragon from behind. Mystery groans and places her hand against her chest. Bakura chuckles once again. "Your bond with your Rainbow Dragon is so strong; when it feels pain, so do you. But I think it's time we concluded this Shadow Game. The question is, how? Should Max and I destroy your Dragons or your city? Or perhaps we should crush you? I could also kill your precious little princess right now." He holds the infant out for her parents to see her.

Hearing her wail and scream, Atem and Mystery gasp and reach out for her. Mystery flies up to Bakura to try and get back her child, but Bakura stops her.

"Not so fast, Queen Mystery. There is an easy way to spare yourselves and your child from my wrath. Everything comes with a price. If you want her back, then you and your husband must surrender your Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Star. Do this, and I'll return your child and leave you all alone."

Mystery backs away and lands herself. She and Atem face each other, unsure of what to do. They knew that if Bakura and Max got the Millennium Star and the Millennium Puzzle, they would become invincible. But they had to rescue their daughter. Atem removes the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck and holds it out towards Bakura and Max. Mystery is shocked, but is asked to trust her husband. Hoping that there is a way for them to get out of this predicament, save Emily, and defeat Bakura and Max, she lowers herself to kneel.

The thieves smile in delight. "A wise decision, your majesties."

 _This just might work_ , Atem wondered. _If we can distract them long enough, we may be able to rescue Emily. It's our only hope._

Bakura gets off his horse. "All right, Queen Mystery. As a man of my word, I'll give you back your princess. But you must release the Millennium Star from her heart and give it to me. So come up here and we can settle this."

 _I do not trust you,_ Mystery thought to herself, _but I will do what I must to save my baby._ She takes the Millennium Puzzle, lifts herself from the ground, and approaches Bakura. Like a childish trade over a simple possession, Bakura takes the Puzzle from the queen and gives her back her child.

"Don't try anything funny, Mystery," said Max. "If you think about running off, we will kill all three of you and continue attacking your city."

Mystery looks at Max and softly growls at her. The way things were going, neither the royals nor the thieves were in the mood for any games or stunts. Unlike Bakura or Max, however, Mystery wasn't as cunning as her adversaries and always played fair. And in a situation like this, she had no choice but to do her part of the deal. She takes her child and places her hand over her to release the Millennium Star.

Before the spell starts to take effect, however, Diabound and the Angel of Death are stricken by blasts launched not by Slifer or Rainbow Dragon, but by Salamence and Flygon. Seto and Joseph had come to rescue their friends. While Bakura and Max are recovering from the attack, Mystery quickly takes back the Millennium Puzzle, tightly holds her daughter, and rejoins her husband.

"Pharaoh and Queen," Seto calls out, "we shall save thee!"

Sitting behind Joseph while riding Flygon, Karim asks, "Pharaoh and Queen, are you all right?"

Bakura growls, obviously having not anticipated their arrival. He didn't want to take his chances against them, so he told Max to retreat with him to the desert. Diabound and the Angel block the royals' path to keep them from pursuing, and then follow the thieves.

"Those cowards," Joseph jeered.

"Don't be fooled," cautioned Atem. "Max and Bakura's retreat may be an attempt to lead us into a trap."

"What choice do we have but to follow them," asked Mystery.

"Leave that to us," Seto tells her. He and Joseph raise their left arms and summon two warriors called Duos and Flame Swordsman. Karim summons a winged lion and they all send their Shadow Creatures to pursue Bakura and Max.

"You need to be careful," the queen warned. "They could be near. They hide by night."

Knowing that, their adversaries could also attack without warning. There would be no telling when or where they would strike. Suddenly, Diabound's Heiligo Shock Wave attacks. Duos and the Flame Swordsman escape, but Karim's beast is defeated. Karim gasps, feeling as though his heart is being crushed. Joseph turns around and tries to aid him.

"If we're to defeat them, you must stand tall," said Seto. "Now wipe the sweat from your brow and rise above this! The fate of Egypt depends upon it!"

"Yes, you're right," Karim said and stopped gasping. "I will be fine. But there is no telling where those monsters lurk or when they will strike next."

Unable to stand by any longer, Mystery lifts herself from the ground and begins flying in pursuit of her adversaries. Atem follows her out of the city and into the desert.

"Pharaoh and Queen, wait!" Seto called. He grabs his reins and tells Joseph that they have to follow and protect their friends. The princess was back where she belonged, but also still in danger. The Shadow Game was also still being played out; meaning the king and queen were in just as much danger.

Joseph agrees and grabs the reins. "Right. Hyahh!" He cries, and Flygon starts flying out to the desert. Salamence starts flying as well.

Mystery keeps flying in pursuit of Max and Bakura, but wonders if she should have gone back to the palace. The princess would be safe if she was taken back home, but Mystery didn't want to leave her there unprotected. Right now, despite the danger she was putting herself in, the queen wanted to keep her child close to her. _Bakura has already become more powerful than I imagined,_ the queen thought to herself. _I must stop him before he brings about any more destruction._

Stopping at the base of a mountain, Bakura and Max see Atem and Mystery coming their way. _Who knew their majesties could be led astray so easily?_ Bakura wondered. _Your reign ends now, Pharaoh and Queen._

Atem and Mystery summon their Dragons back into battle and stop below the mountain; ready to end the Shadow Game once and for all.

Salamence and Flygon keep to the skies and watch the fight from above. "How can we defend ourselves from an enemy we cannot see?" asked Joseph.

"Our pharaoh controls the Egyptian Gods," Seto answered, "the most powerful beings in this realm. And our queen controls a Legendary Dragon; just as powerful."

Max and Bakura chuckle. Finding that they've kept their foes in suspense long enough, they order their monsters to attack. Atem and Mystery steady themselves and order their Dragons to attack as well. But just before Slifer can launch its Thunderforce attack, the Dragon stops; feeling as though something had attacked it. Vulnerable and trying to recover, Slifer is engulfed by Diabound's Heilego Shock Wave and defeated. Frightened and worried about her husband, Mystery withdraws Rainbow Dragon and comes to his aid. She knew that Slifer wasn't destroyed; just wounded. But Atem was very weak and unable to keep conscious.

"Do you surrender," Max calls out.

With her family's well-being on the line, the queen had no choice but to say so to her foes. "But we will not surrender our spirits to the Shadow Realm."

"I'll see to it that you all get there," Bakura said and ordered Diabound to attack again. Salamence and Flygon intercept with their Hyper Beam and Dragon Pulse. Gathering her strength, Mystery unfolds her wings and sets her husband on her back. With her arms full and extra weight on her back, it's hard for her to move steadily. But she was strong enough to hold her husband and daughter. It would still be hard to escape with everyone blasting their attacks back and forth at each other.

Seeing the royal family trying to escape, Bakura decides to surprise them once more with another sneak attack. Seeing that their foes are still distracted by the fight, Max and Bakura take this chance to attack Atem and Mystery with another one of Cobalt's spells. Max distances herself from Bakura so they don't think the magic is coming from her, and then uses her Dark Force spell to attack Mystery.

Unable to defend herself, Mystery is shot down. She tries to steady herself and keep in the air, but has a hard time doing so. Now close to Bakura and in striking range, Mystery finds herself standing near the edge of the cliff.

Bakura approaches her and tells her, "It seems the tables have turned." He reaches his arm towards Atem and takes the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck. "Don't worry, where you three are going, you'll have no use for this." Bakura pushes Mystery, causing her to fall back.

Seto and Joseph see the royal family and try to rescue them, but Diabound and the Angel of Death block their way. Only until after Atem and Mystery are out of sight do the beasts disappear. Seto and Joseph notice that Bakura and Max are gone as well, but instead of pursuing the thieves, they decide that finding the royal family is their first priority. They hoped that the Great Goddess Millennia would protect them all and not allow them to fall to their death.


	23. To Fight or not to Fight

To Fight or not to Fight

Back at the palace, Shada watched over Aknadin as he was recovering from Max and Bakura's attacks. _Will Max and Bakura's evil rampage never cease?_ He wondered to himself. _First Mahad was attacked, and now Master Aknadin?_ He holds his Millennium Key up to his master and prays, "Please, Great Goddess Millennia, guide his spirit."

Aknadin groans and regains consciousness. Shada lowers his Key and reacts in surprise. "Aknadin, are you all right? Please speak to me."

"Shada," Aknadin groaned. "Have you found many strong souls?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, Seto and Joseph and I discovered that Lady Kisara and Lady Freya are each harboring a creature so powerful; they could not be measured."

Interested in the matter, Aknadin wonders if it's true. "Their powers were even too strong for the Millennium Key to detect?" Deciding he wants to find out for himself, he lifts himself out of bed.

Seeing that he's still feeling a little weak, Shada tries to stop Aknadin. "Please, with all due respect, you need your rest, sir."

"Out of my way," Aknadin demands and pushes Shada aside.

"Wait, Master," Shada calls back, but his master keeps marching in search of the cousins. It turned out that they had just woken up as well. Aknadin finds the girls and asks them to follow him.

Dawn had broken by the time Seto, Karim, and Joseph returned to the palace. Soldiers were still searching for the royal family along with the help of the legendary beasts. Keldeo came before the sacred court and gave them a report on the search. "My apologies, sir. We have scoured the kingdom and there is still no sign of the royal family."

"Even if you have to drain the river Nile, I want all three of them found!" Seto demands. Keldeo nods and promises he and his friends will find the royal family. "Know this," Seto adds, "their majesties still walk, fly, and crawl on this earth. And if we expect Egypt to survive, they royal family must return to the throne!"

Joseph faces Isis and asks her, "Isis, are you receiving any visions of the future from the Great Goddess? Visions that can help us find the royal family?"

She opens her eyes and responds by saying, "One tiny ripple moves across a sea of shadows. As it spreads, one among us will vanish. More ripples will follow and before long, they will merge to form a devastating force. Time is running out!"

"Isis," gasps Joseph, "does this foretell the fate of our kingdom?"

She sighs and replies, "Joseph, I fear this foretells the fate of the entire world."

Shimon sighs as well. "The order brought about by the Great Goddess Millennia is falling apart. And I thought it would last forever. How could one man and woman have caused all this?"

"By fulfilling the wishes of the Dark Lord," Joseph was telling him, "It all begins by attacking his enemy's family. Starting by bringing harm upon an innocent little baby." Then a tear runs down his face.

Seto approaches him and rubs his shoulder. He said nothing, but his silence spoke more than a thousand words. After knowing each other for several years, they both felt like they knew what they were thinking and feeling. Unable to stand still and wait any longer, they agree that Bakura and Max have to be stopped and the royal family has to be found and rescued. But the two men were also concerned about their fiancés and hoped that nothing happened while they were away, so Seto and Joseph decided to check up on them.

Walking through the halls, Shada follows them and tells them what happened earlier this morning with Aknadin.

Seto faces him and asks, "What do you mean Aknadin is gone?"

"When he awoke, I told him what I found out about Kisara and Freya and he stormed out in a fit of rage."

The three men stop in front of a room. Seto is the first to look inside and see that it's empty. "Oh, no. Guards, what happened to Lady Kisara and Lady Freya?"

One guard answers nervously, "I thought you knew, Master Seto. Aknadin took them to the subterranean battlegrounds."

Seto's eyes widen. "He did what?"

"Did he say why," Joseph wondered.

Before the guards can answer, Barasuishou arrives and says, "Perhaps I can clarify the situation, Master Seto." She turns around and asks her superiors to follow her as she leads them below the palace. The subterranean battlegrounds were an arena where prisoners matched wits against each other in a Shadow Game. Their Shadow Creatures would grow stronger and those who were defeated fell in the Pit of Shadows.

When Seto and Joseph walked through the doors, they saw that a battle was going on between two brutally scarred men. "No," Seto whispered in shock, "this can't be."

"Master Aknadin has gone mad," Joseph told him, seeing the old man in sitting in a grand chair and barking demands for the opponents to fight. What really surprised the two men was seeing their fiancés locked in a cage. What was going on here?

Seto wasn't waiting to find out what the meaning of it all was. He had to bring his master back to his senses. He approaches him and asks, "Master Aknadin, have you lost your mind? Forcing prisoners to engage in battle for your own amusement? No, I cannot allow this. You must cease at once."

"Silence, Seto," the old man firmly demanded. "Can you not see that I am executing your idea? Observe." Then they both watch one of the monsters grow in size a little bit. Seeing Seto's surprised and impressed reaction, Aknadin explains, "I took your plan to the next level; forcing prisoners to fight for survival. You see, as their rage increases, so does the strength of the being that dwells within their hearts."

Seto was impressed, but not amused. He did say he wanted to build an army of powerful Shadow Creatures, but not according to his master's cruel methods.

Seeing the two prisoners continue to put their rage against each other, Aknadin changes the subject. "Now, I understand the royal family is gone, meaning it's time we made the necessary provisions."

Upset with what his master just said, Joseph debates, "The royal family is out there! The royal guard is searching for them as we speak!"

Aknadin disagrees and tells him to be realistic. "The time has come to call a new king to the throne; one who can save us from the darkness." He turns to Seto and tells him, "Someone like you, Seto. But you cannot lead this empire alone. You will need an army of Shadow Creatures whose might rivals that of the Egyptian Gods themselves. And that is exactly what I am creating for you."

Seto and Joseph turn around and silently speak to each other. They shared the same concerns for their master; wondering what dark forces were at work. They both also knew that Aknadin didn't have a reputation for cruelty and would never treat prisoners in such a harsh manner. No, he would treat them like he would any innocent being. Something was wrong, but what?

"Now for the real battle." Then Aknadin orders the guards to bring forth Kisara and Freya. "Lead our next prisoners into the battlefield."

"All right, let's go," they say as they open the cage. Kisara and Freya keep holding each other; frightened and not knowing what they did to deserve this. They wondered if their secrets had been discovered after all and now they were being forced to fight for it. The cousins knew now that they were left with a choice; to protect their secrets or themselves. Kirara and Sakuya growl at the guards for taking their masters. They try to restrain the beasts, but Sakuya tries to bite them and Kirara keeps arching her back and hissing.

"You cannot be serious about this!" gasped Joseph.

"Joseph, I can assure you and Seto that your friends are not the meek young women they appear to be. They each harbor the most dangerous Shadow Creatures we are told of."

Seto and Joseph were well aware of Kisara and Freya's powers, but they weren't going to stand by and let the women they loved be forced to fight. Just as Seto feared, his master was after their beasts. He knew right away that he had to save the girls. "This is an outrage!" Seto exclaimed. "I will not stand here while you endanger two of our own kind! Even if they are powerful, they have done nothing to deserve this!"

"Enough! Both of you, stop being so naïve," Aknadin demands. "In this case, the innocent must be punished in order to benefit the greater good of our kingdom. Trust me, these women may be the key to the survival of Egypt."

The cousins turn and face their lovers. Quietly, they beg for Seto and Joseph to help them, but their voices are too low. One guard pushes Kisara and she starts walking to the center of the battlefield. Freya follows her cousin. When they get to the center, they stand with their legs shaking and hold each other.

"There is no other way," said Aknadin. "Now let the battle begin!"

One of the prisoners just laughs as he sees the frightened cousins. "They're our opponents? Surely they jest. I could defeat them with my arms in shackles! I'll teach these fools to mock me!"

"Get them!" the other prisoner cries, and their monsters ready themselves to attack.

"Don't hold back your rage, my dears," Aknadin told the cousins. "Show us the beasts that dwell within."

Seto and Joseph silently speak to each other once again as they turn around. They had never seen their master bring harm upon the innocent before. Other than that, Aknadin had never been so heartless towards Kisara and Freya before. He was always very kind and protective of them even when they were children visiting the palace.

Aknadin keeps observing the cousins, wondering why they were still frozen in fear. When in danger, anybody would do anything to protect themselves no matter how frightened they were. He starts to wonder if he was lied to until his Millennium Eye starts glowing.

Assuming that Kisara and Freya are refusing to fight back, one of the prisoners orders his monster to attack. The pale maggot shoots silk from its mouth and ties the cousins together. "Now finish them off!"

"They've wasted enough of my time," Aknadin impatiently growled. "I must see their powers!"

Seto and Joseph knew Kisara and Freya too well. The cousins would only fight if their friends or loved ones were in danger, not to defend themselves. Because of that matter, they were vulnerable to fight. Unable to take much more, Seto and Joseph agree that they have to help the women they love before they lose them to the shadows. So they summon their Shadow Creatures, Duos and Flame Swordsman. "That's enough!" Joseph cries. "If you want to fight, then fight us!" Then the two men jump down to the battlefield and get in front of Kisara and Freya.

"Seto, Joseph," Aknadin cries, "get back here!"

"Fear not," Joseph says as he cuts the silk around the girls. "You are safe now."

"Thank you both," the cousins say gratefully.

Seto and Joseph smile at them, then turn their attention to the prisoners. "All right, call off your beasts," Seto ordered.

The prisoners laugh again. "You two have a lot of nerve showing your faces here."

"You're the reason we were forced to live in this dungeon in the first place. Now it's time to return the favor. Let us show this sacred guardian and his friend how things are done below the palace."

Aknadin jumps out of his seat and cries out, "Seto, for the last time, don't do this!"

"Quiet, old man!" one prisoner shouts. "The pharaoh's servants want to be heroes, so who are we to stand in their way? Go ahead, Seto. You too, Joseph. Save them."

Putting their eyes on each other, Seto and Joseph nod. There was one way to save themselves and their fiancés and that was by destroying the entire arena. Duos and Flame Swordsman cut the chains holding the platforms, causing everybody to fall into the Pit of Shadows. Quickly, Seto and Joseph grabbed the cousins and held on to the chains that had not been cut loose. Kisara and Freya were losing their grips, but Seto and Joseph refused to let them go. They felt like their arms were going to be torn from their bodies, but the men continued to hold on.

As it turned out, one of the prisoners saved himself. Thanks to his maggot-like creature, he was secure in a web. Duos and Flame Swordsman were also caught up in a web, unable to move and fight. They were easy targets, the Shadow Creatures and humans.

Frightened and seeing that their lovers are in danger, the cousins look at their amulets and notice that they're glowing. Sensing that it's their time to shine, blue and red lights surround Kisara and Freya and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Blue-Eyes White Dragon appear. The prisoner is amazed, but still thinks he can win, so he orders his monster to attack. The two Dragons launch their White Lightning and Inferno Fire Blast; destroying the maggot and sending the man to the Shadow Realm.

"Incredible!" Aknadin gasps. "I've never seen such power!"

When the attacks finally subside, the Dragons carry everyone back on the ledge and disappear. Feeling exhausted from the battle, Kisara and Freya find themselves about to collapse. With the help of one of the guards, Joseph takes the cousins and their monsters out of the battlegrounds and up the stairs.

Aknadin approaches Seto and asks him, "Do you have any idea what we now hold in our hands? Those girls each wield a beast with enough power to annihilate Bakura's Diabound and Max's Angel of Death with one blast. Of course, we would have to take their powers from them in order to defeat our adversaries; which would mean sealing their souls in stone. So I suggest-"

"Have you lost your mind?" interrupted Seto.

"Don't let your emotions cloud your reasons, Seto. Those girls are your key to the throne."

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We already have a pharaoh! And I intend to find him and his wife and child, not replace them! Our princess was just brought into this world and she remains in it."

Aknadin continues to explain his reasons. "Seto, when our princess was born, the Battle of the Gods started to begin again. The fate of the entire world is depending upon your strength and intellect now. Besides, you shouldn't waste your time. Rumor has it that the royal family lost their spirits in the Pit of Shadows and Egypt cannot survive without a king. Do what's right for your country and take the throne."

"That is enough!" Seto protested. "I refuse to listen to another word of this! You have disgraced the name of the pharaoh and I won't be a part of it. My place is beside the throne, not upon the throne. And when I locate the royal family, that is where I shall stand. Now if you'll excuse me," he says and begins walking towards the stairs.

"Seto, wait," Aknadin called, but Seto didn't stop or look back. The old man knew that from here on out now, he would have to start taking matters into his own hands. _If you will not seize your destiny, then I have no choice but to seize it for you, my son._


	24. In Search of the Royal Family

In Search of the Royal Family

The search continued as soldiers and their demonic companions scoured the desert. They called out for the royals in hopes of knowing where to find them, but heard nothing but the desert wind. While the royal guard was searching for the royal family, the members of Council Rock finally picked up Max and Bakura's scents and traced their trails to the dead village of Kul Elna. Sensing the evil presence of the village, the beasts decided not to go beyond their point. They instead alerted their fellow soldiers.

The royal guard wasn't the only one searching for the royal family. Bakura and Max sensed a disturbance in the forces of evil. They knew for certain that the Millennium Star still existed in this world, so they sent their subordinates and their dogs to seek out the royal family.

Suiguintoh and Barasuishou didn't always like the orders their masters carried out, but they had no choice. The girls brought this lifestyle upon themselves and they had to deal with it. Suiguintoh had no regrets about sending her sisters to the Shadow Realm and secretly hoped that Bakura, being a master in the forces of darkness, would set them free. For now, the twins' Magical Creatures had to serve Suiguintoh. As for Barasuishou, she continued to be a spy and didn't let everyone at the palace know where her loyalties truly lied. That was why she told Suiguintoh not to attack the royal family once and if the girls find them. Instead, she would return to the palace and arrange another surprise.

Returning to the spot where the Shadow Game took place, the dogs picked up the scent of the royal family and began following the trail. The girls followed the dogs and found themselves coming close to the river. The area was wide and open for all of them. The girls kept hidden and ordered the dogs to find the royals, but not to attack them. The dogs typically wouldn't obey anyone besides Bakura or Max, but if Suiguintoh or Barasuishou said that their order was carried out by their masters, then they would obey.

Sitting along the river's bank, Mana gazed at her reflection in the water. Still feeling depressed about her master's fate, she had been oblivious to what was going on. The young magician was spending a lot of her time alone, away from her friends and classmates. But she still vowed that one day she would become a great magician like her master. For Mana knew that if she ignored her studies and pushed everything aside, her master would be very disappointed in her. So she decided to keep up with her training as best as she could.

Standing up and holding her wand, she clears her mind and inhales. _I know I have what it takes to be an elite spellcaster. I just need a little more practice._ Then a fish leaps out of the water. Mana waves her wand around to catch the fish. "Excellent!" she cheers for herself. As she waves her wand around, the fish moves with it. "Oh, yeah! Practice _does_ make perfect," she says and laughs. Then the fish stops moving on her command.

"Huh? Let's go!" Frustrated, Mana roughly waves her wand back and forth and incants, "From river, lake, sea, or pond, fish, obey my magic wand!" Instead of moving around, the fish inflates and flies around her. Confused, Mana watches the fish and tries to stop it, but Kirlia immobilizes it with her psychic powers and places it back in the river.

Watching the fish swim away, Mana scolds herself. "I guess it's back to the spellbook." She even admitted that what she just said wasn't even a real spell. Feeling tormented and upset, she falls on her knees and begins to cry. "How am I supposed to do this without Master Mahad to guide me?" Kirlia sighs compassionately and rubs her companion's head to comfort her.

Just as she gazes at her reflection once again, she sees Jirachi's face in the water. Wiping her eyes and getting a clear vision, she realizes that he's really in the water looking right at her. He gets up to the surface and asks, "Mana, have you been here all this time?"

Surprised, Mana yelps and jumps back. "Jirachi? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the palace looking after the princess?"

"Well, I would be if she wasn't missing."

Mana's eyes widen. "Missing?"

Jirachi slaps himself. _She really has been away from home for too long_. "While you were away and alone, Bakura and Max returned to the palace and attacked the royal family. They kidnapped the princess, the king and queen tried to rescue her, and now they're all missing. Everybody's trying to find them."

Mana swears under her breath and scolds herself once again for her ignorance.

"Jirachi," calls a voice. Mana and Jirachi turn and see Lucario in the river. He gets out of the water and holds out what appears to be a cape. Lucario smells the cape, but it's hard to pick up a scent.

Jirachi approaches his friend. "Do you suppose that could be the pharaoh's cape?"

"I'm not sure," answered Lucario. "I'm not picking up his scent." He closes his eyes and begins honing his senses. Lucario's surroundings change and he sees many different colors. Finally, he senses the king's aura. Lucario opens his eyes and fixes his gaze in the southern route. "The pharaoh is nearby. So are the queen and princess. I sense that they are hurt." His ears perk up and he turns around. "Something else is nearby."

Then everybody hears howling. Facing the hill behind them, they see Bakura and Max's dogs coming their way. They remember that they were ordered not to attack, but don't want to take their chances. They growl and warn their royal enemies to stay out of their way.

Sensing that the dogs are also out searching for the royal family, Lucario demands for them to leave. The monsters keep growling at each other. Finally, Lucario launches his Aura Sphere to attack the dogs. The attack is effective against Mightyena and Houndoom, but Arcanine's Flamethrower deals greater damage to Lucario. Jirachi helps by using his psychic powers to immobilize and weaken Arcanine, but Houndoom and Mightyena's Dark Pulse and Crunch attack him. Unable to stand by or let Kirlia join the battle, Mana lifts her wand and sends a wave of water to wash the dogs away. Lucario brushes his scrapes and tells his friends to follow him as he picks up the trail.

Lucario was right all along. The royal family was alive and well. In order to save herself and her family, Mystery had to lose the extra weight so she could fly steadier. She saved her husband just in time before he could touch the ground. Exhausted from their Shadow Game with Bakura and Max, they took refuge inside an empty cave. Physically, they were well. Being the spellbound acrobat the queen was, treating injuries like the ones she and Atem were inflicted was no problem. But emotionally, the two were broken. Bakura and Max almost succeeded in destroying the one thing they held dearly; their only child. Atem and Mystery were thankful that their daughter was well and alive, but could not forgive their foes for what happened. The bitterness they felt inside was greater than they had ever felt for them. But their pain was greater than the bitterness itself. Neither one could find the hatred to kill or condemn their foes even after what happened. It would only make the bitterness inside worse.

Sitting by the water and cradling her child, Mystery began whispering her anger towards Bakura. She would never forgive him, but she would not kill him. At the same time, she started taking her anger out on Luna; blaming her for these tragedies. Mystery started to believe that her friends were right about Luna all along; that she was a traitor. But as bitter as she was, Mystery still loved Luna. The two did have their differences, but they still became close. The queen even remembered her promise; friends do not kill one another no matter how much pain one had caused the other. Thinking about her promise and their friendship, Mystery's bitterness slowly began to subside. Luna was her friend and she needed her help. Like King Aknamkanon warned her all those years ago, Bakura is everybody's enemy. Even if Luna was born unto the Dark clan, the heir of Cobalt was her enemy as well; using her to attack her friends. That was when the queen promised herself that she would defeat Bakura and Max and rescue Luna.

Atem was still in the cave. He couldn't believe what was happening; Millennia's power was being used against her to fulfill the wishes of the Dark Lord Cobalt. He was no longer in possession of the Millennium Puzzle, but he thought he heard the Great Goddess' voice in his head. _Pharaoh, I warn you of an impending danger. Zorc, the Dark One, will soon awaken._

Still feeling dazed, Atem asks, "Who is Zorc?"

 _The ultimate monster born from the will of the Dark Lord._

Atem gasps and opens his eyes. "Please tell me what I can do to stop him!" He sits up, but finds that he's alone.

 _When the time is right, you will know_ , the voice answers and fades away.

Atem rubs his eyes and groans. Was that a dream or was the Great Goddess really trying to warn him? Usually, Mystery was the only one who could hear Millennia's voice. That made Atem wonder if she heard the same thing. But after walking outside and seeing her look so silent and still, he decided not to ask her. He instead sat beside her near the water.

Sensing her husband's presence, Mystery silently gasps and faces him with tears. Everything that was on her mind right now, she had already discussed with her husband. Right now, the two were just happy to see that they were all right. Softly, Atem wraps his arms around his wife to hug her and let her cry on his shoulders. Afterwards, he takes his daughter and holds her. It was natural that an infant wouldn't know of the events that were going on. All she knew was that she was with her parents again. Was this being oblivious something to hate? Seeing Emily look so innocently unknowing tortured him. That was why he vowed not to rest until she was safe from Bakura's wrath.

Atem and Mystery both heard their friends crying out to them. They turned and saw Mana cheering with Jirachi, Kirlia, and Lucario. Happy to see that they're all right, Mana and the Magical Creatures run towards the royal family. Jirachi circles around them and hugs Mystery's face. Lucario runs up to Atem and smiles at him with tears. Atem puts one arm over Lucario to hug him. Mana starts hugging the queen as well. Lucario tells Jirachi to return to the palace and tell everybody that the royal family has been found. After hugging the king and kissing the princess, Jirachi carries out that order. After hugging Atem, Mana takes Emily and decides she wants to play with her. Mystery asks Mana to be careful as she takes her in her arms. Mana plays with the princess by gently bouncing her and lifting her.

Jirachi returned to the palace and began telling everybody that the royal family was found. Word was getting out really fast to the servants and masters. Seto was still watching over Kisara and Freya as they were resting from this morning's battle. _Rest well, my friends. You each possess a gift that might save us,_ he wonders, thinking about the White and Black Dragons. _Now that your secret is out, Master Aknadin wants to take your powers away from you_. Then Seto begins thinking about his master's behavior. _What puzzles me is how a man who built his reputation on giving mercy to criminals can be so heartless. When I first moved into the palace, it was Aknadin who taught me compassion and reason. But now I hardly recognize him._

One of the royal handmaids came to the chamber to notify Seto of the news. "Master Seto," she was saying, a little out of breath, "I've just received word that the royal family is all right."

"I knew it," Seto says, happy to hear the news. He turns around and asks her, "Where are they?"

"On the south bank of the river Nile, sir," she answers.

Looking at her, Seto sees that she's one of the few handmaids who worked alongside Kisara and Freya. He decided to leave the cousins in her care. "Quickly, find one of your friends and move Kisara and Freya to another room. And make sure no one sees you."

The handmaid nods and does as she's told while Seto makes his way to the throne room.

When everybody is present, Jirachi announces, "My royal friends, I bring you joyous news: the royal family has been found!" Everyone cheers hearing the news.

Isis holds her hands close to her Necklace and says, "According to Millennia, the royal family is in good health and Shada and Joseph will see to it that they return safely."

Shimon nods. "We can all rest easy now."

"Yes," said Jirachi. "Their majesties are safe."

 _Impossible,_ Aknadin wondered. _How could they have survived?_

"Wait," Isis was saying, "I'm seeing something else. Oh, no." Everyone faces her and asks her what's wrong. "I have some terrible news regarding the pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle: it's missing."

Jirachi clears his throat. "I have some other news. Our brothers, the beasts of legend, have discovered that Max and Bakura are in the village of Kul Elna."

Isis nods. "And according to the Great Goddess, the pharaoh and Shada will be on their way there. Joseph will be bringing our princess and queen home."

"I say we join them and protect our king," Jirachi decreed.

Everyone cheers in agreement, but Seto speaks up and tells everybody, "While I agree with Prince Jirachi, we cannot leave the palace right now. Although Joseph is safely bringing our princess and queen home, I believe that the queen must see that we are all right. We should also wait for her to give us the word to help our king." Everyone changes their minds and agrees with Seto.

"Oh, no," Aknadin silently gasps, "not Kul Elna."


	25. Village of Vengeance

Village of Vengeance

As Isis predicted, Shada and Joseph found the royal family and was relieved to see that the three of them were all right. When Atem learned that Bakura and Max's trails had been traced to Kul Elna, he decided to lead the royal army to the outskirts. He asked Shada to follow him and for Joseph to take his wife and daughter back to the palace. Mystery refused to leave. She knew she and Emily would be safe if they returned home, but she also knew Atem wouldn't stand a chance if he faced Bakura alone. But he was not about to risk his family's safety. Atem and Mystery saw that their reasons were the same, but they didn't want to have it both ways; not after what happened last night. Mystery knew she would never forgive herself if she lost her husband to the shadows, but she finally succumbed to his words and climbed on Flygon's back. Right now, this matter wasn't for debate. So Joseph took the princess and queen back to the palace and Atem led his team to the outskirts. Mana promised Mystery that she would protect Atem, so she decided to go with him.

When they reached the dead village, everyone looked around in fear. "What is this place?" a soldier asked.

"I am told this place was once populated with criminals and deviants who served the Dark Lord," Shada answered. "And then one day, they all just disappeared." Then he gasped, feeling an ominous presence nearby.

The rest of the soldiers were sensing that same force all over the village. "I heard this town is inhabited by ghosts," one of them whimpered.

Mana whimpers and holds Kirlia in her arms. "I have an idea. Let's leave a note for Bakura and Max and ask them if they wouldn't mind meeting us somewhere that isn't haunted. Anyone with me?" Although no one answered, she took everybody's silence as a 'no'.

A few seconds later, skeletons start rising from the ground and coming out of houses. The spirits of Kul Elna were attacking the royals for intruding in their domain. As frightened as the soldiers were, they had to fight and protect their king. They were able to deal damage and shatter the skeletons, but many more spirits kept coming to attack.

Mana whimpers once again, and then hears Mahad's voice in her head. " _Mana, you have the power to defeat them. Be strong_." Hearing her master's words, Mana gathers her courage, jumps off of Atem's horse, and raises her wand. "You don't need to protect me. I should really be the one protecting you! Hyaah!" she cries, shattering the skeleton coming to attack her. She turns around and tells Atem, "If I want to be one of your elite spellcasters someday, then I need to stop hiding behind you. If Mahad were here, he'd say the same thing." Kirlia nods and begins fighting to protect her companion.

"Very well," said Atem.

Shada activates his diadiank and summons a Shadow Creature called Two-Headed Jackal Warrior to fight off the evil spirits. "We'll fight, you find Bakura and Max. Good luck."

Atem nods once again and wishes the same thing to his friends. He finds the stairs that lead to the underground shrine and begins walking.

Bakura and Max sense how restless the spirits are and assure them that there's nothing to fear. "Not to worry, my friends," said Bakura. "Soon revenge will be ours." He chuckles and silently whispers, "The son shall pay for the sins of his father."

Atem reaches the bottom of the stairwell and calls for Bakura and Max. It's dark, but it's not difficult to see anything. The place was actually lit up a little bit. "I know you're both here."

Bakura and Max chuckle once again. "Well, I must say, I'm impressed, Pharaoh," Bakura told him. "Your father never had the courage to come to this place, which makes him a wiser man than you."

"We're actually pleased to see that you've retuned from the edge of the shadows," said Max. "No, we're not surprised, only pleased. This will give us the pleasure of crushing you once again."

Atem growls at them. "Let's duel."

The thieves turn back and tell him, "There's something you should have a look at first." Atem looks behind them and sees the stone tablet Max and Bakura mentioned when they first came to the palace; the Millennium Stone. Bakura fixes his gaze at Atem and explains, "As you can see, each of the seven Millennium Items fit neatly inside. Oh, and did we mention that the Stone is guarded by the very spirits who were imprisoned in order to create the Items? Your father captured their spirits in order to gain their power in an attempt to dominate mankind. How do I know, you ask? Because I am the only villager who escaped. The 'soul' survivor, if you will."

"And how do I know," questioned Max. "I was born here, but raised in the city. When I met Bakura, he told me all that happened and I agreed to help him avenge our people."

Atem growls once again, finding what Max and Bakura are saying to be lies. "My father created the Millennium Items to fulfill the Great Goddess' wishes and bring peace and prosperity to Egypt. Understand?"

"We understand that's what you've been told by your so-called guardians," said Max. "But they lie." Then she and Bakura order the evil spirits to surround and attack Atem.

"Soon your spirit will join theirs, Pharaoh. Trapped for all eternity. And without your Millennium Puzzle, you can't call on the Great Goddess to protect you."

That was one thing Atem admitted Bakura to be right about. He was down on his knees, groaning from the pain of feeling the evil spirits through him. A few seconds later, the pain subsides and a tall figure stands in front of Atem. "Enough! When you threaten the pharaoh, you threaten me!" Atem opens his eyes and sees the Dark Magician.

This time, Bakura growls. "Oh, I see. Getting destroyed once wasn't enough, so you decided to come back for round two."

"I am here to save my king."

Atem tries to persuade the Dark Magician and tell him, "You don't have to put yourself in harm's way again."

"I made a vow to always protect you and your family, my pharaoh. That promise will hold true no matter how powerful our foes may be."

"Mahad, tell me," Atem was silently saying, "Did my father truly destroy this village in order to forge the Millennium Items?"

Bakura heard him and said, "Excuse me, I can answer that, seeing I was there when it all happened. And believe me, it was an evening I'll never forget. I watched in horror as your father's henchmen harnessed the spirits of my fellow villagers in order to further his selfish needs."

Atem was in shock, finally accepting that Bakura was telling the truth. "How could he? My own father?"

Mahad speaks up and tells the king, "What Bakura has failed to mention was that every citizen of this village was evil and loyal to Cobalt." To clarify how he knows, he explains, "I always sensed the darkness within my Millennium Ring, so I began to research the magic spell used to create it." Remembering that the Millennium Spellbook contained all of Millennia's powers and secrets, Mahad wondered if there was any information about the Millennium Items, so he asked Mystery if he could look at the book for a little while. He was surprised at what he discovered, but what shocked him even more was when he found out what happened at Kul Elna.

Not even the former pharaoh could believe what his subject had found out. How could the sacred treasures of a peaceful and loving goddess carry out her will if they were plagued with the Dark Lord's evil? Mahad kept assuring King Aknamkanon that it wasn't his fault, but the pharaoh kept convincing himself that he was responsible for these disasters. Although he knew the damage couldn't be reversed, he knew that perhaps his children could use Millennia's powers to finally fulfill her wishes. So he took Atem and Mystery with him and began praying to the Egyptian Gods to guide and protect his son and future daughter-in-law as he confessed his crimes.

After hearing the story, Atem knew that it wasn't his father's fault after all. He paid the price by confessing a crime that wasn't his. "He was innocent!"

"It's true," said Mahad, "your father took the blame so that you could continue his legacy; by finally fulfilling Millennia's wishes and bringing peace to the land of Egypt."

Atem heard his father's voice ring through his head as he recalled the prayer. _"By bringing the seven Millennium Items into this world, I have unleashed a great threat. My reign will soon end, but please, guide the Children of Millennia so that they may use her treasures to carry out her wishes."_

"My father was a worthy king," Atem protested. He stands up and adds, "And I owe it to him to take you two down and return this land to the prosperity it once knew. In the name of the former pharaoh, return those Millennium Items to where they belong!"

Max and Bakura grin. "And you think they belong with you?" questioned Bakura. "If you had truly been paying attention, you would know that Millennia's powers had been abused in your hands and the hands of your guardians. But we plan to make better use of them by returning them to their resting place." But the two thieves knew that the only way to settle things was by playing another Shadow Game, so they summoned the beasts of their souls. Thanks to the Millennium Items Bakura and Max acquired, their monsters evolved once again. The Angel of Death's wings lost their feathers and became bat-like and Diabound's skin turned into a gruesome green color with dark blue markings.

Bakura makes the first move and orders his Diabound to attack. Diabound launches the Thunderforce attack it stole from Slifer, but Mahad raises his scepter to shiled himself and redirect the attack; making it attack his foes. Diabound and the Angel evade the attack, but a pillar is blasted. Diabound catches the pillar to keep it from crushing the Millennium Stone, but while it's occupied, Mahad takes this chance to attack. A blast of green magic is shot at the beast's face.

Feeling the pain of the attack, Bakura groans and places his hand over his eye. "Attack all you want," he hisses, "You'll never defeat our Diabound and Angel. And if you think they're a force to be reckoned with, just wait until you meet Zorc, the Dark One."

Atem gasped hearing that. He wondered where he heard that name before and he knew it wasn't just because of the dream he had back at the cave. He finally remembered that Zorc was the name of a creature born from the will of the Dark Lord Cobalt. Said to be equal to the Dark Lord in power, he created his own world of darkness; the Realm of Shadows. Cobalt realized the dangers of his own creation and saw that this was not the evil he wanted to bring to the world. So as a safety measure, the Dark Lord banished his creation and closed the border between Earth and the Shadow Realm forever. But Cobalt was the Lord of darkness and knew everything about the Shadow Realm; fearing that one day the border would open again, but hoping his evil empire would be built in his favor.

"Bakura, is this why you and Max have been trying to acquire the Millennium Items," asked Atem, "to unleash the might beast born from the will of the Dark Lord?"

"That's right," Bakura answered. "But although gathering the Items will open the border again, Zorc won't gain the power he needs to dominate the world. That is why I seek the powers of the Stars. That's why I kidnapped your daughter. And once I obtain the Millennium Star, I'll do my part and kill the princess; destroying Millennia and ending the Battle of the Gods once and for all!" he said and cackled.

Atem was confused. Why would Bakura want the Millennium Star if he already had the Cobalt Star? Unless… Bakura never gave himself to the Dark Lord. But before Atem assumes that to be sure, he remembered the times Bakura displayed the Dark Lord's power by showing his wings and casting magic. Still, he wasn't going to let the Dark Lord's wishes come to pass or let any harm befall his daughter.

"This Stone is the element we need to carry out our plan, so I shall call forth another Shadow Creature to defend it," Bakura said and summoned a monster called Skeleton Fiend. Standing on the Millennium Stone was a turtle with a shell made of skulls. The Millennium Stone would be protected while Diabound and the Angel of Death would be battling. Since the darkness provided additional power for the two Shadow Creatures, the thieves decided to take advantage of the matter by concealing their monsters; making them invisible to the human eye.

But Atem remembered that trick from last night's battle and knew how to draw Diabound and the Angel out of hiding. The Dark Magician had the same idea, so he used his Rapid Spell Fire to blast every corner of the shrine. Inside, it was dark, but outside, there was daylight; penetrating the darkness and exposing the Shadow Creatures. There would be no more surprise attacks.

But as usual, the two thieves were one step ahead of their opponents and knew how to keep the game in their favor no matter how much damage they took. They were very strong-willed and would never give in. After all they had suffered and endured, nothing could push them past their limits. "Your spellcaster may have improved his skills," groaned Max, "but I'm afraid he's still not good enough to keep us down." Back on their feet, Max and Bakura begin receiving additional strength from the help of their fellow spirits; restoring their energy and making their monsters stronger.

Mahad tries to blast them with his Dark Magic, but Diabound and the Angel of Death are shielded by the spirits. The Angel takes this chance to strike back and launches her Spiral Wave; fiercely flapping her wings and pushing the Dark Magician away. Not waiting for him to get up and fight back, Bakura decides to finish him off. Diabound launches its Lightning Blast and attacks the mage.

Seeing nothing but a crater from the Blast's impact, everyone assumes that the Dark Magician has been defeated. But Atem doesn't find himself feeling weak. That's when he looks up and sees a feminine magician dressed in pink and blue carrying the Dark Magician to the surface. Everyone starts to wonder who summoned her until Atem sees Mana.

Looking down at her friends, she says, "Don't worry, Master. I summoned Dark Magician Girl to save you. Not too bad, huh?" Mana considered it to be a fitting name for her new friend because she was the apprentice to the Dark Magician.

Mahad was just as proud. "Mana, you always were my top student. And even in my absence, I can see you've been kepping up with your training." He knew that his student had been trying so hard to find the Magician inside herself. At last, she had come to realize the magic inside herself and found her strength. Her amulet was even glowing; giving off a light as bright as Mahad's did when he came to realize his own strength. That wasn't the only surprise. Mana's Kirlia had also evolved into Gardevoir; a fully evolved Magical Creature.

Carefully, Gardevoir uses her psychic powers to send Mana below the shrine so she can help her friends fight their adversaries. The Dark Magicians steady themselves and blast pink and green bolts of magic towards Diabound and the Angel of Death, but their attacks are in vain as the Spirit Shield protects them.

"Nice try," Max tormented. "But it's going to take more than just pointed hats and magic wands to defeat our Diabound and Angel of Death. Don't forget we're not alone. Spirits of Kul Elna, give our creatures some company, won't you?" The spirits surround the beasts and create duplicates. The situation became thrice the terror for the king and his friends. Diabound and the Angel prepare themselves to attack. Seeing that, Mahad and his apprentice find that the fiends won't be able to protect themselves as they attack, so the Dark Magicians obliterate the shadows. The real Diabound and Angel still launch their attacks; missing Dark Magician Girl, but striking her master.

Mana rushes to Atem's aid as she sees him on his knees. The Shadow Creatures begin to attack again, but Mana decides to match wits by performing a few tricks of her own. She raises her wand and creates magical hats to confuse Diabound and the Angel of Death as well as protect herself and Atem. The monsters aren't fooled by Mana's displays and end up destroying all of the hats; revealing their foes. They attack again until suddenly, a blue sword appears and slashes Diabound's arm.

Everyone starts to wonder where that came from until they see the rest of the royals coming down the stairs. Seto, Isis, Jirachi, and Karim had come to help their friends by order of the queen. Bakura and Max weren't worried. This was just another opportunity to acquire more Millennium Items.

Seto was happy to see that his king was all right, but what surprised him even more was seeing the friend he thought he had lost. But Seto couldn't find himself to say anything, whether it be a compliment or a smart remark. He did know this much; anyone was in good hands with Mahad as long as he was around whether in person or in spirit. Even Isis was just as happy to see Mahad. Just as the Great Goddess had promised her, Mahad had returned.

"Know this," Mahad was telling his friends, "Although my spirit is sealed in stone, I can still fight to protect the royal family and my friends. So I thank Millennia for lending me her power one last time. Even she would want something like this to be done for her family."

That was what Seto expected Mahad to say. He had to admit, his devotion was inspirational. But there was no time to be impressed or catch up as friends. Max and Bakura were still waiting to complete their Shadow Game and the pharaoh was weak from taking all those attacks. Seeing that, Isis summoned a blue-skinned maiden dressed in green named Mystical Elf. The Elf chanted a spell and healed Atem's bruises and restored his energy.

Max and Bakura both growled. They were disgusted to see everyone always helping each other and not really doing anything to fight back. It was becoming a real nuisance to the both of them. Atem was ready to get back in the game, but Seto insisted that he stayed back for he was still powerless without his Millennium Puzzle. It didn't matter to the thieves if Seto and the others would fight on Atem's behalf. They knew that defeating them meant acquiring three more Millennium Items for a total of five.

Seto and the others were ready. On their side of the battlefield were the Dark Magicians, Isis' Mystical Elf, Seto's Duos, and a yellow Dragon named Curse of Dragon summoned by Karim. On the opposing side were the mighty Diabound and the Angel of Death. Ready to strike, the mages, the warrior, and the Dragon surround their opponents and attack them. But as strong as their attacks were, neither one of them could penetrate the Spirit Shield even if they had bombarded them from many different directions.

Bakura chuckles in amusement. "Our Diabound and Angel of Death have received some added support from the spirit world. The evil spirits of Kul Elna, to be precise. And they despise your kingdom and so-called Great Goddess Millennia as much as Max and I do. So as long as we remain in their village, they'll be protecting us." Hearing that, the royal team groans as they try to contain their frustration. Some of them react in shock and worry. It was one thing to be in the domain of the Children of Cobalt, but were the two fiends finally invincible?


	26. The Village of Lost Souls

The Village of Lost Souls

It was true that after Mystery returned to the palace, she demanded for her friends to join her husband in the village of Kul Elna. But in a situation like this, patience was not a luxury she could afford. Sitting in her grand chair, she spent her time fidgeting with worry. Even after being advised many times by Shimon to rest, she could not bring herself to. She admitted she was tired, but she couldn't keep still. Joseph even tried bringing her lunch so she could build back her strength. That was one thing she brought herself to do. She was able to feed and clean her child, now she needed to take care of herself. So she asked for her lunch to be brought to her. She wanted to stay close to her child. They were both safe in the palace, but the eerie silence was still disturbing. It's one thing for an infant to rest easy after a good meal and a necessary cleaning, but it's hard for a new mother to relax. How can she after all that had been going on in these short days?

Mystery still couldn't bring herself to settle down after eating her fill. She knew that being active after a meal would give her a stomachache, but she couldn't stand not knowing what was going on. For all Mystery knew, for everybody to be gone this long meant that a Shadow Game was in play. And knowing Bakura and Max, those two were toying with their foes. She knew that her husband was strong and brave, but without Millennia's power to see him through, he didn't stand a chance now that Bakura and Max were stronger. Part of her was telling her to believe that the Great Goddess would watch over and protect her friends, but another part of her was telling her to go to the outskirts and help everybody on her own.

Shimon saw how restless the queen was and began trying to talk some sense into her once again. "I understand that you're worried about everybody, but you have to believe in the Great Goddess."

"I have been trying to tell myself the same thing. But I fear that they may all need me. Already so many people have been lost to the darkness. I cannot bear losing someone else dear to me," she says, now looking down at Emily.

Shimon had a feeling he knew what the queen was about to consider. "I feel your pain, Queen Mystery, but didn't you learn anything last night? Risking the life of your own child to stop your enemy and save your loved ones is something only a fool would do. And right now, you can't afford to be a fool."

Mystery was taught to respect her elders. Being queen didn't mean having to argue with someone who was older than her and once her teacher. But as much as she tried to consider Shimon's words, she had to argue that she couldn't help how she felt. Neither could the rest of her friends, which was why they carried out their tasks no matter how many times they were persuaded not to endanger themselves. That made her think about Mahad and what he did. But after thinking about last night and how she almost lost her daughter, she decided she wasn't going to do the same thing again. Mystery wanted to keep her daughter close to her so she could protect her, but she couldn't fight at the same time without guaranteeing her safety.

Considering the words of her husband's advisor in silence, Mystery finally calms down. "I just cannot stop thinking about Bakura and Max. I _have_ to defeat them." But once again, she finds herself in doubt. "But I know not if I actually can. But the more I hold back, the more they will continue to hurt the people I love."

"Queen Mystery, what are you thinking about after hearing yourself say that?" questioned Shimon. As she asks him what he means, he explains to her, "You want to do something, but you lack the confidence and will. Your heart is strong, but not your will. Why do you think you were told by your husband to return to the palace? Yes, to keep you and your child safe, but that's not the only reason. He saw how weak you were inside trying to fight your battles. We need to build back your strength and spirit. Until then, you must stay in the palace and not get yourself involved in any more battles."

Mystery understood what Shimon was saying, but that would all be easier said than done. Still, she had to admit there was nothing she could do now except keep herself and her child safe. At the same time, all she could do was pray and trust.

Riding on Hydreigon and accompanied by Dusknoir, Aknadin finally came to the ruins of Kul Elna not to join the others in battle, but regretfully, to face the past he left behind in the village. The old man had promised himself many times that he would not return to this dreadful place, but he knew one day that he would have to. Walking through the streets, Aknadin felt the presence of the spirits of the villagers. _The dark spirits of this village are angry_ , he thought. _They blame me for what happened here all those years ago when they were captured in order to forge the Millennium Items. But I did what was necessary and I stand by that decision._

Startled by the spirits as some of them came into view, Aknadin fell back and cowered. Seeing that his master was in danger, Hydreigon attacked with his Dark Pulse. Shada saw what was going on and rushed to Aknadin's aid. "Master Aknadin, are you all right? You shouldn't be walking these streets alone."

"Tell me, where are the others?"

"They have all gone to the underground shrine to help the pharaoh," Shada answered. "Their Magical Creatures are helping to fight off the spirits." Then his Millennium Key begins reacting to a strange presence. Sensing that it's strong, Shada decides to investigate it. He walks inside a house that had not been completely destroyed and begins descending down the stairs. When Shada makes it to the last step, he finds that the energy is strongest in the room he was led down to. Raising his Millennium Key to illuminate his surroundings, he's amazed at what he just found. "Can it be? The tablet of Bakura's Diabound?"

"Everything makes sense to me now," said Aknadin.

Shada turns around and asks him, "What do you mean by that?"

"Diabound must have been created by the spirits of this village," he explained. "It was born out of their rage and sealed in stone down here."

"So if we destroy this tablet, Bakura's beast will be no more," said Shada. He raises his left arm to summon a Shadow Creature, but before the summoning is complete, Aknadin attacks Shada from behind with a stone. "No, Aknadin," Shada groaned. "How could you?"

The old man drops the stone and takes the Millennium Key. "You gave me no choice, Shada. I refuse to let anyone stand in the way of my son's destiny."

The duel in the underground shrine remained at a standstill as the royal team tried thinking of a way to penetrate the Spirit Shield and attack Diabound and the Angel of Death. But after using what strength their monsters had to fight, attacking was pointless. Seeing that, Bakura decided to be the one to attack. The cobra part of Diabound attacked and destroyed the Mystical Elf; weakening Isis. Seto took this chance to try and attack again now that Diabound came out to strike, but the Spirit Shield still protected the beast.

The sacred guardians knew that they were working together to take down Bakura and Max, but not in the right way. Karim decided that he had to combine his strength with Seto's, merging Duos and Curse of Dragon to form Duos Dragon. The Dark Magician decided to join forces with his friends as well, tripling their strength. But as impressive as their efforts seemed, the only way to know for sure which was strongest was to engage in battle. Diabound's Heilego Shock Wave combined with the Angel of Death's Spiral Wave to overpower Duos Dragon's Dragon Flame. The fight seemed like a stalemate as the attacks stopped once they collided, but with the spirits of Kul Elna, the Dragon was losing.

To protect himself from being engulfed, Duos Dragon held up his Aura Sword. But the mighty blade wasn't capable of withstanding the enemy's attacks. Karim saw that Seto was struggling as he was trying to withstand the attacks. He also saw that Diabound and the Angel weren't letting up. This gave him an idea; to take this chance to penetrate the Spirit Shield. Duos Dragon launched his Flame Burst Attack towards the Shield to penetrate it.

When Bakura and Max took notice of what was going on, they agreed that they couldn't let their opponents get through. To stop the Dragon's attack, Bakura raised his arm to summon a small Shadow Creature that looked like an eye with wings. The monster stared at Duos Dragon and shot a laser at it. Feeling the Dragon's pain, Karim fell and lost his grip on the Millennium Scale. Jirachi tries to get the Scale, but not before the cobra part of Diabound takes it and gives it to Bakura. Now that it was in the hands of the enemy, the royal team no longer possessed the power of monster fusion; thus dividing Duos Dragon back into his two creations.

Bakura and Max both cackled, finding themselves to be invincible. "Finally, after nearly two decades of hiding in the darkness, the villagers of Kul Elna will get their revenge!"

Atem had enough. He didn't want Bakura and Max to cause any more pain and suffering or continue to overwhelm his friends with their limitless power. "Spare my friends," he groaned. "Take me."

"No, Pharaoh," Mana begged. The others tried to tell him to stop, but Atem paid no attention. He weakly walked towards Bakura and Max.

The thieves were amused. They knew right away that the king wasn't putting on an act and really was about to surrender. "Well, it seems the mighty pharaoh has come to his senses," said Max.

"Pharaoh, what are you doing?" asked Seto.

Without facing his friends, he tells them, "When my father decreed the creation of the Millennium Items, evil spirits needed to be captured in order to complete the spell."

"And now they want revenge," Seto added, realizing the truth behind the matter.

Atem nods and adds, "These dark spirits blame my father for trapping them here and they want me to pay the price. So I shall allow my spirit to join them and this grudge shall finally be laid to rest once and for all."

"Well, you heard the pharaoh, it's time for vengeance," cried Bakura. The evil spirits of the villagers made their way inside Atem and began attacking him from within. Feeling cold and numb, Atem felt like his spirit was being engulfed and consumed. But he also felt a protective warmth inside.

Confused and wondering what's going on, everyone hears a familiar voice. "Spirits of Kul Elna, it is not my son you want. It is me."

Jirachi gasps and wonders, "Is that truly him?" Seeing the spirit of the former pharaoh, Jirachi finds his assumption to be correct. Everyone else looks in amazement.

"Oh, no," gasped Max. "He's protecting his son." That wasn't the only thing happening. As the former king drew the evil spirits towards him, Diabound and the Angel of Death had been drained of the additional energy they received.

Now that the spirits of the villagers had been taken in, they were finally able to leave the mortal realm. Sadly, King Aknamkanon would be joining them in the Realm of Shadows where the evil spirits belonged. Bakura and Max kept demanding for their fellow spirits to return, but nothing happened. This was enough for the spirits to finally leave in peace. Their revenge didn't meet the satisfaction they hoped for, but they were still able to take on the man who caused them their suffering. So they peacefully left the battlefield and went to the Realm of Shadows in hopes of joining their Dark Lord.

After losing their power, Bakura and Max couldn't believe that they were on the brink of defeat. With so much on the line for them and other pieces of business they had to consider, the thieves didn't want to take their chances. So they withdrew their monsters and decided to end the battle. It wasn't necessarily a forfeit and the royals knew just as much.

"This is not over, Pharaoh," warned Bakura. "The Battle of the Gods will come to an end. Your empire will crumble and Millennia's power will fall into our hands."

"Not if you and Max keep running from battle and luring us into traps," said Atem. "If you keep doing this to me and my friends, then I can assure you that Cobalt's wishes will never be fulfilled. In the name of the Great Goddess Millennia, the land of Egypt shall once again know peace."

"Never," Max and Bakura growled and began placing the Millennium Items in the Stone.

"That's enough," demanded Atem. "Now return those Items to me."

"Those Items stay where they are," said a voice. Everyone turns around and sees Aknadin in the stairwell. "You see, Phraraoh, I am responsible for the creation of the Millennium Items and I will decide their fate. I decide that they shall return to their resting place."

Atem and his friends couldn't believe what they just heard. What also shocked them was seeing the Millenium Key in his hand. But before they think about asking what's going on, they all face their front again and look at Bakura and Max. The two thieves chuckle as dark clouds surround them and they disappear from everybody's sight. Refocusing their attention on Aknadin, they see Shada weakly coming down the stairs. "Pharaoh, you must stop him," he groaned.


	27. Bitter Rivalry

Bitter Rivalry

"Careful, Pharaoh," Shada groaned as he came to the bottom of the stairs. "Aknadin is a traitor." Ignoring his pain from his attacks, Shada approached Aknadin in an attempt to take back his Millennium Key. He grabbed him, but couldn't keep a grip.

"Release me," Aknadin demanded as he pushed him aside. "Anyone else?"

Jirachi approached Shada to aid him. "Aknadin, what is the meaning of this?" He firmly asked with the attitude of a prince. "Have you gone mad?"

"A new king shall soon rise," the old man softly announced.

Seto knew where his master was going with this. "Hold your tougne! How dare you utter such venomous words! And in the presence of the great pharaoh, no less!"

"Silence!" the old man demanded. Suddenly, everyone found themselves immobile. Standing behind them, Dusknoir was using Psychic to control their movements and keep them still. Feeling all the psychic energy around them, they groaned and felt like they were being crushed. "This should hold you for a while; long enough for me to complete what Bakura and Max couldn't."

"Why are you doing this?" Seto asked as his Millennium Rod was taken from him. "Do you dare betray Millennia? She lends you her power and you show your gratitude by using it for evil?"

The old man chuckled in an evil manner. "Betray Millennia?" he echoes as he seizes Isis' Millennium Necklace. "It was Millennia who betrayed us. For years, we have all served her, and for what? She showed us her appreciation for our servitude by letting us suffer under Cobalt's wrath," he said, although he knew it wasn't necessarily true. "But now we can take advantage of the matter; by giving ourselves to the Dark Lord and allowing him to fill the land with darkness. It's only fair for us after all that we had suffered because of that traitorous goddess." Then he began placing the Millennium Items in the Millennium Stone as he continued ranting about the fall of Atem's empire and starting over in a new age. The old man even removed his Millennium Eye; completing the process and opening the border between the world and the Realm of Shadows.

"Master Zorc, hear me," cried Aknadin, "I now offer you the seven treasures of the Great Goddess Millennia!"

Everyone was still frozen by the effects of Dusknoir's Psyichic, but they felt the pulse of evil below their feet and surrounding them as it was filling not only the shrine, but the rest of the land. Now that the border had been opened, the mighty beast born from the will of the Dark Lord had been released. But after being trapped in his world for so long, his power was still incomplete. He would not fully cross over into the human world until he had been fully restored. For now, all the Dark One could do was lend a little bit of his strength on his father's behalf.

Zorc's shadow appeared above the Stone and his voice was heard. "So the mortal responsible for creating the Millennium Items has returned. Now prove your loyalty to the shadows by denouncing your allegiance to Millennia. Do this and everything you desire shall be yours."

Aknadin swore his loyalty to the darkness and said his wish. "The only thing I wish is for a new pharaoh to be named. He shall be my own beloved son Seto!"

Seto couldn't believe what he had just heard. He didn't like the sound of Aknadin to try and make him replace Atem, but for his own master to be his long lost father? Seto was told by his mother that his father left him to take part in the wars and was lost. But after moving to the palace, Seto found his father and didn't realize it was him. The thought never even came to him when Aknadin insisted on taking Seto as his student.

"Very well," growled Zorc. "You are now a true follower of the Dark Lord. Now use your shadow powers to banish that son of Millennia to the darkness so that your son may take the throne." As shadows surrounded Aknadin, he took on a beasty form with red hair and dark clothes and became known as the Great Shadow Negas, one of Cobalt's knights.

The wicked knight cackled. "There's something else you should know, my son," he was telling Seto, "the former pharaoh, King Aknamkanon, was my brother. That means, should anything happen to the current pharaoh as well as his family, you must inherit the throne."

Jirachi was shocked as he was listening to the monster's words. Was this fiend going to kill Atem and his wife and daughter just so Seto could become king? Doesn't he realize that they're his family too? To Jirachi, it didn't sound right or fair. The princess was just brought into the world and it wouldn't be fair if she was removed from it so soon. Other than that, Jirachi remembered how much Aknadin spent most of his time guiding and training Mystery as well as the rest of her friends and how he was so kindhearted towards every one of them; even how loyal he was to the royal family. _Why after all these years would he attack his own family?_ Jirachi wondered. Then he knew that for such a caring man to become a heartless monster, it had to be Cobalt's bidding. _Bakura and Max must have unlocked the hidden jealousy Aknadin always felt towards his brother and the incredible guilt he must have harbored after giving up his family._ Thinking about all of that made Jirachi feel great pity towards Aknadin, thinking how sad it must have been for the old man to leave what was precious to him for the loyalty of his king and country. But as much as he pitied Aknadin, Jirachi had to find a way to free himself and his friends before Aknadin could attack them. So he began using his own psychic powers to find something to blind Dusknoir.

"Seto, my boy, no longer shall we live in the shadow of my brother," said Aknadin. "The time has come for us to rise up and take our rightful place on the throne of Egypt." Then he began creating dark magic, but before he could launch the attack, Jirachi lifted a small rock and used it to blind Dusknoir, freeing everyone from his Psychic and allowing them to dodge Aknadin's attack. Mana grabbed Jirachi to hug him in gratitude and Isis held on to Karim, who was still feeling weak from the Shadow Game with Bakura and Max. Seto and Atem also told Jirachi how grateful they were to him for saving them.

"This has to stop now, Aknadin," says Jirachi. He frees himself from Mana's grip and approaches the wicked knight. "I can't stand that the kind old man my friends and I knew would give himself to the Dark Lord and attack his friends and even his own family. What good will come from fulfilling your selfish ambitions of making Seto king? And if you are his father, you should be helping him to fulfill his own wishes instead of making him carry out your own. And if you were the brother of our former leader, then understand that his children are your family also; including the princess and queen."

"Queen?" asked Aknadin. "There is no queen!" he roared. "Mystery was never deserving of being queen. She is nothing more than a daughter of a traitorous goddess who wanted nothing more than power. As I understand, her little daughter is destined to follow in her mother's footsteps and fulfill Millennia's wishes, but I refuse to allow that child to bring more pain and suffering on her behalf. That is why I want my son to take the throne and return Egypt to its glory as we begin a new age."

Frustrated, Jirachi finds that he's not going to break through to the old man. He sighs and turns his attention to Seto. "Seto, I can't help but find Aknadin's words about being your father true. But he has surrendered himself to the Dark Lord. So I'm afraid that the kindhearted man we all once knew no longer exists. The monster standing in front of us is no longer your father, but a puppet of Cobalt."

"I know, Jirachi," said Seto. Not even he could believe that this wicked knight was his father. Seto knew that his father was a follower of Millennia and would never betray her or her family. He had even already made it clear to Aknadin that he vowed to protect Atem and the rest of his family. But although Seto knew his place and wanted to stand by his word, Aknadin wouldn't stop convincing him to take his word.

At the same time, Atem, who had a close friendship with Seto and now finally realizing that the two were cousins, was trying to keep Seto from drifting away. Agreeing with Jirachi, he tells Seto the same thing. "Don't make the same mistake as your father and drift into the shadows. Fight by my side so that we may restore peace to Egypt."

"Like father, like son," the Great Shadow Negas growled. "I heard my brother utter the very same words when he was pharaoh."

"Perhaps you should have listened to him," Atem growled back.

"My brother didn't understand the first thing about leading this kingdom. In fact, his idealistic vision nearly destroyed Egypt." As Aknadin explains his story, his memories start coming into mind. He remembered that he was responsible for the safety of the citizens while his brother was responsible for managing the country. That was why he was so determined to fight back as the enemy started drawing near into the kingdom.

But King Aknamkanon refused to let Aknadin have his way. "For the last time, Egypt will only fight as a last resort."

But Aknadin had already positioned many soldiers to attack. Even their friends, the members of Council Rock were fighting to protect their land. "It's the only way to defend ourselves from invasion. If we don't act now, they'll destroy us."

"That's enough," his brother scolded. "You've overstepped your bounds." Aknadin said nothing. He instead sighed. Sensing his brother's frustration, the king explained calmy, "Aknadin, please understand, I want what's best for the people of Egypt, but I will not accept violence as the answer. There must be a peaceful solution to dealing with our neighbors." This time, he sighs and shares his personal ideal. "Call me naïve and old-fashioned, but I believe that one day, Millennia's wishes will be fulfilled and we will forever live in harmony. And I need you to help me to fulfill her wishes."

Even though Aknadin promised that he would help, he still trusted his own instincts and decided to fight back. He knew that the only way to save the country their Great Goddess called home was by calling on her for help. And he found the answer: her spells and secrets. Knowing that he and his friends lacked the strength and will necessary to use the Millennium Star, they found that the only way to save their kingdom was by borrowing her power through her sacred treasures. But the Millennium Items had to be built first, so the ritual was performed in the outskirts and the royals were ready to save their beloved kingdom. But Aknadin still became bitter because he was not recognized for his efforts and his brother alone received the credit for their victory. He felt as though Millennia's light was not shining down on him and that was when he decided that one day, he would serve the Dark Lord and get back at Millennia for abandoning him.

After hearing the story, Atem and the others found themselves to finally be understanding of Aknadin's bitterness. But none of them coud find themselves to pity him or show any sense of the long-awaited gratitude they thought he was expecting of them. "Aknadin, I understand that if it hadn't been for you, the Millennium Items would not exist. But then neither would these tragedies. Don't you see? Although borrowing Millennia's power saved us from one enemy, performing her ritual came rise to an even greater enemy: releasing the mighty beast born from the will of the Dark Lord," said Atem.

"Exactly! And now he can finish what I began by letting a new king take the throne. You fools will never understand what I've been through. I devoted my life to my brother as well as Millennia and received nothing in return from either of them."

"No, you're wrong," Jirachi argued. But instead of explaining how he knew, he added, "but you're too blind to see it." Jirachi knew that Aknadin had received many things from his brother and the Egytian Gods, but found that there was no point in explaining it to a monster with so much evil and darkness inside of him.

But the wicked knight continued to debate. "Do you have any idea what I've given up all those years ago? My wife and my only son just so I could save this kingdom." He turns his attention to Seto and tells him directly, "And even though I abandoned you, Mystery herself found you and brought you back to me. Don't you see? It was your destiny to reenter the palace and rise to greatness."

Seto was no longer rendered immobile by Dusknoir's Psychic, but remained frozen as stone as he was hearing all that Aknadin was saying. _When I first moved into the palace after Mystery helped me, I pledged my loyalty to the royal family and devoted my life as a follower of the Great Goddess Millennia. There were other orphans my age and five other sacred members of the royal court, but Aknadin spent most of his time training me and now I know why,_ Seto wondered as he began looking back on his first days of training under his master _. Because secretly he knew I was his son._ It was true. As Aknadin continued to look after Seto and train him to become one of the finest followers of Millennia, he knew that the boy he took as his student was the son he abandoned all those years ago. And deep down, Seto wondered if it was the same reason Aknadin took him as his student in the first place. He secretly wondered if he was his lost father.

"You were destined for greatness since the day you were born, my son," said Aknadin. "Which is precisely why your path keeps crossing with the White and Black Dragons. You were destined to wield their powers."

As Seto remained frozen, he began speaking like he was in a trance. "Perhaps he's right. I should rule as pharaoh and the White and Black Dragons will help me. It's all true." Seto had always been certain of what he desired just as he knew his place with the royals. But with so much pressure being put on him and all that he was hearing, the heart's darkest desires were strongest in the dark domain. Seto's lustful desires that he kept buried inside were beginning to be released.

Seeing Seto look so conflicted, Atem knew he had to help his best friend. At the same time, he knew of Seto's love for Kisara and knew he would never do anything to hurt her. Atem knew that Seto would never want to do anything to hurt Freya either. Knowing that the White and Black Dragons lived in their souls, sealing them away meant sending the girls to the shadows. "Listen to me," Atem tells Aknadin, "your false promises have gone too far. So stop lying to your son and set him free." But as Atem tries to bring Seto to his senses, Aknadin pushses him away with his dark magic.

Seto finally unfreezes as he sees the attack. "Tell me the truth! Why do you plan this, Father?"

The wicked knight answers him and tells him, "Because I want you to experience what I never had: power and respect. And when Zorc arrives, that's exactly what you'll receive. Once he arrives to envelop the land in shadows, you will reign in this kingdom."

As the pressure continued to build up on Seto, he slowly began to drift into the darkness and lose himself to his father's demands. "I shall reign," Seto said in a hypnotized manner. "I must join him."

"Yes, take your place beside me, my son," the wicked knight said as he appreciated Seto's obedience.

"Yes, Father." But before he could approach the Great Shadow Negas, Seto stopped and gasped as he heard the familiar cry of the White Dragon. He wondered if Kisara was in danger. But then he wondered something else entirely. Being the beast of Kisara's soul, it was able to guide her as well as protect her. Perhaps the White Dragon sensed that Kisara's friends were in danger and alerted her to help them. After all, Kisara always summoned the White Dragon to protect her loved ones.

Atem and the rest of the royals keep begging Seto to listen to them. "He's under the control of an evil force and if you join him, you'll lose yourself to the shadows as well. Stay with us."

"No, they're lying," Aknadin protested. "The pharaoh is threatened by your power and is trying to bring you down. Don't end up like I did when my brother took all the glory and left me in his shadow."

"That's enough!" cried a familiar voice. Feeling an ominous presence, everyone sees smoke surrounding the Millennium Stone. As it clears, Max and Bakura's shapes become visible. "Ah, it's good to be back in the game," said Bakura. "And it looks like we're just in time to witness the grand finale: the arrival of Zorc and the pharaoh's final performance."

Under the impression that everyone is wondering why the two thieves returned, Max decides to tell them, "After observing all that's been going on, it seems our new servant can't handle the competition. So we've stepped in to correct that."

"I just needed-"

Max interrupts Aknadin and wonders, "Let me guess, you just needed a little more time, is that it?"

"I was close!"

"Yes, close to being defeated," sneered Bakura. "Why don't you let us focus on the pharaoh? You have other things to do like convincing that son of yours to join you in serving the Dark Lord."

"You mustn't listen to them," begged Jirachi. "You're our friend and you belong with us, Seto."

"On the contrary," Max was saying, "When the age of shadows is ushered in, there will be a king needed to rule the darkness. Someone who possess a great power." She faces Seto and tells him directly that he's the one. "You have been chosen to wield a power that rivals that of the Egyptian Gods. The combined power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" But Bakura and Max never had any intention of making Seto the ruler of the shadows. This was all just a scheme to break the spirits of him and his friends and grow in power.

Hearing what Max just said, Shada remembered what he found out yesterday. "She means Lady Kisara and Lady Freya!" he gasped.

Jirachi faces him and asks, "You knew about this?"

He nods and explains his story. "Just yesterday, Seto and Joseph and I saw the two cousins being attacked in the city. As we tried to help them, the Great Goddess showed me that they each possessed an incredible power like none I had ever seen. Kisara and Freya each possess a powerful gift - or perhaps a powerful curse. Either way, their powers mustn't fall into the wrong hands."

"Or else what?" Bakura wondered. "You might lose your control over the Egyptian people? Look, the fact is that although Zorc is weak, he will be granted full power and none of you can do a thing to stop it. Now, let's see if Seto is intelligent enough to take his father's advice and join the winning side."

The wicked knight agrees and tries once again to persuade Seto to join him. "Listen to reason. If you side with the pharaoh, you'll be throwing away your future. Don't you see? You were born to be a leader."

"You're right," Seto mumbled.

"Don't do this, Seto!" Jirachi begged.

"Silence!" barked Max. "You have bigger things to worry about now!" Then she and Bakura raise their left arms and activate their diadianks, calling Diabound and the Angel of Death. "As you can see, now that all seven treasures of the Great Goddess Millennia are in their resting place, their power flows through the course of our monsters' veins; making them stronger than ever!" That wasn't the only benefit they gained. Thanks to the limitless powers the two beasts possessed, tablets were no longer required to summon them. They were still bound to their humans, but no longer contained like many other Shadow Creatures.

Aknadin approaches Seto and softly growls, "Look into my eye and see your destiny. You shall be king."

"Don't listen to him," Isis begged. "Just as Jirachi said, you belong with us and you know it."

Shada agreed. "Seto, you're a follower of the Great Goddess Millennia. Don't you remember the vow that you made to protect the royal family?"

Jirachi tried again. "If you pledge your allegiance to the Dark Lord, you'll be making the same mistake your father made!"

But Seto wasn't responding to any of his friends' cries. Atem thought that maybe he could bring Seto to his senses just as he always had, so he took his chance and cried out to his friend. "Seto, wake up, my brother! You're being controlled!"

His eyes widened. "Brother?" It worked. The two became best friends immediately after they first met as children. Since then, they became closer together as more than just friends, but also brothers. Even today, now that they realized they truly were family, that was all the more reason Atem had to save Seto. But at the same time, that newfound secret didn't really seem to matter. No, what mattered most of all was the bond the two shared as friends. But they were still brothers to each other; sons of the same goddess. They were always helping each other in every challenge and working together to complete every task.

Aknadin growls once again. "I've had enough of your meddling!" Using his shadow magic, he creates a dark portal and takes Seto with him as he passes through. Atem tries to follow, but the cobra part of Diabound blocks his path, leaving the portal to close.

"Sorry, Pharaoh," said Max, "It's family only."

Bakura speaks up and says, "What we've done to Seto, it's time we did with the Millennium Stone. Get it out of your reach!" He snaps his fingers and the ground below begins to quake. The Millennium Stone also starts sinking below the ground and takes the seven Items with it. "Sorry, Pharaoh, but we can't take any more chances; not when Zorc's arrival is upon us!" Then he and Max tell their monsters to darken the room. The thieves weren't going to fight. They just wanted to continue to have fun torturing their victims.


	28. Farewell, my Beloved

Farewell, my Beloved

The royals escaped the terror of the shrine without waiting for any more surprises from their enemies. But looking around, some of the royals found that they were on their own. They wandered the streets hoping to reunite with their friends and even find their Magical Creatures who were still in the streets. But that was already proving to be easier said than done.

Atem summons the Dark Magician to search the village for their friends. In less than a few minutes, the mage returns, saying he found no sign of the others. But Atem knew that they couldn't be too far. At the same time, he knew that this separation was no accident. This was a trick caused by Bakura and Max to weaken their defenses. Atem also worried that the thieves were doing this to buy time for their biggest attack. For now, everyone would just have to take whatever was coming their way.

In other corners of the village, Magical Creatures reunited with their human companions and began helping them to fight off the Shadow Creatures attackng them. Mana was fighting Skeleton Fiend with help from Jirachi, Gardevoir, and Dark Magician Girl. Shada came to Isis and Karim's rescue from a mummy holding an axe. Karim was still too weak from fighting Max and Bakura and Isis' monster Spiria wasn't the offensive type. There was even so little that their guardian beasts Xatu, Liepard, and Hawlucha could do. Shada's beast, Two-Headed Jackal Warrior, was holding off the attacks from the Wandering Axe Mummy, but was not strong enough to defeat it.

Weakly, Karim called his friend over. "Shada, before I enter the Shadow Realm, please take my strength and use it to protect our king." Shada understood the condition of his friend and wanted to help him, but seeing that there was nothing he could do, he carried out Karim's wish. The men held hands as Karim's energy was being transferred to Shada; strengthening his monster and destroying the Mummy.

Finally, everyone was reunited at last. With all the commotion of the battles being heard throughout the village, all the monsters and humans were able to find and protect each other. "My king," Karim was saying, "I know you'll defeat Bakura and Max and the darkness over Egypt will be no more. Millennia's light will shine through and protect you and your family."

"And you'll return," added Atem.

Karim groaned again, but smiled weakly in agreement. "Until then, I wish you all the best of luck. And please, give the queen and princess my love and continue to protect them. Farewell, my friends." Then he loses his grip and becomes motionless like he had drawn his last breath. Isis holds him and starts crying. Even Liepard meows and rubs his head against his master.

"I've seen enough," growled Atem. He stands up and decides that the madness Max and Bakura were causing must come to an end. But he also remembered that the rest of his friends who weren't present were still in danger. The Great Shadow Negas was still keeping Seto as his prisoner and using him to lure Kisara and Freya into a trap that would force them to sacrifice their powers and themselves. Atem climbs on Salamence's back and takes the reins. Being Seto's dragon, Atem hoped that Salamence would help him find their friends. "All of you stay here and protect each other. I'm going to look for Seto. In the name of the Great Goddess Millennia, I will not allow another friend to fall victim to the Dark Lord."

But Mana wanted to come along and help. All of the Children of Millennia were in danger now and it was time to reunite and fight together. Like the king, she didn't want to lose the rest of her friends.

Atem nods and lets Mana have her way. She climbs up and sits behind Atem and Salamence gets above the village and starts flying away. Amused by how things are working in their favor, Bakura and Max decide that they've had enough of toying with Atem's guardians. They follow him and agree to break his spirit by crushing his beloved childhood friends and their lovers.

The pharaoh wasn't the only one looking for his friend. Kisara and Freya both learned from their Dragons that something terrible was afoot. Kisara, however, knew that Seto was in danger and needed help. Freya had the same dream about Joseph and the two cousins knew that their lovers always faced whatever danger they were in together. That dream was already coming true considering the fact that Joseph had been watching over Kisara and Freya as they were resting. After hearing about their dreams, he knew right away that the White and Black Dragons were conveying a message that their friends were in danger and they all had to rescue them. Even Mystery, who couldn't wait any longer after feeling a strong dark presence, left the palace to join Joseph and the cousins to rescue their friends. Joseph and the cousins agreed to rescue Seto while Mystery would head for the outskirts and find her husband.

"The age of darkness is upon us and our kingdom needs a new leader," said Aknadin. "Now rise, my son, and embrace your destiny." Seto regains consciousness and finds that he's at one of the royal temples. Aknadin speaks up once again and tells him, "Before you can become the new king, you must seize the powers of new Egyptian Gods and as we speak, two messengers come bearing these gifts." Seto and the wicked knight look and see the cousins riding on Kirara and Joseph riding on Flygon as they come to the temple. "Only by accepting their offering can you become the new pharaoh."

But Seto pays no attention. He heads for the stairs and makes it to the lower level of the temple. At the same time, his friends descend and get off their beasts. Seto and Joseph raise their hands and slap them together; happy to see that they're all right. Kisara jumps on her fiancé and begins embracing him. But as happy as Seto was to see his friends, he couldn't ignore the situation everyone was in. "You all shouldn't be here. It isn't safe."

Kisara shakes her head. "You risked your life to save mine many times all those years ago. It's time I risked my life to save my friends." Freya agrees and says the same thing.

"Whatever danger you're in, Master Seto, it's our problem now too. What does it matter anyway? We're always in it together and this time's no different," said Joseph.

Aknadin begins cackling once again. Everyone looks up and sees him at the top of the temple. "Don't be fooled by their innocence, Seto. Kisara and Freya each hold a power that belong to you." The ground below them begins to quake. "Zorc's arrival is taking place. You must act swiftly and seize the White and Black Dragons, my son."

Seto had enough. "I am not your son. My father left me when he pledged his allegiance to the Dark Lord." He takes Kisara's hand and starts running. Joseph does the same thing with Freya. Flygon, Kirara, and Sakuya stay on their guard to protect their companions.

"How dare you disrespect me!" Aknadin roared. "After all I've done for you!" He leaps from the temple and uses his magic to surround everybody with boulders. To free themselves, Seto and Joseph summon Duos and Flame Swordsman to shatter the boulders. They were free, but still unable to escape as the Great Shadow Negas continued to attack them with his magic.

"Two questions," Joseph yelled. "Who is that monster and why is he attacking us!?" But Seto couldn't answer. The wicked knight summoned a large shadowy being and used it to crush Duos and the Swordsman. The two friends groaned and placed their hands against their chests. Kirara and Sakuya try to fight also. They pounce on Aknadin and try to bite him, but he fends them off and weakens them with his dark magic.

"If you will not take their powers, then I will!" decreed Aknadin. He gets in front of the cousins and demands, "You girls will surrender your powers to my son at once!"

Kisara and Freya face each other and nod with determination. They knew that if they wanted to protect the men they loved, they had to be strong and brave. Their amulets glow and so do their outlines. Gathering their courage, they call forth the White and Black Dragons. But as much as they wanted to protect their fiancés, they also knew that they had to be careful. They had never faced an adversary like this monster before.

Watching from another corner of the temple's grounds, Bakura and Max kept behind a pillar and made their peeks short. Without the Millennium Items, Seto couldn't sense their evil presence. But they weren't going to take their chances. Bakura was amused by how things were going, but Max felt differently about the fight. She couldn't help but feel that something about this was familiar to her.

The White and Black Dragons were fighting well, but even their might was no match against this evil magic. The Shadow Creature easily escaped their attacks and even managed to use a magical ring to trap them. Aknadin even made two stone tablets rise from the ground to capture the beasts. "Now your fates are sealed; sealed in stone, that is."

As the Dragons try to resist being captured, the cousins get on their feet. "You mustn't do this," Seto begged. "You no longer have the strength to fight."

"We know what we're doing," Freya assured.

Kisara agrees and adds, "No matter what it takes, we will not allow him to continue to hurt you or the rest of our friends, Seto."

"Hurt him?" questioned Aknadin. "Haven't any of you been listening? I plan to transform him into the most powerful king that ever lived."

"But at what cost?" inquired Seto. "So I can become like you? A puppet of Cobalt? Kisara, Freya, the pharaoh and queen, even Joseph - all of my friends have helped me to realize something. The Great Goddess Millennia has blessed me with her grace and wisdom. For that, I would sooner be a peasant in a world that is still shining with hope than a pharaoh ruling a world contaminated with darkness."

All of his friends smile at him with shining eyes. They knew he meant what he had just said. They even saw that his amulet was glowing. Their beloved friend was thinking with his heart and not just his head and they knew that the heart was where true wisdom lied. He even said it so himself that his wisdom was a blessing from Millennia.

"So you choose this riffraff over your own flesh and blood?" The wicked knight removes his mask and reveals his wicked dark features. "I brought you into this world and if I must, I shall remove you from it."

Finally, Joseph starts to catch on as he recognizes his master's face. He's surprised by his transformation, but is mostly shocked by all that he had been hearing. "Does he speak the truth, Master Seto? Is he really your father?"

Seto shakes his head. "No, Joseph. The part of this monster that was my father is long gone." He looks down and silently adds, "And now I see what's been left in his place: a weak old man with a heart full of darkness."

Aknadin had enough. Strengthening his creature with his rage, he launches a blast of dark magic for Seto and Joseph. The young men steady themselves, ready to take the attack, but Kisara and Freya get in front of them and take the blasts instead. Seto and Joseph watch in shock as their fiancés fall back. They catch the girls in their arms and place their heads in laps as they fall on their knees.

"Kisara, Freya," Joseph whimpers. "Are you girls all right?" But he knew the answer very well. The cousins weren't all right. In fact, by taking that attack, the shadows started consuming their spirits. Their souls were drifting into the darkness.

Seto faces them with tears. "You saved us," he sobbed. "I'm… I'm sorry."

Freya opens her eyes and groans. "For what?"

He sniffles and answers, "I'm sorry I got you involved."

Kisara weakly smiles and shakes her head. "Don't be. We don't have any regrets," she said sincerely. "If we hadn't made so many wonderful friends, our lives would have had no meaning."

Freya smiles in agreement. "It's the truth. We're so glad that we got to be friends with you."

"That's forever," Seto sobs. Then the Dragons are sealed completely inside their tablets and the cousins lose consciousness.

Tears fall from Joseph's eyes as he tightly holds Freya. "Kisara, Freya," he sobs. "Oh, please stay with us. Girls? Please, don't do this!"

As Max was watching this tragic scene, she knew for certain that she had seen this kind of sacrifice before long ago. But she didn't have time to think. The Cobalt Star was becoming wild inside of her, meaning that the Dark Lord had been angered. But it was not his children he wanted to take his rage out on. He wanted to take it on his new servant for considering his selfish ambitions. Max released the Cobalt Star and watched its trail of darkness make its way towards the Great Shadow Negas. The wicked knight screeched in pain as he felt the dark presence surrounding his spirit.

Joseph and Seto were still feeling broken, but they got back on their guard. Gently, they set Kisara and Freya down and get on their feet. "Master Aknadin?" Joseph wonders.

"No," the wicked knight answers with a much deeper voice. "Aknadin is no longer of this world. He ceased to exist after surrendering his soul to me. You now stand before me, the lord of evil and darkness."

Seto and Joseph gasp with wide eyes. "Lord Cobalt!?"

"At ease, sons of Millennia," he softly demands. "Believe me when I say I mean you no harm. You see, while my children and servants take pleasure in torturing and assaulting your family, I do not. I have not been satisfied with all that they have brought upon you these past few days."

Neither of the young men could believe that the Dark Lord was speaking directly to them. But they did not know this evil deity the same way they knew his true heir, so they had to be careful with their words as well as their emotions. Joseph was strong-willed, but he was also very strong-hearted. He even wondered if the Dark Lord could undo the damage that had been done and maybe free the friends they lost from the Shadow Realm. "Lord Cobalt, you're the lord of evil and darkness. Surely you must know all the powers of the Shadow Realm. Maybe you could bring back our friends." He truly didn't want to trust Cobalt, but if there was a way for him to get back his lost love, he would take his chances.

But it was too good to be true. The evil entity shakes his head. "There is nothing I can do. Your friends have sacrificed themselves and now their souls are lost in the Shadow Realm." He turns his attention to the tablets. "I also see that those beasts had bonded with their souls; which had brought greater pain upon them both. But it is not completely tragic. Parts of their spirits live inside the White and Black Dragons, so they are not completely gone."

But Seto and Joseph were still too devastated to comprehend what the Dark Lord was saying. "Why, Cobalt?" Seto demanded. "If this was not what you wished, why did you just stand by?"

"Seto, you know there is only so much Millennia and I can do as stars. But this is the cruel reality of life and fate. Nothing has worked in my favor or Millennia's, but we both had to embrace that these events were destined to occur. We may not have lived in this world for long, but we have always been watching over our children. Just when we think we know you humans well, you surprise us. And you think you know us very well, but truly, your ambitions get in the way of our wishes."

Seto found himself agreeing with Cobalt's words. Humans truly were the most simple-minded creatures on the planet, but also the most strong-hearted. Dreams and wishes were the key to finding happiness not just for oneself, but for others. But Millennia and Cobalt could never reveal their true wishes because after living within the hearts of their children for so long and seeing all that had been going on, their wishes had changed.

The Dark Lord spoke again. "I cannot heal the pain in your hearts, but if there is a way for you to reunite with your lost loves, you must discover it on your own. I know not if defeating Max and Bakura will save them either."

Joseph sniffles and asks, "Why are you telling us these things?"

"Because now that my ultimate creation is loose, war has begun," answered Cobalt. "You call it the Battle of the Gods because this conflict will now decide the fate of the world. But Millennia and I see it differently. We view it as a hope for the both of us; that our children will find happiness and we may no longer have to fight. Because now, our freedom is the least of our desires." He turns away and adds, "And as mentioned before, we did not intend for any of these disasters to befall our children. All that Bakura and Max had done, I did not wish for."

The Dark Lord goes deeper into the matter as he explains his story. It was true that when the Millennium Items were created, the border between the human world and Realm of Shadows opened. Both Millennia and Cobalt were angered with the process and the result itself because their powers had been tampered with and corrupted; thus causing a disturbance in the balance between light and darkness. Now the Gods want to find a way to even the odds by putting their differences aside and hopefully ending the feud between them once and for all.

"So that's it?" wondered Joseph. "There's a disturbance in the balance between light and darkness and now you and Millennia want to even the odds?" He never thought that two bitter rivals would find a way to cooperate and put mortals before themselves. To Joseph, he thought all that mattered to the Gods was ending the fight and deciding the world's fate. He always thought that darkness was evil after all that he had seen, but this direct conversation with Cobalt as well as his friendship with Luna was making him see it differently.

"That is our hope," Cobalt told him. "But I am afraid that once Zorc arrives and the ultimate war begins, the rest will be up to you. But heed my words, with all that has happened, I have no intention of giving Zorc my power. Bakura will have no choice but to use the Millennium Star. I have spoken to Millennia and she has already agreed to let Bakura use her power." That was the true reason Cobalt demanded his two children to obtain the Millennium Items and open the border again. He wanted the ultimate Shadow Game to begin not to dominate the world, but to find a way to make things right and fair. Millennia wanted to help just as much. Just as Cobalt's power had been used to carry out Millennia's will all those years ago, it was now time for Millennia's power to be used for Cobalt's deed.

"But make no mistake," assured Cobalt. "It is our fault and we are leaving it to you to decide the result of the fight. But we will still be with you."

"No," protested Seto. "As you mentioned before, Lord Cobalt, this all started becase we humans put our own selfish ambitions first before knowing what you and Millennia both truly wanted. That made us fail to see that none of what has been happening was your doing, but our own faults. We must correct our own mistakes." His amulet started glowing after he said that.

Seeing the glow of Seto's amulet, Cobalt finds himself curious to know what kind of person this son of Millennia is. Being a lord of evil and darkness, he had the power to see a mortal's darkest desires and their personal ideals. Gazing at Seto, Cobalt saw that the young man had kept so many dark secrets bottled inside. His inner struggles were more serious than the Dark Lord had thought. Cobalt had never shown empathy towards any follower of Millennia before, but he thought he could help Seto.

The Dark Lord clears his throat and grins. "Seto, forgive me for prying into personal matters, but I could not help but want to see your secrets. I have found that you have been struggling for so long. But you refuse to let your emotions get in your way and distract you. That is not good for you. You need to unlock your inner rage and let the people around you see your pain. Do not deny help when you know you need it most. At the same time, you must take your anger on those who have hurt you so that they will understand your pain."

Listening to Cobalt's words, Seto can't help but assume that he's trying to poison his mind just as the wicked knight had been doing. But a small part of him wanted to agree. But Seto still thought that he knew himself better and he wasn't going to let himself fall victim to any more head games. He softly chuckled and said so himself. "Cobalt, if you're trying to force me to attack the royal family on your behalf just as your foolish servant was trying to, then you don't know me as well as you think you do. I'm too wise for your tricks."

"This is no trick," assured Cobalt. "I want to help you unlock what you truly are. And I see that deep down, you want to accept my help. Seto, to unlock your inner rage and your true self, you must face the one whose shadow you have bound yourself to." Then the Dark Lord points to Seto's shadow and makes it take a new shape.

Seto looks down at the shadow and sees that it's taken on Atem's shape. "The pharaoh?" At first, Seto finds this to be another trick to take down Atem and assume the throne for when the age of darkness begins.

But Cobalt has different views of the matter. "You have lived in the shadow of your best friend for too long. You, a man older and more superior to him, but allowing your younger relative to be superior to you. You claim that it is where you belong, but even you know as well as I do that you deserve all that he has. As happy as you claim to be for him, you are jealous of him. And who could blame you? You had to work to get where you are, but everything was just given to his majesty."

Before Seto can speak up and protest, Cobalt carries on. "I know what you are about to say; this was all his birthrite. But I told you, you are the eldest of the family and that makes you the rightful heir. All that he has, the throne and even the perfect family, it even seems to me that Millennia's light shines upon him more than you. It should all be yours."

Seto didn't want to admit it in words, but he was jealous of his king and little cousin. There was no need to explain it anyway since the Dark Lord saw it inside him. But Seto still thought he could argue and avoid Cobalt's words. "Nice try, Cobalt. But I told you, I'm too wise for all this. I know where I belong and I know what I truly desire. What I desire is my king's safety and happiness. He's always been a little brother to me and he still is even though I realize he's also my little cousin. But what difference does it make? He is still my family and family comes first for me."

But even the Dark Lord was too clever for Seto's simple intelligence and wits. "But he will never see you for what you truly are or what you want if you keep your emotions locked up. You push him away because you are afraid of hurting him when you know you want to hurt him. But you know he derserves to have pain inflicted upon him by you. He deserves it for letting you have your way and letting you continue to suffer when he saw it. You have been a devoted brother to him, but he has not returned that devotion in the same way."

Joseph was starting to have enough. "Listen up, Cobalt. I don't care how much you two try to match wits with each other. My master will make the right choice like he always has. Seto and the king are best friends and would never do anything to hurt each other." Joseph believed in Seto because he knew that a lot of the choices he made were always for the people he cared about. Seto admitted that he wasn't pround of every decision he made, but remembered that it was for his family and friends; to ensure better lives for them. Even though a lot of choices weren't good, some of them had good results.

Seto appreciated his friend's support, but he held up a hand to stop him. "Thank you, Joseph, but this is my fight now. Still, you're right. King Atem is my best friend. That is why I helped him to achieve all that he has now. Not because I knew he deserved it, but because it was all that I wanted for him. I wanted him to be happy with the one he loved and who loved him just as much." Seto even admitted that he loved Queen Mystery, but not in a romantic way like he wanted her to be his girl. He loved her like she was his sister and he wanted her to be happy just as much. It was Kisara who Seto's heart truly belonged to.

Cobalt wasn't going to give up. "Then I think it is time you proved to your best friend that you are his equal and that you deserve more than what you have now. Step out of his shadow and become your own man. Reveal to him who you truly are so that he can finally recognize you and return all that you have given him."

As much as Seto wanted to continue fighting, he found that the fight was starting to become strong inside his soul. He had been keeping his emotions contained for too long and wanted his brother to see him for what he was. But would it be possible to do it without hurting the family member he loved with all his heart? He felt that he should agree with the Dark Lord and fight Atem to prove he is not a mere servant and has more potential.

Joseph feared for his master and didn't want to lose another friend to the shadows. As much as the two didn't always get along and had petty arguments and disagreements, they were still brothers to each other as well as a great tag team. As afraid as he was, Joseph wasn't going to let fear get in his way. He steps in front of his master and sets his hands on his shoulders. "Look at me, Master Seto. You are not going to sell yourself to Cobalt and forget about us. We're your friends, your family. You said so yourself. I also know you have your own personal matters and don't want us to get involved, but we get ourselves involved because we love you and care about you. And though I don't always agree with your ways, I still force myself to stand by you all the way for the same reason. But this is a tough fight and you've got to make the correct choice. You've got a great battle going on inside and you're the only one who can face it. All I can do is stay with you and help you any way that I can. But like I said, you've got to listen to your own voice and decide for yourself. You can't listen to the Dark Lord, Master Aknadin, not even me. Don't let me influence you no matter what kind of help I offer."

Seto looks at Joseph and places his hands over his. "What do I do?"

Joseph shakes his head. "Find the answer on your own and whatever you decide, I won't interfere or try to change your mind."

"But what if I make the wrong decision?"

"Whatever you decide, I'm sure it'll be the right decision for you and for the rest of us. And know that I won't abandon you. I promise I'll stay beside you all the way as a true friend would. I tell you these things, Master Seto, because you are my friend," he finishes slowly and his amulet starts glowing. "Just promise me one thing. If you are certain that what you decide will make you happy, do not lose sight of what is important to you."

Seto softly gasps, then tightens his eyes and nods. "Thank you, Joseph, for being a true friend."

The young man nods back. "Let's go." And they both set Kisara and Freya beside the tablets of the Dragons and head for the stairs of the temple. Instead of descending down the steps, they face the horizon and see the rest of their friends coming. Joseph faces his master and tells him, "I meant what I said, Master. Cobalt was wrong. And I know you can prove it. And don't worry. I'm right here with you."

Without facing his friend, Seto nods and sighs with a small sense of gratitude.

Looking at the two men, Cobalt somewhat smiles. He didn't think Seto would be this stubborn. It took everything the Dark Lord had to break through to him. He also knew that there would be no point in doing the same thing to Joseph because he was just as stubborn and strong-willed despite being feeble-minded. But after having a direct conversation with two of Millennia's sons, he was beginning to see that wisdom and friendship were more than just words and that they were very real. But he would only believe that when he would see it. Finally, the Dark Lord condemns his host to the Shadow Realm and returns to Bakura and Max who were also waiting to see the show.


	29. Brother, my Brother

Brother, my Brother

Having met up with her friends, Mystery follows them to the shrine in hopes of meeting the others there. When they finally make it, Atem and Mana get off of Salamence and Mystery lands on the ground and folds up her wings. Mana is the first to notice Kisara and Freya lying on the ground. The king and queen follow her gaze and approach their friends.

"Kisara? Freya?" asked Mana.

"What happened to them?" Mystery asked.

The answer was right in front of them. Atem saw the tablets of the White and Black Dragons and told the girls, "Their creatures were sealed." He also had a feeling he knew who did this to his friends.

"They're not moving," said Mana. "Are they-?"

Mystery gets down and places her fingertips at Kisara's neck. She does the same thing to Freya and answers, "No, their pulses are normal and I can hear them breathing. But for them to be unconscious and their creatures to be sealed can only mean that they were attacked." Mystery remembered that sealing a Shadow Creature in a stone tablet didn't mean ending its host's life. But she also remembered that the White and Black Dragons had lived inside Kisara and Freya for so long that their souls had joined together with their beasts. That made her wonder if the girls' souls had been sealed in stone instead of sent to the Shadow Realm. But then that would mean that Kisara and Freya were the White and Black Dragons.

Just when the three were about to start discussing the matter, Seto and Joseph approached their friends. "Pharaoh and Queen," Seto said in a moody tone.

Atem turns around and is relieved. "Seto, Joseph, thank goodness you're both safe." But he didn't want to ignore Kisara and Freya. "Tell me, who did this to Kisara and Freya?" Even though he knew the answer to that, he wanted to hear Seto and Joseph's story about what happened.

It was just as Atem had feared. The Great Shadow Negas brought Seto to this temple to lure the two cousins into a trap and seize the White and Black Dragons. But what surprised the king mostly was when Seto explained to him how the Dark Lord possessed the wicked knight and spoke to Seto and Joseph after Kisara and Freya were attacked. Seto didn't want to explain to Atem everything that the Dark Lord said to him. Instead, he walked several steps apart from his friends and near the entrance to the temple.

"Seto, what are you doing?" Atem asked.

Gazing at his friend, Seto strengthens his voice and speaks with a more serious tone. "I've lost so much in the past few minutes. I do not wish to lose everything else so dear to me. But my losses have made me weak and an easy victim to the darkness. My inner struggle is tormenting me not just inside my heart or in my head, but also all around me. I fear I may lose myself in this fight."

"What are you saying?"

Seto lifts his left arm and activates his diadiank. "I want you to save me." Then he raises his arm and cries out for the White Dragon. The tablet shines and the beast is summoned. "I really don't want to hurt you, Pharaoh, but the darkness is taking over me inside and out. Please, fight me." Seto was telling the truth. After all that had been going on for him in the past few hours, there was a great battle raging inside of him and trying to corrupt him. Unfortunately for Seto, the only way to keep that from happening and to save himself was to fight his closest friend.

Neither of the four friends could believe what was going on. Was Seto really going to use Kisara's power to hurt them? "Don't do this, Seto," Atem begged. "Withdraw the White Dragon and come back to us!"

But Seto grins. "No, Pharaoh. I won't. Now gather your courage and fight me if you want to save your precious family."

Joseph moves cloer to Atem and tells him, "Pharaoh, he means it. He'll hurt us unless you accept his challenge. It's you he wants."

Seeing Seto look so serious and amused at the same time, Atem finds that Joseph is telling the truth. Fighting his closest friend was the last thing Atem ever wanted, but he had no choice but to fight. So his amulet started glowing and he raised his arm and summoned the Dark Magician. Now the stage was set and the two were ready to duel.

Mystery tries running to the battlefield to reason with her friends, but Joseph blocks her path. "I'm sorry, Queen Mystery, but we can't interfere this time. We have to let them fight." He actually didn't want to see his two best friends fight like this, but he didn't want to go back on his promise either. That actually wasn't his reason for standing by. He explains his true reason and says, "My queen, I'm just as worried and against this as you and Mana are, but this fight has to go on. After all that has happened to Seto and all that the Dark Lord has told him, my master is unsure of what he most desires. But none of us are able to break through to him. But I believe that if anybody can save Master Seto, the pharaoh can."

"It's still not right or fair," Mana protested. "Seto and the pharaoh are like brothers. They shouldn't be forced to fight like this."

Hearing that, Mystery finally understands and decides to stand by. "All the more reason to let them." As Mana faces her and asks why, the queen explains. "I know that best friends should never fight. Not like this, anyway. But Seto and Atem have to fight. I saw it in Seto's heart. Just as he said, there is a battle going on inside of him and he is trying to make the right choices. But he is frightened and confused. Therefore, I agree that the only one who can save Seto is the one who knows him better than the rest of us do: my husband."

"I guess that makes sense," Mana sobbed. Looking back, she remembered how close Seto and Atem were, how they became best friends immediately after they met, how they were always helping each other when they were growing up. Being older and more determined, Seto was always challenging Atem and helping him to be his best. Seto wasn't doing it because he thought he would be a more suitable king, but to help Atem have what it would take to be king. Atem admitted he was challenged, but he was also grateful because he would never be where he was without the help of his best friend. No brothers had ever been so close to each other.

But this battle wasn't going to be like those friendly competitions or practice fights. So much was on the line this time. It was one thing when Seto and Atem fought for sport and fun, but now this was a battle of life and death. And Atem knew that if he were to walk away or surrender, he would lose his best friend. So if he expected to save his friend and relative, he had to battle him and help him conquer the darkness inside.

The White Dragon kept launching her White Lighting attack, but failed to strike the Dark Magician. At the same time, none of Mahad's attacks were landing on the Dragon. As it turned out, the White Dragon didn't want to fight either. She was just carrying out the orders of her new master without trying to hurt her friend. Before the White Dragon attacks again, Mahad takes this chance to stop her. He positions himself on her neck and places his scpeter in her teeth. But being a big and strong creature, the White Dragon wrings the mage off of her. They attack again, but not with their powers. Physically, they collide and when that happens, a spiritual connection takes place.

"Mahad, it's me," says Kisara's voice.

Mahad opens his eyes and sees his friend standing before him. "Kisara! It _is_ you," he says, happy to see her true form.

Kisara is just as happy to see and speak to her friend, but there was a fight going on and this moment would be brief. But hopefully, the time would be enough for her to say what she needed to. "Mahad, listen to me. I don't want to hurt you or the pharaoh, but the White Dragon is no longer a part of me and therefore, I can no longer control her. No matter how much I try, she can no longer hear me or respond to my wishes."

"But you are here with me right now," Mahad said, trying not to argue.

"Only for a little while," Kisara told him. "Soon my soul will be completely absorbed by the darkness and I will cease to exist. Freya is already in the Shadow Realm and I will soon join her. I don't have much time, so listen carefully. You and the king must win this fight no matter what. Destroy the White Dragon."

"I can't!" Mahad protested. "I will destroy you!"

Kisara shakes her head. "My existence no longer matters. I chose this fate just as you chose yours; to save the people we love. I would rather lose myself than destroy my own friends. It's better that way."

Mahad remembered the reasons for his sacrifice. As similar as his was to the cousins', the methods were different. Both of their souls were in different places, but still connected and able to communicate. Though Kisara and Mahad were no longer as sentient as the rest of their friends, neither one of them wanted to destroy the other or hurt the rest of their loved ones. Then he got an idea. He knew there would be a way to save everyone in this fight without sending anyone into oblivion. "Kisara, you once told me that your light is meant to help the people you love. Your light is greater than the White Dragon. Use it to command your beast and save the man you love."

"I can't," said Kisara. "I'm not strong enough."

"Yes, you are," Mahad encouraged. "Trust me. If I can will the Dark Magician, then you can will the White Dragon. A part of you still lives within her. The pharaoh and I want to save Seto as much as you do, but we need your help to break through to him." Then the spiritual connection breaks and the two find themselves fighting again.

The White Dragon and the Dark Magician weren't the only ones fighting. Seto and Atem weren't just commanding their friends, but they were launching blows at each other. As they fought, Atem kept trying to reason with Seto, but Seto started spouting his reasons for needing to fight. He confessed his pride and jealousy and started bragging.

Seto removes his hat and wipes his brow. "The Dark Lord was right. All that I've helped you to achieve, I deserved just as much."

Atem gets back on his feet and retorts, "Do not take your anger on me for the paths you chose. I kept insisting on helping you and being fair, but you kept kindly refusing and said you were happy with where you were."

Seto jumps on Atem and they roll on the ground. Above the king, Seto holds his arms down and glares at him. "Just because I knew my place doesn't mean I was happy with it. I kept my emotions contained because I knew the consequences. But now nothing can stand in my way from revealing my true self to you!" he cries and strikes his opponent.

Atem groans for one moment, but he ignores the pain and shoves Seto off. "I didn't mean to ignore you. You're right. I shouldn't have left you alone. I should have stayed with you and kept urging you to open up to me so I could help you. But I can now that I see how much you really need my help." Seto lunges himself towards Atem for another attack, but the king braces himself and strikes his friend right back. "Seto, I'm only doing this because you're my friend and my family. But in the end, we'll have won this fight together."

Seto lifts himself from the ground, hisses at Atem, spits to the ground, and wipes his lips. "Then keep coming at me with everything you've got." And they resume fighting and arguing.

Watching from the same corner of the temple and apart from the royals, Bakura and Max watch with different expressions. Bakura smiles, finding this battle to be amusing. "This is just tragic. Who would have thought that two close friends to become family would also become bitter rivals?"

Max, however, had different views. It wasn't amusing to her at all. Behind her veil was a shocked expression. Why was Bakura making her watch this? Even she agreed that friends shouldn't be forced to fight like this. The king was fighting to save his family, but that family was giving everything he had to stop him. How can you fight your opponent when your opponent turns out to be someone you love dearly? How can you save him, but also save yourself? This fight was familiar to her in so many ways.

With every blow she saw Seto and Atem deal each other, it was like she felt the pain being inflicted upon them. At the same time, the haunting images of blood and shadows started flashing before her eyes again. Startled, she gasps and falls back. Sensing her fear, Bakura decides to play no more mind games. He starts jogging her memory by humming a familiar melody. He softens his voice and sings with a soothing tone, " _La la la, la la. La la la, la la la la_."

Hearing the melody, Max starts to remember where she heard it. She remembered hearing it as a little girl and singing it with a friend. Then she remembered that the friend she knew was Bakura and the song they were singing together was the Dark Lord's melody. Flashing before her eyes were many different scenes of them playing together as small children before their village was destroyed. But the memory that actually played out was that tragic night.

Luna's parents had come to the palace to take her back. With Egypt being threatened with war, the couple decided that they couldn't stay. They also didn't want to guarantee safety at the palace. So they decided to go to the palace, take back the child they left, return to the village, and start a journey to find a new home.

Luna wasn't happy to see her mother and father the very least. She didn't even want to go with them. Her adoptive parents kept trying to persuade her real parents to let the child stay, but Luna's biological parents kept reasoning with them that their daughter belonged with her own kind and would never get any part of it if she remained in the palace. In the end, Luna's adoptive parents gave in and agreed that it would be best for Luna if she went with her parents.

The three were out in the desert far from the city, but not yet in reach of Kul Elna. Still upset, Luna didn't bother talking to her mother or father. She didn't want to get to know them. As they tried getting to know her, she spouted nasty comments and rude responses. It was about to turn into a fight until they saw a small boy with dark skin and white hair. Luna recognized her friend and was happy to see him. His feelings were different, however. The boy was not happy the very least to see Luna; not even with her parents. He kept still and expressionless like a demon so his anger couldn't be detected.

Seeing the boy, Luna's mother recognized him and realized he was the heir of Cobalt. Instead of paying respect, the woman feared for her daughter's life and didn't want her near him. So she pushed the boy and carried Luna away from him.

But Luna bit down on her mother's hand to make her lose her grip. After she was set free, Luna stomped on her mother's feet. "He's my friend," she cried. "Don't treat him so badly."

Luna's mother got down and wrapped herself around her. "I'm only trying to protect you. That boy is dangerous."

Luna freed herself and pushed her mother. "No, he's not! He's the best friend I ever had and he's done more for me than you and Daddy!"

As Luna keeps yelling, Bakura slowly gets back on his feet and approaches them. Holding a dagger in one hand, Bakura slashes Luna's mother from behind and slits the back of her neck. She stops breathing and falls on her side. Her eyes are still open and have trails of tears in place of the light of life. Scared at what's happened, Luna gasps for a few seconds and starts screaming. As her father comes to see what's going on, Bakura jumps on him and slits his throat. After finishing him off, Bakura looks at Luna with that same expressionless glare.

But Luna senses his anger and keeps whimpering. "Why would you do this to me!? I thought we were friends!"

Keeping calm, Bakura asks, "Why do you think you're still alive?"

"What?" Luna whimpered.

"The only reason I didn't kill you is because we are friends." Then he tightens his eyes and grins. Before he starts walking, however, Luna screams again and the children start scuffling.

The memories stop and Max doesn't remember anything from after that fight. She comes back to her senses and glares at Bakura. So he can see her expression of anger and realization, Max removes her veil. "It was you," she growled. "I remember, eighteen years ago. You killed my parents."

Bakura smiles at her with that same wicked smile. But the royals are still nearby. Even though they're occupied with their own battle, it's not safe to discuss the matter here at the temple. Bakura calls for Zoroark and orders him to transform. After Zoroark transforms into a horse, Bakura climbs on and tells Max, "I'll explain everything later," and heads for the desert. Left alone, Max decides to watch the rest of the battle, hoping it won't end like it did with her parents.

Finally, the White Dragon was able to wound the Dark Magician. The mage wasn't going to fight anymore, but he couldn't allow himself to be attacked again. Even Atem and Seto had enough of their physical assaults. Atem weakly stands up and holds his arm close to ease the pain. Seto tries to lift himself from the ground, but keeps slipping. Finally, he cries out for help. He continues to try to stand up, but is weak. To support himself, he stands with one leg. Now that they're both weakly standing, Atem finally decides to end the fight once and for all. He slowly approaches his friend and starts sobbing. "Please, Seto, no more fighting. I don't want to hurt you anymore. You're my friend, my brother. And I would never forgive myself if I lost you."

Feeling stuck, Seto finds himself leaving the physical world and entering his soul. "Pharaoh," he cries. He sees himself curled up like a child seeking comfort and protection against the darkness surrounding him. "I don't want to fight anymore either. But I feel so lost and alone. The shadows are trying to take me. Please, help me!"

As if the White Dragon can sense Seto's fear and struggle, she lets out a mighty roar. Hearing that, Seto sees that shadows being driven out and blue lights are shining through. "You're not alone," says Kisara's voice. "I'm here for you. And so are the rest of our friends." Seto looks up and sees Kisara. She smiles at him and reaches out to touch him. Feeling her fingers and palms on his cheeks, Seto feels the comfort he's been longing. "My light is meant to protect you, Seto. It will always shine through the darkness."

"Kisara," Seto whispers and places his hands on her cheeks. Then they both kiss and their surroundings are completely lit up.

When they stop kissing, Kisara smiles once again. "You're free now," she tells him.

Seto comes back to his senses and sees himself back in the arena with Atem. "I'm back," he whispers to himself. Seeing Atem trying to approach him, Seto smiles compassionately and spreads his arms out. When they get closer together, they hug and start crying. "It's over, my brother," Seto says in a soothing tone. "You were right. We won together; along with the help of our friends." Then they both smile at the Shadow Creatures.

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon softly growls with affection and rubs her head against the Dark Magician. Feeling restored, Mahad stands up and gratefully tells his friend, "Kisara, your light is incredible! It healed all of my wounds from the fight. Thank you!" He holds his arms out to hug her, but the White Dragon can't hug him, so she instead lowers her head for him to hug.

Taking in these affectionate scenes, the spectators assume that the battle is over and they can rejoin their friends. When they're all together, the tablet of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon starts glowing and the beast appears before her friends. When Dark Magician and the Dragons come together, the most remarkable thing happens; the souls of the three lost friends stand before the five friends present. The Children of Millennia were together again. They hadn't had a special moment like this in so long.

Mana can't help but cry of happiness. "It's been so long since the eight of us have been together like this. After all that's been going on."

"Welcome back, guys," Joseph sobs.

Freya smiles at him. "We never left. We've always been right with you."

"Our souls may be in the Shadow Realm," Kisara was saying, "but a part of us lives within our Dragons just like Mahad is the Dark Magician. So we're not really gone."

"But it won't be the same without you," Joseph told her.

Freya reaches out and touches his cheek. "Joseph, I know you and I always discussed our future together. Believe me, I wanted to become your wife and bear your children."

He places his hand over hers and tells her, "Maybe you still can. When this whole fight ends and we find a way to rescue you girls from the Shadow Realm, we can have our futures and a bigger family."

"If there should ever come a time, I'll be looking forward to it," Freya tells him. "Don't give up that hope. It will give you strength to end this battle once and for all." She giggles and adds, "Believe me, I know. Hope is my element."

Realizing that, everyone notices that Kisara and Freya's amulets are still glowing. Kisara's amulet had actually been glowing brightly throughout the whole duel. "Think of it this way," Kisara tells her friends, "Hope and light are both frail, but not weak. They need to be protected, but they also give strength. You can't wound hope or light, let alone kill them. For that, Freya and I can never truly be gone. They keep our spirits alive and all of our friends strong."

Mystery releases the tears in her eyes and smiles. "That is true. Hope and light are both very powerful and can never be destroyed."

Mahad smiles as well. "Just as you five have always been there for us, we will always be here for you. Because that is what friends do." Then he turns to Mana and tells her, "Friends, family, teammates, everybody. Because when you believe in yourself and in each other, there is nothing you cannot do."

Mana smiles and wraps her arms around her master to hug him. "I love you, Master Mahad," she sobs. She really wanted to have a future with him. If not in this world, perhaps in another.

Seto dries his eyes and smiles. "Just when I thought our family was coming apart, it's actually always been together. I mean, it was one thing when we were all starting our own paths, and then with all that had been going on these past few days, but now-" he stops to catch his breath. "We've never actually been apart. We've always had each other."

"And we always will," said Freya. "We may all have our own hopes and dreams, but we still work together to make them come true. Now I want to help all of you realize your hopes and make them come true."

Kisara nods. "And my light is meant for all of my friends. So I'll give every one of you my strength."

Mahad takes his turn and finishes with, "I made a vow to protect all of you. I will carry out that vow no matter where I am, no matter what I am."

Mystery's amulet starts glowing and she feels her heart racing. "We all love you," she tells her friends. "You have always been our family and you will always be."

Gratefully, Mahad and the cousins smile at the queen. They also look down at the princess and smile at her. The child wasn't afraid of the Dragons or the mage. It was like she knew that these were her friends in disguise. Of course, she still saw their souls and was just as happy to see them. She even squealed as she tried reaching out to them.

Tears fell from the eyes of the Dragons and the Dark Magician. They really wanted to be in the same place as the pharaoh and queen and have families with their lovers. For now, they had to believe that they still could.

Before Mahad and the cousins say their goodbyes, they settle their affairs. Kisara makes the first move and says, "My power rests with you now, Seto. But remember, it's meant to protect everybody."

"I will use it as you always have," Seto promises her.

"I am entrusting my power to you as well, Joseph. I believe you will use it responsibly," said Freya.

Joseph nods. "For the people I love and to fulfill our dreams."

Mahad had nothing left to give because he had already promised eternal servitude to the royal family. But he did promise he would always be there for his friends like a reliable companion and guardian. The one he actually had to settle his affairs with was Mana. They didn't have a proper goodbye and now they can settle things between them. "Mana, there may be nothing left for me to teach you, but know that I will always be here if you ever need me."

Mana dries her eyes and sniffles. "But my training isn't complete. What will I do without you?"

"I may not be your teacher anymore, but I will always watch over you and guide you like I always have." Then he lowers himself and kisses Mana. The same thing happens with Kisara and Freya and their lovers. The cousins even tell their guardian beasts to take care of everybody. Kirara and Sakuya whine, but promise by nodding. Kisara and Freya hug their beasts one last time and let them go. Finally, Mahad and the cousins say their goodbyes, release the tears in their eyes, and disappear from their friends' sight. Even the Dragons and the Dark Magician are gone.

Seto and Joseph approach the tablets of the Dragons where the cousins were still laying. They knew they would keep their promise and watch over their friends. Mana starts crying and hugs Mystery for comfort and support. Mystery holds Mana and rubs her back to soothe her. Atem approaches Seto to try to comfort him and help him.

Sensing the king's presence, Seto tells him, "Pharaoh, I finally realize how important my family is to me." He turns around and faces him with tears. "I'm sorry, but I want to be alone for a little while."

Atem was used to hearing Seto say that, but he didn't want to leave him alone; not after what they fought about. "I can't stand seeing you in such pain, but I can't leave you alone like this either."

Seto smiles and says, "But it's all right this time. Go on. I promise I'll be all right."

"Are you sure," Atem asks. Seto nods and says the same thing about Joseph. Right now, they were both reeling from their losses and needed a few moments to pull themselves together. So Atem walked away to give his friends some space. He didn't want to go home without them either, so he decided to wait inside the temple. Seeing that, Mystery decides to join him.

Before Mana follows the king and queen inside the temple, she looks back at Seto and Joseph. Now they were in the same place she was in when she saw Mahad's fate. Though she knew they needed a few moments alone like she did, Mana didn't want to leave them alone. She actually understood their pain better than the rest of their friends. Just as Mahad was Mana's first love, Kisara was Seto's and Freya was Joseph's.

Mana takes a few steps closer to Seto and Joseph. Though they were still reeling from their losses, they knew why Mana was in their presence and what she was about to say to them. Because of that matter, they actually didn't mind her being close to them. They didn't even mind Kirara and Sakuya joining them in sadness. Still a big cat, Kirara rubs herself against Seto and licks his face to kiss him and wash his tears. Sakuya even leans against Joseph and places her paw on his lap like how Freya would hold his hand.

Unable to handle the silence as she thinks about the times she passed together with her friends, Mana casts a summoning spell to bring her harp forth. She doesn't care if Seto and Joseph don't want to listen. In fact, Mana can't help but feel that this should be meant for Seto and Joseph as well as herself and the the rest of their lost loves. At the same time, she wonders if they'll want to join her later, so she summons Seto's guitar and Joseph's drum. Finally, she releses the tears in her eyes and begins plucking the strings.

Feeling like she's got the right tune, she softly hums for a while, then starts singing.

 _Once in a while, you are in my mind_

 _I think about the days that we had_

 _And I dream that these would all come back to me._

 _If only you knew every moment in time_

 _Nothing goes on in my heart_

 _Just like your memories_

 _How I long here to be with you_

 _Once more._

 _You will always gonna be the one and you should know_

 _How I wish I could have never let you go_

 _Come into my life again_

 _Oh, don't say 'no'_

 _You will always gonna be the one in my life, so true_

 _I believe I can never find somebody like you,_

 _My first love_

Hearing the sound of Mana's harp as well as her song, Seto and Joseph are taken in by the melody. Gently, they set the girls down, pick up their instruments and join in. They knew right away that this song did apply to them as well.

Seto plucks the strings on his guitar and sings his part. _Once in a while, you are in my dreams_

 _I can feel the warmth of your embrace_

 _And I pray that one day you'll come back to me._

Joseph taps his drum and follows with, _If only you knew every moment in time_

 _Nothing goes on in my heart_

 _Just like your memories_

 _How I long here to be with you_

 _Once more. Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Seto repeats the chorus and sings it a little differently than before. _You will always be inside my heart and you should know_

 _How I wish I could have never let you go_

 _Come into my life again_

 _Please, don't say 'no'._

Joseph finishes with, _Now and forever you are still the one in my heart, so true_

 _I believe I can never find somebody like you,_

 _My first love._

Together, the three friends strengthen their voices and sing the last chorus.

 _You will always gonna be the one and you should know_

 _How I wish I could have never let you go_

 _Come into my life again_

 _Oh, don't say 'no'._

 _You will always gonna be the one, so true_

 _I believe I could never find_

 _Now and Forever._

The friends finish the melody and smile at each other with tears. Mana gets between Seto and Joseph and holds their hands. The song warmed their hearts a little and eased a bit of their pain. They even wondered if Mahad, Freya, and Kisara heard the song of their hearts. If they did, no doubt they would have loved it.

* * *

 **The song that Mana, Seto, and Joseph are singing as a tribute to their lovers is called _'First Love'_. This is the English version sung by Jesse Zaragoza. The original Japanese version is sung by Utada Hikaru.**


	30. Max and Bakura's Feelings

Max and Bakura's Feelings

Max returned to the village of Kul Elna where Bakura was waiting. Her heart was hardened and her anger had built up inside of her. But she wasn't just hateful towards Bakura. She was just as outraged with herself. How could she have not seen it when it was all right in front of her the whole time? How could she not realize that her friend whom she had lived with for years was her parents' murderer? _How dare he lie to me about everything_ , she thought. _And I trusted him._

She stormed into the house and saw Bakura standing still with a grin. He was not surprised to see her look like she had lost her temper and was seeking someone to kill. This was actually the reaction he was expecting from her. Before Bakura can say anything, however, Max growls like a rabid beast and tells him, "Bakura, now I understand what you meant. True power can only be achieved by destroying those who have used and lied to you!" She runs up to him to try to attack him, but he stops her. Bakura had learned to defend himself from any attacks Max would throw at him whether they'd be blasts of magic or physical assaults.

"I promised you power, didn't I? As heir of Cobalt, I'm a man of my word."

Max wasn't in the mood for his petty antics. She wanted Bakura to tell her the truth. On top of that, she didn't have the patience for an explanation. She wanted a straight answer. "Tell me," she firmly demands, "why did you do it? Why did you kill my parents?"

Keeping his cool and still grinning, Bakura plainly tells her, "Because it was the right thing to do. One who was abandoned by her family doesn't deserve to be taken back by that family. They never even loved you to begin with."

That was always what Max assumed when her parents came to take her back. When she asked them why they didn't want her, they told her it was because they were poor and sick. They couldn't feed her and they didn't want to risk her health. But the poor girl had a feeling that they were lying after seeing the village and its inhabitants. A lot of the people were poor and had to steal to survive, but no one was sick. Perhaps some weren't exactly sane, but many were healthy.

As truthful as Bakura's answer was, he actually wasn't being completely honest with Max. The bitter truth was that Bakura was tortured by his emotions for her and wanted her to stay with him. The Dark Lord sensed his agony and began reasoning with him; telling him to relieve himself of this torture by hurting the girl he loved. Bakura was helpless to defy that matter. Being a son of Cobalt, thievery and murder was in his blood. Many would do it for the thrill of satisfying their anger while others would do it to satisfy their Dark Lord. Bakura was no different. He thought it was fun as well as his instinct. But he didn't want to hurt Luna. He wanted her. But then the Dark Lord reminded Bakura of how weak Luna was and needed to become stronger. Bakura would do anything to help Luna, but he also wanted to be free of his emotions. So he tried thinking of how he could help himself and his friend.

That night in the village, Bakura saw a young couple leaving their home. He overheard their talk about going to the palace to take back their child and assumed that they were Luna's parents. He also heard them mentioning something about leaving the village and even the country due to the wars. If these people were Luna's parents and they were about to take her back, then it meant he would never see his only friend again. The torture in Bakura's heart grew stronger from that moment. He wasn't going to let them take her away. He even felt like they deserved to die not just because they didn't even love Luna to begin with, but also because they disgraced the Dark Lord by leaving his kin in the care of the enemy.

When Bakura finally finished explaining everything, Max screamed again and dealt a punch for his face. "What kind of pain do you think I've suffered from since that night?" she hollered. "The people who found me thought I lost my mind and killed them after you left. I've lived in chains and have been beaten almost every day."

Bakura stands up and wipes his cheek. "Max, my dear, it was for your own good. You told me so that you were weak. So I saw right away that I had to help you by unlocking your inner fury any way that I could; unleash your true nature as a Dark. True, you've suffered great cruelty, but it's also made you stronger and wiser. You've become a powerful fighter and have let nothing stand in your way."

Max keeps silent, realizing that he's right. _It's true_ , she wondered. _Every punishment I've endured has helped make me stronger._ _But I still can't believe it. He's had me trained like a dog._

But Bakura could hear her thoughts. "Indeed, I did. I also even knew we would one day meet again. But when I learned you knew Mystery and were also her friend, I realized you were still the same weak child I first met and you needed more help."

"So that's why you sold me to the Dark Lord? To make me fight your battles?"

He shakes his head. "You made that choice yourself, Max. I didn't force you to bond with the Cobalt Star. You also said you wanted to help me after I told you what happened after we met again."

"You still used me like a pawn," Max argued, her voice now low. "And I've had enough of your games. I'm sick of fighting, I'm sick of hurting others, and I'm sick of this whole Shadow Game."

"You don't have a choice," Bakura reminded. "You can't undo what's happened. You also know that the Cobalt Star can't undo its contract with you."

Max hadn't forgotten all of that. She also knew that destroying the Cobalt Star meant ending her own life also. But she still decided that she had enough. For once, Max found herself feeling lost and confused. It seemed like whatever step she took or whatever path she chose, she was just a pawn in a game. She never really wanted any of this. Even now, Max didn't know what she wanted anymore. She was just tired of being something she wasn't. At the same time, she didn't know what she was anymore.

Bakura didn't like seeing Max in silence. He breaks the silence by sighing and saying, "But you're right, I have used and deceived you. I won't apologize because I stand by what I said about it being for your own good. But I do have a lot to own up to. It's time I ended this."

Before he walks out of the house, Max stops him and pleads, "Don't go!" He stops, feeling her arms around him and his eyes widen of surprise. Max's anger fades and turns into concern. "My mother and father didn't deserve to be killed by your hands; even if what they did was wrong. I can't forgive you for killing them, but I can't just stand by and let you continue killing more people for your own satisfaction." Trying to hold back her hiccups, she sobs and continues on. "But I can't forgive the royal family either for destroying my village and serving my people to Millennia. Besides, it's not like the pharaoh and queen are the ones who took everything from me."

This was a very complicated predicament for Max to be in. She never hated Atem or Mystery to begin with and yet she was still fighting them. She actually couldn't despise the royals because her parents didn't meet the same fate as her fellow villagers. The poor woman was torn between two enemies claiming to want to help her.

That was why she didn't want to take part of this fight any longer. She didn't even want to lose the people she did consider to be her friends. "Please, Bakura. Enough is enough," Max sobs. "I don't want you to keep hurting them anymore. I don't want to lose you either because even though you caused me so much pain, you changed my life and I would be lost if I never met you." Listening to herself, Max wondered if she meant any of it. Part of her was telling her to hate Bakura and kill him to avenge her parents. But the other half of her was telling her to be grateful to him. She had to agree with Bakura; she was everything she was because of him.

But Bakura could see it in Max's teary eyes that she didn't want to kill him. He even felt like he knew why. But he wasn't about to explain it in words. Bakura smiles once again, holds Max close to him, closes his eyes, and presses his lips against hers. Max's eyes widen, but she starts envisioning the past she shared with Bakura when they first met. Scenes from the times they played together were playing before her eyes. She even hears Cobalt's lullaby being played out in her mind.

Having had enough, Max forces Bakura off of her. It was clear that he really did have feelings for her. There was no point in keeping those emotions contained anymore after that kiss. She wasn't about to wait for him to say anything, however. Not even she had anything to say. Instead, she runs out of the house and through the streets.

Max gets out of the village and approaches the river. She gets on her knees and looks at her reflection as she continues crying. At first, she saw Max's reflection, but looking a little deeper, she saw Luna's. "Queen Mystery," she sobs, "This wasn't what I wanted. Even now, I wish that Bakura chose another to serve as your foe on his behalf." She began singing to herself. _What did I do? What have I done?_

 _I hurt my only real friend_

 _Why did I think I could ever be any good?_

 _By causing pain too great to mend?_

She felt Mystery's presence and heard her voice. _So much I'll never say_

 _So much I've thrown away_ , Max sang.

Together, they sang, _All I had is gone_

With pain and sorrow in her tone, Mystery sings, _Was I wrong to call you my friend?_

 _To offer a hand to lend?_

 _So much to say to you,_ Max sang.

 _So much to share with you,_ Mystery added.

 _All I had is gone,_ they finished together. _All I had is gone._

Listening to herself, Max gazes at the Crystal Ring on her finger. It was supposed to be nothing more than a trinket to keep the queen convinced that she was her friend, but Max started to believe that their friendship was true. But this friendship would once again test her. Max knew the queen too well and knew that she would forgive her, but how would the rest of the royals react? That would also be based upon whether or not she would tell them the truth. If Max was her friend, she would help her stop Bakura. But then she remembered, it wasn't Max who made that promise, but Luna. Other than that, Luna no longer existed, meaning that the promise no longer existed either. Frusterated, she splashes the water to remove her reflection.

Poor Max was now in the same situation as Seto. She had to conquer the darkness inside of her or allow it to control her. She knew what she would have to do if she saw Mystery again and let the truth get out. Max was going to end this fight once and for all in her own way. Quickly settling everything and pulling herself together, she returned to Bakura as a comrade wanting to take down the royal family. Bakura was happy to hear that and ready to put the next plan of attack into order.


	31. The Ties of Family

The Ties of Family

Still at the temple, Seto and Joseph started recoving from the harsh cruelty of their losses. They had to believe that somehow, someway, Kisara and Freya would return. That hope would give them the strength they needed to keep going.

That wasn't the only thing on Seto's mind, however. He was still in pain from the fight as well as his past battles. "I'm such an idiot," he scolded himself. "I try to protect the people I love and instead, I only bring them pain."

Jospeh stayed by his friend's side to help him. "But that wasn't you. You were just influenced by the darkness trying to control you."

"Be that as it may, I still nearly lost sight of what was important to me: my family. I almost destroyed them in order to fulfill my own selfish desires." Seto sighs and turns away. "Cobalt was right. For too long, I have kept my emotions contained. As happy as I was for the pharaoh, I was also jealous of him. Even though he rightfully deserved all that I helped him to achieve, I wanted just as much because I had worked so hard. But I did not want him to see it because I did not deserve what he did."

"Maybe not, but he wanted to share it with you. He wanted to share it with all of us because we were family. As a family, we stand as equals and share what we have."

Still not facing his friend, Seto sighs and debates, "That's how it was years ago when we were kids who had nothing. But it's time to stop acting and see the truth behind it all."

But Joseph refuses to give in. "But you don't have to act. You _are_ the pharaoh's family. You've always been. Even before you found out you were cousins today, you were brothers to each other; sons of the same goddess."

Seto knew Joseph was right, but he couldn't find it in words or actions to agree. He instead sat down and curled up and wrapped his arms around his legs. "I don't deserve the family I have no matter how close we are or how strong the bonds we formed. I was never even a true friend to begin with. I was given so much, but could never give back in equality."

As Seto continues to mumble to himself, Joseph keeps trying to bring his friend back to his senses. He could see that once again, he was keeping his emotions contained and letting the darkness surround him. Refusing to let that happen again, Joseph raises his hand and strikes Seto.

"Oww!" Seto cries, now standing up. "What are you thinking?"

Joseph grabs Seto by his neckpiece and pulls his face closer. "Listen to me, Seto. I don't care how much you want to be left alone. I'll never leave you alone to suffer every time you say want to be left alone. Friends stay together no matter what." He releases the tears in his eyes and continues, "However, if you really want to be left alone, then I'll respect your wishes and disappear. I'll even get out of your life forever. But only if that's what you really want and I mean _really_ want."

Seto looks away. "No," he replies. "That's not what I really want. I want you to stay with me like you always have because that's what a true friend does. I know I can't stand you most of the time, but I can't be away from you either." Seto had always sought Joseph's companionship whenever he was in trouble or needed something to rebuild his humor. Joseph would always try to get Seto into trouble, but in the end, he would always be there to get him out of trouble.

Joseph could see that it really was what Seto truly wanted. That was why he refused to leave him. "And another thing, Seto. You need to stop comparing yourself to the pharaoh. You guys are like two different attribues. You're fire and he's ice. But despite your differences, you're still able to work together and be a great team. It also doesn't mean one is better than the other. It just goes to show how brothers can help each other."

Seto sighs once again and makes Joseph lose his grip. "I understand, Joseph. But after all that has happened, things can't go back as they once were. We're not kids anymore and those days are over."

"They don't have to be!" Joseph cries. "We can live those days again with our new family. Kisara and Freya will come back and when they do, we'll get married and have children and relive the fun we had." The tears in his eyes start flowing again and he starts shuddering. "Now stop putting yourself down with your past battles. You're always telling us to move ahead, but you're the one who's still looking back. The past is past, Seto. You need to let it go and stop thinking about trying to change things that can't be changed."

"He's right, Seto," said Atem's voice. Seto and Joseph see him and Mystery and Mana standing in front of them. Atem couldn't wait any longer and knew Seto needed his friend by his side. He and Mystery even heard the song their friends were singing. Atem moves closer and places his hand on Seto's shoulder. "I'm not leaving you alone anymore, Seto. I see that you need me here and I'm staying with you."

"You have us, Seto. Remember that. We have always been with you in the past just as you have always been there for us, like a true big brother," said Mystery.

Mana nods. "What Joseph said may sound contradicting, but we have to put the bad things behind us. We can also have fun like how we used to. We just have to keep the faith that good things will come our way."

Seeing all of his friends and hearing their words, Seto starts having flashbacks of the days he shared with them in his childhood. He started seeing their smiles and hearing their laughter. He even saw the smile the princess showed him when they first met. "After all this time, it finally hits me," Seto tells himself. "People really _do_ care about me. They don't insist on helping me because they think I'm helpless, but because that's what friends do for each other. And I've done the same thing in return. We have given each other strength and wisdom to support one another. And while we know our places, we share them because we belong together."

Seto speaks up and tells his friends his gratitude. "Thank you all for being here with me." He places his hand over Atem's and says, "Especially you, Pharaoh. I've always known you were different from the rest of our friends and now I finally see why; it's because we _are_ family. We carry the same blood in our veins." He tries to smile, but instead, he adds, "Now it makes sense how we have so much in common that we would call ourselves brothers. We actually were brothers to each other based on how close we were." He knew Atem had heard him say it several times, but Seto had to say it once again that his king was the little brother he never had. Atem wasn't even tired of hearing Seto say that because he always considered Seto his big brother and was fortunate to have him in his family. Even now, their bond and their feelings toward each other had not changed even after their discovery as cousins.

But Seto wasn't finished. "Now that you are all here, I can finally be honest with you as well as myself." He keeps his gaze on Atem because he's the one who really needs to hear all this. "Pharaoh, I admit I had often pushed you away. I did it because I didn't want my emotions to get in my way and cause pain. But I failed to see that keeping my feelings locked inside only made the pain worse for me. Even now," he stops himself, trying to hold back his coughs. "I find that really… I just want to cry."

"Then cry," said Atem. He was even finding that he also wanted to cry. It would be all right for them to do so because they would be showing their true selves. Deep down, they were still boys seeking comfort from the one person who understood them better.

Realizing that and being given the word, Seto releases the tears in his eyes and starts crying. He apologizes, but not for letting the people he loves seeing him this way, but for all that's happened. "Oh, Pharaoh, I admit, as happy as I was for you, I was jealous and wanted what you had. Only now do I realize I had nothing to be jealous of and did have what you had: a home, a real family, good health, and true friends. And I almost destroyed it and lost everything. But now, I… I…" Unable to hold it in any longer, he wraps his arms around Atem to hug him and cries harder.

Atem hugs Seto back and tells him he understands. "I would never let the shadows take you. We're family and nothing can change that; not even the darkest magic."

"Mm-hmm," Seto sighs. "And I'm back where I belong; with you." He puts his eyes on Atem and looks at the rest of his family. "I admit in the past, I've made a lot of selfish choices and I'm not proud of everything I've done. But know this: I did it for our family so that we'd all have happy and better lives."

"We know," said Mystery. "Though we did not approve of everything you did, we still became grateful because you thought about us. And we are still grateful to you and we love you."

Seto nods and releases his tears. "And I love you; all of you." He and Atem smile and hug each other again. Atem places his head against Seto's chest to hear his heart beating. Seto wraps one arm over Atem and places his hand on his head. Admiring the scene, Joseph, Mana, and Mystery start crying. It was good to see two best friends turned brothers turned cousins bond again like how they used to.

When they finally release, Seto turns his attention to the rest of his friends starting with Joseph. "Thank you, Joseph, for staying with me. You refused to heed my requests because a true friend would never abandon someone who was suffering or in pain. I always thought you were stubborn and reckless, but actions speak louder than words and your actions have proven to me that you are a true warrior of friendship."

Joseph didn't want to brag about his personal strength. Instead, he accepted his friend's kind words. He never heard Seto speak to him this way before and he was grateful with what he just said. To show it, Joseph hugged Seto. Seto hugged him back and scratched his head like he was a puppy. He even continued to complement Joseph by saying he was as loyal as a dog. Joseph didn't even take that as an insult. He instead found that his amulet was glowing.

Seto lowers himself and dries Mana's tears. "You have been as much as a good friend as the others," he tells her. "Always so optimistic and helping us to see whatever good may come our way. Your ways of making us happy and giving us something to smile about help us when we're sad. You've done that for me a lot and I thank you."

After what Seto was saying, Mana finally started to understand what set her antics apart from Joseph's. They both had ways of making their friends laugh, but different methods. Joseph did it just to be ridiculous while Mana liked making her friends feel good and happy. Letting the tears go, Mana tells him, "And thank you, Seto, for your wisdom. I know I don't always understand what you're saying, but what you just told me helped me to realize something." After telling him what she found out, they both hug. Seto lifts Mana up and lets her wrap herself around him. In the past, they didn't always understand each other, but they never let that come between their friendship.

Seto sets Mana down and finally turns to the queen. He smiles at her and tells her, "I am sure you're tired of hearing this, Queen Mystery, but you have a big heart and you care too much. That's always a good thing because it has helped me to realize how much you truly care about me. It's even helped me to open my heart a little also." Remembering what happened all those years ago in the Moogle village, everyone else says the same thing.

Mystery nods. "Everyone has love in their hearts just as they want to be loved by someone. It is a personal strength, but also a gift that is meant to be shared just like the rest of our personal qualities."

Atem nods in agreement. "To help one another to learn and grow, we have shared our personal strengths: courage, wisdom, friendship, reliability, joy, hope, light, and love. We all have those qualities in our hearts, but those who have them as a personal strength have helped others to realize it."

Hearing that, everyone looked at their amulets and saw that they were glowing. Everything made sense to them. Whatever theme each amulet was meant to promote was a personal strength, but also a gift that was meant to be shared. Just like Kisara used her light to protect everybody and Joseph was always a friend to those who needed one, everyone else had shared their strength. That was why these amulets were made for each of the friends; to understand their gift and share it.

"You know something?" Mana wondered. "Millennia brought all of us together. And though we've all started going our own ways, she's going to keep all of us together because we're her children; her family."

"That's right," said Atem. "The Children of Millennia will never come apart. The Great Goddess lives within all of us and she will never desert us." Knowing that, everyone realized that the Children of Millennia will never come apart because none of the people they love have been lost forever. They always promised each other that no matter what paths they took, they would always be together in heart.

Atem takes Emily from Mystery and places her in Seto's arms. "She is your family too and I want you to be a part of her life. Besides, she really likes you."

Seto looks down at the tiny infant. She was his family and he was her guardian. Even though Seto had kept insisting that he wasn't one for small children, he still felt obligated to watch over and protect her not just because she was a princess, but because she was family to him. Seto even once promised Atem that if anything should happen to him or the queen, then he would be the one to take care of their child. Even the rest of their friends agreed to take part of the promise.

Princess Emily opens her eyes and looks up at him. At first, Seto feels a little nervous because he had never handled an infant before, let alone held one. He tries to smile and whispers, "Hello again." He had to say that because he knew she probably wouldn't recognize him. Seto hadn't spent as much time with the princess as the rest of his friends had. Seeing her trying to smile, his own smile spreads and his heart starts racing. Seto lowers himself and gently kisses her forehead. "It's all right now. You're not just a princess to me anymore. You're my family and I'll always take care of you," he turns to the king and queen and finishes, "Just like I did for your parents." After gently hugging her, he hands her to Joseph. He felt anxious in an excited way because he never actually spent quality time with her like this either. In fact, he was so excited, he wanted to play around with her. But again, he had to mind his manners and be gentle with her. So he just babbled and cooed to make her laugh. The others even laughed along.

It made Atem and Mystery happy to see everone being a real family. Seto and Joseph even wondered if they would get this kind of feeling if they would have children of their own. It was a feeling they liked and wanted to experience again. Looking at the cousins, they knew their lovers would return and they would have the futures they planned. Joseph gives the princess back to the queen and he and Seto approach Kisara and Freya. "Rest here and we shall return for you," Seto says and kisses Kisara's forehead. Joseph does the same to Freya. "So what do you say, guys," asked Seto. "Ready to go home where we all belong?"

"We are, but aren't you forgetting something?" Mana asked. She walks up to Seto and gives him his hat. He had forgotten that he hadn't been wearing it since his fight with Atem.

Seto thanks Mana, brushes his hat, and places it back on his head. "There, how's that?"

Joseph smiles and tells him, "Nice. Now that's the Seto we all know and love." He pats him on the shoulder and adds, "Good to have you back, my friend."

Seto smiles and does the same thing. Kirara alters her size and changes into a big cat. Mana takes Sakuya in her arms and she jumps on after Queen Mystery. Joseph climbs on Flygon and Seto climbs on Salamence. He reaches for Atem's hand and pulls him up. "Come on, Cousin. Let's go home." Atem nods and clings to Seto to hold on and together, they all leave the temple and return to the palace.


	32. Not One of Us

Not One of Us

When the royals and their friends returned to the palace, they found their remaining sacred guardians were already home. Shada and Isis left the village of Kul Elna shortly after everyone went to rescue Seto. They were relieved to see that Seto was all right, but sad to hear that his father had been condemned to the Shadow Realm. It even hurt the queen to hear that Karim had also lost his spirit to the shadows, but she and her husband promised that when this was all over, everyone would return and be back to normal.

With that being settled, everyone attended to their own matters. Exhausted from today's battles, Atem and Seto went to their chambers to get some rest. Shada and Isis felt the same way and needed to pull themselves together after all that happened. Mystery decided to give the princess a bath. She hoped that this parent and child bonding would make her feel a little at peace. Besides, the queen felt like she could use one too and relax her nerves. Joseph went to the kitchen to prepare himself a snack. He always thought he would feel a little better if he had something to eat. At the same time, he thought maybe his friends would feel better if he prepared their favorite dishes. But he decided to wait for them to say so.

Mana came walking in with Jirachi on her head. "I'm hungry," she said as she saw her friend eating.

Joseph figured she would be since he hadn't seen her eat anything today. He got up from his chair and decided, "I'll fix you up some berries and milk."

Mana smiled. She always like that dish. The berries were sweet and the milk would make her strong. Plus, it did wonders for her complexion. She didn't even mind a few bits of bread. Mana didn't want to make Joseph feel upset about the matter he just got over, but she had to ask, "What happened to Kisara and Freya back there?"

Joseph didn't want to talk about it, but he felt like Mana deserved to have her question answered. "We were attacked by one of Cobalt's minions. The girls surrendered their powers to save my life and Seto's."

That was what Mana was afraid of. She knew the Great Shadow Negas would attack Kisara and Freya, but she couldn't believe that they would give up their powers. Then again, she knew how much the girls loved Seto and Joseph and how they would risk their lives to help them.

As Joseph continued to explain what happened, Mana had a hard time taking in most of it, but still embraced the situation. Joseph smiles and tells her. "But they'll come back," he assured her. "We just have to believe."

Mana didn't want to doubt that faith, but she had to ask, "How do you know?"

He sighs and answers, "I don't know. I just believe. But if they don't come back, well, let's just try to think of it as though they had gone to the paradise beyond where Ra and the Gods are." After chopping up the berries and breaking up the bread, Jospeh poured some cold milk and placed the bowl on the table. "Here you go. Eat up."

Mana sat down and mixed it up to see the color of the berries mix with the milk. After taking a bite, she let Jirachi have some. Still curious, Mana continues to ask questions. "How far is the paradise?"

Joseph takes his plate to wash it and replies, "I wouldn't know. I've never been there and back."

"Do you think it could be as far off as where Luna lives?"

"Mm, maybe," Joseph shrugged.

Mana takes a sip of her milk and asks one last question. "Where is Luna anyway?"

Finally, he looks back at her and reminds her, "Kul Elna." That was what he always assumed since Luna was friends with Max and Bakura and knew so much about them. Looking back and realizing what's going on, Joseph tells her, "Mana, quit eating with that nasty little beast!"

"Well, he's hungry too!" she protests.

"Hungry too," Jirachi echoes, "hungry too!"

Joseph takes Jirachi and sets him off the table. Though the little monster was a prince, that didn't mean it was all right for him to eat from the same plate with a friend. Suddenly, he hears one of the royal servants cry out, "Help us! We're under attack!"

Recognizing that cry, Mana gasps, "That's Shinku! What's going on?"

Not wanting to risk the safety of his friends, Joseph demands, "You stay right here, Mana. Do you hear me?" After getting his bow and quiver, Joseph makes a dash out of the room and heads for the palace courtyard. Once he makes it outside, he sees Max and Bakura's monsters attacking the orphans. The royal beasts try to fend them off, but end up being put to sleep by Darkrai's Dark Void. Joseph takes an arrow from his quiver and draws his bow to steady himself, but it's hard to aim with the dogs running around. He shoots and tries to hit Mightyena, but the arrow instead strikes Zoroark. Outraged, the beast races to attack Joseph, but the young man shoots another arrow to stop him. Wounded, Zoroark transforms into a bird and withdraws from the fight.

Shinku and her sisters try to escape by climbing trees, but Houndoom and Arcanine keep them on the ground with their Flamethrower attacks. Their guardian beasts try to protect them, but not even they can withstand the dogs' attacks. Hollier the Roselia and Berrybell the Cherrim try to lull the beasts to sleep in their own way with their Grasswhistle, but the dogs' firepower is too much for them.

Defenseless and outmatched, Joseph leads the girls inside the palace. They all try to follow, but little Hinaichigo trips and falls. Before she can get up, Mightyena leaps on her. She tries to push him off, but is too weak. She also tries to protect herself, but Mightyena starts gnawing on her arm.

Unable to take anymore, Joseph tosses his bow and lunges himself towards the dog to force him off of his apprentice. Mightyena whines and gets back up. Houndoom barks thrice to warn his comrades to be careful, but runs off once he sees Joseph coming. Arcanine comes out of a trance from Hollier's aroma and follows his friends as they escape from the courtyard. Joseph keeps chasing after the dogs, but stops once they leave his sight. Once they're gone, he refocuses his attention on the injured Hinaichigo.

"Hina," Joseph cried as he approached her. "Hina, are you all right?"

The girl faced him with her green eyes filled with tears. "It hurts, Master," she whined. Looking closely at her, Joseph saw that her arm had been torn open and was covered in blood. She repeated the same thing as she continued crying.

"Shh, shh," Joseph told her, trying to fight back the tears filing his eyes. "It's over, baby. The dogs have gone far away." Joseph had taken Hinaichigo as his personal servant and apprentice. She would help him with his work and he would help her with her schooling and training. He even considered wanting to adopt Hinaichigo after he and Freya would get married because he had come to care for her like she was his own. "Just hold on. I'll get you to the hospital wing and we'll have your arm healed. You'll be all right," he promised. Trying to fight her pain and keep conscious, Hinaichigo took deep breaths.

Finally, Mystery, Seto and Atem came outside to help. They told the girls to go back inside the palace. Before Shinku starts walking, she spots a familiar figure in the sky. She can't help but assume that it's Mei-Mei, so she follows the figure, wanting to know what's going on. At the same time, they hear Mana's voice.

"Don't let Mana come outside and see this," said Seto. Atem nods and heads back inside to find Mana. Seto turns his attention to Joseph and asks, "What happened?"

Joseph rubs his eyes and says, "It was so sudden, I don't know. I heard the girls crying out for help and came here to see what was going on. Max and Bakura's beasts came and ambushed the children. And then - and then-" just thinking about what happened next made Joseph start crying again. Understanding the ordeal, Seto nods and decides to awaken the monsters from their nightmares.

Mystery places her hand on Hinaichigo's arm and starts rubbing it. Her hand also glows into a light blue color as she starts performing a healing spell. As the queen rubs, the wounds on Hinaichigo's arm begin to heal. The wounds would be closed up and healed, but she wouldn't recover the blood she lost. At the same time, Hinaichigo's arm would still be a little sore from the attack.

One of the royal handmaids came and took Hinaichigo to the hospital wing to rest. Joseph knew Hinaichigo was going to be all right, but he couldn't say the same for himself. It was one thing to lose his fiancé to this madness, but for a girl he cared about to be attacked? He sat in the ground with his hands and knees in the dirt as he continued shuddering.

The queen tried to reassure him. "Joseph,"

"Don't touch me!" he growled, feeling her hand on his shoulder. He clenched his fists and started hissing. "Bakura is pure evil. How long does he intend to keep hurting us? How lower does he intend to bring us?"

After all that's been going in one day, Seto knew that Joseph was right to feel this way. He even felt the same pain. "You're right," he told his friend. "Bakura takes great pleasure in hurting us and crushing our spirits."

Joseph finally lifts his head and gives off a look of anger and frustration. "You were right, Seto. You were right about everything; including Luna. If she was our friend, she would be helping us fight Bakura instead of helping him attack us. She's not our friend. She was never even one of us in the beginning. Raised to be one of us, but still choosing the path of darkness."

Mystery looked down at her Crystal Ring. She wanted to debate, but kept quiet because it would only upset her friends even more. But part of her was telling her to agree with Seto and Joseph. If Luna was their friend, why would she want to hurt them? Even if this was the path Luna chose, surely she must have been under some influence. The queen stood by the matter that Bakura had been taking advantage of Luna just as he had always used his minions. "In the end, Bakura is to blame," she finally said. "Bakura does not care who he hurts as long as he gets what he wants; not even his allies and minions. He uses them and betrays them and when he is through, he sells them out."

"That's actually true," Joseph said, sounding a little more relaxed. "He's a thief, a murderer, and a liar. He deceives his subjects the same way he deceives us. But still, whether Luna does it under influence or choice, she's hurt us the same way. And even if she changes her ways and decides she wants to make things right, how can we forgive her? Still, I guess in the end, Bakura is to blame."

Mystery had never heard Joseph speak so negatively about his own personal quality. Friendship was his strength and he would always use it to his advantage. But now, Joseph was becoming weak. Was it because he was being put down?

Softly tapping his foot, Joseph starts humming. Finally, he speaks up and sings, _Deception, disgrace, evil as plain as the scar on his face_. As he repeats the phrase, Seto and the queen join in with a few statements of their own.

Finally, Seto kicks up the song with a new tune. _Born in grief, raised in hate, helpless to defy his fate._

Joseph dries his eyes and adds, _Let him run, let him live, but do not forget what we cannot forgive._ He had to say that because despite whatever bitterness and anger he felt towards Bakura for all the pain he was caused, Joseph was still a follower of Millennia. It was against the Great Goddess' wishes to kill another human being even if it was a follower of Cobalt. Still, Bakura's crimes and sins were beyond forgiveness and the pain he caused was not easy to heal from.

Seto raises his voice and sings, _And he is not one of us. He has never been one of us._

Joseph takes his turn and adds, _He is not part of us. Not our kind._

Together, the men sing, _Someone once lied to us. Now we're not so blind._

 _For we knew he would do what he's done_

 _And we know that he'll never be one of us._

Mystery raises her voice and sings, _He is not one of us._ Although her part sounded slow with a tone of sorrow in it. She knew it would be so and it wasn't like she really wanted Bakura to be part of her kind. Really, she just didn't want to fight at all. The real truth was that the queen felt sorry for Bakura because he was bringing just as much pain upon himself and would never know all that she did as long as his heart was small and dark. But what was really sad to her was that the fact also applied to Luna; especially that last statement. Luna did lie to the royals and now they weren't going to allow themselves to be fooled again. They also knew they would be attacked by Bakura, but they didn't know it would be in this way.

 _Deception,_ Joseph sang softly.

 _Disgrace,_ Seto finished. They repeated their words once more and returned inside the palace. Joseph went to check up on Hinaichigo and Seto went to his study. Mystery was about to head to the throne room until Mana came before her with a letter. The queen read the contents and was shocked. Now she knew why Mana cried out earlier.

"This is," she was saying, "This is from Bakura. He wants me to meet him in the ruins of Kul Elna this evening."

"I'm guessing this is why he sent his monsters here," said Atem. But he knew that their presence wasn't just about delivering that letter. Surely they had every intention of attacking the servants.

"He wants me to come alone," continued Mystery. "He also claims he just wants to talk."

"Don't go," Mana begged, "for all we know, it's a trap."

"Besides, a lot of us just got back from Kul Elna," Jirachi reminded.

The queen knew her friends were right, but she felt compelled to go. She had enough of this pain and devastation and wanted to end this fight once and for all. It was her battle to begin with in the first place and she had taken no part of it. Enough of her friends and loved ones had fought for her and fallen. Mystery also knew that none of her friends wanted to lose her, but how else would she be able to end the fighting?

Mystery reasoned with her friends and husband. "If I do not go, he will come back to attack us anyway. And if I walk away now, everyone who risked their lives and sacrificed themselves in this fight will have done it for nothing. It is my destiny to confront Bakura."

Hearing that, Atem found that he had no choice but to agree. The Battle of the Gods was in effect and Mystery and Bakura were destined to face each other. And like his wife, he never wanted to fight either. But he didn't want Mystery to go alone. Things would be different this time, however. If Mystery would be going to the ruins alone, he would have to stay behind and protect their daughter the same way his wife had been when he was facing Bakura. Besides, the queen still possessed all the powers of the Millennium Star, so she would be safe.

The queen spoke up. "Atem, Mana, do you understand why I can no longer stand by?"

"We do, but-"

"But nothing, Mana," Mystery interrupted. "I have to live up to my promises now. When I claimed my destiny as heiress of Millennia, I vowed to carry out her will and fulfill her wishes. I must fight on her behalf just as Bakura is fighting on Cobalt's. I cannot avoid my responsibilities and go back on my word. And whatever trap Bakura has laid out for me, I will take my chances."

"And if this does turn out to be a fight, what then?" Atem asked.

"I will not hold back or go by my usually peaceful ways," the queen answered. She knew there would be no point in trying to reason with Bakura or open his heart. Besides, there were a lot of things Mystery kept hidden about herself that many of her friends didn't know. She was a lover, but she was also a fighter. And though she fought not to hurt her opponents, she knew that would have to change if she was going to face the heir of Cobalt.

Tears filled Jirachi's eyes. He moves closer to Mystery and hugs her face. He had known Mystery for a long time and understood her reasons for getting herself involved, but he still loved her and didn't want her to go through with it. "I understand," he sobbed. "But I can't think about losing you either."

Mystery places her hand over her best friend to hug him. "You will not. I promise," she says and kisses him. Mana hugs Mystery as well and tells her to be careful.

Atem takes Mystery's hands in his and looks into her eyes. They were no longer the same height. In fact, Mystery had grown a few inches taller than her husband, so she had to slightly tilt her head down. "Promise me you'll come back," he whispers.

The queen nods. "Of course I will," she tells him. "In the meantime, protect the others and watch over the baby." Then they both hug and kiss 'goodbye'. Atem couldn't help but feel that her promise was just a bunch of empty words, but he still trusted his wife. Slowly, he felt her hands slip free from his. Without saying anything else, Mystery returns to the palace courtyard, unfolds her wings, and starts flying to the outskirts.


	33. Light and Darkness

Light and Darkness

The queen meant what she said about wanting to end this battle once and for all, but she still lacked the confidence. Her strength and spirit had not yet been restored. But if this was a trap to get her to fight, then she was going to gather whatever courage she had. In the past, Mystery never always knew what she was getting herself into when she was still the hero of the desert, but this wasn't going to be like those past adventures. True, Luna was still out there and needed her help, but this wasn't going to be like one of Mystery's rescue adventures. Also, knowing Bakura, he would have a whole new game played out for the queen. He said he wanted to talk, but Mystery knew too well that Bakura wasn't one to be trusted. Still, she said she would take her chances. They never actually had a real battle against each other and this would be their first.

Queen Mystery finally made it to the outskirts and came to the first street of the village. The atmosphere was exactly as she remembered it; filled with an evil presence. Though the Millennium Star no longer resided in her heart, the queen still sensed the evil around her. Walking through the village, she looked around for Bakura. "I know you are here," she called.

Bakura came out of his house and walked towards her. "So you got my message and decided to come," he told her. "Honestly, I'm surprised. But were you brave or foolish?"

"Actually, I have often wondered the same thing about myself over the years," she replied. "But I suppose I just care too much. Anyway, you said you wanted to talk to me. About what?"

Bakura knew that if he said it was a trick to get her to come here, he would be lying. He really did want to talk to Mystery, but he thought it would be fun to test her. "Is that the only reason you came here?"

But Mystery had been paying close attention to Bakura's deceptive ways. After learning all there was she could from Luna, the queen decided to match wits with her nemesis. "I think we both know the answer to that, prince of darkness."

"Bakura, if you please," he told her. "There's no need to be so regal if we're just going to engage in conversation. But I suppose I need to mind my manners in the presence of the queen of Egypt. Oh, I know my hometown isn't exactly fit for a queen, but I find it suitable to my comfort. But perhaps I should consider the comfort of my guests. Shall we go inside?"

Mystery shakes her head. "I am fine where I am, thank you."

"Well, can I at least offer you anything? You must be tired and thirsty after coming all the way out here."

Again, she answered 'no'. "I really would just like to do what I came here to. My ears are open to what you have to say. But be warned, should you try anything, I will fight."

Bakura growled, wondering if perhaps he had been underestimating Mystery all along. True, the queen was soft, but he had a feeling that beneath her soft exterior was a temper and warrior. He had seen it during the times they played their Shadow Games. But he still decided to take his chances. At the same time, he agreed that the two should get down to business. "Queen Mystery, have you often wondered why I have been attacking you? To carry out the Dark Lord's will, yes. But also, I have my own personal reasons."

"Would you care to tell me those reasons," Mystery asked, not by means of interrogation, but by curiosity.

"Look around you," he told her. "This village wasn't always in ruin and I wasn't always the only one living here. Like you, Queen Mystery, I had a home and a family; almost everything you had."

"What happened?"

Bakura puts his eyes back on her and asks, "Do you remember what I told you the day we met?"

Thinking back, Mystery did remember what Bakura said. He claimed that Atem's father destroyed the village of Kul Elna in a selfish attempt to use the power of the Gods. But she always heard from her subjects that the village was caught in the wars.

Bakura speaks up and explains, "Your in-laws came to my village, burned down every house, and captured every one of its inhabitants. Guardian beasts were taken from their compainions and humans were taken to the underground shrine to be offered in a ritual. Men, women, children, it mattered not. My people were sacrificed and served to the Great Goddess so their powers could be harnessed. How I escaped and survived is of little importance. The point is I saw what happened and vowed revenge."

Listening to Bakura's story, Mystery was in shock. Although she learned what happened from Atem back at the temple, she couldn't help but find Bakura's story to be true. After all, he was there when it all happened and he suffered. But she was still confused. Would the Great Goddess really use Cobalt's power against him to carry out her will? Millennia herself couldn't have possibly been pleased with the ritual either.

But Bakura continued to go further into detail. "Maybe a lot of us deserved the fate we faced for our crimes against Egypt, but the Dark Lord would never do anything to help Millennia; not even let his children be sacrificed to her. It was then that I realized that evil does not come from my kind alone, but from everybody. There is darkness inside all of us; including you and your people."

"But there is also light inside everybody as well," Mystery countered, realizing that she is agreeing with Bakura. She had to admit, as much as she was a good person, she did have a spark of bitterness and anger inside of her.

"Be that as it may," Bakura was saying. "But whatever we choose to be, we will always have enemies. And whoever makes the first move for whatever reason is responsible for the fights."

"But still, how can you blame mankind for what happened to you?"

"I told you," Bakura replied, "everyone is evil and must pay for their sins. That is why I fight; to settle my scores and even things." He looks away and continues on. "After losing everything and everyone, I've had to survive on my own. With my family gone, who would watch over me?" His memories start coming into mind as he explains his story. He sees himself as a frightened and lonely child reeling in on his losses. "All I had were the clothes on my back, my Magical Creatures, and my Cobalt Star. The Dark Lord Cobalt was my only friend and guardian. He promised me that I would one day have my revenge and destroy Millennia and her followers. I had two choices that day: sit and feel sorry for myself or toughen up and move ahead. And if I wanted to survive, the decision was simple. There was no time to let my emotions get in my way."

Mystery continued to feel sorry for Bakura now that she realized the pain he was caused and how much he had suffered. And despite all the pain he caused her, she couldn't help but wonder if perhaps there was something she could do to help him. Still, she had to be careful. As honest as Bakura was being with her, she had to stay on her toes in case he would pull any surprises. But she couldn't help how she felt. "How tragic," the queen says, looking the other way.

Bakura frowns and asks, "You find that pitiful?"

"It is you I feel sorry for," she answered. "The truth is you have not moved ahead at all. If you had, you would have left this place long ago and tried to live a better life. Then again, how could you? You have no other living family members and you could never live in the city because you are an exile."

It was true that Bakura came from a family of thieves and murderers and most of his fellow villagers were exiles, but that wasn't the reason he remained in Kul Elna. "The reason I am here is because this place gives me power," he argued. "And I chose this path just as you chose to give yourself to Millennia."

Hearing that, Mystery remembers something she thought about long ago. She possessed the powers of the Millennium Star not because it was her destiny to, but because she chose to. She still could have been able to fulfill Millennia's wishes without making a contract. And although she didn't want to have anything to do with the Battle of the Gods, she still chose to take on her rights and responsibilities as heiress of Millennia.

But then, that made her wonder, "Bakura, out of curiosity, what did you choose to do when you found out you were the heir of Cobalt?"

Bakura figured there would be no harm in explaining the whole truth to the queen since the ultimate battle would begin shortly and she wouldn't be around much longer. "Well, Queen Mystery, since you asked nicely, I'll be honest with you. The truth is, like you, I wanted nothing to do with the Battle of the Gods either. But I still remained loyal to the Dark Lord and fought to fulfill his wishes." He smiles for one moment as he looks away, then turns his gaze back at Mystery and continues, "But I never thought that my rival, the heiress of Millennia, would become the wife of the son of the brother of the man who took everything for me. That was when I knew that things had to be taken seriously and done right."

Mystery's eyes widened. "I see," she said slowly, finally understanding everything. "That was when you decided you would exact your revenge and carry out Cobalt's wishes at the same time."

"And what better way to do so than by focusing my intention on the next generation? Going after your little daughter was the perfect plan. It would make my vengeance all the sweeter. I would make you and your husband suffer the same pain I was caused by losing everything dear to you just as I did."

Mystery's anger started to return. She also knew there would be no point in trying to reason with the heir of Cobalt, but she had to tell him, "Bakura, I understand your anger and thirst for revenge, but do you not see that nothing good will come of it? Also, why not take it on me when I am your true enemy? Why take it upon an innocent little baby? Take pity on her!"

Bakura was amused to see the queen's frustration return. "Because I need the Millennium Star itself," he told her. "And to get to it, I need a weaker opponent; one who can't fight or defend herself."

"Is that another reason you waited for my baby to be born?" the queen asked.

Bakura nods. "I would have attacked and killed you while you were still with child, but then my anger and hatred towards you and your family would not subside. I would have felt like I hadn't really accomplished anything."

"Wait a minute," Mystery was saying, "Why do you need the Millennium Star when you already have the Cobalt Star?"

Again, Bakura grins and looks the other way. "Well, you see, that's part two of my story. True, I have the Cobalt Star, but rather than use its powers, I intend to use Millennia's powers against herself to carry out his deed just as Cobalt's powers were used against him to carry out hers. Consider it a way to even the odds."

That made sense to Mystery. After what happened eighteen years ago, there was a disturbance in the balance between light and darkness and the border between the human world and the Shadow Realm opened. It would explain why Bakura and Max had sought the powers of the Great Goddess. But she still wouldn't let them seize the Millennium Star. Queen Mystery knew that once they were finished with it, they would destroy it, thus killing the princess. In the end, that would be Bakura's intention all along. But she had to admit, Bakura's scheme was wicked, but at the same time, brilliant.

Bakura couldn't use the Cobalt Star even if he wanted to and he was just about to explain that. "But I knew my task wouldn't be an easy one to carry out. After all, I had you and your family to contend with and I needed help."

The queen's eyes widen. "So you found Luna," she said, as if knowing where he was going.

Impressed with the queen's guess, he explains, "I found out I needed the help of someone who had the power to help me dominate the world; one born in the shadow of Cobalt and raised in the light of Millennia. After hearing Luna's tragic and pitiful story about her life in the palace, I knew she was the one. She was brought up to be a follower of Millennia and therefore knew all the strengths and weaknesses of the Great Goddess."

"Just as I feared," said Mystery, "You took advantage of my poor friend; used her to further your own ideals."

"You're wrong, Mystery," Bakura told her, "She chose to help me fulfill Cobalt's wishes and take down you and your family. All I did was help her get stronger so we could both get our revenge for all the pain we were caused. You see, Luna was weak and needed help so I gave her a little bit of my strength and unlocked her true self."

The queen wasn't convinced. "A man like you would never help someone in need. I stand by what I said about you using and betraying Luna. You have brought upon her great pain and agony. I know. I saw it in your heart." She walks closer to Bakura and tells him, "Bakura, your Cobalt Star allows you to look inside people's minds and see their ideals. My Millennium Star allows me to look inside their hearts and see their truths." Getting a closer look at her rival, Mystery saw a boy surrounded by darkness and filled with evil; gaining pleasure in hurting others, but still somewhat dissatisfied. The queen knew that even Bakura would know that killing and fulfilling revenge never brings peace, but peace was never something the heir of Cobalt hoped to achieve. But she could also see that Bakura wanted to make his own destiny and live his life however he wished without it being under the influence of Cobalt. Bakura was loyal to the Dark Lord, but he still wanted to be his own person. Seeing that, Mystery finds that she was the same way. She was loyal to Millennia and would do anything to fulfill her wishes, but she still wanted to be her own person.

Seeing that in the queen, Bakura speaks up and tells her, "You also had ambitions of your own and had other things you wanted to do in your life." He chuckles briefly for a moment. Bakura remembered that day at the river when he heard Mystery confess to Luna that she wanted to be like everyone else. "You could have chosen not to claim the powers of the Millennium Star and still be loyal to Millennia. You could have even lived like an ordinary person."

"Perhaps," said Mystery, "but I realized something long ago. All people are different in shape, race, and personality. I found out that it is all right to be different and stand out because that makes us all unique. I liked being different because that was what made me who I was. I never thought I was more special than anyone else, but just like everyone else." She tries to smile, but instead softens her voice. "Despite our differences, Bakura, you and I may actually be more alike than we may think. I find that in so many ways, I'm just like you and you are just like me. But even so, will you and I ever put our differences aside and end this fight once and for all? Together, we can find a solution that does not involve fighting."

Sensing forgiveness and mercy in her tone, Bakura finds Mystery to be pathetically predictable. This was exactly what he expected her to say. "You would like that, wouldn't you?" he grins. "Mystery, I agree that we are both different and yet alike in so many ways, but we have our own methods and cannot always agree."

"But, Bakura," Mystery was arguing, "There is light as well as darkness inside of you. If you wanted to, you could change your ways and become a good person. I know there is good inside of you because you fell in love."

Bakura growls once again. "Well, that's just it, isn't it? I could if I wanted to, but I don't. This is who I am and I like it. True, nothing good can come from it, but peace and happiness was never something I wanted. As for falling in love, that wasn't even supposed to happen." But it wasn't that Bakura couldn't fall in love. Rather, he didn't want to. To him, love was weakness and a waste of time. That was why he explained to the queen that he was feeling tortured by his emotions and the only way to stop that torture was by doing what he did best. "I couldn't stand it any longer. I found that if I wanted it to end my suffering, I had to hurt the one person I cared about: Luna."

Mystery was shocked to hear that. He fell in love with Luna? And after hearing his explanation, she wondered, "So then-, do you mean-? Don't tell me, you killed Luna's parents?"

Bakura's grin returns. "Impressive, yet scary for a six-year-old, right?"

The queen's voice started to break. "But... but why?"

Bakura explains that it wasn't just about ending his torture, but to help his friend. As he mentioned before, she was weak and needed strength. "It really was for her own good, Mystery. I'm not saying that because I thought she didn't deserve to be with her parents and they were better off dead or because I thought they deserved it for their crime of abandoning a child. You see, there was something I didn't forsee, let alone think would ever happen."

"Your village's destruction," Mystery guessed.

"Think about it. If I didn't kill Luna's parents and let them live in the village together, they would have met the same fate as the rest of my fellow villagers." That was true. Bakura also revealed that no matter how much he loved Luna, he wouldn't have gone out of his way to rescue her. That would just bring about greater torture in his heart; whether or not he would regret saving her. "It's ironic, isn't it," Bakura asked. "I caused Luna so much pain, yet at the same time, I saved her life."

The queen's anger started to return. "Ironic?" she repeated, trying to hold back her tears. "That's sick."

Bakura's grin disappears. "Oh, I'm sick? What could you have possibly done for that poor girl?"

"I have done more for her than you ever could have," she argued. "Pain hurts, Bakura, it does not give strength. Sharing what you have and not taking what your friend has does more good than harm. That is where true strength comes from. True, Luna has made it clear to me that she wanted to be alone. I repsected her word, but I still promised her I would be there for her if she needed me. Still, I made a mistake. I admit I should not have waited for her to come to me. I should have gone to her when I knew she needed me. But I am here now and I can help her."

Bakura merely chuckles for a moment, then raises his head back in laughter. He finally pulls himself together. "Save her? You can't even save yourself!" he laughs again. "Don't even bother anyway. It's too late to save Luna."

"What do you mean?"

"Because the poor girl you once thought to be your friend doesn't exist anymore," he answered. He turns to his left and snaps his fingers. "Here, see for yourself."

Max comes out from behind a house and walks towards Bakura. She stops and turns to Mystery. To help the queen understand what Bakura means, Max closes her eyes, removes her cap and veil, and opens her eyes again.

Mystery's eyes widen. "No! How can this be!?" She didn't want to accept it, but it was clear that Max and Luna were one and the same. Still, she tried to see them as two separate people. Luna was Mystery's friend and would never betray her like this; not after the promise they made all those years ago. Max was a whole other person who was just as despicable as Bakura. _How could Bakura do this to my friend?_ The queen wondered. _How could he cause her so much suffering and still use her?_

"Tell me, Mystery," Max was saying, "Would you still rather be killed by an enemy than kill a friend?"

How could she stand by that decision now that her friend and enemy were one and the same? Luna was her friend, but Max wasn't. But now, Luna _was_ Max. Mystery still kept believing that the girl she knew and loved was still somewhere inside Bakura's ally. But what good would come from surrendering herself to the shadows? Mystery also knew she would never break through to her friend and save her if she allowed Bakura to kill her. "Luna, why?"

"Just as Bakura said, I'm no longer the girl you once knew. I was weak and needed help. Bakura may have used and betrayed me, but he still made me everything I am now. And although I heard everything that went on between you two, I still choose to serve the Dark Lord."

"You don't have to live like this," Mystery persuaded, the tears now flowing from her eyes. "Come back with me to the palace."

"I want to end this as much as you do, Mystery," said Max, "But going with you is not an option this time. I know you want to help me, and for that, I am glad. But I can't be helped. Not this way, at least."

Listening to what Max was saying, the queen had a bad feeling she knew where she was going with this. She was afraid this was going to turn out to be like the fight between Seto and Atem. But Mystery would never fight a friend when so much was on the line. Other than that, they never had fierce battles between each other before. But how else would Mystery hope to save her friend from the darkness that had been tormenting her? There would also be no hope in thinking of this as a trick to weaken Mystery's spirit and bring her down. The queen also knew that Bakura knew she would never hurt a friend, but this wasn't a trick to ensure victory over her. No, she saw that Max was serious.

Bakura continued to find Mystery's reaction amusing. "What will you do now, Mystery? You can't save your friend. All you can do is fight your rival."

"Why should Max fight me on your behalf?" the queen asked. "You are my adversary. You are the one I should be fighting."

"True, but Max isn't about to fight you on my behalf. She's doing it of her own will. She wants to face you."

Again, Mystery was confused. What could possibly come from pitting the two women against each other in battle? If Bakura was talking about a Shadow Game, Mystery would understand, but the queen had a bad feeling he meant something else. But still, what sort of grudge did Max have against the queen?

But Mystery didn't spent a lot of time thinking about that. She felt that her instinct was right. This was all a trap laid out for her to get her to fight. And since Bakura knew Mystery would never hurt a friend, let alone fight one, she would fall in defeat.

As if Max could read the queen's mind and sense her thoughts, she said, "It's nothing personal, Mystery. Let's just say I have my reasons."

"And I would fight you myself," said Bakura, "but I have other matters to attend to. I still seek the Millennium Star. It should be on its way here as we speak."

Mystery gasps hearing that. Was this the real reason why he drew her out here? The queen was the only one who actually still had Millennia's power and could use it. Her leaving the palace meant that her friends and family would be unprotected. The princess would be easy to get to. There would be no point in going back now because if the Millennium Star was being brought here, she had to stay to save it and her child.

And it was so. Max and Bakura's Magical Creatures didn't come to the palace to simply convey Bakura's message. They didn't leave either after being driven out of the courtyard. They waited until things settled down again before they could make their real move.

Atem, Seto, and Joseph couldn't stand it anymore. They believed in their queen, but for her to be gone this long meant that something was up. They knew that Bakura loved toying with his opponents and victims, and they agreed that Mystery needed help. They didn't want to endanger the princess by bringing her along, but they couldn't leave her unprotected.

The three friends approached the royal cradle, but were in shock to see that it was empty and the blankets were scattered. The answer was simple and their assumptions were right. "Bakura!" They all gasped in unison. This was a trap to get to the princess and the queen.

"He's taken her to Kul Elna," said Atem.

Joseph gasped once again. "But we can't - we can't go there!" He was aware of the village's stories and the dangers his friends faced there. And although Seto and Atem just left, they knew they had to go back.

"We can," debated Seto, "and we must!" There was no time to argue over the matter. Two lives were at stake and soon the fate of the world would also be. So they climbed on the backs of Salamence and Flygon and headed to the ruins of Kul Elna.


	34. The Dark One Cometh

The Dark One Cometh

The royals weren't the only ones off to Kul Elna. Against her master's orders, Shinku left the palace to justify her assumptions. The bird she saw in the sky was Mei-Mei and Suiguintoh was commanding the dogs. Shinku pursued her eldest sister to the outskirts and asked her what was going on. Suiguintoh revealed to her younger sister that she was working for the heir of Cobalt and helping him to attack the royals.

Shinku wasn't surprised that Suiguintoh would choose the path of darkness. She always had a dark vibe and was a rebel. But she felt sorry for her sister because she was driven by anger and jealousy. Growing up, Suiguintoh craved her father's affection and approval. Though she was the eldest, she was never really recognized. Not until her father's death did he finally see everything in her. He knew she had talent and potential despite her weaknesses and being born frail. That was why he asked her on his deathbed to love and protect her sisters.

But working for Bakura and swearing fealty to the Dark Lord meant going back on her promise. But she felt no sense of remorse about it. Her father was gone and her word was meaningless. She had nothing against the royals, but a lot against her sisters for being mostly noticed by their father; especially Shinku. She was the favorite daughter and he had spent more time with her than he did with the others.

This encounter and fight was something Suiguintoh had been looking forward to. True, the two sisters were close and always helped each other. Suiguintoh was constantly challenging Shinku so they could make their father proud and Shinku helped Suiguintoh in the same way to help make her strong and healthy. Born frail, Suiguintoh had weak legs and a weak stomach. She had to be careful with her appetite and she didn't learn to walk until her second year when the twins were born. Their mother hadn't given up on her oldest girl and would do everything to help her. But when she died, it was like Suiguingtoh had lost the only parent she knew and actually had. But Shinku was like their mother in so many ways. She even had her eyes. Suiguintoh often wondered if this was why their father had loved her so much.

But this all fueled her jealousy. Shinku was even too proud of herself and often took the credit, leaving her eldest sister in her shadow. Though she helped her sister with all she was learning, she still acted like she was superior and Suiguintoh was a weakling; a failure as a child. But now Suiguintoh was stronger and she could prove it.

The sisters had their Magical Creatures fight on their behalf. Being a flying-type, Mei-Mei had the advantage against Hollier. As the battle raged, the sisters kept spouting jeers and foul comments at each other. Shinku knew there would be no point in trying to reason with Suiguintoh and Suiguintoh wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of her master's destiny. Shinku even found out about the fate that befell the twins and hoped that the same fate wouldn't befall her.

Soon the fight started to get physical with the girls. They had no special powers, but were good fighters. Getting caught in the battle with their monsters, they ended up taking some serious blows. Hollier's leafs and flower petals cut and scraped Suiguintoh and Mei-Mei's Steel Wing attack ended up breaking Shinku's arm. No longer in any condition to fight, Shinku withdrew from the fight. Suiguintoh decided to let her go. Soon all of her sisters would be in the Shadow Realm.

Finally making it to the outskirts, Atem, Seto, and Jospeh get off of Salamence and Flygon and walk the rest of the way. They remembered that Bakura said he wanted the queen to come alone. If the three friends went to the village detected, Bakura would know. But this would actually work out in Bakura's favor. He was going to get everyone and everything he wanted all in one place. It would come to no surprise that Mystery's husband and friends would come to her rescue.

They reached the village streets and kept hidden as they passed through the houses. Without the Millennium Items, neither Bakura nor Max could sense their presence. Joseph wanted to find and retrieve the Millennium Items, but there were bigger problems at hand. Watching from behind a house, they listen to Bakura and Mystery's conversation.

"I am not in the mood for any more games, Bakura. Tell me why you want the Millennium Star."

Bakura knew why the queen would want to know. He wanted her and her friends to think that he wanted to corrupt the Millennium Star's powers to carry out the Dark Lord's will, but now he would explain his true reason. "Well, I would use the Cobalt Star myself, but I can't. Though I am the Dark Lord's true heir, I cannot use his powers because the Cobalt Star does not rest inside my heart." Then he turns his attention to Max. "It resides in her heart."

Mystery growls and releases the tears in her eyes. "I do not believe you."

"Well, you should," said Max. She places her hand closes to her chest and releases the Cobalt Star. "This is how I became all that I am. This is how I became strong when I was weak."

Even the rest of the royals were shocked and couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Hold on, so Max wields the powers of the Cobalt Star?"

Irritated with Joseph's not paying attention, Seto just wanted to hit him in the head. But as annoyed as he was, there was no time to be. "Then all this time, Bakura wasn't tapping into the Dark Lord's power. All those displays he set up for us were illusions produced by Zoroark."

"Now everything makes sense," whispered Atem.

Outraged, Joseph raises his voice and cries, "I can't believe they had us fooled!"

Hearing their voices, Bakura tells Atem and the others to come out so they can hear the rest of the story. When they step out of the shadows and approach Mystery, Max decides to explain. "But while I hold the powers of the Cobalt Star, not even I can use it to finish the deed. I tried, but Cobalt refuses to give us his strength to summon the Dark One." She smiles and says, "But that doesn't mean I can't use his powers to fight."

"I will not fight you, Max," Mystery said again. "I will not let you use the Millennium Star either."

But Seto remembered what Cobalt said when he spoke directly to him and Joseph. Bakura had to use the Millennium Star and the Great Goddess herself would let him. But not even he would let that happen. Seto knew he had to protect the princess and the Millennium Star.

"Don't tell me you still think you can reason with me without hurting me," Max said coyly. "I told you, your friend Luna is gone and can't be saved."

But Mystery kept telling herself that Max was wrong and her friend could be saved. But she didn't take time to think of a solution. Without thinking, she seized the Cobalt Star before Max could secure it back inside her heart.

Sensing fire in her glare, Bakura finally stops grinning. "What are you doing?" Mystery doesn't answer. She keeps a tight grip on the Star and raises her hand. Bakura realized what she was about to do. "Stop! No!" he cried. But he was too late. Mystery shattered the Cobalt Star against the ground. Its five outer pieces scattered, leaving the light blue center in her hand. She shattered it again, dividing it into five pieces.

Both of the thieves get down and place their hands against their chests. Although the Cobalt Star never resided in Bakura's heart, he still had a connection to the Dark Lord because he was his true heir. As for Max, due to her bond with Cobalt, her heart felt like it was being crushed. "What were you thinking," Max asked, taking a Cobalt Star shard. "You could have killed me!"

Mystery didn't know what she was thinking. She knew destroying the Cobalt Star would kill its host, but she had hoped it would also free her friend from its dark influences. But that hope would never be so. Max was still around and Luna wouldn't be coming back any time soon. But this was also a terrible mistake. Now Bakura was reduced to using the Millennium Star.

As if on cue, Darkrai and Zoroark and the dogs arrived and came to their masters. Zoroark approached Bakura and presented him with a basket bearing the infant princess. "Good work, my pets," Bakura groaned. He ignores his pain and takes the child.

Mystery runs up to him to stop him, but Max uses her dark magic to stop her. "Not so fast, Mystery. If you want to save her, you're going to have to go through me."

The queen didn't want to fight, but she had to save her child. She also knew there would be no way of doing so without guaranteeing everyone else's safety.

"Take her, Queen Mystery," cheered Joseph. "We'll deal with Bakura and rescue the princess."

The queen saw that she had no choice. If she wanted to save her friends and her family, then she had to face off against her rival. She also knew that there had to be a way to save Max without hurting her. But if defeating Max meant condemning her to the Shadow Realm, then Mystery hoped that she would be able to rescue her and Luna would be back to normal. Ready to fight, they both unfold their wings, get higher above the village and into the sky.

Atem, Seto, and Joseph race to rescue their princess, but see Diabound surrounding Bakura to protect him. They would summon their own Shadow Creatures, but couldn't risk attacking without hurting the princess.

"The time has come," said Bakura. "The full moon is high and the process can begin. Once the princess opens her heart and releases the Millennium Star, I will harness its power and use it to bring forth the Dark One!"

Atem tightened his eyes and growled. "You're mad."

"Not mad," said Bakura. "Just a little angry and perhaps a bit impatient to finally get on with the show." With the help of Diabound, Bakura is taken to the tallest building in the village and placed on its roof. Gently, he sets the princess down on a pedastel and begins praying, wishing for the Millennium Star.

The royals couldn't stand by any longer. With Mystery fighting Max and the princess being forced to grant Bakura's wish, they had to stop this. They called for the help of their friends and summoned the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Dark Magician, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon. Their bodies had not fully recovered from today's battles, but this was a small price to pay to enlist the help of their friends.

By the time they meet Bakura on the roof, they see the Millennium Star in Bakura's hands. "Bakura, you must stop this," Atem cried, fearful of his daughter's life.

Bakura gives him his attention and refuses. "I won't," he said. "Not when I still need the Millennium Star."

Atem cried out again. "Stop it! Can't you see what you're doing to Emily isn't safe?"

"Stop it or the princess will die!" hollered Joseph.

But there was no point in telling Bakura that considering that he would kill her anyway once he was finished. But it was true. This process was harmful and dangerous to the infant princess. She couldn't feel anything because she was asleep thanks to Darkrai's sleep inducing powers. His Dark Void would give his victims nightmares, but being an infant, the princess didn't know fear. Because of that matter, she was asleep like she was unconscious. But still, using her to carry out his will and putting so much magic on her would slowly kill her.

Even the Shadow Creatures were helpless. How would they be able to rescue their princess without bringing any more harm upon her? They also had Diabound to contend with. One hasty and careless move would surely kill the child. But they also had to retrieve the Millennium Star from Bakura. He could touch it and control it, but once he would be finished with it, he would crush it the same way the queen crushed the Cobalt Star.

But Bakura wanted to do things the other way. He heard a voice in his head saying, _"Bakura, the Dark One is about to awaken now that you have offered Millennia's power to him. You've had your way, now do the rest my way so that we will both get what we want. Kill the princess and destroy Millennia."_

"Spare me the commands," Bakura growled, taking a dagger from his sleeve. "I plan on it." Bakura had a feeling he would enjoy this. The royals took everything dear to him and now he was going to return the favor by taking their most precious possession. "You see, Pharaoh, it was because of your family that I lost mine. Now I'm going to make you lose yours. Max can do what she wants with Mystery, but your daughter is mine. Ah, revenge is so sweet."

Joseph had enough. He jumped off of the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and lept on Bakura. "Get the baby!" he told his friends. The Dragons grabbed Diabound and kept him still while the Dark Magician came to the princess' rescue. He recovered the child and gave her to her father. But getting back the Millennium Star was another thing. Being a pure force, it had the power to purify any monster that touched it. And even though Atem and his friends were Millennia's sons as well as her followers, they didn't want to take the same risk.

Thankfully, the Millennium Star was alive in its own way because the Great Goddess herself lived within it. The Star found its way back to its rightful guardian and sank back inside her heart before it closed up.

Atem was still worried as any parent would be to a child. He held his daughter close to his chest whispering his apologies and assurings. "I'm here, Emily," he whispered. "I'm here. It's over."

Finally, the princess started waking up. After getting a clear vision of her father, she smiled and squealed at him.

"She's all right," Atem said, sounding relieved.

Seto sighed in relief. "I guess she didn't feel anything after all." Then they felt the ground below their feet shaking. "It's Zorc. He's almost here. We must leave now."

Joseph finally gets off of Bakura and back on the Black Dragon. "What about Queen Mystery?" he asks, focusing his attention on the fight in the sky. "We can't just leave her. She needs our help."

Bakura gets up as well and jeers, "Not a chance. Your queen is as good as dead. I know because I've seen Max kill a woman just by pulling her hair. She didn't even need to use a spell." _Besides, Mystery's spirit is broken after learning the truth. She won't fight because she still thinks she can reason with Luna and save her friend. But that will lead her to her downfall._

But Atem and the others believed in their queen and knew she would win this and save not only herself, but her friend. There was nothing they could do, however, but pray for her victory. Seto was right. They had to leave the ruins of Kul Elna and alert everyone else at the palace as well as save their kingdom. They didn't know how long Mystery would be able to hold on, but hopefully long enough until they would come back for her.


	35. The Knights of Light and Darkness Awaken

The Knights of Light and Darkness Awaken

It wasn't looking like much of a battle as Max and Mystery fought in the sky. Max was launching almost every attack spell she knew, but Mystery still wouldn't fight back. She instead used almost every defensive spell, shielding herself from Max's attacks and even reflecting them right back at her.

"Face it, Mystery," Max tormented. "Zorc has awakened and there's nothing you can do. Just give up already!"

Mystery was aware that Zorc had finished crossing over from the Shadow Realm, but that was actually the least of her worries. Her first concern was saving her family. Now that her husband and child were safely on their way home, she could focus on the next big issue at hand; saving her friend. The queen believed that Luna still lived inside the fiend she was facing and she wasn't going to give up. "Max, please listen to me," she begs, "I do not wish to fight you. Bakura has tricked you into thinking that this is the only solution, but it isn't! Follow your own heart and decide what is right for yourself!"

"I am following my own heart," Max cried. "I chose to give myself to Cobalt and I won't rest until his wishes are fulfilled!" Her eyes glow into a purple light and shadows surround her hands. Concentrating all of her hatred on Mystery for this attack, she launches her most powerful spell, Dark Force.

The queen's barrier starts to fade away, but before she can create a new one, she gets caught in the blast and is shot into the sky. Finding this fight to be too easy, Max starts to become less impressed. She wasn't surprised that Mystery would refuse to fight back, but she didn't think she'd be this disappointed. Suddenly, Mystery's Lucent Beam comes down like a laser and strikes Max to the ground. The queen slowly returns with some bruises and scrapes.

Max lifts herself from the ground as shadows continue to surround her. "So you _do_ have some fight within you," she growled. "But I've had enough of your childish ways. I've no time for games either."

"Max, for the last time, I am begging you to listen to me. I have my regrets for not being there for you in the past, but I am here for you now. You may not want my help, but you know you need me to rescue you. I know I made those promises to Luna and I know she is still inside of you. I will rescue you!"

"Wrong," Max argued. "I told you, Luna is gone. You're facing me and I can't be rescued." She raises her arms in the air and summons lightning from the sky. Mystery counters by engulfing Max in the flames of her Blaze Wall spell. Max douses the flames and asks, "Come on, Mystery, is that the best you can do? I hope you're not going easy on me because we're friends."

"Believe me, Max, I am fighting you with everything I have." She was telling the truth. Although Mystery had been trained for combat, she didn't know many offensive spells. She could summon roots and vines and use them like whips, bend fire, launch stones like spears or catapult launches, hose her foes with water, blow them away with her wind, and she also had her most powerful spell Lucent Beam. But other than that, her spells weren't really meant to hurt anybody. Rather she used them mostly for self-defense.

The queen continued to try and reason with her opponent. "I know I said I would rather die by the hands of my enemy than force myself to murder a friend, but I cannot save my friend if I allow my enemy to kill me. I also know my friend would never try to kill me either." Using her Lunar Magic, the queen makes a quick recovery and replenishes her strength. The moon was full, so the spell was at least ten times stronger than usual. "Yes, Max, I love you as I do the rest of my friends, but just as you decided to be loyal to Cobalt, you must now decide, are you my friend or are you my foe?"

Max was starting to become exhausted after attacking Mystery so many times. Unlike the queen, she didn't know any healing spells. She had the power to drain the life energy and magical strength of her foes to replenish her own, but she wouldn't recover as quickly as the queen would. In fact, she would still be a little wounded. But that didn't matter to her.

Having had enough of Mystery's preaches, she answers, "Luna was your friend. I am your foe!" Then her eyes shine with a blue light and she uses her Freeze spell to launch chunks of ice at the queen.

Mystery sees them coming at her like meteors. To melt the ice, she uses her fire like a flamethrower the same way she did it to free Kisara from her prison all those years ago. Little did Mystey realize, however, was that the Freeze was a decoy, giving Max the opportunity to conceal herself with her Invisibility spell. Mystery looks around, but not in fear. She was aware of the many defenses Invisibility had to offer and she knew how to expose her enemies. Since it was a spell of darkness, the key was to illuminate her surroundings. There would be no surprise attacks from Max this time. The queen spins around as she uses her Lucent Beam to illuminate her surroundings. Catching Max's shape, she launches it again to attack.

Blinded from Mystery's Lucent Beam, Max starts to lose control of her flight and starts falling. Before she hits the ground, she regains her vision and rights herself.

"I guess I am simply wasting my breath," said Mystery. "It seems the only way for me to get through to you is to fight you." Now more determined to save her friend, Mystery's eyes glow into a white light and so does her amulet. "I am doing this because you are my friend. And even in my darkest hour, I will fight to save my friend no matter what the cost, but do not expect me to show you mercy."

Max's eyes glow into a purple light again as shadows surround her hands. She scoffs and retorts, "Do not mock me by saying I should ask for forgiveness! You are more of a threat than I!" Then they launch their Lucent Beam and Dark Force against each other, but their attacks collide.

The battle continued to rage even after the collision of their strongest spells. They fought with spells of every element and continued shouting their arguments at each other with every attack. In many ways, Max and Mystery were evenly matched. They wielded the powers of the Gods despite not having the Stars rest inside their hearts. But Max found that her powers had become weaker due to the shattering of the Cobalt Star. Her power seemed equal to the shard she kept in her pocket. As for Mystery, she hadn't had a magical combat in years. In fact, she hadn't been able to perform magic in almost a full year due to her pregnancy. Even though she could cast magic again now, her body had still not yet fully gotten back to the way it was, thus she found herself becoming exhausted quickly.

The limit to her strength wasn't Max's only concern. She felt another battle raging inside of her. It was like the small spark of light was trying to shine through the darkness; like Luna was trying to break free and stop this evil from hurting her friend. Soon, all the memories Max shared with Mystery before she became Max started flashing before her eyes. But Max wasn't about to let these ridiculous images distract her. She continued to fight with everything she had.

Having had enough, Max and Mystery gather all of their strength and once again attack with their most powerful spells. Rather than launching their attacks, they let their forces surround them and they physically collide, leaving off a great explosion. The power of the collision finally subsides and Max and the queen find themselves on the ground. They had both reached their limits and were just about near death. But Max was refusing to give in. This was the fight she had been waiting for and she wasn't about to quit until she had won. Weak and injured, she tries to lift herself from the ground.

Mystery's injuries were just as great. Even if she did manage to perform a healing spell, it would still cost her some of her own energy. She tries getting up, but it hurts to move. It was now clear to her that nothing she could say or do would break through to Max and increase that small spark inside of her.

Finally, Max stands up on her feet and slowly walks towards the queen. Sensing that she's barely alive, Max decides that this is the perfect opportunity to end this. One final assault was all she would need to kill her.

"Please wait," Mystery groans. "Before you attack, hear what I have to say for one last time."

Without giving her a chance to explain, Max tells her, "I don't want to hear any more false hope from you. I told you, Luna's gone."

Mystery hisses from the pain and says, "I'm sorry. It is my fault you are like this. You made it clear you wanted to be left alone. I thought I was repecting your wish, but I never thought leaving you would also turn you into something so… evil."

"Then why did you?" Max asked. "Why did you leave me to continue to suffer?"

"Because," Mystery answers, "I was too happy for myself and for my friends. We were all becoming our own person and fulfilling our dreams. I wanted the same for you. I wanted you to fulfill your dreams and find happiness. But I was too pround to see what you were becoming; what Bakura had turned you into."

At first, the expression on Max's face looks like she also made some regretful choices and had not been a true friend. Seeing that, Mystery wonders if Max wants to forgive and also be forgiven. But her expression turns back into anger. "I don't want your apology or your friendship," she finally says. Ready to perform another dark spell, her eyes turn purple again. "I want your life." But she stops herself before attacking. _I can't do it. What's wrong with me? If I attack, she dies and I win. But now, something's not right._

Mystery weakly smiles. "You win," she whispers and lowers her head in the sand. "I yield."

Suddenly, Max realizes that she was telling the truth when she said she didn't want this at all. She was fighting Mystery for her own reasons, but she never really had anything personal against her. She even remembered telling Mystery that she never wanted to hurt her before bonding with the Cobalt Star. Max thought that those were just false promises and empty words, but now she finds them to be true. Seeing the queen in pain, Max dispels her magic and her eyes stop glowing. Her expression turns into remorse and tears start to fill her eyes. "Oh, what have I done?"

Feeling her strength returning, Mystery lifts herself from the ground. "Max?" She silently gasps of surprise, sensing a change in her attitude and emotions.

There was no point in making all of this seem like an act now. Max was on her knees shuddering and sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Feeling as though all of the bad feelings Mystery had towards Max have disappeared, the queen places her finger under her eyes to wipe her tears. She saw that her friend really was sorry and didn't want any of this either. "I saw it in your heart," Mystery softly said. "All is forgiven."

Max raises her voice and asks, "But how can you forgive me after all I've put you through?"

"Seeking revenge only makes things worse," the queen responded. "And although you did make a lot of bad choices, you were lost and confused most of the time. It has been the same with me. Remember all those years ago when I told you how conflicted I was about my choosing to be commited to the Gods?"

Max did remember. Thinking about it even made her chuckle a litte.

But Mystery wasn't finished. "Max, friends do not kill one another no matter how greatly the pain one had caused the other. For that matter, I would never kill you, let alone try to."

Max nods in agreement. "And that's why I didn't kill you - no, I couldn't kill you because we're friends." Then she gasps, realizing that Bakura said the same thing to her when he killed her parents. Just thinking about it started to make her sick, but for Bakura to say that to her, did he really have feelings for her? If that kiss wouldn't make her realize that, would that simple sentence be able to?

"I hate this," Max suddenly says. "I hate how it seems that no matter which path we choose, the Gods will always seem to be in control of our lives."

Mystery nods weakly. "So do I. I also hate how they would force us to fight like this."

Max smiles and lifts her head a little. "I also remember saying how much I hate myself for hating you for no reason."

They both chuckle at that. Then they both notice their Crystal Rings glowing. Slowly, they lift their hands and place them together. Max and the queen were both confused. Was there power in these Crystal Rings? They thought they were just pieces of jewelry to symbolize their friendship. Then they remembered the story of the Knights of Light and Darkness and how their own friendship was similar to their bond. In many ways, Max and Mystery were like the Knights in the legend. Two warriors and magicians loyal to the deities they served, but also wanting to be their own person, refusing to let their differences come between their bond. Then they wondered, could they be the Knights in the prophecy?

After gazing at their Crystal Rings, Max and Mystery wrap their arms around each other to hug. It was like the both of them had gotten back the half of themselves that they lost and had been searching for.

Mystery eases her grip and gets on a new subject. "Max, before I married Atem, you asked me to bequeathe the Millennium Star to you if anything happened to me. Why is of little importance to me. But do you want to know why I refused?"

"Were you afraid I would corrupt its powers?"

She shakes her head. "Actually, I was afraid it would change you." Mystery knew that if the Millennium Star would fall into the wrong hands, its powers would be abused and corrupted. But she also had a feeling the Millennium Star would change the person itself. "I know the Millennium Star didn't change much about me when I made a contract, but I often wondered what would happen if it resided in the heart of another person. I feared if I gave it to you, it would change you into something you're not and never meant to be. If it opened your heart and softened it a little, I would be all right with that, but not if it completely turned you into a good person."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying friends are supposed to accept each other for who they are. I would never forgive myself if giving you my power meant changing who you are."

Thinking about it, Max realized that making a contract with the Dark Lord did change a little of who she was and that almost destroyed her friendship with Mystery.

"But I need to ask you once again," Mystery was saying, "Do you have someone to protect?" Although she probably knew Max's answer would be the same, she had to ask again. That was the sole reason Mystery refused to give up even when the odds were against her and she was being pushed past her limits. She had people who loved and needed her and that gave her the strength she needed to keep going. And thanks to her having a big heart and caring too much, Mystery never gave up on ending the battle and saving her friend. In some ways, Mystery was arrogant, but at the same time, loyal.

Max understood Mystery's need for asking her the same question again. In response to her question, she answers, "Queen Mystery, you are my friend, but I am not responsible for your safety nor are you responsible for mine. And although there is someone who loves me, I do not love him in the same way. My answer has not changed. I have no one to protect."

The queen wasn't disappointed. She smiled in appreciation of her honesty.

"However," Max was saying, "I will do my best to help you end this fight. Legend or no legend, this is my struggle now. I said I wanted to end this as much as you do and I'm going to help. I know I'm partially to blame for this disaster, but now I want to set things right."

"Thank you, Max." They both face the northern direction and see Zorc on his rampage. "Oh, no. Zorc is nearing the kingdom."

"If we hurry, we can get there before he does. Are you strong enough to fly?"

The queen nods and unfolds her wings. "Let's go." And together they fly to the kingdom.


	36. The Dark Knight's Ultimate Sacrifice

The Dark Knight's Ultimate Sacrifice

They finally make it and find the rest of their friends. "Good," said Mystery. "They have already prepared for battle." The soldiers and their monsters had been positioned to attack and kept steady for Zorc's arrival before attacking.

Once they land, the rest of the royals surround them. "Queen Mystery," Joseph said, sounding relieved, "thank goodness you're all right. But why is Max here?"

"It's all right," Max assured them. "I want to help."

"What!?" Bakura cried, sounding disgusted. He had followed the royals to take them down while leaving Max to deal with Mystery, but never got a chance to have his own battle.

"I told you earlier, Bakura, I've had enough. Mystery and I have come to an agreement that it's time to stop fighting."

Bakura growls. "So Mystery still thinks she can convince you to help her."

"What Mystery thinks is no business of yours," Max growled. "Go blow smoke somewhere else."

But not even the rest of the royals were convinced that Max wanted to help them. For all they knew, this was another trick to defeat them. But their queen assured them that Max was telling the truth.

Max puts her eyes back on Bakura and tells him. "I'm tired of doing your work on your behalf. Mystery's right. It's time I started following my own heart and fulfilling my own dreams."

Bakura continued to argue with Max. "Dreams only exist for the weak and pathetic who rely on false hope. People like Mystery and her friends."

Mystery tries to speak up, but Max holds up her hand to stop her. "When you have friends who believe in you, your dreams can come true. And right now, my dream is to reclaim my true identity; the one I was meant to have before you sold me to Cobalt."

"What do you mean, 'true identity'?" asked Bakura. "Could it be that-?" he interrupts himself and wonders, "Are you the Knight of Darkness?"

Everyone else gasps hearing that. How could Max be the Knight of Darkness in the prophecy? But then, was Queen Mystery the Light Knight? Some of her friends remembered how she wished she could be the Light Knight, but who would have thought it would be so? Mystery wasn't surprised. Their bond was very strong and it was reasonable that they would be the Knights in the prophecy.

But there was no time for explanations. Zorc was within reach and they needed to focus on the issue at hand. "Everyone, we have a bigger battle raging now. It is time we Lights and Darks set our differences aside and joined forces to stop this monstrosity. Now let's-" but she starts to become weak again.

Max catches her and says, "Mystery, you're much too weak from our fight. Please allow me to take things from here." She pauses for a second, then adds, "so that I may restore our friendship. It's the least I can do."

The queen looks up at Max and smiles at her. "I trust you. Just be careful."

Max smiles back and nods. "I promise." She gently sets Mystery down and turns her attention to Atem. "Pharaoh, right now, you and your friends are powerless without your Millennium Items. But I believe if we get them back for you, you may have a chance to save the kingdom and stand against Zorc."

"That's impossible," said Bakura, not wanting to help. "When Zorc crossed over into our world, the Millennium Items scattered."

"Then we must search the desert sands until we find them," said Isis. Mystery decides to go, but Isis insists on carrying out the task. "Trust me, Queen Mystery, with Xatu and Spiria as my guides, I can locate the Millennium Items. Besides, you have other matters to tend to. Everyone here is counting on their pharaoh and queen for support. But you have my word that I will not let you down."

"And neither will I," Mana immediately said. "Now let's go!" Atem tries to stop her, but she pleads, "Come on, if Mahad were here, he'd want me to go. I promise I'll be careful." Worried about her safety, but understanding her determination, Atem decides to let Mana have her way.

Joseph decides to take Mana and Isis to the desert with his Flygon and promises not to let his friends down.

"Let's hope not," said Max. "Now take the south route and I'll divert Zorc's attention." Joseph nods and Flygon takes them to the outskirts.

"But, Max, what can you do?" asked Seto.

"If the legend is true, then I may have be able to stand against Zorc with my own power." Then a silver light shines around her outline.

Finally, Zorc stands before the royal army, ready for battle. Mystery raises her voice and demands to know, "What do you want from us?"

In answer, Zorc growls, "Ages ago, I created the Realm of Shadows, where Father Cobalt has condemned me to reside. Now that I am free, our worlds will converge and your world will be swallowed by darkness. Farewell, mortal." He points to Mystery and releases a lightning attack.

"Queen Mystery, watch out!" To save the queen, Shada pushes her aside and takes the assault. "My queen," he groans, "you're safe now."

"Shada," Mystery whispers, "know this, my friend, your actions will not be in vain. This monster will be defeated." She stands up and clasps her hands together. "Max, as the Knight of Light, I give you my strength so that your true power may be unlocked."

Feeling an incredible warmth inside her, Max feels her strength growing. _According to the legend, when the Knights of Light and Darkness join forces and become one, the Dark Knight's unltimate weapon, the Firebird, will be released. Let's see if the legend is true._ Once Max opens her eyes, the silver light surrounding her becomes a great fire and takes on the shape of a bird.

The Firebird lets out a mighty screech and together, it and Max fly out to attack Zorc. _Mystery has done so much for me,_ she thought to herself. _I can't let her down this time_. Max moves her body around to control the Firebird's movements. Just like in the legend, the beast's flaming wings illuminate the area and burn through the shadows.

The Firebird's attacks put some damage on Zorc, but are not enough to fatally harm him. "Max, even a Knight of Darkness is no match against a creature born from the will of Cobalt. And now you will pay the price by surrendering your soul to me!" he taunted and clawed through the Firebird.

Feeling a strong connection to the beast's pain, Max's heart begins to feel like it's being crushed. She places her hand against her chest and starts falling. _I'm sorry, Mystery,_ she wonders.

Bakura sees Max falling and heads out to rescue her, followed by Atem and Mystery. The queen ignores her pain and flies out to catch Max before she can hit the ground. Gently, Mystery places Max down and sets her head on her lap. "Max, can you hear me?" Not hearing a response, she tries again. "No, don't go. Come on, Max, stay with me."

Bakura finally arrives and takes Max from Mystery. "Max!" he cries. "Max, what were you thinking? I told you not to help the royals and now look what's happened to you!"

Max lifts her hand and weakly slaps Bakura. "I'm not going to the Shadow Realm, you idiot. I'm going to save myself." She takes the Cobalt Star shard from her pocket and firmly grasps it. _Cobalt, for years, I have been your host in this fight and now you will be mine!_

Tears started to fall from Bakura's eyes. He realized what she was doing; sealing her spirit within the Cobalt Star shard so she wouldn't be gone. But he still couldn't bear losing her. No longer wanting to contain his emotions, he releases them and confesses, "Max, I… I love you."

Max weakly smiles. "I know. I know you do." She turns to Mystery and tells her, "Mystery, thank you, for everything. I'm glad we got to be friends. But don't grieve for me. I'm sure we'll meet again. Just take down Zorc and everyone who lost this Shadow Game will come back."

Mystery nods and releases the tears in her eyes. "I will," she promises.

Max sighs, knowing Mystery will succeed. Just as the queen trusted her friend, now Max must trust hers. As the shadows started taking her, Max began wondering what life would have been like for her if she remained with the Lights, if she never met Bakura, or gave herself to Cobalt. Would she still have become the Dark Knight? Whatever would have happened differently, Max was certain that she and Mystery would have still been good friends.

Bakura lowers his head and presses his lips against Max's. Too weak to force Bakura off of her, Max just lets him kiss her. Not out of affection, but just for his sake. After that, the shadows completely engulf her.

Just when Mystery thought she had rescued her friend, she lost her to the darkness once again. But she honored Max's courageous sacrifice and vowed she would rescue all of her friends. "Bakura, Max's act of courage does not have to be in vain. We can rescue her," the queen promised. "But I need you to tell me how to defeat Zorc. Being the heir of Cobalt, you must know everything there is to know about him."

Bakura stands up and wipes his eyes. "I'll cooperate, but make no mistake. I just want to save Max."

"Fine," said Mystery. Although she had come to realize how much Bakura loved Max, she still didn't appreciate his attitude or determination. "All I ask is for you to help me this once. You got all of us into this mess, so you can get us out."

"According to legend," Bakura was saying, "only the chosen Children of Millennia can defeat Zorc."

Atem and Mystery didn't know what he was talking about. That was what they always called themselves and their friends. The king and queen look down at their amulets. They remembered that King Aknamkanon said that there was power within their amulets. Did they perhaps contain a secret to defeating the Dark One?


	37. Shadow Game or Millennium Battle?

Shadow Game or Millennium Battle?

With the power to see the future, Xatu led her master and friends to the spot where the Millennium Items were hiding. They had actually been scattered all over the ruins of Kul Elna. Looking around, Mana found the Scale, Ring, and Eye, Joseph found the Rod, Puzzle, and Key and Isis got back her Millennium Necklace. There was no time to celebrate. All of their friends were waiting for them. So they gathered the Millennium Items and returned to the kingdom. "We're not too late, girls," Joseph tells them. "Zorc hasn't made it past the palace gates yet."

Isis told Joseph to land Flygon in the middle of the city. She had an idea on how to keep Zorc occupied so her friends could escape. She gets down and raises her arm to summon a blue Winged Dragon known as the Guardian of the Fortress. "I'll deal with Zorc. The both of you get the Millennium Items to the pharaoh and queen."

"But wait," said Mana.

"We will not leave you," Joseph told her. "You can't face him alone."

"Mana, Joseph, if the pharaoh and queen don't get these Items, all hope will be lost. You must go now."

They understood, but they were still against the idea of her standing up to Zorc alone. "Yeah, but-"

Isis interrupts Mana and tells her, "This is not up for debate." She eases her voice and tells her friends gratefully, "I appreciate your loyalty and courage, but right now, you two have an important task to complete and time is running out. The fate of the world is at stake and as warriors of Millennia, your place is with the royal family."

Joseph saw that there was no point in trying to change Isis' mind considering she was making more sense. He tells his Flygon to protect Isis as he gets down. "Let's go, Mana. If Mahad were here, he'd want us to do the same thing."

Mana gasps and tears start to fill her eyes. Together, she and Joseph race through the streets and hurry back to the rest of their friends. They also tell Isis their prayers for her as they run.

Watching them run off, Isis whispers her thanks and asks for help from the Great Goddess one more time. As if her request has been heard, Isis feels her strength being restored and her Winged Dragon also growing in strength.

Sensing Isis tapping into her own Millennium powers, Zorc puts his attention on her. "Foolish mortals, your Millennium Items are powerless against me." Spiria and Xatu get in front of Zorc to block his vision and prevent him from defending himself. After that, Flygon and the Winged Dragon charge right into Zorc to attack him. Growing impatient of their efforts, Zorc tells Isis the same thing he told Max and condemns her to the Shadow Realm by attacking her Guardian of the Fortress.

 _I am truly sorry for failing you, my king and queen_ , Isis wonders as she falls. _For now, I shall join the others in the Realm of Shadows_. Flygon tries to catch her, but her entire body is engulfed by the shadows. All he sees left of her are her tears and he instead catches the Millennium Necklace. Even Spiria releases her own tears as she flies away like a spirit going to the Heavens. With her compainion gone, she could no longer exist in this realm.

Joseph and Mana make it to the gate and meet Shimon. They had all witnessed the fall of their friend, but tried not to give up hope. "Mana, Joseph," Shimon was saying, "Isis may have been condemned to the Shadow Realm just like Max, Freya, and Kisara, but there is a way to rescue all of our friends."

Mana sobs and asks, "But how?"

"By defeating Zorc," he answers. He takes the sack from Joseph's hand and takes the Millennium Key. Knowing what they're about to ask him, he tells them, "I'm buying us more time. Before Shada, I was the guardian of the Millennium Key. It is time I asked for help from the Great Goddess once more."

Joseph was afraid Shimon was going to step in and fight. He didn't want to go through the same thing Mana did and lose his master. He already lost his first love the same way Mana lost hers. But as worried as he was about losing his master, Joseph knew there would be no point in trying to change Shimon's mind. He even told himself to keep the faith that Zorc would be defeated and everybody would be set free. "Please be careful, Master," Joseph begged.

"Thank you, my boy," said Shimon. "I'll do what I must, now take these Items to the pharaoh and queen."

Joseph nods and takes back the sack. "We will." Then, as if on cue, Flygon returns and decides to carry him and Mana to the royals. Joseph climbs on and he takes the reins as Mana climbs up after him. "Let's go, Flygon!" The giant dragonfly-like beast lets out a mighty squak and flies away.

Shimon holds up the Millennium Key and prays, "Please lend this old man your power one last time, Great Goddess Millennia." Then the Key starts shining. Shimon lifts it higher and uses it to summon a mighty creature said to have defeated many armies in a single night. Five stone tablets emerge from the ground, each one bearing the shape of a different part of the beast's body like a puzzle. "Now I call upon the defender of Egypt: Exodia!" Each of the tablets light up and and complete the puzzle, revealing a mighty warrior in shackles.

"Exodia, had it not been for you, old friend, Egypt would have surely fallen by the hands of its enemies," said Shimon. "Due to your incredible strength, I sealed you within five stone tabets vowing never to release you again. Now I lift that seal." Hearing Shimon's words, Exodia breaks free from his shackles and stands before Zorc.

The Dark One, however, is not intimidated. "Exodia, how do you expect to overpower me? You draw your strength from the life force of a single human. My power is derived from the very darkness itself."

It was true that Exodia's power came from the energy of the human who summoned him, but Shimon was given power from the Great Goddess Millennia, fueling him with the pure of light. The way the battle was going, both beasts seemed evenly matched. But Shimon's power was limited and he would soon become exhausted; thus weakening Exodia. The Dark One knew just as much and would easily defeat the Forbidden One. Not even Exodia's mighty assault could defeat Zorc. Taking in little damage, Zorc took down Exodia, finally draining the rest of Shimon's power and sending his spirit to the Shadow Realm.

Watching what happened as he was flying away, Joseph was devastated. Once again, he was starting to feel broken inside. First it was his fiancé, then it was the child he hoped to adopt, and now it was his teacher. He couldn't take any more pain. He wanted to turn around and go back to avenge his loved ones, but thought twice before doing it. After witnessing Zorc's destructive power, Joseph knew he would't have a chance.

Finally, he and Mana rejoin the rest of their friends. "Pharaoh and Queen," Mana called, "we brought back the Millennium Items."

"Isis and Master Shimon surrendered their spirits to the shadows so we could bring them to you," Joseph sobbed.

"I promise you their actions will not be in vain and they will return," said Atem. He takes the Millennium Puzzle and calls for Millennia to lend him her strength. His Puzzle starts glowing and his energy is finally restored. The same thing happens to Seto once he takes his Millennium Rod.

Bakura takes the Millennium Ring and places it around his neck. If Max saved herself and would return someday, then he would have to do the same thing if he hoped to return and finally fulfill Cobalt's wishes. "Children of Millennia," he tells the royals, "you must retreat and regroup. Take care of each other and build up your forces."

Seto and Joseph still couldn't believe that Bakura was suddenly going to help them. Mystery, on the other hand, was worried. "But if we do that-,"

"Go," interrupted Bakura, "and leave Zorc to me. I know I may not be able to control him, but I can hold him off to buy you some time." Bakura didn't normally care if anything happened to Mystery or the others, but he knew that Max was counting on them to defeat Zorc. In the end, Bakura was only doing it because he wanted to rescue her and whether he liked it or not, he had to put his faith in Mystery and her friends. He also knew Max would never forgive him if he sold the royals to the Dark One either. "Hurry, Mystery!"

The queen nods and decides to call back her soldiers. "When Max returns, I shall tell her of your courage, Bakura."

He looks back and tells her, "I shall tell her myself."

The members of Council Rock and many other beasts of legend decide to join Bakura and protect him in Mystery's place. "We shall defend our home and our friends," said Virizion. "All of you protect each other."

Mystery knew that not even Magical Creatures of legend would have a chance against Zorc, but she still prayed for their safety and wished them good luck.

Jirachi had enough of being afraid and decided it was time to act like a real prince. With the royal humans retreating to the palace, the royal beasts and their comrades decided to take over the battle. "My brothers and sisters, the time has come for us to help our royal friends and defend Egypt in the name of the Great Goddess Millennia."

Zorc finds Jirachi's antics to be childish and amusing. "You call yourself a prince, but you are no more than an insect. Monsters siding with humans have no place in this world or the Realm of Shadows. You insolent creatures have bonded with humans for so long, you have abandoned your pride and grown weak."

"You are a trespasser, Zorc, and it is time we removed you!" Jirachi yells. Gathering his courage and strength, he uses his Psychic attack. The rest of the beasts of legend join in and use their own attacks. The Swords of Justice each use Sacred Sword, Reshiram launches his Fusion Flare, Zekrom launches his Fusion Bolt, Cresselia uses her Psycho Cut, and the noble dogs use their Thunder, Fire, and Ice Fangs. Soon they are joined in with the help of other legendary beasts. Since this is a battle that decides the fate of the world, many different monsters and people of different nations are all involved.

Inside the palace and on the balcony, Seto and Mana began using their magical powers to restore everybody's strength. Now that Mystery recovered, she could fight again, but Mana kept insisting that she needed rest. Watching the battle, Atem saw that all the beasts of legend were holding their own very well, but how long would it last? Unable to stand by any longer, Atem decided to return to the battle. He couldn't abandon his friends and surrendering was not an option. Realizing that, Seto and Joseph join Atem.

Although everybody had been healed, there was no time to rest or relax. The queen kept telling Mana so as she tried moving around. And although the princess was back where she belonged, she would never truly be safe as long as Zorc would continue his rampage. Mystery unfolds her wings, but groans in pain once again before she takes off.

"You need to rest," Mana said again. "You wounds from your fight with Max haven't completely healed yet."

"That matters not," Mystery protested, "My husband is out there and I cannot afford to lose him." _Besides, I am not long for this world_. She had to keep that last statement to herself because she knew it was so. Mystery knew that her final hour was drawing near and there was no point in trying to save herself. Right now, all that mattered to her was saving all of her friends and loved ones and stopping Zorc once and for all.

Before she flies away, Mystery takes her child and performs a spell to bring out the Millennium Star. With her final hour drawing near, the queen knew she would be down to her last resort. If using the power of the Millennium Star gave Zorc his strength, then perhaps using it could defeat him. After placing the Star in her own heart, Mystery tells Mana to take care of Emily and finally returns to the battle. Mana didn't want to disobey Mystery, but she didn't want to leave her friends to suffer either. And knowing Dark Magician Girl doesn't have a chance, she couldn't risk summoning her. But perhaps there was a way for her to help her friends and protect the princess.

The queen rejoins her friends in the fight against Zorc. Looking around, she saw that many of the monsters had been turned to stone after Zorc's attack. Magical Creatures were different from humans and Shadow Creatures and suffered different fates. Their souls would be captured and their bodies would be turned into stone. Mystery finds Jirachi and picks him up.

The little prince groans and weakly opens his eyes. "I'm sorry, Queen Mystery," he wheezed. "I tried." He tries to hold on, but he collapses. He doesn't turn to stone, he just loses consciousness.

Mystery couldn't stand it. Her first and closest friend along with all of her other friends and mentors had fallen victim to the darkness. Unable to contain her pain, she cries and holds Jirachi close to her chest.

Zorc is amused with Mystery's weakness. "It seems the mighty heiress of Millennia has realized what a weak mortal she is. This is what happens when monsters get too close to humans. Eventually, every creature must serve the Dark Lord. And every human must surrender to the darkness." He launches another shadow attack for Mystery. Atem puts his arms around his wife to hold and protect her like he did when they were small. Diabound steps in and blocks the attack. Atem and Mystery open their eyes and are surprised to see Bakura protecting them.

Bakura looks back and smiles at them. "Max is counting on you to save her. I can't let Zorc crush you."

Mystery's eyes widen. She couldn't help but feel that everything she thought about Bakura was right; that he had a heart and something worth fighting for. She knew he loved Max, but she also had a feeling that his protecting the royals was about so much more.

Unable to take much more, Diabound is engulfed by Zorc's attack and Bakura cries out in pain. Feeling like his heart is being squeezed, Bakura places his hand against his chest. "This way," he groans, falling back, "I'll be with Max."

Mystery breaks free and catches Bakura in his arms. "Bakura!" she cries. She gets on her knees and holds him close to her. "Bakura, are you all right?"

Bakura stops groaning and tries to smile. "Don't worry, Mystery. I can't be gotten rid of that easily. You know how we children of Cobalt are. Whatever attacks are thrown at us, we keep coming back. I assure you, you haven't seen the last of me."

"Will you do the same thing Max did to save herself," the queen was asking, "and seal your spirit?"

"That's why I took the Millennium Ring," Bakura said in answer. "So don't worry. I'll be back. Just take down Zorc."

Mystery couldn't forget the pain Bakura caused her and all that he had put her though, but she still couldn't help but feel for him. She never wanted to fight him, let alone hurt him. She even said she wouldn't forgive herself if her victory meant his sacrifice. But if defeating Zorc would bring everybody back, including Bakura, then the fight would begin again and never end. But now wasn't the time for her to be tortured by her feelings. She was grateful to Bakura for his help and sad to see him go. "Thank you," she whispered, "for saving me."

Bakura weakly chuckles, "Why am I not surprised to see you act this way?" He groans once again. Seeing that he's unable to sit up and support himself, Mystery keeps holding his back. She also squeezes his hand and gasps his name. Bakura holds her hand and says, "That's enough. There's nothing you can do for me."

"Are you sure," asked the queen.

Bakura groans and smiles one more time. "I have to go, Mystery. Max is… waiting for me. And I… want to be with her… as soon as I can be. Farewell, Children of Millennia." After that, his body is engulfed by the shadows, leaving behind the Millennium Ring.

Mystery starts crying once again as she places her hands over her eyes. "I was right," she tells herself as she sobs. "He really was just like all of us. Though he did a lot of terrible things, in the end, he was fighting for someone he cared about."

Seto and Joseph weren't surprised to see the queen react this way. After all, she had a big heart and was very forgiving. They couldn't forgive Bakura for all he had put them through, but after seeing him protect the pharaoh and queen, they had a feeling that Mystery was right. No one, not even Cobalt's children and followers deserve that kind of fate.

Zorc laughs once again. "We now stand face-to-face in the ultimate battle. And just as it always has since the beginning of time, darkness will prevail over light."

Atem takes a few steps closer towards Zorc and his amulet starts glowing. "You're wrong," he protests. "There is no darkness without light."

"Look around you," Zorc growled. "Darkness continues to surround the kingdom Millennia proudly called her home. It will surround the entire world. The universe was nothing but a vast wasteland of darkness and it always will be. Just as there are only few sparks of light in the universe, Millennia's light is no more than a flicker waiting to be put out."

Atem continued to stand up to Zorc. "Millennia's light lives inside all of us. As long as we believe in her, that light will shine through."

Listening to Atem's words, Mystery knew right away that she had to do her part. Millennia's light had always been watching over and protecting her. Now it was her turn to fight and protect that light. Her spirit was still weak, but she wouldn't let that stand in her way. She gets on her feet and moves closer to her husband. "Zorc, as the Children of Millennia, we face you not alone, but with the strength of all who have given so much to help us restore peace. And in the name of the Great Goddess Millennia, we shall prevail!"


	38. Mystery's Wish

Mystery's Wish

Mystery was ready to make her move. She places her hands close to her chest and releases the Millennium Star. Seto, Atem, and Joseph all gasp. "Mystery, no," Atem tells her. "If you use the Millennium Star, you'll die."

Seto agrees. "You've already pushed yourself past your limits."

Mystery shakes her head. "My life matters not with the fate of the world at stake."

Sensing a faint pulse from the Millennium Star, Zorc tells Mystery, "Heed the warning of your friends, Queen Mystery. You are on the brink of death and the Millennium Star will perish as you tap into its powers."

The queen starts panting. She knew everyone around her was telling the truth. Her wounds had not yet fully healed and even a simple spell would cost her the rest of her energy. _I know I am about to die_ , she wonders, _but if my sacrifice means saving my loved ones and the whole world, then nothing else matters_. She steadies herself, but groans once more.

"Mystery, please," Atem begs, "I know how you feel and I know what you're thinking, but don't."

"It's no use trying to reason with your wife, Pharaoh. Clearly she has made up her mind and chosen the fate that will befall her. Even she knows there is no escaping her fate. But I assure you that once our worlds converge, you will join her."

Suddenly, a blast of lightning attacks Zorc followed by a blast of fire. Turning around, the royals see the Dark Magicians and the Dragons coming to their rescue. But how is this possible? None of them summoned those Shadow Creatures. Then Atem remembered that the Dark Magician came to his rescue without the need of being summoned.

"Fear not, Pharaoh," said Freya's voice. "We're here to protect you just like we promised we would."

"You saved us many times before," said Kisara's voice. "Now it's our turn to save all of you."

Mana climbs down off the White Dragon and carries the princess with her. "We never abandon one another no matter how grim things look. We're a team, a family, the Children of Millennia."

Joseph smiles. "Mana's right. We've been through everything together and there's no way any of us are backing out now. Just like how it's always been in the past. I didn't care how many times I had been laughed at, pushed away, or even walked on. I kept coming back proving I had so much to give. Sure, I admit I was stubborn and foolish, but I remained loyal. Because I learned that a true friend never leaves anybody they care about. Everyone needs someone to look out for them no matter how many times they say or think they don't. And look at us now. We still keep fighting with everything we have. So much is on the line and there are people who love and need us. I may be a coward and I may be weak, but I never let that stand in my way of fighting for my friends."

Seto removes his hat and speaks up. "We can't give up now. If we did, what would be the point of everything we put ourselves through? All of our adventures, everything we learned, all that we fought for and accomplished? Quitting now would just put it all in vain. Not just our efforts, but everyone else's." He pauses for a minute and smiles. "I always thought that new challenges would make us stronger and smarter. I even learned that sometimes, defeat is more important than victory because you can learn even more. But I had to embrace the fact that life isn't always a game and pain can really inflict itself on you. I had to learn that the hard way after confronting the demon that took over my long lost father and facing the reality of losing Kisara and Freya. But I wasn't the only one who had to face those tragedies. We all had similar experiences. But none of us had to face them alone. Despite our different points of view, we embrace the same feelings because it's the heart that matters more than the mind."

Mystery takes her turn and speaks up. "When I was little, I spent most of my time alone. I didn't have a lot of friends except for the members of Council Rock. And then I met my first love," she says as she turns to her husband. "I never thought I would get to meet someone as different as me. That was when I decided to embrace my differences and remember to be myself no matter what. That helped people to see what kind of person I was and because of that, I was able to make so many new friends. I also thought that after my parents died, I lost my family. But I found out that it takes more than blood and law to be a family. It also takes the love you share with those who mean so much to you. My mother once told me that there is a difference between lucky and blessed. I know what she meant. At first, I considered myself lucky to have so many wonderful friends, but I found mysef blessed to have such a wonderful family because I could never find another one like the one I have."

Finally, Atem makes his speech. "And that's what gives us strength and reminds us never to give up. It's all right to cry and release your feelings. But sometimes, crying doesn't always solve everything. When you know there's someone you love who needs you, you gather all of your courage and do everything in your power to help them. When someone you know, a friend or hero, has someone to protect, their power grows stronger and they refuse to let anything stop them. We rely on each other because that's what we do as a team and a family. And as long as we have someone to protect, there's nothing we can't do. That's why we can't, we won't give up."

Once they finish, they all find their amulets glowing brighter than they had ever done before. "Look at this," gasped Joseph. "My amulet never glowed this brightly before."

"Nor mine," said Seto.

"I have seen this before," said Mahad. After everyone asks him what he means, he explains, "This happened to me before my Shadow Game with Bakura. I remembered my devotion to the royal family and how much I cared about my friends. Remembering all that I've learned and achieved with the help of all of you, my amulet glowed as brightly as all of yours are doing now."

Kisara nods. "The same thing happened to us back at the temple. We were somehow able to tap into the full power of our amulets."

"It was because we had open hearts and the weights of our souls were tremendous," said Mana. "Our personal strengths unlocked our full powers. Now the same thing can happen to you."

Thinking back, Atem had to agree with Mana. All those years ago, everyone combined their powers and helped Mystery to release Rainbow Dragon. It was because of Mahad's devotion to the royals and how he felt responsible for the safety of his friends that he became the Dark Magician. For Mana to remain optimistic and pray that good things would come everybody's way, it gave her the strength to want to help her friends and that helped her to find the Shadow Creature of her soul. Her methods, whether to bring happiness and laughter or to just make her friends smile and feel good, she still helped the people she cared about and that was the real magic inside her. Then there was Kisara and Freya. Thanks to the battle at the temple, they finally managed to will their Dragons despite no longer wielding them. Their hope and light gave them strength and as frail as they are, they continue to sustain their life forces. Now the remaining Children of Millennia were realizing the weights of their own souls after witnessing the bright glow of their amulets.

Then Mystery heard a voice in her head. _"Unite the power of four souls and use the Millennium Star."_

 _Four souls_ , Mystery wondered. Then she remembered what Bakura said after Max was engulfed by the shadows. Only the chosen Children of Millennia could stop Zorc. Now she knew that she and her friends were the ones he was talking about. Just like how their combined strength unleashed Rainbow Dragon, perhaps it was the key to stopping Zorc. She stands up straight once again. "Everyone, I know what needs to be done, but I cannot do it alone. Please, one last time, give me your strength." She raises the Milennium Star and cries out, "Millennium power!"

Hearing that, Seto, Joseph, and Atem stand next to Mystery and place their hands around hers. Sensing the combined power of four souls tapping into the Millennium Star, Zorc finally reacts in fear. "What is this? It can't be!" he cries, feeling the light surrounding him. The Dragons and the Dark Magicians join in and launch their own attacks.

They manage to hold on for a few seconds, but Atem is the first to notice that the Millennium Star is starting to become dim. He feared that if they kept this up, more than one would be sacrificed. Zorc was weakening, but it would take a lot more energy to destroy him. Atem didn't want to risk losing himself and his family, so he pushed them all aside and raised his Millennium Puzzle in the air.

"What are you doing?" Mystery screams.

He smiles and answers, "I'll take it from here now."

"Atem, no!" They all cry. But it's too late. He already performs the spell and all the light and shadows from the fight start to be taken in by the Millennium Puzzle. Afterwards, the Millennium Puzzle is taken apart and Atem falls back. They all hear his voice in their heads saying, _"Farewell, my friends."_

The forces finally subside and everyone finds themselves on the ground. Even the Shadow Creatures are gone. "Is it over?" asked Mana.

The queen nods. "We did it."

"I don't get it," Joseph says, looking around. "What just happened?"

Seto approaches Atem and tries to revive him. "Pharaoh! Pharaoh, wake up! We did it. We defeated Zorc!"

"I'm afraid he won't wake," Mystery said weakly, lying on her back. As the others ask her what she means, she opens her left hand, revealing the Millennium Star.

Mana and the boys gasp, seeing that it's about to become dim. "Of course," said Mana. "That's why you were so determined to end the fight."

The queen nods. "Even he understood. That was why he pushed us aside. He knew that if we didn't let up, not only would we have sacrificed ourselves, but we would have destroyed our own baby as well. My husband didn't want that to happen. So he locked the darkness away."

"But still," Joseph was saying, "why didn't you tell us?"

"We had to stop Zorc and save the world," she answers. "Besides, this is my fate. My purpose as guardian of the Millennium Star has been served. Now I can sustain its life by sealing my spirit within it."

Tears started to fill Seto's eyes. "But what will happen to your child? She needs her parents. And this kingdom needs their leaders." Even though Seto promised Atem that he would raise the princess if anything happened to him and Mystery, he didn't want to lose either of them.

"Don't worry," Mystery promised. "I will always be with her; watching over her and protecting her from within. Besides, neither of us can stay here anymore." She was right. The kingdom was in ruin and so many had lost their lives as well as their souls. Even though those who had been sent to the Shadow Realm would return, they wouldn't be able to stay. That was why the queen figured, "I think it's best for all of us to start over and live new lives."

This time, Mana starts crying and asks, "Wh-wh-what are you saying?"

Mystery raises her hand and lifts the Millennium Star. "As a mother, I want what every mother wants for her child: to live in happiness. I want my baby to live a long and happy life away from all of these dangers and tragedies. Even if that means sending her to a new place or even a new time." She weakly turns her head and faces her motionless husband. "There will come a time when the world will need the Children of Millennia again. At the same time, the magic of the Shadow Games will be unleashed. I want my daughter to live in happiness, but I also know there will be no escaping her destiny. But I suppose it can be both ways."

Joseph sobs and asks, "But how?"

The queen smiles and answers, "Like I said, I want all of us to start over again and live better lives. Everything here will be no more than a dream or a memory, but the future Children of Millennia will learn of the events that occurred here and why fate brought them together just like how we all learned why fate brought us together. And who knows? This could be the beginning of the end of the Battle of the Gods."

Seto and Joseph nod and release the tears in their eyes. "We understand."

Mystery turns her attention to Mana and requests her presence. "Please come here, Mana. Bring my baby here so I can say 'goodbye' and make my wish." Mana nods and slowly walks towards the queen. She kneels beside her and holds out the child for her to see. Mystery smiles and takes her child to hold her for one last time. "Emily," she softly says. "My dear, sweet, little angel. Please forgive me. I was never much of a mother to you. But I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I know I wasn't a parent for long, but I'm grateful to have been able to experience the joys of being one. But I can save your life and watch over you as you live in happiness. I know you will never remember me, but we will meet again." Mystery plants one last kiss on her child's forehead and makes her last wish. "Please, Great Goddess Millennia, send my child to a place where she can live in happiness. I want the same thing for the rest of our friends and family as well. I know the world will need the Children of the Gods again to end this fight once and for all. That is why I want this for everybody."

The Millennium Star starts regaining its light as it draws in the queen's spirit. She releases the tears in her eyes and loses her grip on the Star. "Queen Mystery!" Seto and Joseph gasp. Lights surround their outlines and they curl up like they're back in the womb. The same thing happens to many other humans and monsters, friends and family members. The lights carrying everyone's spirits are taken to the sky as they begin their journeys to their new lives. After that, the Millennium Star splits into two fragments. One seals itself inside the princess while the other disappears into the desert.

Mystery's voice rings through everyone's ears as she sings Millennia's lullaby one last time.

 _When daytime turns to night, w_ _hen the moon shines bright_

 _When you're tucked in tight, w_ _hen everything's all right_

 _Slip softly to that place where secret thoughts run free_

 _And there come face-to-face with who you want to be_

 _So swim across the ocean blue_

 _Fly all the way to the moon_

 _You can change your life_

 _Or you can change the world_

 _Take a chance, don't be afraid_

 _Life is yours to live_

 _Take a chance and then the best is yet to come._

 _Make a wish, it's up to you_

 _Find the strength inside, then watch your dreams come true_

 _You don't need a shooting star_

 _The magic's right there in your heart_

 _Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish._

She repeated the song in Egyptian, paused for a few short seconds, then sang, _I've always hoped for happiness and finally fulfilled my wish because I just need to see you smile._

 _Make a wish, it's up to you_

 _Find the strength inside, then watch your dreams come true_

 _You don't need a shooting star_

 _The magic's right there in your heart_

 _Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish._

The queen's voice hums once again and she finally finishes by whispering, "Make a wish."


End file.
